Almas Osuras
by mandmfan
Summary: Edward es el rey del inframundo, un lugar en donde los humanos son usados como esclavos. Cuando se encuentra con Bella, una chica drogadicta  y solitaria, queda obsesionado con su sangre, hasta el punto de llevársela con él. DARK!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fanfic. Espero que les guste, me he esforzado mucho en hacerlo, sobretodo este capitulo.**

**Léanlo y dejen reviews porfa. :)**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Bella se recostó contra el asiento del taxi. No estaba en sus mejores días, eso era seguro, pero esperaba que Alice y unos cuantos tragos la ayudaran a olvidarlo todo, por lo menos algunas horas. Mientras que esperaba llegar al bar al que se dirigía, se dedicó a mirar el pequeño pueblo que estaba a oscuras. El bar al que se dirigía no era muy grande, nada en Forks lo era realmente. No aguantaba a ver a Alice, era como su hermana y necesitaba a alguien que la apoyara en estos momentos.

Siguió viendo por la ventana como el bosque pasaba a su lado hasta que sintió como el auto se detenía y escuchó la voz ronca y cansada del taxista decirle cuanto era. La muchacha le entregó el dinero al taxista. Salió rápidamente del auto sin esperar el cambio y entró al bar.

El lugar estaba arrebozado de personas bailando de un lado a otro y a Bella le era difícil ver a causa de las luces. Escuchó la estridente música sonar y se sintió mareada. En el pasado verla en un lugar como un bar habría sido un milagro, pero ahora pasaba más tiempo ahí que en su propia casa. Pidió un trago y empezó a tomar pequeños sorbos, no podía tener una resaca, mañana tenía clases y en este momento del año si faltabas a una clase era como si faltaras una semana. Esperó unos minutos hasta que vio la figura pequeña y delgada de su amiga entrar por la puerta del bar. Alice se acercó a Bella rápidamente con una gracia y delicadeza que dejaron a más de uno asombrado. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amiga. Alice se sentó a su lado y Bella, sin avisar se lanzó sobre el hombro de su amiga y empezó a llorar.

- Oh… Bella… - Alice la consoló – te va a perdonar, te lo aseguro.

- No, Alice… no lo hará hasta que yo me perdoné a mi misma y eso nunca pasará. – dijo Bella entre sollozos.

Nunca se había considerado una llorona, pero en los últimos meses todo había cambiado. Apenas podía pasar una semana sin soltar al menos una lágrima. Y era comprensible, su madre apenas la podía mirar a los ojos y su padre le hablaba sólo cuando era importante. Ya no hablaban del colegio como solían hacerlo, ni de películas o música. Bella vivía con su padre, Charlie, su madre Renée se había mudado con su novio, Phil, hace algunos años. Renée solía llamar a su hija todas las semanas y la relación que tenían era buena, imperfecta obviamente, pero buena. Sólo recordar su vida anterior, hizo que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Alice la cogió y la llevo a una mesa que estaba en una de las esquinas más oscuras del bar. Bella se sentó y pidió otro trago. Ya más calmada sacó una pequeña bolsita y regó el polvillo blanco, que había en ella, sobre la mesa.

- No deberías hacerlo. – le dijo Alice mirando el polvillo. – Has consumido alcohol, te puedes morir.

- Lo he hecho antes, es la mejor forma de olvidar las penas. – dijo Bella con los ojos aún rojos y aguados.

- Sí, y también es una forma de suicidarse lentamente. – le dijo Alice con un tono más alto en la voz.

Bella la miró a los ojos por un segundo y luego bajó la cabeza a la mesa y aspiró el polvillo. Primero por una fosa nasal y luego por la otra. La droga tardaría en hacer efecto, pero el alcohol aceleraría el proceso. Alice le apretó las manos a su amiga.

- ¡Bella por favor deja de hacer esto! – le suplicó, había visto a su amiga en peores situaciones, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar (cada vez que la veía aspirando cocaína) que el cuerpo de Bella aparecería muerto debajo de un puente y que ella también sería responsable de su muerte por no haber evitado que lo hiciera. – ¡Te estás matando y lo sabes!

Bella se soltó de las manos de Alice y se recostó en el asiento. Cerró los ojos y dijo casi en un susurro:

- Ya dijiste eso Alice.

- ¡No importa!

- No voy a morirme. – dijo Bella sin abrir los ojos. – Lo sé.

Alice no contestó, se recostó contra su silla y miró a su alrededor. Este no era un lugar para ella, la música, la gente, simplemente no eran de su tipo ni de su agrado y tampoco lo era para su amiga. Deberían estar en la casa viendo películas o pintándose las uñas, no aspirando cocaína.

- Oye Bells que tal si… - Alice dejó la frase incompleta al ver que su amiga no estaba más en la silla.

"Mierda" pensó mientras se levantaba y la buscaba por la pista de baile.

* * *

Hoy era día de caza. Edward sonrió ante esta idea. Los días de caza en la tierra eran los mejores. Los humanos estaban frescos y Edward sediento. En el inframundo todo era distinto. La sangre de los humanos era agria por el maltrato al que estaban sometidos y su muerte no causaba el mismo placer que causaba una muerte inesperada. Los humanos en el inframundo ya sabían lo que les esperaba al estar en presencia de él y sus últimos pensamientos no eran tan desesperados como los pensamientos de las personas de la Tierra.

Edward caminó con elegancia por la carretera. Era la primera vez que iba a un pueblo tan chico como Forks, a cazar. Normalmente iba a grandes ciudades como Seattle, en donde un asesinato no era tan extraño. ¡Oh, como se iba a divertir!

Nunca se había sentido tan "emocionado" (por decirlo de una forma) en un día de caza. Pero ese día era especial y lo que lo hacía especial es que iba de caza solo. Normalmente solía ir con sus hermanos y todos disfrutaban la caza. Todos menos Edward. Para él la caza era algo que debía disfrutar solo, era sólo de él de quien su presa debía estar asustada, era sólo a él a quien su presa le debía suplicar, era sólo por él quien su presa debía gritar hasta que la falta de sangre en su cuerpo le impidiera siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos. Cuando lo hacía en grupo, el humano no solo temía a causa suya, sino también a causa de sus hermanos.

Era por eso que esa noche debía ser la mejor noche de caza de todas, ya que era para el deleito único y exclusivo de él, Edward Cullen.

Edward siguió caminando en medio de la carretera sin ver a ninguna creatura. Empezó a impacientarse. La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus más grandes virtudes. Siguió caminando hasta que escuchó una música estridente venir de un pequeño bar. Se dirigió con rapidez hasta este y al entrar se encontró con lo que esperaba: humanos bailando y bebiendo. Edward caminó lentamente por la pista de baile, chocándose con más de una que otra persona. El sonido de los latidos acelerados de los corazones humanos incrementó su sed. Con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, Edward penetró hasta lo más profundo de la pista de baile, esperando a su próxima presa.

* * *

Edward atrajo la atención de varias mujeres en la pista de baile. Era irresistible, de eso estaba seguro. Realmente no fue nada nuevo. La velada había sido placentera, el sólo hecho de pensar en que los últimos pensamientos de sus víctimas sólo estaban centrados en él, era suficiente para que otra diabólica sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Le encantaba este pueblo, la gente era tan inocente y bien se sabe que la sangre inocente es la más dulce. Aún podía quedarse en el pueblo unos días, Forks no era un lugar en donde se mostrara mucho el sol, así que su identidad estaba a salvo. Edward se dirigió a la salida del bar, pero justo cuando estaba por salir a la inmensa oscuridad de la noche, lo sintió. El olor más delicioso que jamás había sentido. Lentamente dio media vuelta y se encontró con la criatura que lo emanaba. Era una mujer. No, una adolescente. No debía de tener más de 18 años y su olor era más fuerte y más provocativo que cualquier otro humano. Inconscientemente Edward se acercó a ella, como estaba bailando grandes gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su cuerpo y su pulso estaba acelerado. La sed lo estaba enloqueciendo, tomo a la chica por el hombro y la obligó a mirarlo, la chica lo miró con sus enormes ojos color chocolate y Edward resistió, con todas sus fuerzas, el deseo de matarla en ese momento. La chica lo miró con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera ciega y fue cuando Edward sintió el olor de alcohol y drogas en su sistema.

Edward acercó lentamente su cabeza hacia el cuello de ella e inhaló. ¡Dios! Jamás había sentido algo así en su existencia. Casi juró que su frío y muerto corazón dio un brinco. ¡La necesitaba! ¡Ahora! Sería rápido, nadie lo notaría. Lentamente abrió su boca, pero antes de que sus colmillos pudieran tocar el cuello de la muchacha, esta le habló:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le dijo con una risita.

Edward se detuvo en seco y levantó su vista para mirarla otra vez a los ojos. No sabía que decir, en 1000 años de existencia por primera vez no sabía que decir. La muchacha lo miró, todavía con la mirada perdida, y empezó a reírse.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – no pudo evitar preguntar Edward.

- Por…por… - la muchacha respiró entrecortadamente antes de contestar. – Por un momento… - tomó aire – pensé que ibas a morderme.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír, pero no dijo nada. Después de unos segundos le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Isabella. – respondió la chica sonriéndole. – Pero puedes decirme Bella.

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su voz fue interrumpida por una delgada voz femenina.

¡Bella! – dijo la voz.

La muchacha volteó la cabeza, pero antes de poder decir algo, una chica, de la misma edad de Bella, entró en la visión de Edward. Era una chica delgada y bajita con la piel blanca y el cabello tan negro como la tinta. La chica miró a Edward por un segundo y después volteó a mirar a su amiga. La tomó del brazo y la sacó de la pista de baile lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Ni siquiera conoces a ese tipo! – Escuchó a la chica de pelo negro decirle a Bella.

- Ya suéltame Alice.

¡Alice con que así se llamaba!

Vamos tengo que…

La voz de Alice se perdió a causa del ruido que hacía la multitud y la estridente música. Edward las siguió por entre las personas pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaban saliendo del bar. "¡Perfecto!" pensó y luego desapareció entre la multitud.

* * *

Alice sacó a Bella de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Tenía un mal presentimiento y ver ese hombre enfrente de su amiga, mirándola como si fuera un aperitivo, fue lo que la empujó a reaccionar. Esos lugares no estaban hechos para Bella, ella aún no sabía tomar y mucho menos consumir. Alice sabía que si continuaba de esa manera Bella terminaría en un centro de rehabilitación, o, peor aún, muerta. No, Alice no permitiría que eso pasará.

Bella siguió a su amiga con dificultad por la desolada calle de Forks. El aire y la brisa la habían traído de vuelta a la realidad y el efecto de la cocaína ya no era muy fuerte como anteriormente. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Ni siquiera recordaba su cara.

Se sentía terrible, su cabeza giraba a causa del alcohol y si Alice no la estuviera sosteniendo en ese momento, seguramente estaría arrastrándose en el pavimento.

- Alice, ¿adónde me llevas? – dijo Bella al ver que su amiga no se detenía.

- A la cafetería, el café ocultará el hedor del alcohol en tu boca. ¿O acaso quieres que Charlie te vea entrar ebria de nuevo a la casa?

Alice se detuvo y Bella se dio cuenta que habían llegado. La cafetería era cálida por dentro, y el olor a café y pan caliente le revolvió el estomago a Bella. Se sentaron en una de las muchas mesas vacías del lugar, pues ya era tarde y el establecimiento estaba solo. Una mesera, gordita y con ojeras las atendió, se notaba cansada pero aún así les dedicó a las dos muchachas su mejor sonrisa.

Bella tomó su café negro con pequeños sorbos. Después de varios minutos de ver que no terminaba, Alice le preguntó:

- ¿Estás sobria?

Bella suspiró y empezó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza

- No. – dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar de nuevo.

Alice suspiró.

- Bella, ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque soy egoísta. Debería estar con mi mamá, intentando arreglar el dolor que le causé, pero no, sigo drogándome, yendo a bares, perdiendo materias, reuniéndome con Mike en los descansos.

Alice suspiró también y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Bella tenía razón y en este momento Alice estaba muy cansada para ejercer su papel de buena amiga y decirle que no se juzgara así.

- ¿Estás sobria? – le preguntó de nuevo.

Bella dejó de llorar y negó con la cabeza. Alice se levantó de la silla y salió de la cafetería, Bella la siguió con la mirada, pero no dijo nada, sólo siguió observando su café. Seguramente Alice había decidido de esperarla afuera, o simplemente ir a su casa. Aún era temprano y aunque el café ya había quitado el olor a licor en su boca, prefería que Charlie estuviera dormido cuando ella llegara. Bella terminó la taza de café y se dirigió a la caja para pagar, pero antes de hacerlo vio como un hombre desde el otro extremo de la cafetería la observaba.

El hombre estaba en una de las mesas más alejadas de la cafetería y no quitaba sus ojos color esmeralda de Bella.

Por un momento Bella llegó a sentirse intimidada por esos ojos que no dejaban de observarla, pero después de un momento se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la caja, pagó por el café y luego salió de la cafetería, el hombre aún no dejaba de mirarla, pero Bella no le puso más cuidado. Salió como alma que lleva el diablo, y no se dispuso a mirar si Alice estaba afuera de la cafetería.

Las calles estaban vacías y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Bella, sintió miedo. Aunque no estaba muy segura de qué. Pudo haber sido ese hombre de la cafetería, aunque no lo vio bien, pudo sentir maldad a su alrededor, como si hubiera podido ver su alma a través de sus ojos verdes. O también podría ser el ambiente, sí, definitivamente era eso, Forks podía llegar a ser aterrador de noche. Siguió caminando por todo el medio de la calle, lo más rápido posible, por un momento sintió el aliento de alguien detrás de ella, Bella se dio la vuelta lo más rápido posible, pero no vio nada, sólo la calle desierta de Forks y una leve neblina enfrente de ella, seguramente por el frío. Bella se rió de ella misma y dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino, pero antes de hacerlo, vio, por el rabillo del ojo, la figura de un hombre alto y acuerpado que salía por entre la neblina y caminaba hacia ella. El corazón de Bella empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal, y sus manos empezaron a temblar. La muchacha corrió en dirección contraria, lo más rápido que pudo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y jadeaba como nunca antes, ¿Quién era ese tipo?, ¿Qué quería?, ¿Podría ser el mismo de la cafetería? Ese pensamiento sólo hizo que Bella acelerara más el paso. Aún sin dejar de correr miró detrás de ella y sintió como todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban. El tipo estaba detrás de ella, corriendo, queriendo atraparla y eso no era lo peor, lo peor es que estaba a sólo unos pasos detrás de ella. Bella intentó acelerar el paso lo más que pudo pero estaba muy cansada, el aire le faltaba y poco a poco vio como el hombre estaba ahora a su lado.

El tipo la cogió por el brazo y obligó a Bella a detenerse, sin poder evitarlo la muchacha empezó a forcejar contra su agarre y empezó a gritar como una loca.

- No. – dijo el hombre soltando su agarre e intentando tranquilizarla. – No voy a hacerte daño, tranquila.

Bella se calmó un poco pero siguió a la defensiva y con todos sus sentidos alerta.

- ¿Qué quiere? – le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

El hombre rió. Era una risa burlona, que le hizo olvidar el miedo a Bella y este fue remplazado por enojo.

- ¿Qué quiere? – le dijo de nuevo pero con voz más firme.

- Nada, nada… - dijo el tipo intentando parar de reír. – Es sólo que olvidó sus llaves en la mesa de la cafetería. – El hombre le tendió su mano que tenía efectivamente sus llaves.

_¡Tonta! Debí haberlas olvidado cuando saqué el dinero._

Bella tomó las llaves aún con su mano temblorosa.

- Gracias. – dijo mientras se alejaba de él y se iba para su casa.

- De nada… ehh… ¡Oye! – dijo el hombre mientras seguía a Bella. – No deberías estar caminando sola, ¿adónde vas? Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte.

Bella caminó más rápido, pero el tipo seguía siguiéndola.

- Mira, no te conozco y te soy sincera me asustas. – le dijo con la voz temblorosa. – No sé porque me mirabas así en esa cafetería, pero no me gustó, así que por favor déjame sola.

- Pero si hablaste conmigo hace un momento en el bar. No parecía que tuvieras miedo.

Bella frenó en seco. ¡El hombre del bar! Ahora lo recordaba. Se sintió como la estúpida más grande del planeta.

- Lo siento. – Bella suspiró. – Estoy algo paranoica.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y luego le dijo:

- Bueno… quizás puedas recompensármelo.

- ¿Acaso una disculpa para ti no es suficiente? – preguntó Bella algo molesta.

- Qué tal si dejas que te acompañe a tu casa.

Bella suspiró:

- De acuerdo. - Vaciló un momento y luego dijo: Soy Bella por cierto.

- Ya sé, me lo dijiste en el bar.

Bella intentó ocultar que ese comentario la había hecho sentir más incomoda de lo que ya estaba.

¿_Pero qué otra cosa le dije? ¡No recuerdo nada! _

- Soy Edward Cullen. – le dijo el hombre y le estiró su mano. Bella la estiró también pero en vez de estrecharla, Edward la besó.

Bella sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Intentó sonreír, pero sólo salió una mueca. Edward, la incomodaba, no podía negarlo.

Caminaron durante un rato sumidos en un silencio incomodo, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Bella y esta abrió la puerta. Bella entró pero Edward al intentar hacerlo fue detenido por una fuerza invisible. ¡O claro! Se le había olvidado que en la Tierra no podía entrar a una casa sin ser invitado. La voz de Bella lo sacó de su pensamiento:

- Adiós. – le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

- ¡Espera! ¿Te volveré a ver?

Ya que su plan no había funcionado como él había creído. Ahora que Bella estaba en la casa le sería imposible beber su sangre. Tenía que verla, una sangre así no podía desperdiciarse. Quizás la llevaría al inframundo con él. ¡Sí, la convertiría en su esclava personal! Hace mucho que no tenía una. Pero debía ser cuidadoso, si la sangre de Bella olía así para otros demonios, no podía imaginarse lo que podría pasar, una guerra quizás, entre otros reinos. O peor aún ¡una guerra civil! No, no, no… una cosa así no podía pasar por una mujer, peor aún una humana…

- No. – la voz de Bella volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Disculpa qué? – vaya que patético se sentía ahora, parecía un humano invitando a una chica a salir, no el rey de inframundo.

- No nos vamos a volver a ver, así que si no tienes nada más que decir te pido que te largues de mi casa.

Bella intentó cerrar la puerta pero Edward se atravesó y se acercó lo más que pudo a la cara de la muchacha.

- Serás mía Isabella, volveré por ti. Eso te lo aseguro.

Bella sintió como un sudor frío recorría su espalda y su corazón latió frenéticamente. Edward lo notó y le dedicó una sonrisa diabólica. Aún así Bella no perdió la compostura y no dejó que su miedo saliera a la vista.

- ¿A sí? Eso lo veremos.

Y dicho esto le cerró la puerta en la cara.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Nota:**

**En este historia Edward es un demonio, no un vampiro. **

**Los demonios toman sangre como los vampiros pero también pueden comer comida humana. No pueden entrar a las casa de los humanos sin invitación y sí, brillan bajo la luz del sol. (Aunque esto no será muy importante en la historia). Sus ojos no cambian de color, aunque beban sangre. **

**Gracias por leer y por favor comenten.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, he subido los dos primeros capitulos el mismo día. El tercero lo subiré en unos días. **

**Advertancia: Esta historia tiene contenido fuerte y violento, tanto físico como verbal. Si eres sensible no lo leas. **

* * *

Capitulo 2

Bella se levantó más tarde de lo normal, aún llevaba la misma ropa de la otra noche y tenía un extraño sabor en la boca.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, temerosa de que se pudiera caer por el mareo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Se dirigió con paso lento y perezoso a la ventana. Lo único que vio fue su monovolumen parqueado afuera, el carro de Charlie no estaba.

Bella suspiró de alivio.

Fue desvistiéndose mientras se dirigía a la ducha, dejando un gran camino de ropa tras ella. El agua caliente le relajó los músculos y poco a poco, recuerdos de la otra noche empezaron a juntarse en su cabeza. Las luces color rojo y violeta que casi no la dejaban ver, una extraña sensación de calma en su cuerpo, unas nauseas horribles que le traían un sabor amargo a la boca, música, Alice sacándola del bar, café y... ¡Edward!

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la muchacha, salió rápidamente de la ducha y se vistió con lo primero que encontró, los mismos jeans de la otra noche y una camiseta marrón de manga corta pegada al cuerpo.

Salió de la casa sin desayunar, se compraría algo en la cafetería, y fue al instituto. Mientras conducía los recuerdos de la otra noche se volvieron más y más vivos.

_¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Isabella. – respondió la chica sonriéndole. – Pero puedes decirme Bella. _

_Edward abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su voz fue interrumpida por una delgada voz femenina. _

_¡Bella! – dijo la voz._

_¡Tonta!, ¡Tonta, Bella! Pudiste haberle dado tu dirección sin ni siquiera saberlo, por Dios en que estaba pensando. _

Bella azotó la puerta de su carro, más fuerte de lo debido, al bajarse. Caminó lentamente por el estacionamiento hasta su clase. Mientras lo hacía, pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, como algunos estudiantes susurraban entre ellos cuando ella pasaba a su lado. Muchos eran chicos que había visto en alguna que otra clase y de los cuales no recordaba sus nombres. Pero otros, como Lauren Mallory, la conocían muy bien, y habían visto su transformación de chica aplicada y un poco nerd, a la chica drogadicta y que se dormía en clases.

Lauren estaba apoyada justo al lado de la puerta de la clase de literatura, Bella pasó rápidamente por su lado evitando mirarla, escuchó como una risita silenciosa salía de los labios de Lauren y sintió como la miraba con burla. Bella la insulto mentalmente y se dirigió a su mesa. Desparramó sus libros sobre el pupitre y se sentó en su silla.

El día se le pasó más rápido de lo usual, aunque a decir verdad, había puesto muy poca atención en las clases. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward, no la excitaba ni le provocaba curiosidad, a decir verdad, la asustaba. El sólo hecho de que se tomó la molestia la otra noche de acompañarla a casa, le era sospechoso. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué le importaba? Los otros chicos, con los que usualmente se encontraba en los bares, si querían acostarse con ella eran directos y punto, nada más, les importaba un pepino si caminaba sola a su casa a altas horas de la noche. Pero Edward no era como los otros chicos, eso le había quedado muy claro. Y, ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de "volveré por ti"? Ni siquiera la conocía, ¿Cuál era la razón de que le había dicho eso?

Otro escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella. Bueno, después de todo ya no importaba, Edward no volvería, nadie sería tan desocupado por volver por una chica como ella: una drogadicta que había conocido en un bar. El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Bella recogió sus cosas y salió del salón.

Mientras que caminaba por el pasillo escuchó como una voz la llamaba.

- ¡Bella!

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y vio a Rosalie Hale frente a ella. Rosalie era alta y con una figura envidiable. Su cabello rubio caía por su espalda en cascada y sus ojos eran tan azules que a la luz del sol parecían violetas. En fin, era el tipo de mujer que al verla, tu autoestima quedaba en un gran y redondo 0.

- Hola Rose. - dijo Bella sonriendo de la forma más convincente posible.

- No te vi en todo el día, parecía que querías evitarnos. - Bella hizo una mueca al escuchar la terminación "...nos". Rosalie lo notó y se corrigió. - A Alice y a mí.

- Ahh... No es sólo que he estado un poco... - Bella se aclaró la garganta. - pensativa hoy.

- ¡Bella! - la voz de Alice se escuchó más fuerte de lo que era por lo desolados que estaban los pasillos.

Alice se acercó a ella y la abrazó con sus delgados bracitos.

- Alice... yo... lo siento hoy he estado pensando mucho lamento si las evité. - dijo Bella.

- No importa, oye... mmm - Alice jugó con sus dedos, nerviosa. - Qué tal si... Rosalie y yo estábamos pensando...

Bella miró a Rosalie curiosa y se rió al ver la cara de confusión en su amiga. Alice miró a Rosalie y al ver su cara de confusión se corrigió:

- Bueno YO estaba pensando si te gustaría ir a mi casa... Alguno de estos días... ¿Y hacíamos las tres una pijamada?... Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos. - Alice miró a Bella nerviosa y esta última le sonrió. - No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres... Yo mmm

- Alice. - Bella la interrumpió. - me encantaría ir.

- ¿¡En serio!? ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Alice empezó a saltar como una niña pequeña y Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

- Yo llevó las películas. - se ofreció Rosalie.

- Yo la comida. - señaló Alice.

- Y yo... ¡El maquillaje! - dijo Bella en el tono de voz más feliz que encontró.

- Será una noche de chicas... Justo como la necesitamos. - dijo Alice.

- Como los viejos tiempos. - dijo Bella con una sonrisa triste.

Alice lo notó y Rosalie abrazó a su amiga. Bella se zafó con rapidez y les dijo simplemente.

- Nos vemos mañana, Alice dime el día.

- Claro, te lo diré, creo que puedo el jueves.

- Ok... Mmm... Adiós.

Bella no se detuvo a escuchar las respuestas de sus amigas y salió disparada hacia el estacionamiento.

El parqueadero estaba vació, había estado más tiempo con Alice y Rosalie de lo que pensaba. Una pequeña llovizna empezó a caer y Bella apretó su abrigo más a su cuerpo. Caminó rápidamente hacia su camioneta con el extraño sentimiento de que alguien la observaba.

* * *

Edward vio a la chica correr por el estacionamiento hacia su auto, protegiéndose de la lluvia. El estacionamiento estaba vacío y su vieja camioneta era el único auto que quedaba. La chica se acercó a su auto y empezó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su maletín, seguramente las llaves. Edward se acercó lentamente hacia ella. La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte y vio como la chica dejaba su maleta a un lado y empezaba a buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Pobre tonta, seguramente había dejado las llaves adentro. Se acercó más hacia ella hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros de su cuello, la chica aún no notaba su presencia.

Desde la posición en la que estaba, podía observar el pulso de Bella palpitar bajo su piel. Admiró en silencio como una pequeña gota de agua se deslizaba bajo su oreja, su cuello, hasta llegar a la mitad de sus pechos. Edward se tragó el veneno que se acumuló en su boca. Vio como Bella veía por la ventana de su vieja camioneta y un suspiró de frustración salió de su boca. Así que después de todo si había dejado las llaves adentro, tonta. Edward se acercó más a ella y puso su cabeza al lado del oído de la muchacha. Bella dio un brinco y se dio la vuelta. Edward sonrió de lado y vio como la cara de Bella cambiaba de color al verlo.

- ¡Wow! ¿Tanto miedo te doy? - dijo Edward en modo sarcástico.

Escuchó como el corazón de la muchacha se aceleraba. Sonrío mentalmente. Bella se irguió y dijo:

- No, tu sólo... - tragó en secó antes de continuar. - ... Me sorprendiste.

Edward enarcó una ceja divertido.

- ¿Qué quieres Cullen? - dijo la chica como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Sintió un poco de frustración al no poder llamarla por su apellido como ella había hecho. Lo único que sabía de ella es que se llamaba Isabella, alias Bella y que tenía la sangre más dulce que había sentido en su vida. Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente y se concentró en una respuesta creíble.

- Quería volver a verte. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a volver por tí?

Sintió como los vellos en el cuello de la chica se erizaba.

- ¿Dejaste las llaves adentro?- dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema. Ya conocía la respuesta, pero algo le dijo que la estaba asustando más de lo debido y que un tema sin importancia (para él), era una buena forma para... Relajar el ambiente.

Bella parpadeó varias veces, confusa por la pregunta y respondió.

- Mmm sí yo... Eh

- Te llevo. - la interrumpió Edward, señalando un Volvo plateado que estaba al otro lado del estacionamiento.

- Yo... No debería dejarlo aquí.

Edward la tomó del brazo sin poder resistirse.

- Vamos Bella - dijo de la forma más inocente posible.- Déjame llevarte, no tienes que temerme. - mintió.

Bella abrió la boca para protestar pero decidió callarse. Edward la empujó hacia el auto, siendo consciente de la incomodidad que este acto le ocasionaba. La chica intentó zafarse, pero Edward la apretó más duro. Sería un mentiroso si dijera que no disfrutaba de su miedo, a decir verdad, lo excitaba y sacaba su instinto posesivo y depredador. Abrió la puerta del Volvo y la empujó al asiento del copiloto. Cerró la puerta antes de que Bella siquiera pensara en retractarse y se sentó en el asiento del conductor en una velocidad inhumana. Bella lo notó pero lo ignoró.

- Puedo caminar sola. - le dijo Bella mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

Edward lo ignoró y arrancó el auto. El vehículo arrancó más rápido de lo debido y Bella se tensó en su asiento. Dios, odiaba ser tan miedosa.

Mientras conducía Edward cayó en cuenta de algo que lo impresionó: el silencio. La otra noche no se había concentrado en los pensamientos de Bella, su sangre lo había embriagado hasta el punto de no pensar con coherencia. Pero Bella estaba en blanco. Edward intentó con más fuerza penetrar en su mente, pero nada, parecería que Bella no existía, pero allí estaba, sentada a su lado. Bella se removió nerviosa en su asiento sacándolo de su concentración.

- Ya llegamos. - dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

- Espera Bella. - dijo Edward cogiéndola suavemente por la muñeca.

- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo la chica irritada.

- No tienes porque bajarte aquí, podemos ir a otro lado. - Bella abrió la boca para hablar pero Edward la interrumpió. - ¿Qué vas a ir a hacer? ¿Pensar en lo miserable que es tu vida?

Bella no se ofendió, al contrario, sabía que Edward tenía razón, suspiró rendida y se metió en el carro.

* * *

El bar estaba lleno para cuando Edward y Bella llegaron. Bella se sintió un poco incomoda al ver el lugar a donde la había llevado Edward, pero una parte de ella quería estar ahí con él, era de alguna forma una forma de relajarse. Los dos se instalaron en la mesa más alejada del bar y pidieron sus bebidas.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? - dijo Bella mientras tomaba de su copa.

- Ya te lo dije, necesitabas relajarte.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que no estoy relajada? - preguntó Bella, aunque realmente no estaba relajada, quería ver cuáles eran sus teorías.

- Cuando te vi salir del instituto y correr hacia tu auto, ibas demasiado rápido como para no estar huyendo de algo... O de alguien.

- Estaba intentando no mojarme. - Edward levantó una ceja. - Detesto la lluvia, todo lo que sea húmedo...no...

Edward soltó una risita.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, es sólo que si no te gusta la lluvia, ¿por qué vives en el pueblo más frió del estado de Washington?

- Es... complicado.

Edward se recostó en el asiento.

- Creó que puedo entender. - Insistió.

Los minutos parecieron correr mientras que Bella le contaba su historia, le contó todo, desde su relación con sus padres, hasta el trabajo de su padrastro, Phil. Emitió algunas partes, como el accidente y su hermano y también el inicio de su adicción a las drogas.

Edward no despegó los ojos de la chica ni un minuto, aunque al principio sólo había querido entablar una conversación, se vio más intrigado y fascinado con Bella, sobre todo porque ella había tenido razón cuando dijo que era complicado y el no poder leer su mente hacia las cosas más difíciles de lo que eran. Se dio cuenta que Bella no siempre había sido la desdichada adolescente que era ahora y que además de sus amigas, no tenía nada en este mundo. Otra razón más para llevársela, él la haría feliz, la convertiría en un demonio de sangre pura, reinaría con ella en el inframundo por toda la eternidad. No la amaría, no, un demonio no es capaz de amar, pero la fascinación y excitación que Bella le causaban eran suficientes para estar con ella por siempre.

- Quieres bailar. - le dijo Bella al terminar su historia.

_¿Bailar?_

- Mmm... Sí... - dijo mientras se erguía en su asiento. - Pero tengo una forma de hacerlo más divertido.

Bella lo miró dudosa y Edward sacó un pequeño estuche dorado, lo que hizo que Bella frunciera el ceño. Edward sacó dos pastillas del estuche y las echó en el alcohol.

- No. - dijo Bella rechazando el vaso de alcohol.

- Vamos Bella, – dijo con el tono secuctor más irresistible que conocía. - será por sólo uno momento créeme te hará sentir que estás volando.

_Unos dulces momentos en que estarás a mi merced._

Bella miró el vaso durante un momento y se mordió el labio. Edward tuvo que aferrarse a la silla al ver como la sangre fluía a través de su boca. ¡¿Por qué diablos le pasaba eso con ella?!

- No, yo...

- Sólo un momento... - dijo Edward con voz persuasiva.

_Sólo un momento en el que serás mía._

Bella dudó un segundo y luego suspiró rendida.

- ¿Sólo un momento? - dijo mientras sostenía el vaso entre sus manos.

Edward sonrió de forma afirmativa y Bella bebió del vaso.

* * *

La música tronaba en sus oídos aumentando la jaqueca que en este momento estaba sintiendo. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que estaba en la pista de baile. Puso una mano en su cabeza... Edward... ¿Dónde estaba?

_Sólo un momento._

Las palabras regresaron a su cabeza como malos recuerdos. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde diablos estaba Edward? Lentamente dio un paso hacia adelante y chocó con un cuerpo, no podía ver nada, estaba cegada por las luces del lugar.

Edward, Edward, Edward...

Su nombre sonaba en la cabeza de Bella y no podía pensar en nada más. Siguió caminando chocándose con diferentes cuerpos y muchas veces apoyándose en ellos. Seguía sin poder distinguir más que unas simples sombras a su alrededor. De pronto sintió frío. Como acto reflejo apretó más su chaqueta a su cuerpo, pero se sobresalto al no sentir nada más que la blusa marrón que había traído debajo.

Edward, Edward, Edward...

Más frió, seguramente ya era de madrugada. ¡De madrugada! ¡No! Edward le había dicho que era sólo un momento, cuando entraron al bar ni siquiera eran las 10. Lágrimas de rabia y desespero empezaron a nublar su visión (más de lo que ya estaba), y los sollozos no tardaron en aparecer. ¡La había engañado! ¡La había engañado y la había drogado!

_Por Dios, Bella, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan tonta? ¡Pensar que había algo más, cuando sabías, que, en el fondo, tú no le importas a Edward!_

Bella limpió sus lágrimas de su rostro, debía irse de ahí, alejarse de Edward lo más pronto posible, empezó a caminar entre la multitud, muchos le gritaban y la insultaban, pero no se detuvo hasta que un dolor punzante en el cuello la detuvo. Puso su mano en su yugular, justo de donde venía en dolor y sintió con sus dedos se llenaban con un liquido tibio. Intentó ver que era, pero las luces del lugar no le permitieron ni ver sus propias manos. Pero no había que ser un sabio para saberlo: ¡estaba sangrando! Debía salir de ahí inmediatamente. ¡A la mierda Edward! ¡A la mierda todo lo que había pasado ahí! Estaba sangrando y mucho, lo sabía porque sentía el cuello de su camisa húmedo.

Siguió caminado y caminado hasta que chocó con una pared. Apoyó su cabeza en la pared y se recostó un momento.

Todo daba vueltas, y la música estridente del lugar le causaba dolor de cabeza, pero a pesar de la música, Bella estaba demasiado cerca como para escuchar como la pareja a su lado estaba en plena sesión de besos. Bella volteó su cabeza y los vio, los dos juntos besándose con pasión. El chicos le daba la espalda a Bella, pero esta ultima pudo diferenciarlo por su cabello cobrizo. ¡Edward! ¡Allí estaba, justo a su lado... y besándose con otra! No es que le importará, a ella le daba lo mismo si Edward tenía sexo con esa chica justo en sus narices... Lo que si le molestaba es que la había invitado, la había drogado, la había lastimado (de pronto, uno nunca sabe) y la había desechado como si fuera un puto mueble viejo.

Bella observo en silencio como besaba a la otra chica, pronto Edward empezó a besar su oreja y bajo lentamente. Bella observó, como metía su mano dentro de la falda de la chica. Empezó a besarle el cuello, la chica se retorcía y lo empujaba más contra ella, de pronto la muchacha empezó a gemir muy suave, mientras que Edward no dejaba de besar su cuello, hasta que la chica quedó en silencio y cayó en los brazos de Edward como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Edward la soltó con repulsión y la chica cayó al suelo. Bella observó el cuerpo tirado en el piso intentando formar una idea coherente de lo que había pasado. De pronto Edward se dio la vuelta.

* * *

Sabía que Bella lo había visto, había sentido se presencia desde que empezó a besar a la muchacha que ahora yacía muerta en el suelo. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, esperando encontrar a una aterrorizada Bella, pero lo único que vio en esos grandes ojos achocolatados fue sólo rabia, ira más bien.

- Hola, amor. - le dijo Edward de la forma más sensual que conocía. Para su sorpresa Bella no cambio su expresión ni un segundo.

- ¿Nos vamos? - le preguntó Bella con voz fría.

- ¿Tan pronto? - dijo Edward con sarcasmos. Contuvo una risita al ver la cara de repugnancia de Bella. - Es que, ¿Acaso no te estás divirtiendo?

- ¡No Edward, no me estoy divirtiendo! - gritó la muchacha a todo pulmón. - ¡Me dijiste que sólo un momento y mira! - señaló su cuello. - ¿Cómo pasó esto?

Edward dirigió una mirada al cuello de Bella, uy... Quizás se había pasado un poco... Igual la chica no lo recordaría mañana.

- Eso no es nada, ¿por qué mejor no bailamos? - la tomó del brazo.

- No quiero bailar contigo - dijo Bella mientras que se zafaba de su agarre.

Edward observó como Bella apartaba su mirada de él y miraba a otro lugar. Por su expresión, Edward dedujo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Qué? - le preguntó. ¡Mierda! Era tan frustrante no poder escuchar lo que estaba pensando.

- Es... Asqueroso. - le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos. - La besas a ella y luego quieres bailar conmigo.

Edward reparó en el cuerpo inerte que yacía tirado en el piso. Seguramente Bella pensó que la estaba besando, ¡tonta humana! El lugar estaba tan oscuro, que Bella no alcanzaba a ver lo roja que estaba la boca de Edward, o lo pálida que estaba la humana tirada en el piso.

- Vámonos por favor... - Le suplicó Bella. - No quiero estar aquí, no te quiero estar aquí contigo.

Edward suspiró frustrado, sí quizás se había pasado... ¡Un momento! ¿Era arrepentimiento lo que estaba sintiendo? No, eso era imposible, había alejado las emociones humanas hace mucho tiempo de él, ¡desde que Elizabeth murió no había vuelto a sentir nada! Edward tomó a Bella en sus brazos y empezó a caminar fuera del bar.

- Espera.- dijo Bella mirando el cuerpo de la chica tirado en el suelo. - ¿Y ella?

- Bebió de más, amor, ya se le pasará. - Mintió el demonio. Y acto seguido le dio un beso en el cuello, justo donde estaba su herida, saboreando la sangre. El beso fue demasiado suave como para que Bella lo sintiera, así que lo ignoró.

Sin mirar atrás, Edward, salió del bar, aún con Bella en sus brazos y la metió en el carro.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bella salió del carro y se tambaleó, varias veces antes de poder llegar a la puerta, Edward la intentó sostener, pero ella se negó. Abrió la puerta y se extrañó al encontrar a sus amigas sentadas en el mueble.

- ¡Bella! - dijo Rosalie al ver a su amiga en la puerta. - ¿Dios, dónde estabas? Charlie está histérico, está en la comisaría, ¿Sabes qué hora es? - la rubia no esperó una respuesta. - ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana! No puedo creer que...

- Rosalie, estoy bien. - la interrumpió Bella. - Estaba con Edward. - dijo, señalando al chico de cabellos cobrizos parado en la puerta.

Rosalie lo miró por un segundo y palideció, alejó la vista de él lo más rápido posible y luego miró a Alice, que hasta ahora había observado la escena atónita.

- Bella, será mejor que entres. - dijo Alice, mientras que empujaba a su amiga adentro de la casa.

Bella se tambaleó y Rosalie la sostuvo. Edward sonrió mentalmente: era su momento.

- Quizás debería ayudarla a subir, su cuarto está arriba, ¿verdad? - Alice asintió. - Bien, ¿puedo pasar?

Alice abrió la boca para decir algo pero Rosalie la interrumpió.

- ¡No! - dijo Rosalie de la forma más fuerte que pudo. - Creó que es hora de que te vayas Edward.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada, pero no insistió, si lo hacía, Rosalie sospecharía de sus verdaderas intenciones con Bella. De pronto la mirada de Edward cambió, miró a la chica que estaba sosteniendo a Bella y la reconoció de inmediato: era la misma chica que había estado en el bar con Bella la otra noche.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa, pero sintió la desconfianza de Alice por la mirada que la chica le lanzaba. Edward se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su auto. Lo último que escuchó fue la puerta cerrarse detrás de él.

* * *

**Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, ya sé que es un poco complicado de entender, pero las cosas se van a ir aclarando conforme pasé la historia. No sé cuando actualizaré el tercer capitulo pero, no creo que me tarde mucho. **

**Por favor comenten. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**H****ola este es el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste. **

* * *

Capitulo 3

Las luces no la dejaban ver, la cegaban por completo. Sentía como cuerpos chocaban contra ella, pero no podía apartarse, la apretaban hasta asfixiarse. Necesitaba ver, pero unas luces rojas y púrpuras se lo impedían. De pronto unos brazos la sostuvieron y la abrazaron. Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su salvador y lentamente puso su cabeza en el pecho de la persona. Era un hombre alto y musculoso, Bella podía sentirlo. Aún no podía diferenciar bien las facciones de su rostro, sólo podía ver su silueta.

De pronto sintió como se movía de un lado a otro, el hombre aún no la soltaba pero sentía como sus manos le recorrían todo el cuerpo. De un momento a otro el abrazo se volvió más fuerte, el hombre la apretó más contra él hasta el punto que a Bella le fue difícil respirar. Bella intentó alejarse, debía irse, no estaba segura con él como lo había creído antes. Intentó separarse de él con más fuerza pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Escuchó como una carcajada diabólica salía de los labios del hombre. Miedo, era lo único que podía sentir. Se quedó quieta en su lugar y sintió la cabeza del hombre posarse sobre su hombro.

- Hola, amor. - dijo él con una voz hipnotizante, casi angelical.

De pronto su corazón dio un brinco. Era Edward, nadie más hablaba de esa forma. El hombre, Edward esta vez, se alejó de Bella unos centímetros, los suficientes para que la chica pudiera verle la cara. Ahora su cara era más visible y Bella al verlo no sintió más que terror. Edward sonrió con malicia mostrando sus perfectos y afilados colmillos blancos. La muchacha lo miró directamente a los ojos y pudo ver que eran rojos. Abrió la boca para gritar pero no pudo decir nada. Su garganta estaba cerrada, no podía respirar, pronto todo su mundo se volvió rojo, como los ojos de Edward y lo último que escuchó fue su aterciopelada voz decir:

- Tú me perteneces.

* * *

Rosalie caminaba con prisa por las desoladas calles de Forks. Era temprano en la mañana y muchos de los establecimientos a su alrededor aún no estaban abiertos. El frío era intenso y una ventisca le alborotó el pelo a la muchacha. Sabía que era peligroso caminar tan temprano sola, pero esto era un asunto de vida o muerte y obviamente no podía dejarlo pasar.

Después de que había dejado a Bella en su cama, había ido a su casa con un terror indescriptible. Lo había sabido desde que _lo _había visto: no era humano. No sabía muy bien lo que era, los pocos años que había estudiado las artes oscuras no le permitían distinguir que era realmente. Pero Rosalie no era tonta, tan sólo al ver su tez tan pálida y esa diabólica belleza física, se había dado cuenta que había algo malo con _él_ y podía ver, en esos hipnotizantes ojos color esmeralda, que las intenciones que escondía no eran para nada inocentes. Esta vez Rosalie aceleró el pasó, estaba más decidida en este momento, quizás ella no conocía suficiente sobre las artes oscuras, pero sabía de alguien que tenía mucha más experiencia en el tema y que podía ayudarla. Hoy no iría al instituto, seguramente Alice se preocuparía, pero tendría tiempo de explicarle más tarde. Siguió caminando, hasta llegar a una pequeña casa en donde vio un letrero que decía: VIDENTE

Rosalie suspiró aliviada y tocó a la puerta. En pocos segundos, una mujer de estatura mediana, y ojos cafés, le abrió la puerta. La mujer llevaba una pañoleta en su cabeza y traía puesta una falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y que era bastante larga. Tenía sus muñecas repletas de brazaletes y sus dedos de anillos.

Al ver a la joven frente a ella, la mujer puso una cara de sorpresa. Rosalie la miró por un segundo y luego dijo:

- Renée, necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

Bella se despertó de golpe. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y grandes gotas de sudor corrían por su frente. Observó su habitación y se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado iluminada para que fuera temprano en la mañana. Se levantó de la cama con dificultad, pero de un momento a otro sintió un gran dolor en la boca del estomago. No aguantó más, corrió al baño y vomitó violentamente. Se recostó en el frío piso del baño, esperando a que el mareo se le pasara. Soltó el baño en donde todavía estaba el vomito, se cepilló los dientes varias veces y decidió tomar una ducha.

Se quitó toda la suciedad de su cuerpo y las imágenes de su sueño volvieron a su mente. ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué la había drogado de esa forma?, si después de todo no intentó nada con ella. De pronto se acordó de la herida en su cuello. Llevó su mano con la intención de encontrar alguna herida, pero no sintió nada. Rápidamente salió de la ducha y se miró en el espejo. Su cuello estaba perfecto, su hermosa piel de porcelana no tenía ninguna marca o cicatriz. Bella recogió la ropa de la otra noche, no había podido imaginarlo... ¡No! ¡Ella lo había visto! ¡Había sentido con sus manos el tibio líquido! Cogió su camiseta marrón y encontró lo que estaba buscando: una mancha en todo el cuello de la camisa. Bella se llevó la prenda a su nariz y aspiró. El olor a oxido y sal la mareó un poco, pero fue suficiente para confirmar que era sangre. Su corazón empezó a latir como loco de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? ¿Ningún humano común tenía una cicatrización tan rápida. Buscó en su almohada para ver si había una pizca de sangre, pero sus sabanas blancas estaban limpias. De pronto una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos:

- Bella... - por el sonido pudo reconocer que era su padre. - ¿Estás despierta?

Bella vaciló un poco antes de contestar:

- Ehh... sí... Char...Papá.

- De acuerdo, ¿quieres almorzar? Harry trajo pescado frito.

_¿Almorzar?_

Bella miró su reloj.

1:20 pm

¡Mierda! ¡El instituto!

Rápidamente se cambió y salió del cuarto, donde Charlie la esperaba.

- Entonces... - dijo su padre esperando una respuesta.

- Papá, ¿qué pasó con el instituto? - preguntó Bella algo apurada.

- Bueno Bells, esta mañana estabas tan cansada, que pensé que mejor era que durmieras en la casa. No te preocupes Alice me dijo que...

- No... - lo interrumpió Bella. - Aún es temprano, aún puedo asistir a las últimas clases, además dejé el auto allá.

Bella no esperó una respuesta y bajó las escaleras, cogió las llaves de repuesto del auto y las de la casa, cogió su maletín y salió de la casa, de lejos escuchó a Charlie decir:

- Espera Bella, ¿y el almuerzo?

- Almorzaré en la cafetería.

Bella corrió por las calles de Forks hacia el instituto. Nunca había sido muy rápida y el peso de la maleta en su espalda se lo hacía más difícil.

Llegó al instituto y vio a unos cuantos de sus amigos en el estacionamiento. Suspiró de alivio al ver que la hora de almuerzo aún no había terminado. Se acercó a ellos y Mike al verla le hizo una seña con una mano. Bella se acercó a él y lo saludó, junto a él estaban Jessica, Angela, Ben y Tyler.

- Hola - dijo Bella dirigiéndose al grupo entero.

- Hola Bella. - dijeron todos.

Mike miró a Bella por unos segundos, en sus ojos había deseo y pasión, Bella esquivó su mirada y miró a Angela intentando poner una conversación entre el grupo. Angela la vio por un segundo a los ojos captando su mensaje y luego le dijo:

- Así que... - empezó Angela rompiendo el silencio. - Bella, ¿por qué faltaste esta mañana?

- Umm... Yo fui a una discoteca y me emborraché un poco. - admitió la muchacha.

- Ohh... Eso es una lástima. - Esta vez fue Tyler el que habló, Bella lo volteó a mirar, el muchacho estaba sentado encima de su camioneta y fumaba lentamente un cigarrillo. Bella lo miró confundida y Tyler se corrigió. - Hay una fiesta en la playa mañana por la noche, pero creo que no vas a tener muchas ganas de ir.

- ¡¿Bella!? - dijo Mike con sarcasmo. - ¡Mi chica aguanta todo! - Acto seguido puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de la muchacha.

Bella se zafó con fuerza de su abrazo y lo fulminó con la mirada. Aún no podía creer que se siguiera acostando con este tipo. Aunque obviamente no lo hacía por placer... "necesidad" era la palabra más correcta. "A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas."

- ¿Entonces sí vas? - dijo Tyler ilusionado.

Bella lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.

- Perfecto. - dijo Jessica.

Bella acababa de acordarse de su presencia y se sobresaltó un poco.

- Yo llevó el alcohol. - dijo Ben mientras abrazaba a Angela la cual le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Ustedes saben lo que siempre llevo. - dijo Mike.

- ¿A qué hora? - preguntó Bella.

- A cualquiera, sólo llega.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y un segundo después sonó el timbre. Bella se dirigió a su clase y Mike la siguió.

- ¡Bella! - la llamó. La muchacha intentó caminar más rápido y fingir que no lo había escuchado, pero para su desgracia Mike estaba con ella en su próxima clase.

- ¡Hey! - le dijo mientras entraban al salón y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Bella se estremeció por el asco, pero no hizo nada para quitarse la saliva de su cara. Mike seguramente se enojaría si hacía eso. Aunque era increíble creerlo, Bella dependía totalmente de Mike, el chico era de gran importancia para ella, después de todo era él quien le pasaba la droga. Obviamente todo tiene un precio, y por regla general el de la droga es bastante alta. Así que este había sido el trato: Mike le daba la droga a Bella y esta, como no tenía como pagarle se acostaba con él.

- No te vi esta mañana y me preocupe. - Siguió Mike.- Vas a ir mañana, ¿verdad?

- Claro. - dijo Bella intentando sonreír.

Mike sonrió mostrando sus dientes, que se encontraban amarillentos por la droga. Bella no se podía quejar, a decir verdad, los de ella había perdido su brillo también hace mucho. Gracias a Dios que no se notaba a simple vista.

Bella iba a entrar al salón pero antes de hacerlo Mike la cogió del brazo. La muchacha torció los ojos pero lo encaró.

- No tienes que entrar, ¿Sabes? La clase de Biología está vacía. - Mike acercó más a Bella contra él. - Podemos estar ahí... - le acarició la espalda baja. - Nadie notará nada... Intentaremos no hacer mucho ruido.

- Gracias Mike... - dijo Bella apartandose de él. - Pero ya perdí las primeras clases, creo que lo mejor es no perder más.

Mike la miró serio por un momento, pero luego sonrió.

- De acuerdo. - dijo.

Y ambos entrarón a clase.

Esta vez era un tema que Bella ya conocía, así que se giró hacia donde estaba Alice.

- Hola. - le dijo Bella en un susurro.

Alice la miró por un segundo y luego suspiró.

- Bella, debiste haberte quedado en casa.

- ¿Qué no te gusta verme aquí? - dijo Bella con sarcasmo.

Alice alzó una ceja.

- Ayer estabas tan mal, apenas podías caminar, no sabes el esfuerzo que tuvimos que hacer entre Rose y yo para subirte... Tú...

- Espera... - la interrumpió Bella - ¿Rose y tú estaban ahí cuando llegué? - le preguntó, la verdad es que no recordaba nada, además del bar y la herida en su cuello.

- ¡Claro que sí! - dijo Alice sorprendida. - ¿No lo recuerdas? - Bella negó con la cabeza.

- Alice... Yo... No recuerdo haber llegado a casa... - dijo Bella tragando en seco. - Recuerdo las luces... Pero...

- Nada más... - concluyó Alice.

Bella asintió lentamente.

- ¿Qué pasó Alice? ¡Por favor dime! - La muchacha estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Alice suspiró.

- Llegaste en la madrugada, eran las cuatro. - Bella se tensó pero Alice la ignoró. - estabas con ese tipo que conociste en el bar la última vez... - ¡Edward! ¡Sí, recordaba a Edward! El contra la pared besando a una chica, ella en sus brazos mientras que el la sacaba del bar... - Quería pasar pero Rosalie no lo permitió, ¡y no la culpo! Bella tengo un mal presentimiento con él, y Rosalie también. Hoy no la he visto en todo el día, y tu sabes que ella no se ausenta nunca y si lo hace me llama...

- ¿Crees que Edward tiene algo que ver con que Rosalie no haya venido a la escuela? - Bella no esperó una respuesta. - ¡Por Dios Alice! Ni siquiera lo conocen, ni tú ni Rosalie.

- ¿Y tú sí? - preguntó Alice más alto de lo debido, lo que hizo que el profesor las volteara a mirar.

Las dos chicas se separaron y fijaron la vista en sus apuntes, el profesor les dedicó una mirada cortante pero después de un momento siguió dictando clase. Bella se perdió en sus pensamientos. El hecho de que Alice le dijera que debía mantenerse alejada de él era algo que la molestaba. Aunque no sabía por qué, ya que ella lo sabía perfectamente, Edward no era una buena persona, se lo había demostrado en el bar y la forma en cómo la miraba, la asustaba de sobremanera, pero a la vez había algo sobre él que le agradaba, podía ser la típica atracción que algunas chicas sentían por los chicos malos, o podía ser que el aire de misterio y deseo que irradiaba Edward Cullen la atraía. Era extraño, se quería alejar de él porque le temía, pero al mismo tiempo se quería acercar al él porque le atraía. Quizás era por su belleza física o por su forma de perseguirla todo el tiempo sin ninguna razón aparente, que la hacían querer estar con él y descubrir que había de distinto en Edward Cullen. ¿Qué lo hacía tan especial? En este momento una guerra se estaba formando en su interior. Una parte de ella le decía que se alejara otra que se acercara y lo peor de todo es que ni ella misma sabía cuál era la decisión correcta. Acércate o aléjate, no hay opción numero tres.

Bella suspiró con frustración, deseaba volverlo a ver, no lo podía evitar. La campana sonó y la muchacha salió de la clase.

* * *

Edward había pasado toda la noche investigando sobre Bella. Había ido a la comisaría y al instituto. Se dio cuenta que su padre era el jefe se policía y que su madre tenía un pequeño negocio en el centro de Forks, en donde trabajaba como vidente. A pesar de toda la información que tenía, aún no encontraba nada sobre su adicción a las drogas, los papeles que tenía en sus manos en este momento, la calificaban como una chica disciplinada y tímida. Estaba en un curso avanzado y sus notas no bajaban de un "excelente". Todo indicaba que Isabella Swan era una chica totalmente distinta a la que había bailado con él en el bar la otra noche.

De pronto una ventisca arrojó los papeles lejos de él y Edward se volteó a ver de dónde había venido, ya que la habitación estaba totalmente cerrada. Frente a él divisó la sombra de un hombre alto y musculoso y no tardó en darse cuenta de quién era.

- Emmett. - dijo Edward con voz fría y acto seguido le dio la espalda.

- Hola hermano. - dijo Emmett avanzando hacía él en paso lento. Esta vez su cara se podía divisar mejor. Emmett vestía con una capa negra que lo cubría desde el cuello a los pies, su piel pálida y sus ojos negros ya eran visibles, aunque Edward no mostraba mucho interés en ver a su hermano a la cara. - ¿Disfrutando tu semana de caza? - dijo con sarcasmo al ver todas las hojas de papel tiradas en el piso de la pequeña habitación.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo aún sin voltear a mirarlo.

- mmm... Sólo decirte que tu tiempo para estar en la Tierra se acaba. Carlisle me ha enviado dice que te necesita urgentemente, los esclavos se están revelando y aunque no tienen ninguna oportunidad, tememos un intento de escape.

Edward se volteó para mirarlo con diversión. ¿Escapar? Ningún humano podía escapar, sólo un demonio podía entrar y salir del inframundo. Emmett sonrió al ver la expresión de su hermano.

- Sí yo también hice lo mismo cuando Carlisle me lo dijo. La verdad Edward - Emmett hizo una pausa, pensando en lo que iba a decir. - Carlisle no puede controlar el inframundo el solo, detesta admitirlo, pero eres mejor rey que él.

Edward sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Creyó que me tragaría el cuento de los esclavos? - dijo mientras reía.

- La verdad es que está desesperado, el inframundo está hecho un caos, más de lo que ya es, ¿Cuando volverás?

Edward le dio la espalda y miró los papeles desparramados en el piso.

- Tengo... Unos asuntos que resolver. - Emmett alzó una ceja divertido. Edward suspiró. - Planeó tener otra esclava personal.

- Wow, ha pasado tiempo hermano, ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de la última. Creí que ya no eras tan pervertido como antes - Edward bufó. - ¿Es ella? - Emmett señaló uno de los papeles que había en el piso, en donde se mostraba la cara de Bella cuando aún tenía dieciséis años. Emmett recogió la hoja del suelo y admiró la fotografía. - Es linda hermano.

Edward le arrancó la hoja de su mano. Emmett lo ignoró y recogió otra de las hojas.

- Ahora te preocupas por la vida privada de tus esclavos, interesante. - dijo mientras leía la hoja.

- Largo de aquí. - dijo Edward apuntó de explotar. Emmett rió divertido. A decir verdad las bromas y el sarcasmo de su hermano lo estaban sacando de quicio y todos saben que la paciencia no era su mejor virtud.

Emmett se alejó de Edward y se cubrió con su capa.

- No tardes mucho, a menos que quieras que Carlisle venga a buscarte personalmente, sabes que él no es tan delicado como yo.

- ¡Largo de aquí! - gritó Edward esta vez. Emmett volvió a soltar una risita divertida antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

* * *

Renée caminaba por el oscuro establecimiento mientras que Rosalie la observaba con preocupación. La estancia estaba iluminada por unas velas que apenas alumbraban. Rosalie se sentó frente a la mesa que estaba en el centro de la estancia y esperó una respuesta. De pronto Renée paró de moverse y se sentó frente a Rosalie. La miró por un momento y luego bajó la vista a sus manos.

- Es un demonio. - dijo al fin.

Rosalie la miró con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó con un hilo de voz. - No es posible, ellos... - dudó un momento antes de continuar. - Creí que ellos no solían venir a pueblos tan chicos como Forks...

- Pero esta vez lo hicieron. Lo que me parece extraño es que se haya quedado tanto tiempo. ¿Me dices que Alice lo había visto antes con Bella?

- Sí, Alice me lo dijo anoche. Lo vio en un bar o algo así. - Rosalie meditó en sus próximas palabras intentando que no sonarán tan fuertes. - Es extraño, - dijo al fin. - ¿por qué se fijaría en alguien como Bella?

Renée la miró con confusión intentando descifrar las palabras de la rubia. Rosalie se corrigió rápidamente:

- Quiero decir, ¿Por qué aún no la ha matado? ¿Qué quiere de ella?

Renée se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando. De pronto se puso pálida y se acerco a Rosalie.

- Rosalie - dijo con expresión preocupada. - ¿Bella lo ha dejado pasar a la casa?

Rosalie meditó un momento pero luego negó con la cabeza:

- No, - dijo con seguridad. - No, el pidió permiso para pasar, pero no se lo permití. Sí hubiera sido invitado anteriormente no habría pedido permiso, habría pasado.

Renée se tranquilizó un poco, pero no pudo quedarse quieta, seguidamente jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa o cambiaba de posición en el asiento en el que estaba sentada. Rosalie simplemente no lo entendía. ¿Qué quería ese demonio de su amiga? ¿Por qué la perseguía?

- No lo comprendo Renée... - dijo Rosalie después de dar vueltas a las posibles razones en su mente. - ¿Por qué quiere entrar?, ¿por qué simplemente no la mata?

- Algunos demonios, son un poco sádicos con sus víctimas, muchas veces las llevan al inframundo para... - Renée se detuvo no queriendo continuar, pero no hubo necesidad, Rosalie sabía a qué se refería.

- Quiere jugar con Bella. - dijo más para ella que para la otra mujer que la acompañaba.

Renée asintió preocupada. De pronto se levantó de golpe y corrió a su habitación. Rosalie se quedó perpleja en su puesto pero luego la siguió por la desolada casa. Encontró a Renée sacando la ropa del armario.

- ¿Renée que estás haciendo? - preguntó la rubia perpleja.

- No puedo quedarme aquí. - dijo la señora sin dejar de empacar. - No mientras que mi bebé está desprotegida.

- ¿Y qué planeas? ¿Llegar a la casa de Charlie, pretendiendo que todo está bien?

- Rosalie, mis asuntos familiares no te interesan. - dijo Renée a punto de gritar.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con Phil? - preguntó Rosalie con el mismo tono de voz. - ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará al ver que te has ido?

- Lo llamaré...

- ¿Y qué le dirás? ¿Qué te volviste a mudar con Charlie, pero que lo sigues amando y seguramente volverás con él después?

- ¡Inventaré algo Rosalie! - gritó Renée, ya harta de las preguntas de la muchacha. Cerró la maleta con fuerza y salió de la habitación. Cogió las llaves de la casa y le dijo a Rosalie. - Necesito que vigiles a Bella en la escuela, yo me aseguraré que no deje pasar al demonio a la casa.

- Renée, - dijo Rosalie sosteniendo a la señora por el brazo. - Nos estamos metiendo en un asunto de vida o muerte, lo sabes, ¿No?

Renée miró a la chica a los ojos y asintió decidida.

- Ya perdí a uno de mis bebés, Rosalie. No perderé al único que me queda.

Rosalie la soltó y tragó saliva, evitó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y Renée abrió la puerta.

- Rosalie, - dijo antes de salir de la casa. - No sigas al demonio, quédate con Bella, no la dejes sola. Sólo tú y yo sabemos esto y así se debe quedar.

Rosalie asintió lentamente y Renée salió de la casa. Dejando a la muchacha sola en ese oscuro lugar.

* * *

Bella conducía con cuidado por la carretera mojada. No habló con Alice después de su pelea en la clase y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba Rosalie. Aunque siendo sincera, poco le interesaba porqué no había ido hoy al instituto. No sabía qué hacer, se encontraba sola en este asunto, si a Alice no le gustaba Edward, Bella no le podía comentar sobre la herida en su cuello que mágicamente había desaparecido. Aún no había lavado la blusa marrón, esa era su forma de convencerse que había sucedido, que todo lo que había pasado en el bar había sido real y que quizás se estaba metiendo en algo peligroso. Bella parqueó y antes de bajar del carro admiró su casa por unos minutos. Se dio cuenta que las luces de la casa estaban encendidas. Lentamente se bajó del carro y miró a su alrededor. El carro de Charlie aún no había llegado y había alguien en su casa, ¿Pero quién?

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la casa y lo que vio la dejó petrificada.

- ¡¿MAMÁ?!

* * *

**¿Reviews? Por favor opinen por ahora no tengo ningún comentario. :(**

** Me gustaría que lo hicieran, aún no sé que opina la gente de la historia, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión. **

**Gracias. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

- ¡¿MAMÁ?! - Bella evitó que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, mientras observaba incrédula a su madre, la cual estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala.

Renée se levanto lentamente y avanzó hacia su hija, que aún no había podido despertar de su estado de shock. La mujer le puso una mano en el hombro a su hija.

- Hola, Bella. - dijo Renée mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa triste.

Bella se soltó de su agarre con suavidad y le preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Renée suspiró.

- Phil y yo hemos tenido algunas discusiones y decidí que, mientras las cosas se arreglaban entre nosotros, yo podría quedarme aquí.

Bella se sintió un poco golpeada y asombrada por el descaro de su madre, aunque no mostró ninguna de sus emociones, sentía como una bomba atómica estallaba en su interior y pudo jurar que sintió un humo salir por sus oídos.

- ¿Charlie lo sabe? - dijo Bella conteniendose para no perder la cordura.

- No, esperaba decirle cuando llegara. - dijo Renée con total despreocupación. Luego miró a su alrededor y admiró la desordenada estancia. - Veo que... Les va bien juntos.

Bella siguió la vista de Renée y se sintió avergonzada. La casa era un desastre, el mueble de la sala aún tenía las cobijas y las almohadas, ya que Charlie había dormido allí la otra noche. Bella se juró esta mañana que las iba a recoger, pero definitivamente no se dio prisa en el asunto. En su defensa no sabía que su madre, la cual no la había visto hace más de tres años, apareciera de la nada.

- Charlie, tiene mucho trabajo y estoy en exámenes finales así que ninguno de los dos tiene mucho tiempo de organizar. - dijo Bella mientras se dirigía a la cocina y tomaba un poco de agua.

Renée asintió.

- Bueno, yo les puedo ayudar mientras me quedo. - dijo observando la caja de pizza que yacía abierta en el suelo al lado del televisor. Bella bebió de su vaso con lentitud pero no la volteó a mirar. - Escucha Bella, sé que soy una molestia, pero te aseguro que tengo mis razones para estar aquí. Entiendo que hace tiempo no nos vemos y que las cosas no están iguales desde la muerte de Daniel, tal vez he sido un poco...

- No. - Bella la interrumpió. - No hables de Daniel. - dijo bajando la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

Renée se dio la vuelta y cogió su bolso.

- No me quedaré mucho, hablaré con Charlie... - murmuró. - Dormiré en el mueble si quieres, no hay problema...

Bella asintió con la cabeza y empezó a subir las escaleras, antes de llegar a su cuarto volteó a ver a su madre.

- ¿Mamá? - dijo lo bastante alto para que Renée la oyera.

- ¿Si? - dijo su madre desde abajo.

- No... - Bella tomó aire antes de continuar. - No eres una molestia.

No esperó una respuesta, sabía que la había escuchado.

* * *

Bella estaba en su cuarto terminando de guardar las botellas de whisky en su bolso. Las había tapado con un poco de ropa, para que, atreves de la tela, no se distinguiera la forma de las botellas. Charlie estaba trabajando, pero su madre estaba abajo haciendo la cena. A decir verdad, Bella aún no comprendía el porque Charlie le había permitido quedarse en casa, después de todo habían pasado años desde la última visita. Una de dos: Charlie amaba mucho a Renée, o, le tenía lastima.

Cerró su maleta con resignación no queriendo pensar más en el tema, sólo había pasado un día con su madre en la casa pero esta ya parecía estar acomodándose Había limpiado la sala , arreglado los muebles, preparado la comida, pero a pesar de todas las buenas cosas que Renée tenía, también había algo malo: no había dejado a Bella tranquila. El otro día la encontró buscando algo bajo su cama. Bella había fingido que no la había visto, pero cuando su madre salió del cuarto, encontró pedazos de ajo envueltos en un pedazo de tela bajo la cama. También la vio hacer lo mismo con la cama de Charlie. Quizás era una más de las locuras de Renée, pero aún así la extrañaba que lo haya hecho sin su consentimiento. Después de todo no importaba, había botado el ajo a la basura y sólo había dejado la tela por si Renée buscaba. El olor a ajo la mareaba como ningún otro, ni muerta dormiría con un pedazo bajo su cama.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Pudo escuchar a su madre en la cocina mientras que preparaba... algo... ¡Definitivamente ese olor no era de comida! Intentó no ponerle mucho cuidado, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, el sonido del teléfono resonó en sus oídos como cuerdas de piano rotas.

Renée salió de la cocina y, al ver a Bella parada en medio de la sala, la miró confundida y contestó.

- Hola. - dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono. Segundos después le pasó el teléfono a su hija, que todavía no había podido mover ni un músculo.

Bella cogió el teléfono, ignorando el temblor de sus manos, y desde la otra línea pudo escuchar la voz aguda y chillona de Alice decir su nombre.

- ¡Bella!

- Hola Alice. - dijo mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.

- ¡Vas a venir! - dijo Alice con voz esperanzada.

- ¿Venir?

- A la pijamada. - contestó Alice en un susurro.

_Mierda._

- Rose ya está aquí, Bella. Trajo todo lo que prometió, sólo faltas tú. Por favor ven. - la tristeza de Alice hizo que a Bella le temblara la mandíbula.

_Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda._

De un momento a otro Bella sintió como todos sus problemas para salir de la casa se esfuman con esa llamada. Habría jurado que sintió el calor de un bombillo alumbrarse en su cabeza.

- Claro Alice, por supuesto que iré, justamente iba a salir de la casa.

De pronto vio como la figura de Renée se hacía presente en la sala. Su madre le dedicó una mirada de advertencia y sus labios formaron un gran "No" silencioso.

- Gracias, Gracias Bella. No sabes lo feliz que estoy. ¿Cuando llegas?

Bella dudó por un momento pero luego habló.

- Ya estoy saliendo. Llego en quince.

La cara de Renée estaba roja de rabia. Bella la ignoró, se despidió de Alice y colgó el teléfono. Las dos mujeres se miraron por un momento.

- Bella... - dijo Renée intentando mantener la calma.

- Mamá nada va a pasarme. Es la casa de Alice. - dijo Bella cogiendo las llaves de la casa.

-¡Ni se te ocurra salir de esta casa! - gritó Renée mientras que la cogía por el brazo.

Bella se soltó con fuerza y abrió la puerta.

- Mamá es Alice. Hemos sido amigas desde siempre. Por Dios, ¿Cual es tu problema?

Renée se quedó quieta por un momento y luego dijo más calmada.

- Sólo me preocupo por ti.

- No lo hagas. - dijo Bella y salió de la casa.

- ¡Espera! - gritó Renée mientras salía de la casa y perseguía a su hija. - ¿Sólo va a estar Alice?

La pregunta sorprendió a Bella la cual asintió con la cabeza, pero segundos después se corrigió.

- Alice y Rosalie. - dijo

Renée se detuvo en seco y suspiró.

- De acuerdo, ve.

Bella sonrió, pero de un momento a otro se sintió como la mierda más grande del planeta.

- ¿Enserio? - dijo la muchacha.

- Sí... Ve...

Bella no tardó ni un segundo. Se subió en su monovolumen y se dirigió a la fiesta de Mike.

Mientras conducía no pudo evitar como la sensación de culpa se apoderaba de ella. Su mamá estaba por primera vez desde el accidente, tratando de confiar en ella. Esta era la forma de hacerlo. Obviamente Renée pensaba que su hijita iría a la casa de sus amigas a ver películas y comer helado, no sabía la verdad.

Hubo un tiempo en el que a Bella le gustaban esas cosas, pasar tiempo con Alice, hablar de los chicos lindos de la escuela. Pero las cosas cambian y en este momento la abstinencia la estaba matando. Mike le había prometido darle la droga y aunque sólo pensar en que volvería a entregarse a él le daba náuseas, lo necesitaba.

Alice estaría completamente destruida cuando se diera cuenta que su amiga no llegaría, pero... ¡Hey! ¡Tenía a Rosalie para que le hiciera compañía!

_¡Egoísta!_

Una voz en su cabeza gritó. Bella la ignoró y siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a la playa. Se sentía mal, había un gran vacío en su estomago que la incomodaba, seguramente era por que no había comido nada. Lo mejor era que no tomara alcohol hoy, pues seguramente la borrachera al otro día sería espantosa.

Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, hasta que divisó a lo lejos una fogata al borde del mar. Se dirigió hacia ellos con las botellas de whisky en sus manos.

Sus compañeros estaban sentados al rededor viendo el fuego. Sólo Jessica hablaba, junto con Jacob y Angela. Los demás parecían estar perdidos escuchándolos.

- Así que mi mamá quiere que me aleje de ustedes, dice que son una mala influencia. - decía Jessica mientras que Jacob la miraba con ojos entre cerrados.

- ¿Enserio? - dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba de su botella. - Pues, eso es una mierda.

- Completamente. - afirmó Jessica.

- Hola. - interfirió Bella mientras se sentaba al lado de Jake.

- Hola Bella. - dijeron todos al unísono.

La muchacha dejó las botellas al lado del fuego, en donde yacían las otras. Todos sonrieron al ver las botellas y Angela comenzó a repartir el licor. Bella no tomó. La verdadera razón por la que estaba aquí no se mostraba por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Mike?

- Umm... Y Mike. - dijo la muchacha interrumpiendo a Angela sobre su discurso de porque su madre la odiaba.

- Está con Sam. Viene en un minuto. - le respondió Jessica.

Bella asintió. Pero los minutos pasaban y pasaban y poco a poco el nerviosismo empezó a crecer. Bella jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa e inconscientemente empezó a morderse las uñas. Intentó entablar una conversación.

- Jake. - lo llamó. Jacob miró a Bella esperando lo que le iba a decir. - ¿Cómo está Billy?

- Igual. - fue todo lo que dijo Jacob. Bella pensó que no seguiría hablando pero unos segundos después escuchó la voz del muchacho decir. - Aunque ha estado extraño estos días. Dice que no salga de la reserva, que es peligroso.

- ¿Alguna razón en especial?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

- Encontraron a una chica muerta en un bar, estaba desangrada.

Bella frunció el ceño, extrañada.

- ¿Cual bar?

- Summer's and Jack's.

El corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco. Era el bar al que solía asistir. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

- ¿Charlie no te lo dijo?

Bella negó lentamente.

- Ahh claro... - dijo Jacob. - Ya casi no hablan... Después de lo de Dan...

- ¿Qué día fue eso? - lo interrumpió Bella, definitivamente no quería escuchar el nombre de su hermano, no en este momento.

- Hace poco Bella, no lo sé. El punto es que Billy no me deja salir de la reserva y eso me tiene jodido. ¿Sabes cuán difícil es estar encerrado en una casa con él?

Bella lo miró por un segundo y luego volteo su vista al fuego.

Intentó recordar su día con Edward en el bar pero sólo recordó las luces. No, Edward no tenía nada que ver, ¿por qué pensaba en él? Seguramente era idea suya, seguramente el asesinato había sido otro día. No, había algo más. Algo pasó esa noche. Ella lo vio. Pero en este momento no podía recordarlo.

¿Por qué Edward?, ¿por qué pensaba en él?, ¿por qué al escuchar la palabra desangrada automáticamente había pensado en él? ¡Malditas drogas! ¡No la dejaban recordar nada!

- Pero fue sólo en un bar, los asesinatos suceden todos los días. ¿Por qué no te deja salir? - dijo mirando a Jacob de nuevo.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

- Creó que Billy tiene un problema con la palabra "desangrada". - Jacob suspiró y de nuevo imágenes de Edward volaron a la cabeza de Bella. - Pobre loco. - murmuró Jacob más para él que para ella.

- ¡Hey! - el grito de alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se dio la vuelta, junto con los chicos del grupo. Allí estaba Mike, junto unos cuantas bolsas en sus manos. Se acercó a Bella rápidamente y le besó la mejilla.

- Hola, preciosa. - dijo. - ¡Viniste después de todo!

- ¿Creíste que me lo perdería?

Mike sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarillentos y se sentó a su lado. Bella lo miró deseosa y Mike entendió y acto seguido le pasó una bolsita con el polvillo blanco. Bella estiró su mano para cogerla, pero Mike la alejó de inmediato. Acercó su boca al oído de Bella y le susurró.

- Recuerda que primero tienes que pagarme.

Bella se estremeció. ¿Pagarle ahora? ¿Pero cómo? Lo miró confundida y Mike la cogió suavemente de la mano. Los dos se levantaron del suelo y se adentraron en el bosque. Las manos de Bella volvieron a temblar mientras miraba deseosa la bolsita que Mike llevaba en sus manos. De un momento a otro Bella se dio cuenta que estaban más adentrados en el bosque de lo que ella creía.

- ¿Mike a donde vamos? - preguntó Bella asustada.

- No te preocupes, preciosa, conozco el camino mejor de lo que crees.

De pronto el muchacho se detuvo y Bella miró a su alrededor. No podía distinguir el camino por el que había entrado.

Mike la abrazo y la empujó contra un árbol. Rápidamente empezó a besarla y las nauseas que anteriormente había sentido, volvieron a invadirla. Los besos del muchacho eran fuertes, demandantes. Tanto que hicieron que los labios de Bella dolieran. Mike empezó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa y de un sólo movimiento le arrancó la camisa. El frió golpeó la piel desnuda de Bella, obligándola a que se diera cuenta de algo: ella no quería esto.

Observó horrorizada como Mike se quitaba la chaqueta. Tragó saliva.

- Mike espera. - dijo Bella mientras intentaba volver a ponerse la camisa. Mike al ver esto, arrogó la prenda lejos y la cogió por las muñecas. Le acarició todo el cuerpo con sus manos sucias y sudorosas y Bella no pudo más.

- ¡No quiero! - gritó.

Mike se detuvo y la miró con ira. Se abalanzó contra ella, empujando su espalda semi-desnuda contra el árbol.

Bella sintió como miles de astillas se incrustaban en su piel. Gimió de dolor.

- Vamos Bella, será ardiente. - la empujó más contra el árbol, causando que la madera se incrustara en su piel.

- ¡Mike eso duele! - se quejó la muchacha. Su espalda estaba al rojo vivo y sintió como las hormigas empezaron a morder su piel. - ¡No! - gritó. - ¡Mike me duele!

Pero Mike parecía no escucharla. Siguió desvistiéndose y cuando Bella vio como empezaba a desabrocharse el cinturón, se soltó de su agarre y lo abofeteo.

Mike la miró incrédulo por un segundo y un momento después Bella sintió como su mano estampaba contra su cara. Sintió como un líquido tibio salía de su nariz. Mike la volvió a empujar contra el árbol y Bella gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Su espalda no lo soportaba más. Mike la golpeó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza y puso su mano en la boca de Bella, sofocando sus gritos.

El aire comenzó a faltarle. Mierda, no respiraba. Empezó a cansarse de tanto luchar y lentamente dejó de forcejar contra Mike. Este último al sentir esto, aflojó su agarre, momento que Bella aprovechó para pegarle una patada en la entrepierna. Mike se alejó de ella, mientras que maldecía y se doblaba. Bella corrió lo más lejos posible.

Cada paso que daba la alejaba de Mike, pero a la vez la hacía adentrarse más al bosque, a lo desconocido. Las ramas golpeaban contras su torso semi-desnudo, haciendo heridas en su estomago y sus hombros. Sentía el ardor de su espalda, incrementar a cada momento. Lágrimas de dolor empezaron a resbalase por sus mejillas, pero Bella las limpió ya que no la dejaban ver su camino.

Siguió corriendo y corriendo hasta que sintió como chocaba contra algo grueso y duro. Dos manos la agarrarón por los hombros y empezó a gritar y a golpear con todas sus fuerzas el pecho de quien la retenía. Alguien la llamaba. Aunque se escuchaba sólo como un susurro.

"Bella, Bella, Bella."

De pronto la voz se hizo más fuerte y se dio cuenta de que quien la llamaba estaba más cerca de lo que ella creía.

- ¡Bella! - la muchacha se detuvo en seco. Conocía esa voz. Lentamente levantó su cabeza y pudo ver, entre la oscuridad, dos grandes ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, observarla.

* * *

Edward miró el golpeado cuerpo de la chica en sus manos. No tuvo que mirarla detenidamente para saber que estaba sangrando, podía sentir el tibio líquido de la chica mojar sus dedos. Aflojó su agarre contra ella, cuando Bella se quejó de dolor. Había otro olor en su cuerpo, algo que dejó a Edward confundido y más ideas se formaron en su mente tratando de entender que le había pasado a_su_ Bella. El olor era algo mezclado con tierra y hierbas y también algo parecido a la madera. Observó sus dedos y vio manchas rojizas en sus uñas, como si hubiera peleado con alguien.

Levantó la barbilla de la muchacha con sus dedos y vio más detenidamente su rostro. Edward se tragó el veneno que subió por su garganta al ver como la tibia sangre de ella corría bajo una de sus fosas nasales. Su mejilla estaba hinchada y el labio estaba partido, era obvio que alguien la había golpeado.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasó? – murmuró, demasiado bajo para que un humano lo escuchara.

Rápidamente se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y la puso sobre los hombros de la muchacha intentando pasarle algo de calor. Bella aferró la prenda contra su cuerpo y Edward la tomó en sus brazos.

- Bella, ¿quién te hizo esto?- preguntó.

La mucha no contestó, en cambio, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward, intentando conseguir un poco de calor. Edward acarició su cabello y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de la muchacha, disfrutando del olor a sangre fresca. La cogió entre sus brazos y se apresuró a sacarla del bosque.

* * *

El Volvo estaba cálido por dentro, pero aún así Bella no dejaba de temblar. Edward encendió la calefacción al máximo y empezó a conducir a una velocidad exagerada. Apretó la mandíbula y el volante estuvo a punto de romperse bajo su agarre, mientras que pensaba en como despedazar al hijo de puta que le había hecho eso. Miró a Bella de reojo durante todo el camino y pudo ver que sus temblores habían cesado un poco. Bella miraba fijamente el suelo con la cara inexpresiva y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. De nuevo un silencio los envolvió y, aún en un momento como ese, Edward se permitió disfrutarlo, ya que era algo que nunca antes había sentido.

* * *

Alice arrojó el teléfono contra el piso, el cual se partió en varios pedazos. Recorrió con sus pies descalzos la sala de su casa y le gritó a la muchacha sentada en el sofá.

- ¡No están! – gritó.

Rosalie se mantuvo tranquila y siguió mirando la pantalla negra del televisor desde su puesto. – ¡Rosalie! – gritó Alice al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba. La rubia volteó su cabeza lentamente y suspiró al ver a Alice.

Alice se sentó en el mueble con su amiga.

- No va a venir, ¿verdad?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba su teléfono. Esperó varios segundos hasta que una voz femenina sonó del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Cómo la están pasando? – contestó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

- No está. – dijo Rosalie, fingiendo tranquilidad frente a Alice. – ¿Aló? – preguntó Rosalie al no escuchar respuesta del otro lado.

Escuchó como Renée tomaba aire lentamente para después estallar en sollozos.

- Nunca llegó, ¿verdad? - no esperó respuesta. – ¡Soy tan estúpida! – los sollozos de Renée se hicieron más sonoros. -¡No se puede confiar en ella! Intento e intento, pero… No puedo confiar en mi hija, Rosalie.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡En el maldito Port Angeles!

- ¿¡Qué!? – Rosalie no pudo evitar gritar y Alice pegó un brinco. Rosalie la ignoró. –¡Por Dios, Renée! ¡Está como a una hora! – Escuchó más sollozos del otro lado de la línea. – Te llamo después. – dijo cerrando el teléfono. Se levantó de golpe del sofá ante la mirada atónita de Alice.

- ¿Por qué hablabas con la madre de Bella? – preguntó Alice levantándose también del sofá.

- No es nada Alice. –dijo Rosalie guardando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¡Por suspuesto que es algo! – Alice tomó a Rosalie con fuerza por el brazo pero esta se zafó de su agarre. - ¡Me estás ocultando algo! ¿¡Por qué todo el mundo me oculta cosas!?

- ¡Alice! – dijo Rosalie sonando lo más fría posible. – Bella no es la misma de antes, acéptalo. ¡No va a regresar! – la chica se quedó perpleja ante la mirada que le dirigía Rosalie, pero en vez de lanzarse a llorar le dijo:

- Tengo un mal presentimiento, Rosalie. Algo malo va a suceder y necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sabes.

- No puedo. – dijo Rosalie en un susurro.

- ¡Pero hay algo! – exclamó Alice.

- Alice. – dijo Rosalie lentamente. – No todo es lo que parece, yo también tengo un mal presentimiento. Por favor, si algo me pasa, no permitas que Bella se acerque a Edward.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué tiene que ver Edward con todo esto? – Rosalie no le contestó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Adonde…?

- No dejes que Edward entre a tu casa. –la interrumpió Rosalie y luego cerró la puerta tras ella.

* * *

Espera Bella. – dijo Edward impidiendo que la muchacha le volviera a cerrar la puerta en la cara.

- Te devolveré tu chaqueta. – dijo Bella mirando el piso.

- Quédatela. – le respondió Edward inmediatamente.

- No, es tuya, la lavaré…

- ¡A la mierda la chaqueta! – dijo Edward perdiendo la paciencia.

- Bella lo miró y frunció levemente el ceño.

- Déjame ayudarte. – dijo Edward intentando que su voz sonara calmada. Por la expresión de Bella supo que había sonado realista. – Estás herida, puedo curarte.

Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar en qué estado debía encontrarse su espalda. Edward tenía razón, estaba herida y no podría quitarse las astillas de su piel sin la ayuda de alguien más. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras que se debatía internamente.

- ¿Sabes de medicina? – le preguntó la muchacha en un susurro.

Edward sonrió mientras que asentía con la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo suavemente.

Bella asintió con la cabeza mientras que abría la puerta de su casa, permitiendo de esa forma que el hijo del diablo entrara en el único lugar, en el que hasta ahora había estado realmente a salvo.

Edward sonrió maliciosamente, ya no había vuelta atrás, ella sería suya completamente suya. Sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, Edward entró a la casa.

* * *

Al ver como Edward ponía el primer pie sobre su casa, el corazón de Bella se aceleró. Observó como el hombre alto y musculoso observaba la casa por un minuto para después acercarse a ella. La muchacha apretó más contra ella la chaqueta de cuero, pero Edward se la arrebató mientras negaba con la cabeza. Bella retrocedió un paso al sentir el frío contacto del aire contra su piel desnuda.

- Tranquila Bella. – dijo Edward sin ocultar la maldad en su voz.

Bella tembló mientras que veía como Edward la observaba de arriba abajo. Juró haber visto los ojos de Edward tornarse de color negro. Bajó la cabeza asustada pero Edward tomó su barbilla con sus dedos, obligándola a mirarlo.

- Ve a tu cuarto. – dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos. – Quítate el sujetador y recuéstate boca abajo en la cama. ¿Entendiste? – Bella asintió asustada.

Edward sonrió por su reacción y le acarició los brazos desnudos, disfrutando como la piel de Bella se erizaba por su contacto. Soltó su barbilla y Bella corrió a su cuarto. Se acostó en su cama, de la forma en la que Edward le había dicho e intentó calmar su respiración.

_Estupida, sólo quiere ayudarte_

Se repitió varias veces pero aún así no podía convencerse. Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna al darse cuenta que quizás había cometido un error. No conocía a Edward, quizás toda esa amabilidad era para terminar lo que Mike empezó. Intentó levantarse de la cama pero el sonido de unos pasos se lo impidieron.

Sintió como Edward se acercaba a la cama y le acariciaba la espalda con algo húmedo, seguramente un pañuelo mojado. Bella se tensó y Edward acarició su cabello suavemente.

- Shhh… - le susurró, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Siguió pasándole el pañuelo por su espalda, quitando los pedazos de madera y limpiando la sangre seca que cubría sus heridas. Bella estaba más relajada, pero no podía evitar quejarse de dolor algunas veces. Edward siguió en su tarea en completo silencio hasta que Bella habló.

- Soy tan estúpida. – dijo en un susurro. – Debí haber ido con Alice. Ella me esperó y yo sólo la utilicé para ir a esa estúpida fiesta. – Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó. – Mi mamá…- su voz se quebró mientras que tibias lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. – Confió en mí y yo la traicioné… - no aguantó más y explotó en sollozos. - … así como confió en mí cuando… - de pronto se detuvo en seco, mientras que grandes espasmos recorrían su cuerpo.

- ¿Cuándo qué? – preguntó Edward ignorando su llanto. De pronto Bella se quejó de dolor y Edward alejó el pañuelo

Las heridas de su espalda tenían astillas muy enterradas, tanto que necesitaban ir a un hospital para sacarlas. Edward dejó el pañuelo a un lado al ver que no funcionaba. Acarició la piel de Bella y esta se estremeció.

Recorrió con sus dedos largos y blancos, los hombros de la muchacha, causándole a esta una inmensa calma que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo. Le acarició la nunca y Bella suspiró. Lentamente Edward bajó su cabeza en la espalda de Bella y pasó su lengua por una de las heridas. Bella no hizo ningún movimiento, al contrario se abandonó a las sensaciones. Edward saboreó cada gota de esa deliciosa sangre mientras que veía como poco a poco la piel de Bella iba cicatrizando. Edward ahogó un gemido mientras que iba pasando su lengua más rápidamente por la piel de Bella. Los gemidos de placer de Bella eran ahogados por la almohada en la que en este momento reposaba su cabeza. Y de pronto Edward se dio cuenta que podía hacerla suya en ese momento. Estaba allí, demasiado perdida en las sensaciones para evitar que algo pasara. Podía hacerlo ahora, lentamente, suavemente. ¿Qué se lo impedía? Siguió lamiendo sus heridas hasta que el ruido de la puerta de la entrada lo sacó de su placer.

Terminó su tarea rápidamente y vio como Bella se quedaba dormida. Se levantó, admirando por última vez a la muchacha que yacía inconsciente en la cama y se dirigió a la sala.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras los sonidos de un corazón latir frenéticamente, se hicieron más sonoros.

Edward sonrió malvadamente al ver a la mujer parada en medio de la sala. Se acercó lentamente a ella, saboreado el olor de su miedo.

- Renée, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – dijo mirándola sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

_¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?_

- Ohh, Bella está bien. Está dormida en su cama. – dijo Edward fingiendo inocencia. – Si quieres puedes ver. – señaló las escaleras.

Renée no quitó sus ojos de Edward. El demonio era mucho más alto que ella, por lo menos le llevaba una cabeza de altura.

- ¿A qué estás jugando? – dijo Renée sin poder evitar el temblor en su voz. El rostro de Edward se puso serio de repente.

- ¿Yo? – dijo. - Yo no he hecho nada malo, tú fuiste la que dejó a su hija desprotegida. Yo sólo seguí mis… instintos naturales.

Renée estaba demasiado aterrorizada para hablar, su barbilla temblaba demasiado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero evitó que salieran.

_¿Qué es lo quieres con mi hija?_

- Todo a su tiempo. – dijo el demonio mientras otro sonrisa maligna se formaba en sus labios. Los temblores de Renée se hicieron más fuertes.

_Tengo que decirle. Bella, no está segura._

Se apresuró a subir por las escaleras, pero Edward la cogió del antebrazo y la lanzó contra la pared, haciendo que la pobre mujer se arqueara de dolor. Edward se acercó hacia ella, suficientemente cerca para que sus narices se tocaran.

- Si le dices algo, le arrancaré el corazón. Tu hija no significa nada para mi, mujer. No creas que no lo haré.

- Por favor. – suplicó Renée mientras las lágrimas, que tanto había tratado de contener, corrían por sus mejillas. - ¡¿Qué quieres de ella?!

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y la figura de Rosalie se hizo presente en la estancia. La muchacha palideció al ver la escena y se quedó quieta en su lugar. Edward soltó a Renée y se dirigió hacia la muchacha. Rosalie observó todos sus movimientos, incapaz de moverse. Edward pasó por su lado, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Abrió la puerta, que se encontraba detrás de ella y salió de la casa.

* * *

**Si ya sé, me tarde un reeeestooo. ¡Ni se imaginan cuanto trabajo he tenido esta semana! Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya subí el capitulo y espero no demorarme tanto con el otro. **

**Mil gracias a chivamuse y a Litha McGuiness por los comentarios. ¡Me salvaron la vida! :)**

**Como siempre, dejen sus comentarios, que les pareció, les gustó, no les gustó... **

**PD: El próximo capitulo tendrá una sorpresita... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wowww! ¡Muuuuuuuchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra tanto que les guste. **

**Este capitulo no tiene mucho Bella/Edward y es un poco más corto de lo normal, pero es necesario para la historia. Intentaré subir el próximo lo antes posible.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Renée explotó en sollozos segundos después de que la puerta se cerrará, subió corriendo las escaleras, seguida de Rosalie - que también lloraba, sobretodo de miedo – y abrió de un golpe la puerta de la habitación de Bella. Rosalie también se asomó y sintió un gran alivio al ver a su amiga profundamente dormida. Renée cubrió su boca para no hacer ruido y lentamente salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras ella y Rosalie la abrazó.

- Renée, lo lamento tanto. Intenté llegar antes pero no lo logré. Lo siento tanto.

- No lo entiendo. –dijo sollozando en su hombro. – Tenía el ajo, lo puse anoche.

- ¿Creí que los demonios eran inmunes? – preguntó Rosalie asombrada.

Renée se tensó en su abrazo. ¡Qué estúpida! ¡Edward no era un vampiro! Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Se maldijo mentalmente.

La señora se zafó de su abrazo y secó sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

- Es mejor que no hayas llegado cuando él estaba aquí. Habría sido un peligro. – dijo ignorando la pregunta de Rosalie, aunque esta última al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de su error.

- Debemos hacer algo. Volverá por ella…

- No podemos hacer nada. – dijo Renée con expresión seria. – Es un demonio, no… puedes luchar contra el hijo del diablo.

- ¡Entonces vas a dejar que juegue con ella! ¡Con tu hija! – gritó Rosalie, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo al ver como los ojos de Renée se volvían a llenar de lágrimas. – Por lo menos digámosle algo. – dijo Rosalie suavemente. - Si no podemos derrotarlo, podemos alejarla de él.

- No me creerá.

- Le mostraremos pruebas.

Renée rió sarcásticamente.

- ¿Y cómo harás eso? Le tomarás una foto mientras se come a alguien.

- Eso es exactamente lo que haré. – dijo Rosalie seria.

Renée rió de nuevo pero se puso seria al ver que lo que decía la muchacha era enserio.

- ¡No! – gritó. – Rosalie, es muy peligroso estar cerca de él, sobretodo en la noche y cuando esta de caza.

- Puedo hacerlo, Renée. No me descubrirá.

- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te matará!

- ¡Y a Bella también si no hacemos algo!

- No te atrevas a arriesgar tu vida por mi hija. – dijo Renée como si la acabarán de ofender.

Rosalie la miró incrédula. Estaba tratando de salvar a su amiga y ella se negaba a ayudarla o por lo menos a darle su apoyo.

- Renée, es tu hija. – la voz de la muchacha era tan sólo un susurro.

- Sí, por esa misma razón es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya.

- ¡Es mi amiga!

- ¡NO MÁS! – gritó Renée enfurecida. – ¡No te voy a dar mi consentimiento para que te suicides si eso es lo que buscas!

- De acuerdo. Lo haré yo sola. No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie. – dijo Rosalie mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

- ¡ROSALIE! – gritó la mujer enfurecida.

- Algún día me lo agradecerás Renée. - gritó la chica mientras salía de la casa, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

* * *

Renée le había dicho que se alejará. Que el simple hecho de estar cerca de él era un peligro. Pero Rosalie Hale era una mujer terca, que no se rendía sin intentarlo, aunque tuviera que arriesgar su vida para eso.

Quizás sus conocimientos en defensa personal no eran muchos y mucho menos cuando se trataba de un demonio, pero no importaba, pues ella no iba a luchar si no a encontrar pruebas. Aunque había una enorme posibilidad de que fallara, al menos lo habría intentado y estaba dispuesta a pelear con uñas y dientes por si se presentaba un problema.

Sí, estaba lista.

Ya había seguido a Edward durante más de dos horas por las desoladas calles de Forks. El frío la estaba matando, pero lo valía. Hasta ahora Edward simplemente se había dedicado a pasear de un lado a otro y en un momento eso le pareció sospechoso a la muchacha, pero descartó esa idea, ya que si Edward quisiera lastimarla, ya lo habría hecho, ¿no?

Siguió caminando, obviamente lo bastante alejada para que no la viera, hasta que el demonio entró a un bar. Rosalie lo esperó afuera, no sería tan tonta de estar en un lugar cerrado con _él._

Ya era de madrugada, cuando Edward salió del lugar, pero Rosalie no tenía sueño, de hecho, nunca había tenido más energía en toda su vida.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que no estaba solo, una chica lo acompañaba. La muchacha apenas podía mantenerse en pie y se agarraba de Edward como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus altos tacones apenas la dejaban caminar y estuvo a punto de caerse varias veces, aunque a Edward no parecía importarle, apenas se fijaba en ella.

Los dos entraron a un callejón, Rosalie los siguió.

Vio como, de un momento a otro, Edward empujaba a la chica contra la pared del callejón, mientras que esta lo abrazaba con sus piernas, empujándolo más contra ella. Edward empezó a besar el cuello de la chica. Rosalie sacó su celular rápidamente, ¡era su oportunidad!

Con manos temblorosas sostuvo el teléfono frente a ella mientras grababa toda la escena. Vio a través de la pantalla como la chica se retorcía contra el cuerpo de Edward, intentando alejarlo de ella y por un momento, Rosalie sintió verdadero pánico, estaba matando a una chica frente a ella y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Se tapó la boca con la mano, intentado no hacer ruido. De pronto Edward tiró el cuerpo inerte de la chica a un lado. El espectáculo había terminado.

Rosalie detuvo la grabación y buscó el teléfono de Bella entre sus contactos. Pero, sus manos temblaban demasiado y le era difícil ver a causa de la luz, apretó el botón de enviar, sin saber realmente si había marcado el numero correcto y guardó el celular en su chaqueta.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, lejos de Edward, lejos de la muerte pero de pronto chocó contra algo grande y duro. Levantó la vista lentamente y casi le da una patatus al ver con quién había chocado. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero Edward fue más rápido y la agarró por la garganta.

- Pude olerte desde que saliste de la casa, niña – murmuró mientras la lanzaba contra la pared del callejón.

Rosalie estaba aterrorizada, su corazón latía como loco y necesitaba aire desesperadamente. Apretó con fuerza la mano que rodeaba su cuello, intentando de alguna forma decirle que parara. Edward sonrió diabólicamente ante la señal y la lanzó contra la otra pared del callejón. La muchacha chocó contra el frío cemento y se desplomó en el suelo. Tosió fuertemente y volteó a mirar a Edward, que la miraba con cara inexpresiva. Rosalie intentó levantarse pero Edward la pateó. La muchacha se dobló de dolor y sintió como el aire le faltaba de nuevo. Escupió varias veces al sentir como las arcadas se apoderaban de ella, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo de no vomitar.

Lentamente Edward se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura. Le alejó el cabello de la cara, con suavidad, casi con ternura, esto sólo causó que el terror aumentara.

- Debiste alejarte, Rosalie. - dijo en un susurro. - No entiendo realmente, ¿que intentabas hacer? - rió.

Rosalie intentó levantarse, ignorando su pregunta, pero al hacerlo, sintió un gran dolor en su abdomen, justo donde Edward la había pateado. Empezó a llorar, pero no de dolor, sino de desespero. De estar en una situación como esa y no poder hacer nada para defenderse.

-Shhh… no llores… - dijo Edward, acariciando su cabello. – Después de todo fuiste tú la que te metiste en este lío.

Rosalie lo miró desafiante, con la última pizca de valor que le quedaba, si iba a hacer algo que lo hiciera ahora, que acabara de una vez.

Edward sonrió al escuchar sus pensamientos y la levantó del suelo. Rosalie gimió de dolor al sentir el brusco movimiento. Tomó la cara de Rosalie en sus manos, la miró a los ojos y después bajo su mirada a su cuerpo.

-Que desperdicio. – dijo mirándola a los ojos, de nuevo. Rosalie lo miró aterrorizada al darse cuenta que es lo que quería decir.

No tuvo tiempo de gritar. Edward fue más rápido, volteó la cabeza de la muchacha con violencia, haciendo que su cuello se rompiera en el acto.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, provocando un sonido sordo. Edward la miró por unos segundos y luego la volvió a coger en sus brazos. Salió del callejón y caminó lentamente, el cuerpo sin vida de Rosalie, en sus brazos, no era más que una simple pluma.

Se adentró en la ciudad y admiró las pequeñas casas y restaurantes del lugar. Forks no era un pueblo grande en donde se encontraran grandes edificaciones, como las que él buscaba en ese momento. Siguió caminando, hasta que se topó con lo que parecía ser una construcción en proceso. Debían de estar construyendo un edificio, pues la base era alta y al parecer planeaba ser más alta aún. Sin perder tiempo Edward subió hasta el último "piso" - si es que así se le podía llamar, pues por ahora sólo consistía en unas cuantas tablas y barandas – y observó el paisaje. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que la construcción era más alta de lo que pensaba.

_Perfecto. _

Le dio una última mirada al cadáver de la hermosa chica que traía en sus brazos y sin más preámbulos, lo arrojó al vacío.

Esperó unos segundos hasta escuchar el fuerte sonido que produce algo pesado cuando se cae desde una gran altura. Miró hacia abajo una última vez y sonrió con malicia. Se dio la vuelta y bajó de la construcción.

* * *

Bella no respiraba, el agua se lo impedía. No podía ver nada tampoco, todo era borroso. Intentó salir hacia la superficie, pero su cabeza chocó contra algo duro. Miró a su alrededor, intentando ver algo y vio… ¿peces? Peces que pasaban a su lado sin inmutarse de su presencia.

Estiró sus brazos e intentó nadar, pero algo la detuvo. Seguramente cuerdas. Se removió y removió hasta poder soltarse, empezó a nadar, pero sintió que algo la agarraba por las piernas. Definitivamente no eran cuerdas, las cuerdas no se movían. La falta de aire era demasiado, necesitaba salir de ahí. El agarré se hizo más fuerte en su pantorrilla, haciendo más difícil poder nadar.

Lo pateó. Lo que sea que la estuviera reteniendo lo pateó. Pronto sintió como el agarre desapareció y Bella volteó su cabeza rápidamente para asegurarse de que no regresara. Pero lo que vio la dejó petrificada. Y de un momento nado hacia lo que antes había considerado una amenaza.

Intentó llegar hacia _él. ¿_¡Por Dios, que había hecho!? Siguió intentando descender hacia _él, _hacia ese niño de pelo caoba y ojos color miel, como su madre, que la miraba aterrorizado. Intentó descender pero una fuerza invisible la llevaba hacia arriba, hacia la superficie. No, ¡NO! ¡Tenía que salvarlo! Luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra lo que fuera que la arrastrara hacia la luz, sin despegar los ojos de su hermano. y se dio cuenta que no intentaba hundirla, como ella había creido. Quería salir, igual que ella, ¡quería vivir!

Pronto la luz la envolvió y el cuerpo de su hermano desapareció en las penumbras. El aire entró en sus pulmones, pero esto sólo le causaba dolor. Volvió a sumergirse, pero ya no había nada. Siguió buscando y buscando, pero sólo pudo distinguir los peces a su alrededor. ¡NO! ¡NO!

-¡DANIEL! – gritó Bella mientras se despertaba.

Estaba bañada en sudor y tenía algo húmedo en las mejillas, se limpió con la palma de su mano y vio que eran lágrimas secas. Se levantó de la cama lentamente y se dirigió al baño.

Se lavó la cara y observó su reflejo en el espejo. Frunció el ceño al ver lo que traía puesto. Era su vieja camisa de AC/DC que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Hacía años que no la usaba. Observó sus piernas y vio que sólo traía las bragas puestas. Era extraño, ella nunca dormía sin pantalón. Volvió a su habitación y, al ver el pañuelo manchado de sangre seca al lado de su cama, los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria. Recordó a Jacob, la fogata, el bosque, a Mike, a Edward, el dolor, el placer… ¡oh por Dios!

Se quitó la camisa y miró su espalda en el espejo. Nada. Al igual que su cuello, pero esta vez sí lo recordaba. Lo recordaba todo.

Rápidamente se metió a la ducha y se arregló. De nuevo, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y bajó a la cocina. Se sorprendió al ver a su padre sentado en la mesa tomando una taza de café.

-Buenos días. – dijo Bella mientras tomaba las llaves del auto. Charlie no respondió y siguió tomando su café. – ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó al ver que su padre no contestaba.

Charlie suspiró.

-Estuviste gritando el nombre de Daniel, toda la noche. – a Bella se le oprimió el corazón al ver la expresión de su padre.

No dijo nada. Tomó las llaves y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Bells? – la llamó su padre antes de que pudiera salir.

- ¿Si? – dijo sin voltearse.

- Mañana hay una misa en su honor. Sabes que a Renée la lastimaría que no fueras. – Charlie suspiró y Bella también. Otra misa, realmente no veía el porque de la situación. Le parecía que era abrir nuevas heridas, pero al parecer Renée necesitaba hacerlo. – Hablando de ella, - continuó Charlie intentando cambiar de tema. – No la he visto hoy, sabes en donde está. Llegué ayer y no estaba por ningún lado.

-No, papá. Estaba dormida cuando ella llegó. – dijo Bella.

- De acuerdo. – dijo su padre finalizando la conversación.

Bella abrió la puerta y se dirigió al instituto.

* * *

**muajajajajaja**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Bueno, antes de empezar me gustaría hacer algunas aclaraciones. **

**1. Bella aún no ha visto el mensaje que Rosalie le envió. (Nisiquiera ha revisado su teléfono)**

**2. La historia de Daniel, se va a ir narrando más adelante. **

**Sé que es un poco complicada de entender al principio, si tienen alguna duda por favor preguntenme. **

* * *

Capitulo 6

El instituto estaba vacío cuando Bella llegó. Se recostó contra su auto y dejó que los minutos pasaran, mientras que veía como poco se iba llenando el estacionamiento. Su corazón latió fuerte contra su pecho al ver un porsche amarillo parquear al otro lado del estacionamiento. Ya había preparado su discurso, para pedirle perdón a Alice y Rosalie, aunque esta última no se había presentado hasta ahora.

Avanzó lentamente hacia la figura delgada y pequeña que salía del auto y cuando estuvo detrás de ella no supo que decir. Alice se dio la vuelta y saltó un poco al ver a su amiga frente a ella.

- Hola - susurró Bella.

- Hola. - dijo Alice mientras que cogía su bolso y soltaba un gran suspiro.

- Alice, lo siento, yo...

-¿¡Lo sientes!? - la interrumpió. - Bella, te esperé por más de una hora. Rosalie también. No puedo creer que faltaras por ir a ver a Mike.

- ¿Como sabías...?

- ¿¡Adónde más ibas a ir!? ¿A la biblioteca? - dijo con sarcasmo.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, al recordar las consecuencias que esto había traído. Su espalda era la que había pagado los platos rotos por sus acciones. Se estremeció al recordar las manos de Mike pasar por su cuerpo. Alice lo notó y suspiró.

- Lo siento. - dijo arrepentida por su comportamiento. - Sé que no puedes evitarlo, pero, Bella, busca ayuda.

- No puedo Alice. - dijo mientras se sorbía la nariz, en un intento de que las lágrimas no cayeran por sus ojos. - Ya lo intentamos una vez y no funcionó. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo sin que me sirva de nada.

- Bella. Te quiero. Y no quiero que pienses que estoy enojada por qué no viniste a la pijamada. Estoy molesta de la razón por la que no fuiste.

- Lo siento. - dijo de nuevo mientras que la abrazaba.

- Yo sé. - dijo Alice mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Las dos se separaron y Alice le preguntó.

- ¿Has visto a Rosalie hoy? Ayer se fue de mi casa y no volvió a llamarme.

- No, no la he visto, aún no ha llegado al instituto.

- ¿Y no te ha llamado?

Bella sacó su teléfono mientras que revisaba si tenía alguna llamada perdida. No vio nada anormal.

- No, ¿por qué? - dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla del celular.

- Es sólo que ayer estaba muy extraña. - dijo Alice mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa. - Se fue de la casa asustada después de hablar con tu madre por teléfono.

- ¿Mi madre? - Bella miró a Alice y frunció el ceño.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

- Bella... - dijo mientras tragaba saliva. - tengo un mal presentimiento.

- ¿No te ha llamado a ti?

- No lo sé. Mi teléfono se descargó unos minutos después de que ella se fuera. Lo dejé cargando en mi casa.

Bella frunció los labios.

De pronto la campana la sacó de sus pensamientos. Guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo y Alice se dirigió a clases, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que Bella no la seguía. Se volteó y la vio con la mirada perdida en otro lugar.

- Bella. – la llamó. – La escuela.

Bella la miró por un segundo pero luego volteó la cabeza de nuevo.

-No voy a ir. – dijo mientras observaba un Volvo parqueado del otro lado del estacionamiento.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Alice también observando el auto, sin saber a quién pertenecía.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-A veces es saludable faltar a clase. –dijo con indiferencia.

-OK. –dijo Alice mientras se giraba para entrar al instituto.

Bella avanzó rápidamente hacia el auto de Edward. Este último salió del vehículo y una sonrisa torcida se instaló en sus labios.

-Hola, amor – dijo mientras le besaba el cuello.

Bella se estremeció y sintió como sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Se separó de él lentamente, dejándolo insatisfecho.

-Quiero la verdad. – dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Edward levantó una ceja, sin quitar esa picara sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿La verdad? – preguntó divertido. - ¿La verdad sobre qué?

Bella tomó aire y tragó saliva intentando que su voz sonara lo más fuerte posible.

-Todo. – su voz sonó más delgada de lo normal, pero no delataba lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Mmmm… - dijo Edward observando a su alrededor.

Bella siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta que el estacionamiento estaba vacío. Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo y sus vellos se erizaron bajo su chaqueta. Volteó su rostro hacia Edward que la miraba todavía con esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro.

-De acuerdo. – dijo con indiferencia, como si estuvieran hablando del clima. –Pero antes, vamos a comer.

_¿A comer?_

De pronto su estomago rugió y Bella se mordió el labio, intentando ocultar la vergüenza. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron al notar como la sangre se esparcía por su boca.

Le abrió la puerta del carro y Bella entró, no sin antes vacilar un momento.

Se dirigieron al centro comercial que estaba vacío por lo temprano que era. Fueron a la primera cafetería que vieron y Bella tomó un café.

Caminaron por los desolados pasillos del centro comercial, que poco a poco se iba llenando de gente que venía a comprar las cosas del día a día.

-¿Qué era lo que querías saber? –dijo al fin Edward, cansado de ver vitrinas.

Bella lo miró por un momento pero luego apartó la vista hacia el café que traía en la mano.

- Ya te lo dije. Todo. – murmuró.

- Define, todo.

Bella suspiró.

-La noche en el bar. Tú… Yo… no logro recordar nada. Pero… recuerdo las luces y que tu…

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Bella?

- Recuerdo la sangre.

Edward tensó la mandíbula.

-¿Había sangre? – preguntó haciéndose el tonto.

-Sí. En mi cuello. En mi camisa. – dijo molesta. Sabía que Edward sabía de que estaba hablando.

- Yo no veo nada en tu cuello. ¿No deberías tener una cicatriz o algo?

- ¿Al igual que en mi espalda? – dijo triunfal. Eso sí lo recordaba.

Esperó una respuesta, un ataque o algo. Pero Edward sólo se dedicó a mirarla sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-¿Qué me hiciste?

-¿En el bar o en tu casa?

- ¡En cualquiera! – gritó molesta. -¡¿Qué hiciste para que de un momento a otro despareciera todo?!

Edward pensó brevemente en su respuesta antes de decir al fin.

-Te curé.

Bella rodó los ojos.

-Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta.

-¿No puedes agradecerme y punto?

-Gracias. – se apresuró a decir.

- No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?

- No.

- En tal caso, espero que disfrutes de la decepción. – Edward se alejó de ella pero Bella lo cogió del brazo. Su agarre fue sólo un roce para él, pero fue suficiente para que se detuviera.

- Edward. – le dijo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. – Por favor, sólo quiero saber que pasó en el bar y te dejare tranquilo. – Los dos sabían que lo último no era cierto, pero Edward vio la oportunidad de sacarle lo que quería.

- Con una condición. –dijo suspirando.

-Lo que sea. – Bella sonrió.

-Que me cuentes quién te lastimó en el bosque.

Bella vaciló un momento pero después asintió levemente con la cabeza. No se sentía cómoda hablando sobre Mike, mucho menos con Edward, pero quería las respuestas y las quería ahora.

-Te mordí.

Bella levantó una ceja, extrañada por la sinceridad de su respuesta.

-¿Qué eres uno de esos _frikis _que se creen vampiros? –dijo sonriendo sin gracia. Realmente estaba nerviosa, pero intentaba ocultarlo, más por ella que por él.

Edward sonrió ante la palabra.

-No, no exactamente. – no era una mentira, de hecho el no se _creía _vampiro.

- Entonces que…

-Respondí tu pregunta. Te toca a ti responder la mía. – la interrumpió mientras una picara sonrisa cruzaba por sus labios.

-No es…

- ¿Justo? - completo él por ella. - ¿Qué no te lo han dicho? La vida no es justa.

- Cállate. - le espeto ella, molesta.

Edward sonrió.

- Me vas a decir que te pasó. - era más bien una orden que una pregunta. - Ese fue el trato. - le recordó.

Bella suspiró y agachó la cabeza recordando lo sucedido.

- Fue Mike. Él me lastimo.

- ¿Y por qué no lo denuncias? - preguntó extrañado. - ¿Qué tu padre no es policía?

- No quiero más problemas. La relación que tengo con mis padres, no es muy buena. Además, la droga que consigue Mike, no es... Digamos, legal. Si lo denuncio él me denuncia y ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para que yo esté en la cárcel.

Edward meditó su respuesta un momento y luego preguntó curioso:

- ¿Por qué no tienes buena relación con tus padres?

- No. Ya respondí tu pregunta. - respondió ella, saboreando el dulce sabor de la venganza.- Ese era el trato. - lo imitó.

Edward frunció el ceño molesto. Su expresión apenas mostraba como se sentía por dentro.

Siguieron caminando, por los pasillos del centro comercial, que poco a poco se iba llenando de más y más gente.

Entraron a un restaurante, cuando las tripas de Bella empezaron a sonar. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras ordenaban, pero cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado incomodo, Bella habló.

- Hagamos un trato. - dijo al fin.

Edward la miró con indiferencia, pero levantó las cejas, diciéndole de este modo que continuara.

- Yo hago una pregunta y tu respondes. Y luego, obviamente, tú me haces una pregunta y yo respondo.

- Ojo por ojo. - dijo Edward, volviendo a sonreír.

- Algo así.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Por qué me mordiste? - preguntó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Edward suspiró.

_Otra vez con lo mismo._

- Estaba borracho... No pensaba con claridad.

_Muy bien Cullen, seguramente eso la convencerá._

- Mira, yo sé que tú no quieres decirme, pero entiende que no todos los días alguien me muerde en un bar y después despierto al otro día sin ninguna herida.

Edward suspiró. Y Bella entendió bien su mensaje. No iba a decirle, por más que lo intentara, hacer hablar a Edward iba a ser definitivamente imposible.

- De acuerdo. - dijo mientras meditaba su segunda pregunta.- ¿Cómo me...?

- No, es mi turno.

- Pero, tu...

- ¿Por qué no tienes buena relación con tus padres? - dijo antes de que Bella pudiera continuar.

- Problemas de adolescentes.

- No juegues conmigo Swan.

- Responde mis preguntas Cullen.

Edward meditó un segundo y dijo al fin.

- Soy el rey del inframundo. Y debes en cuanto vengo a la Tierra para divertirme con humanos. El día que te mordí, eso era lo que estaba haciendo: divirtiéndome.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida por su respuesta. No sabía si creerle o reírse por su broma.

_Vamos Bella, enserio piensas que te está diciendo la verdad._

¿Pero y si era así?, ¿y si Edward por primera vez en toda la semana no le estaba siendo sincero?

No, imposible.

¿Pero entonces, que otra explicación había con respecto a sus heridas?

- ¿Así qu- que eres co-como un de-demonio? - no pudo evitar el temblor de su voz.

Edward se acercó a ella, tanto que sus narices se tocaron. Bella cerró los ojos, sin saber muy bien porqué.

- Aquí tienes. - la voz de la mesera la sorprendió y se alejó de un salto de Edward.

La mesera depositó el plato en la mesa y Bella, sólo pudo asentir en forma de agradecimiento.

Edward le sonrió y la chica se ruborizó, haciendo que la sonrisa de él se agrandara más.

Bella comió rápidamente, sin casi masticar la comida y se apresuró a salir del restaurante, mientras que Edward pagaba la cuenta.

Se sentó en una de las bancas y se cogió la cabeza con las manos. Sintió como Edward se sentaba a su lado, pero no lo miró.

- Mi turno. - dijo con voz suave. Bella siguió en su posición, sin inmutarse en mirarlo. - Ya sabes mi pregunta.

Bella suspiró.

- Tenía un hermano, él... Murió en un accidente. Nuestra relación no ha sido la misma desde entonces. - dijo Bella, mirando al vacío. Sintió una presión en el pecho al hablar de Daniel. El simple recuerdo de su hermano la torturaba cada vez que pensaba en él.

Esperó palabras de consuelo, pero nunca llegaron. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Edward, que la miraba sin expresión en su rostro.

- Sé lo que sientes. - dijo al fin.

A Bella le sorprendió su respuesta.

- ¿Tú...? - tragó en seco antes de continuar. - ¿Perdiste a alguien?

Edward volteó la cabeza, evitando el contacto visual con ella.

- A mi madre.

- ¿En un accidente?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

- Fue un asesinato.

Bella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? - preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- En realidad, no.

- De acuerdo.

Los dos se levantaron de la banca y fueron hacia la salida del almacén.

- ¿Y tus amigas? - preguntó Edward mientras le abría la puerta del auto.

- ¿Que hay con mis amigas? - preguntó, ya dentro del auto, un poco confundida.

- ¿Cómo es tu relación con ellas?

- Bueno, Alice, es mi amiga desde que éramos niñas y Rosalie... A Rosalie la conozco mucho menos que Alice. Ella tiene una personalidad más seria y es más fría en cuanto se trata de hablar de los sentimientos. Pero, me a apoyado en todo esto. Nunca me ha juzgado. Creo que ha estado más conmigo que mis propios padres.

Volteó a mirar a Edward pero este tenía los ojos puestos en la carretera. Bella volteó su vista y miró por la ventanilla. Sabía que Edward la había escuchado, pero igual que ella, el tampoco era muy bueno en dar palabras de consuelo.

- Edward... - dijo en un susurro.

- Sí...

- ¿Es cierto? - preguntó, no tenía que ser especifica, sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Edward la miró de reojo, pero luego volvió a mirar hacia la carretera.

- Sólo si tu lo crees. - dijo al fin.

Bella se recostó en el asiento del auto, señalando así, él final de su conversación.

* * *

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? - llamó Bella al entrar a su casa.

Prendió las luces y se decidió a cerrar la puerta tras ella, pero, para su sorpresa, Edward ya estaba dentro de la casa.

- Parece que no hay nadie. - dijo un poco acalorada, por la cercanía de Edward.

- Eso parece. - dijo mientras observaba la casa.

Bella depositó su bolso en el mueble, se acercó a Edward y lo miró a los ojos.

- Gracias.

Edward frunció levemente el ceño.

- Por ser honesto. - completó, al ver su cara de confusión.

Los dos se quedaron parados en la sala, mirándose a los ojos. Hasta que Bella bajó la vista.

- Deberías irte. - dijo mientras que se alejaba de él.

Edward observó la estancia y luego posó su vista en ella.

- Sí, debería.

Se acercó a Bella lentamente, las tablas de madera del suelo crujiendo con cada paso que daba.

- Pero... - dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por los labios de ella. - Me gustaría intentar algo...

En este momento el corazón de Bella latía como loco en su pecho, observó como Edward se inclinaba y le besaba la mejilla. Poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta su cuello y Bella jadeó al sentir como la besaba.

Lo empujó más contra ella y Edward la levantó del suelo. Bella lo abrazó con sus piernas y dejó que la arrastrara hacia un mar de sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido.

De un momento a otro estaban en su cama. Bella se quitó las botas con rapidez mientras que Edward se quitaba la camisa. Cayó sobre ella y siguió besando su cuello. Bella se retorció bajo la cama mientras se quitaba su blusa, que estaba empezando a fastidiarle.

Siguió besando su cuello, pero nunca se acercó a sus labios. Bella cerró los ojos mientras sentía como poco a poco Edward iba descendiendo, dejando todo un camino de besos hasta llegar a su estomago.

De pronto escuchó como se bajaba la cremallera y recuerdos de Mike y ella, se hicieron presentes en su memoria. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se alejó de él.

- No. - dijo en un susurro.

Edward la miró confundido, por un segundo y luego suspiró. No la tendría a la fuerza, la quería para él, pero quería que cuando llegara el momento, ella se rindiera ante él.

Se subió la cremallera y se bajó de la cama.

- No es por ti, Edward. - le dijo al ver como se vestía.

- Ya lo sé. - dijo él, sin mirarla. - Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta. - La miró por un segundo y luego se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

- No te vayas. - susurró.

Edward se detuvo en seco y se arrodilló frente a ella, quedando los dos a la misma altura. Bella lo cogió de la mano y lo empujó hacia ella, con suavidad. Edward se acostó a su lado y Bella recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

Cogió la cobija y la cubrió con ella. Bella cerró sus ojos y poco a poco se quedó dormida, escuchando la leve respiración de los dos.

* * *

Los detectives y médicos forenses ya estaban en la zona cuando Charlie Swan llegó.

- ¿Que pasó ahora, Bob? - le preguntó a uno de los oficiales frente a él.

- Unos de los trabajadores de la construcción encontraron un cuerpo, jefe. - dijo el oficial, mientras que se dirigía con Charlie al lugar del incidente.

Entraron a la construcción y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los investigadores. El cuerpo ya había sido retirado del lugar y estaba cubierto por un plástico blanco.

Charlie levantó la bolsa y palideció con lo que vio.

- ¿La conoce, jefe? - preguntó Bob, al ver como la cara de Charlie cambio de color.

Charlie siguió mirando el cuerpo y lo tapó de inmediato con el plástico. Se alejó del cuerpo unos pasos y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Sí...ella... Es Rosalie Hale. Una amiga de mi hija.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - le preguntó acercándose a él. Charlie asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Algún dato de cómo murió?

- Siguen investigando, pero dicen que lo más probable haya sido un accidente.

- ¡¿Un accidente?! - dijo Charlie exasperado. - Por Dios, Bob. ¡¿Qué iba a hacer una muchacha como ella en este lugar?!

- Cómo le dije, jefe, siguen investigando.

Charlie le dio la espalda y salió de la construcción. Ahora, ¿Qué le iba a decir a su hija?

* * *

**Como siempre muuuuuuuuchas gracias por los comentarios (dejen más) XD**

**Bueno, Bella no recibió ningún vídeo y el teléfono de Alice no tiene batería. Hagan sus conclusiones...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**No me demoré tanto subiendo este capitulo y espero que pueda subir el próximo igual de rápido.**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

Capitulo 7

- Tik, Tak, Tik, Tak...

Edward despertó alarmado al escuchar el molesto sonido. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que Bella aún seguía acostada a su lado. Observó la habitación y se sorprendió al ver una sombra frente a la cama en la que estaba acostado.

Se levantó de golpe y cogió la figura por el cuello. La lanzó contra la pared de la habitación intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Escuchó un jadeo detrás de él, y como las sabanas se movían, pero la respiración de Bella estaba acompasada, lo que le indico que aún seguía dormida.

Volteó su vista hacia la figura que sostenía y se encontró con unos ojos verdes observándolo. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el cuerpo que sostenía era el de una mujer. Aflojó el agarre y suspiró.

- Victoria... - murmuró.

La mujer sonrió mientras se soltaba de su agarre y caminaba por la habitación.

- Hola, Eddie. - dijo con su voz de niña.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! - preguntó molesto, si algo lo enojaba era la confianza que la perra le tenía. ¡¿Quién era ella para llamarlo Eddie?!

- Sólo decirte que tu tiempo se está acabando... - murmuró mientras observaba a la chica dormida en la cama.

Edward se acercó a ella y la alejó de la cama. Victoria lo miró con una sonrisa picara en su cara.

- No está muerta. - dijo señalando a Bella. - Debes estar interesado en ella...

_No tienes idea._

- Largo de aquí. - susurró intentando sonar calmado, pero el agudo y desarrollado oído de la demonio le permitió escuchar el enfado y la frialdad en su voz.

Victoria se soltó de su agarre con fuerza y se dirigió a la ventana.

- Tik, Tak, Tik, Tak... - dijo de nuevo mientras que se subía con sus pies descalzos al marco de la ventana. Volteó su cabeza para verlo una última vez. - Tu tiempo se está acabando, Eddie.

Edward intentó correr hacia ella, pero Victoria fue más rápida y saltó al vacío El demonio se asomó por la ventana pero sólo pudo distinguir la espesa cabellera de la demonio desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Observó el cuerpo de Bella en la cama y se acostó de nuevo a su lado.

Las horas pasaron y pasaron hasta que los primeros rayos de luz empezaron a asomarse por la ventana.

No había podido seguir durmiendo (igual no lo necesitaba), las palabras de Victoria resonaban en su mente una y otra vez.

_Tik, Tak, Tik, Tak, tu tiempo se está acabando Eddie._

No sabía que lo molestaba más, que le dijeran Eddie o que la perra tuviera razón. Su tiempo en la Tierra se estaba acabando, había tardado más de lo normal. Una cacería no debía durar más de 24 horas y él se había tardado más una semana. Necesitaba llevársela rápido. No podía tardarse más tiempo, sus hermanos eran unos inútiles que no podía dirigir un reino y definitivamente no quería que Carlisle se lo llevara a la fuerza, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Aunque debía admitir que esta había sido la caza más entretenida que había tenido en años.

Retiró suavemente los mechones de pelo de la cara de Bella y observó con detenimiento su rostro. Sus labios eran un poco gruesos para su barbilla pero su nariz era fina y respingada. Era guapa, eso no lo podía negar, pero la piel de su rostro se encontraba un poco brotada por las drogas, aunque no se le notara demasiado. La piel de sus brazos y su cuerpo era blanca como la leche y su olor... ¡Su olor!

Un jadeo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Bella se movió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz y sonrió al ver a Edward frente a ella. Se sentó en la cama y estiró sus músculos. Bostezó, mientras que pasaba sus manos por su rostro, intentando alejar el sueño.

- Te quedaste. - dijo mientras le sonreía.

- ¿Por qué me iría? - le respondió sonriéndole también.

Bella observó a su alrededor y frunció el ceño.

Se levantó de la cama corriendo y buscó su ropa. Edward la miró estupefacto mientras se ponía una blusa y sus botas.

- ¡¿Qué hora es?! - dijo buscando su reloj.

- Las 11:30. - respondió extrañado por su pregunta. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Bella que en este momento estaba saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡Mierda! - murmuró.

- Bella, ¿Qué...? - le preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras detrás de ella.

- ¡La misa de mi hermano! - gritó mientras salía de la casa. Una vez afuera se sorprendió al no ver su auto.

_Mierda, lo dejé en el instituto_

Se volteó hacia Edward.

- ¿Me llevas? - le preguntó con nerviosa.

- Sí, claro.

Los dos subieron al auto y Edward encendió el auto.

- ¿En dónde es? - le preguntó.

- En la iglesia del pueblo. Es la única que hay. - le respondió mientras se mordía las uñas. - No puedo volver a llegar tarde... - murmuró más para ella que para él. - ¡Mi mamá me va a matar!

- ¿No es la primera vez? - preguntó Edward extrañado.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

- La primera, estaba muy enojada con mi mamá, sabía que si no iba eso la lastimaría... Creo que yo estaba más enojada conmigo que con ella. La segunda, estaba con Mike. Esta sería la tercera...

Edward asintió con la cabeza, en señal de comprensión y siguió su camino.

Llegaron a la iglesia y Bella pateó la puerta para abrirla. Edward tensó la mandíbula al ver lo que le había hecho a la tapicería de su hermoso Volvo, pero contuvo el impulso de reclamarle.

- Edward... - lo llamó la muchacha. - Por favor, no me sigas. Vete, no quiero que veas esto.

Sin decir más salió corriendo hacia el interior de la iglesia.

Edward bajó del auto.

¿¡No seguirla!? ¡Pero si ese era su pasatiempo favorito!

Caminó hacia la iglesia y se ubicó detrás de esta, lo más alejado posible de la puerta. Pudo escuchar unos gritos provenientes del interior del lugar y agudizó su oído para escuchar mejor.

- Mamá, lo siento...yo... - esa era la voz de Bella, sonaba quebrada, se notaba que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

- ¡Cállate!- esa era la voz de Renée, se notaba que estaba... Gritando. - Cállate, cállate, cállate. - Se escucharon unos golpes y la idea de que se hubiera atrevido a tocarla, le pasó por la cabeza. No, no sería capaz de golpearla... ¿O sí?

Se escucharon unos sollozos y acto seguido la puerta de enfrente se abrió. Edward observó como Renée salía furiosa del lugar y luego como su esposo la seguía.

- Renée cálmate... - le decía Charlie mientras la seguía.

- No tuvo suficiente con matarlo, ahora no asiste ni a las misas.

¡¿Matarlo?! No,no,no,no... Bella le había dicho que había sido un accidente.

_Quizás lo mató por accidente._

La voz en su cabeza se burló de la situación.

Charlie se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras de su ex-esposa. Bella salió de la iglesia y se paró al lado de su padre.

- Papá...tu sabes que yo no quería...- no pudo continuar, los sollozos se lo impidieron.

Charlie la abrazó no fuerza mientras que veía como Renée tomaba su auto y salía del lugar. Bella continuó llorando, mojando con sus lágrimas el costoso traje de su padre.

- Bella, cálmate. - le dijo su padre mientras la separaba de él.

- Yo no quería, papá. Tu sabes que no... Me quedé dormida... - dijo ya más calmada, aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

- Yo sé, Bella, se le pasará.

- Yo no lo maté, papá. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto que lo sé, Bella. Renée también lo sabe, está... Triste... Entiéndela.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y Charlie tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Edward, sintió su nerviosismo desde metros. Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y estaba tomando mucho aire.

- Bella... - dijo lentamente.

- ¿Si...?

- Yo... Tengo que decirte esto ahora porque sino, no seré capaz. - Charlie estaba temblando en este momento.

- ¿De qué...?

- Encontraron el cadáver de Rosalie. - la interrumpió.

_¡Mierda!_

El corazón de Edward dio un vuelco. ¡No se suponía que se enterara! ¡Se la iba a llevar antes!

Observó como Bella se ponía pálida y escuchó como su corazón se aceleraba.

- ¿Qu-Qu-Qué quieres de-decir c-con cadáver? - balbuceó

- Bella, lo siento.

- No, no puede... Ella estaba bien, no comprendo... - dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Bella... - intentó decir su padre, pero no supo qué hacer. Se notaba que no era muy bueno con los sentimientos.

- ¿Cómo...? No co-comprendo na-nada... - esta vez las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas. - No... Puede, ¡no puede estar muerta, papá! - gritó.

- Bella, cálmate...

- No,no,no,no... - los sollozos se hicieron presentes de nuevo y su respiración se volvió muy acelerada. - ¿Alice lo sabe...? - preguntó asustada. Charlie negó con la cabeza. Bella sacó su celular mientras buscaba su número. - Tengo que decirle...

- No. - la interrumpió Charlie. - Cálmate primero. Vamos a casa. Te lo explicaré todo. ¿Ok?

Bella asintió mientras que lo abrazaba. Sollozó más fuerte contra el pecho de su padre, mientras que este le devolvía el abrazo. Los dos entraron a la patrulla de policía y Edward observó como el carro desaparecía en la carretera.

* * *

Bella salió del auto y abrió la puerta de la casa de un golpe.

- ¡Bella! - la llamó su padre, el cual corría detrás de ella.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encerró en su cuarto. Una vez allí, estalló en sollozos. Se deslizó al lado de su cama y se sentó en el piso. No había llorado así desde que Daniel había muerto, y aunque ese dolor no era nuevo para ella, seguía lastimándola tanto, que sentía que se partiría en dos.

No, Rosalie no podía estar muerta. No tenía sentido.

Aún no le había preguntado a su padre que era lo que había pasado. Aunque, para ser sincera, no quería saberlo.

Debió haber sido un accidente o un asesinato, de eso estaba segura. No pudo ser un suicidio, no, si Rosalie tuviera un problema se lo hubiera dicho. Tampoco estaba enferma. Sólo quedaban esas dos opciones.

Pero, de ser un asesinato, ¿Quién lo habría hecho? ¿Quién sería capaz de asesinar a una adolescente de 17 años? Y la pregunta del millón: ¿Por qué?

- Bella... - un susurro la sacó de sus reflexiones.

Volteó su cabeza y encontró a Edward parado en la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Cómo entraste? - le preguntó mientras se sorbía la nariz. Sabía que había asegurado la puerta.

- Charlie me dejó entrar. - dijo con tranquilidad.

Bella se levantó del suelo y se sentó en su cama. Se limpió las lágrimas con la palma de su mano y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

- Está muerta. - murmuró mientras lo miraba a los ojos. - Rosalie está muerta, Edward.

Los sollozos se volvieron a hacer presentes, mientras que grandes espasmos sacudían el cuerpo de Bella.

Edward se acercó a ella, se detuvo frente a ella y observó como lloraba. No sabía qué hacer. Dar palabras de consuelo, era lo menos indicado de hacer en este momento, después de todo él era el responsable de su dolor, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Igual, no es que se fuera a enterar. Se la llevaría, si máximo, esta noche. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo...

Edward se tensó al sentir los pequeños brazos de Bella abrazarlo por la cintura. Después de todo, la posición en la que estaba no le permitía estirarse más. Edward la levantó por los brazos y dejó que su cabeza reposara en su pecho.

- ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué?! - dijo mientras golpeaba con los puños el pecho de Edward. - ¡¿Por qué la gente que quiero se tiene que morir?!

Edward la estrujó con más fuerza contra su pecho, pensado que quizás, matar a la rubia, no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

* * *

Alice llegó a la casa de Bella, cinco minutos después de que Charlie la hubiera llamado. Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, antes de entrar. Adentro Charlie estaba sentado frente a la mesa y sostenía su cabeza con sus manos.

- Alice... - susurró al verla.

La muchacha se acercó a él y sin siquiera saludarlo le preguntó:

- ¿Dónde está Bella?

Charlie suspiró.

- Está arriba, en su cuarto. Alice... - no lo escuchó más. Subió corriendo las gradas mientras que la llamaba

- ¡Bella! - dijo mientras tocaba la puerta.

Creyó escuchar unos susurros, pero desechó la idea, al ver a su amiga salir de la habitación. Tenía los ojos hinchados y su nariz estaba roja. Alice la abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba en su hombro. Bella también lloraba, aunque ya estaba un poco más tranquila.

Las dos se separaron al escuchar como tocaban a la puerta.

Bajaron por las escaleras y encontraron a un oficial hablando con Charlie. El oficial las miró y dejó de hablar con Charlie. Este volteó su cabeza y las miró.

- Bella, este es el investigador del caso de Rosalie. - dijo señalando al hombre de tez morena y ojos marrones. - Benjamín.

- Un placer, señorita. - dijo Benjamín.

Bella susurró un "Hola" y volteó su cabeza hacia Alice que también lo miraba.

- Traigo los resultados de la autopsia. - dijo Benjamín mientras que le extendía a Charlie unos sobres. Charlie los tomó e invitó a Benjamín a sentarse.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la sala. Las dos chicas viendo a Benjamín y Charlie mirando las radiografías que contenían los sobres.

Bella levantó las cejas, indicándole, de esta forma, a Benjamín que hablara. Benjamín entendió bien el mensaje y rompió el silencio.

- Tenía razón, jefe. - Charlie lo miró extrañando por un segundo. Benjamín continuó. - No fue un accidente, fue un asesinato.

Alice se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito.

- Pero, ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho? - preguntó.

- No lo sabemos. La señorita Rosalie, tenía enemigos. ¿O ustedes conocen algún sospechoso? - las dos chicas se miraron y ambas negaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo saben que fue un asesinato? - preguntó Bella.

- En el piso de la construcción, donde el cuerpo de Rosalie cayó, - empezó Benjamín, mientras miraba a Bella, la cual asintió con la cabeza en señal de que entendía. - había rastros de sangre. La sangre provenía de su cabeza. Al parecer su cráneo se rompió por la fuerza de la caída. Lo curioso de esto, es que los estudios mostraban que la sangre se había coagulado antes de que la herida se abriera. Es decir, antes de que Rosalie cayera al piso.

- ¿E- e-eso quiere decir que Rosalie estaba muerta antes de caer al piso? - balbuceó Alice.

Benjamín asintió con la cabeza.

- Su cuello también estaba roto, aunque pudo haberse roto por la caída, también hay una posibilidad de que estuviera roto antes de caer al piso.

- ¿Es decir, que por ahora, la causa de muerte es que se haya roto el cuello? - preguntó Charlie sin despegar los ojos de las fotografías.

- Así es, jefe. - dijo Benjamín.

- Pero, es imposible. - habló Alice. - No entiendo, como una persona puede romperle el cuello a otra tan fácilmente. Rosalie habría luchado, nadie puede ser tan fuerte como para hacerlo de una sola vez.

- Aún estamos investigando eso. Lo que le puedo decir es que tenía unas costillas rotas y unos cuantos moretones en los brazos. Definitivamente intentó luchar, o por lo menos huir.

Bella se estremeció. Tan sólo imaginar a su amiga luchado por su vida, le hacia traer más lágrimas a sus ojos.

Benjamín se levantó del sillón mientras que se dirigía a la salida, dando por terminada la visita. Charlie, Bella y Alice también se levantaron y lo acompañaron a la puerta. Benjamín se despidió pero antes de salir se volteó hacia las muchachas.

- Ahh... Olvidaba algo. - dijo mientras que metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba un celular. - Esto estaba en su chaqueta. - le extendió el celular a Alice y esta lo tomó. - es un milagro que no se haya roto por la caída. - murmuró y salió de la casa.

Alice apretó el celular con fuerza y acto seguido lo guardo en su chaqueta.

Se volteó hacia Bella.

- ¿Quieres que me quede? - preguntó.

- No, Alice. - murmuró Bella. - Ve a casa, descansa.

- De acuerdo.

Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a su auto.

* * *

Alice se recostó en el sillón de su casa y se dedicó a ver el techo. Cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir, pero le fue imposible. Los recuerdos de ese día no la dejaban.

Ya era tarde, el reloj marcaba las 10:00 pm, pero Alice estaba segura que esa noche no sería capaz de dormir.

Cambió su posición en el sofá, pero al hacerlo sintió un pequeño bulto en su bolsillo. Metió su mano en este y sacó el celular de su amiga.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, pero las contuvo. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar.

Abrió el teléfono y se sorprendió al ver lo que decía.

En la pantalla del teléfono estaba marcado con letras mayúsculas:

¿DESEA ENVIAR ESTE VIDEO?

Alice oprimió el botón de "volver" y un video se hizo presente. Con manos temblorosas oprimió "reproducir" y abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que le mostraba la pantalla.

* * *

** Después de todo Rosalie no había enviado el video aún...**

**Gracias por comentar :D**

**PD: En el próximo capitulo las cosas empiezan a ponerse buenas...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Por fin!**

**Pensé que jamás actualizaría. No he tenido nada de inspiración esta semana. Este capitulo no es el mejor que he escrito pero definitivamente el más duro. **

**Espero que cumpla sus expectativas.**

* * *

Capitulo 8

Bella se despertó de golpe, su corazón latiendo rápidamente sin razón aparente, un sudor frío escurriéndose por su frente. Se tardó un poco en darse cuenta de la razón de sus temblores, un sonido estridente y con un ritmo que le resultaba familiar, la había despertado.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en el sofá de la sala, las luces del segundo piso ya se habían apagado, lo que significaba que Charlie debía de estar dormido.

El molesto ruido se detuvo pero no pasó ni un segundo para que volviera a sonar. Bostezó mientras que se levantaba del mueble y parpadeaba varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se restregó los ojos con los dedos, pero al hacerlo le ardieron, debían de estar hinchados de tanto llorar.

Empezó a buscar el molesto celular que no dejaba de timbrar y se dio cuenta que estaba en el fondo del mueble, detrás de un cojín. Lo cogió en sus manos y observó la pantalla.

**ALICE**

Bella suspiró y contestó sin imaginarse el porqué de la llamada de su amiga a las 10:05 pm.

- Hola. - dijo con voz rocosa

- ¡Bella! ¡Gracias a Dios! - gritó Alice desde la otra línea.

Bella bostezó.

- Alice, ¿Qué...? - intentó preguntar.

- ¡Es Edward! - volvió a gritar Alice, mientras que Bella escuchaba el ruido de un motor a la distancia.

- ¿Alice estás conduciendo? - preguntó preocupada. - ¡Por qué si es así,...!

- ¡Edward la mató, Bella. De eso estoy segura! - la interrumpió Alice, ignorando sus advertencias.

Bella volvió a suspirar, no captando muy bien sus palabras.

- Alice, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, ¿por qué no vienes a casa y hablamos juntas...?

- Bella, ¡¿me estás escuchando?! ¡Te estoy diciendo que Edward la mató!

¿Edward la mató? ¿Pero de qué? No... Porque si es así.

¡PUTA MIERDA! No, podía estar hablando enserio, ¿verdad?

- ¡¿Qué!? - susurró con la voz temblorosa.

- Rosalie grabó un video... Estaba en su teléfono. Bella, Edward tenía todas las razones de matarla, él lo hizo.

- No te entiendo.

Se escuchó un gruñido del otro lado de la línea y como los frenos del carro rechinaban contra el pavimento.

- A-A-Alice - balbuceó Bella al no escucharla más.

- ¡Bella, te acabo de enviar el video! ¡Sal. De. La. Casa! - dijo Alice pausadamente para que Bella escuchara bien sus palabras.

Bella asintió, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, y colgó.

No, ¿Cual video? ¡Esto no podía ser cierto! No, no... Debía ser un error, Alice está confundida... ¡Es Edward por Dios! ¡Edward Cullen! El chico que la había curado el día que la atacó Mike, él que la había acompañado en la noche y no había discutido su decisión de no tener sexo, él que... Él que la había mordido...

Observó la pantalla de su celular en la que se mostraba claramente el video, que por ahora estaba en pausa. No, debía ser un error, quizás era otra persona, el verdadero asesino de Rosalie y no Edward.

Sí, seguramente Alice se había equivocado. Le dio reproducir, segura de que todo esto era un malentendido. Pero lo que vio la dejó helada.

Puso su mano en su boca para ahogar el grito que amenazaba con salir. Esa maraña de pelo cobrizo sólo podía ser de alguien.

El video se detuvo y Bella observó a su alrededor. Su casa nunca le había parecido tan aterradora. Las luces a su alrededor parecían estar desapareciendo, cayéndose y las cosas a su alrededor se tambaleaban de un lado a otro. Aunque quizás era ella la que se movía.

_¡Sal. De. La. Casa!_

_¡Sal. De. La. Casa!_

_¡Sal. De. La. Casa!_

_¡Sal. De. La. Casa!_

Bella corrió hacia la puerta pero al abrirla se quedó helada.

- Hola, amor. - su voz aterciopelada, la hizo estremecerse.

Empezó a retroceder, cada paso que daba hacia atrás "él" avanzaba hacia ella.

No se quedó observando cómo avanzaba hacia ella. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr. Pero al hacerlo, no fue Edward, sino un pensamiento lo que la detuvo: no había adonde ir. A menos que también quisiera poner a Charlie en peligro, lo mejor era quedarse quieta. Y eso hizo. Esperó hasta sentir las manos de Edward acariciarle los hombros. Se estremeció pero no hizo nada para alejarlo. Sintió como empezaba a besarle el cuello y una sensación en su estomago la invadió. No era miedo, era asco, repulsión en todos los sentidos. Lloró en silencio mientras que el demonio la seguía tocado.

Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar que no era verdad, que Edward era el chico rebelde pero amable que anteriormente había conocido. Pero esto sólo hizo que más lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos. Aunque intentaba convencerse, no podía, en ese momento su cerebro era más fuerte que su roto corazón.

- Era cierto... - susurró más para ella que para nadie más.

Escuchó la risita psicópata de Edward en su oído.

- Sí era cierto, esperaba mostrártelo yo mismo, pero tu amiguita se me adelantó. - dijo mientras alejaba sus manos de sus hombros y empezaba a acariciarle el estomago.

- Tú... - intentó contener el sollozo que amenazaba con salir, pero falló torpemente. - Mataste a Rosalie. - su voz se quebró en la última frase.

Edward no se detuvo, al contrario la ignoró y siguió subiendo sus manos por su cuerpo. Bella lo detuvo y se zafó de su agarre para así quedar frente a él. Edward la miró con furia por lo que acaba de hacer. Bella lo retó con la mirada sin saber muy bien que más hacer. El demonio sonrió por la repentina valentía de ella, pero era una sonrisa burlona, que expresaba toda la crueldad de la que era capaz, que con sólo verla Bella supo que no sobreviviría junto a él y que el la superaba en todos los aspectos. Se sintió tonta, pequeña, débil, pero no cobarde.

- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? - le preguntó.

Edward se volvió a acercar a ella y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, Bella se tensó y Edward, sin dejar de sonreír la tomó por el cuello y la arrojó contra la pared. Bella soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y empezó a forcejar contra Edward, pues su agarre no la dejaba respirar. Edward volteó su cabeza sin soltar el agarre del cuello de la muchacha.

- Hola, Alice.

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó mover su cabeza para mirar un poco, pero el agarre de Edward se hizo más fuerte, obligándola a regresar a su posición anterior. Esta vez esta más asustada, ahora no era sólo su vida la que estaba en riesgo, sino la de su amiga. Escuchó como Alice decía algo pero no pudo distinguir muy bien las palabras, la falta de aire le estaba volviendo borrosa la visión y sus oídos pitaban como nunca antes. Dejó de forcejar contra Edward y reposó su cabeza contra la pared sintiendo como poco a poco se iba quedando dormida.

De pronto sintió como su cuerpo golpeaba contra el piso frío y una ola de aire entraba en su cuerpo. Empezó a toser fuertemente y a inhalar toda la cantidad de aire que le era posible.

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala._

Se repitió varias veces mientras que todo se volvía más claro.

Poco a poco pudo observar mejor a su alrededor y pudo ver que ya no estaba más en la casa. Era una celda.

El piso estaba helado y el ambiente era mucho más frío que en Forks. Un olor a moho y orina llenaba el aire, era tanto que era difícil respirar. En la celda no había nada, sólo unos trapos sucios tirados a su lado y algunos pedazos de paja en una esquina de la celda, las cuales le recordaban a un película de la Edad Media que había visto con su padre.

Intentó incorporarse, pero sus piernas se lo impidieron, aún estaba un poco cansada por la falta de aire.

La garganta le ardía y le era difícil respirar. Su corazón empezó a martillar sobre su pecho al escuchar gritos de otro lado del lugar. No eran gritos de dolor, o por lo menos no de dolor físico. Eran de locura, provenientes de un sufrimiento que no venía de otro lugar que de tu mente. Ella los conocía bien, no era la primera vez que escuchaba esos gritos.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y Bella se encogió sobre su puesto. Una figura alta y musculosa entro y le arrojó un trapo en la cara. Bella lo agarró entre sus manos y lo apartó de ella.

- Cámbiate. - dijo el hombre con voz fría y amenazante.

Bella levantó la cabeza para intentar verla, pero él la detuvo. La agarró la cabeza con fuerza impidiendo que ella la levantara. Sus dedos se sentían duros sobre su cuero cabelludo, tanto que Bella estaba segura que con un sólo movimiento podría romperle el cráneo. - ¡Nunca mires a tus amos a los ojos! ¿Me entendiste? Eres inferior a nosotros niñita y si lo haces sin nuestro permiso, no tardaras ni un segundo en ser castigada. - Bella tembló contra su agarre y el hombre la soltó. - Esclava tonta. - murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara

Bella se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha sin saber qué hacer. Observó por el rabillo del ojo al hombre - el cual estaba recostado en la pared de la celda – y luego el trapo sucio que sostenía en sus manos. La tela era dura y áspera, pero no estaba sucio realmente, sino manchado.

Escuchó como la puerta de la celda se habría y acto seguido escuchó los pasos del hombre alejarse de ella. Suspiró aliviada, aunque sabía que debía ponerse el atuendo.

Se desvistió rápidamente, con el miedo de que alguien la viera. Cuando estuvo lista se acomodó en la esquina de la celda y llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho, esperando, de esta forma, sentir algo de protección, aunque sabía que en ese lugar era imposible.

Empezó a temblar incontrolablemente, tanto por frío como por miedo. Sus dientes castañeaban, provocando un sonido que resonaba en las paredes del lugar. Apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras que las palabras de Edward resonaban en su cabeza:

_Soy el rey del inframundo. Y debes en cuanto vengo a la Tierra para divertirme con humanos. El día que te mordí, eso era lo que estaba haciendo: divirtiéndome._

¡Por Dios! Esto no podía estar pasando. Aún no cabía en su mente. Sí, había visto a Edward matar a alguien, había sentido como curaba sus heridas, pero… ¿Un rey?

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no la había matado aún?

Se sentía como en uno de esos libros de ciencia ficción, en donde la protagonista es una chica normal pero con un gran destino y que el chico guapo hacía parte de un mundo totalmente desconocido para ella y que juntos tendrían un amor que traspasaría los límites del tiempo y del espacio…

No, pero eso no era posible, ella definitivamente no era la protagonista de lo que estuviera pasando. Era una chica drogadicta de Forks, nada más.

Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la puerta de la celda abrirse, levantó la cabeza pero la bajó casi al instante, al acordarse de las órdenes del hombre.

-Ven conmigo. –dijo el hombre mientras que esperaba a que Bella saliera de la celda.

Bella se levantó rápidamente del suelo, con temor a que su lentitud lo enojara. Se acomodó el pequeño "vestido" que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Durante todo el trayecto sólo observó su espalda. No quería ver a su alrededor, podía distinguir por el rabillo del ojo, figuras en las demás celdas, pero no estaba muy segura si eran personas o animales. Este pensamiento le heló la sangre y causó que acelerara el paso.

Llegaron hasta una escalera en la que, arriba de ella, había una puerta de acero. El hombre la abrió sin ninguna dificultad y ambos cruzaron hacia un pasillo. La puerta se cerró y la oscuridad, los gritos y el olor a putrefacción, desaparecieron detrás de ellos.

La luz del pasillo no era muy fuerte, de hecho, la producía unas lamparas que apenas alumbraban.

Ya hacía más calor y le era más sencillo ver con claridad. Se dio cuenta que el hombre que la acompañaba era mucho más grande que ella, la hacía sentirse como una niña pequeña. Estaba vestido de negro y aunque los atuendos que usaba eran bastante gruesos, se podían distinguir a través de ellos que era musculoso.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una gran puerta. La puerta era de oro puro y tenía dibujos en ella que Bella no alcanzó a distinguir bien.

La puerta se abrió, como si supiera que ellos estaban ahí y el hombre le hizo una seña a Bella para que pasara.

Una vez adentro, la muchacha quedó impactada por la hermosura del lugar. La habitación era muchísimo más grande que su casa. En el centro había una cama y unos armarios en los costados. Todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, como hecho por un diseñador profesional. Y seguramente era así. Sus pies descalzos, tocaban en ese momento una superficie suave y cálida, que Bella tardó un poco en notar por el repentino shock. Volteó su cabeza hacia atrás pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Se quedó allí parada sin saber muy bien que hacer, tan sólo observando el lugar.

- Bella... - llamó una voz detrás de ella.

Bella saltó por la sorpresa pero no se volteó, sabía a quien pertenecía. De pronto todo a su alrededor dejó de tener significado mientras que intentaba recordar como había llegado hasta este punto.

Sintió los ojos de Edward observándola y se estremeció.

- Mírame. - le ordenó.

Bella volteó su cabeza. Él estaba ahí, tan hermoso como siempre. También estaba descalzo y no tenía camisa, tan sólo unos pantalones. Bebió de la botella de whisky que tenía en su mano derecha y avanzó hacia ella. Bella se tensó pero no retrocedió.

Edward sonrió y recorrió con sus dedos el cuello de su "vestido".

- Veo que te has acomodado ya.

- ¿Que quieres? - le preguntó mientras seguía sus dedos con la mirada.

- No tienes idea. - murmuró más para él que para ella.

- Edward. - lo llamó Bella. El levantó los ojos hacia ella y la fulminó con la mirada. Alejó sus dedos de la prenda de ella y bebió directamente de la botella que tenía en su mano. - ¿Dónde estoy? - susurró asustada al ver la reacción de Edward.

- ¡Oh sí, se me olvidaba! No te he dado la bienvenida a mi humilde morada. - respondió él paseándose por la habitación. - ¡Esto, mi querida Isabella, es el inframundo! - levantó sus manos al aire, mostrándole el lugar. Bella se encogió en su puesto. - Y tú... - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. - Eres mía por el resto de la eternidad.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas pero no permitió que ninguna se derramara.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¡¿Me vas a mantener aquí como si fuera un adorno?! – preguntó enojada.

Edward levantó las cejas divertido, lo que la hizo enojar más. - ¡No soy tu maldito juguete! – gritó enfurecida. – Hace menos de una hora estaba en mi casa y de repente estoy en no sé donde encerrada con un psicópata qué dice ser el rey del inframundo…

-No dijo ser el rey del inframundo. – la interrumpió Edward. – ¡SOY EL REY, NIÑITA! MEJOR ACOSTUMBRATE A ESO.

- Así que en este momento soy algo como tu… esclava… - susurró ya más calmada.

Edward sonrío.

-Ya estás aprendiendo.

- Por favor, Edward. –dijo de la forma más lastimera que encontró, pero sonó más bien patético. – Déjame ir yo no te puedo dar nada, yo…

Edward negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta mientras que dejaba la botella vacía en una mesa que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, en la que también se encontraban unas cuantas copas y un recipiente lleno de frutas.

-Haré lo que tú quieras, pero por favor…

-¡BELLA! – su voz resonó por toda la habitación, haciéndola temblar. Bella se quedó callada en su puesto. – Te tengo, una propuesta… - continuó dándose la vuelta y mirándola. – Si la aceptas, tu vida aquí no será tan mala, de hecho, será perfecta. Te daré todo lo que tú quieras, nunca tendrás que volver a preocuparte por tu futuro, ni tus estudios. Nadie pasará por encima de ti y estarás junto a mí por siempre.

- ¿Y si me niego?

- Haré de tu vida la cosa más miserable y dolorosa que jamás has imaginado. Y cuando vengas hacia mí arrastrándote y suplicándome porque te maté, te lo negaré y te restregaré en la cara que ya ni siquiera tienes el poder de acabar contigo misma. Sólo yo lo tengo, porque te haré mía de una forma que ni te imaginas.

Bella parpadeó varias veces perpleja y tragó en seco.

-¿Cuál es tu propuesta? – susurró con la cabeza gacha, sin poder mirarlo.

- Necesito una reina. – Bella levantó su cabeza de golpe. – No puedo seguir reinando sólo, necesito un heredero además.

Bella no podía creerlo. No, seguramente estaba malinterpretando sus palabras.

-Yo…- intentó decir pero se quedó callada al ver lo que Edward acababa de hacer.

- Isabella Swan. – comenzó mientras que sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo. No se arrodilló. – ¿Aceptarías permanecer aquí, por el resto de la eternidad, conmigo, Edward Anthony Cullen y convertirte en la señora de la oscuridad, la reina de todos los demonios y la de las almas oscuras?

Bella observó el anillo de diamantes que estaba en la pequeña cajita y luego a Edward.

-¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

* * *

**Uy... ¿Aceptará Bella? ¿ Ustedes que opinan?**

**Como siempre gracias por comentar. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Bella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Por una vez en su patética y miserable vida tenía que hacer lo correcto. Aunque eso significara una eternidad de sufrimiento.

- No. – dijo mirando los ojos esperanzados de Edward, los cuales al escuchar su respuesta se apagaron.

Edward rió sin gracia, mientras que le acercaba más la cajita.

- Te lo repetiré. – le dijo de forma amenzante. – Cásate conmigo o se mi esclava por el resto de la eternidad. No es tan difícil de entender Bella…

- Edward, no quiero casarme contigo. – le repitió un poco más fuerte.

Edward gruño bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que Bella no lo notará. Guardó la cajita en su bolsillo y se dio la vuelta hacia la mesa, en la que anteriormente había depositado la botella de whisky. La cogió con furia y se la llevó a la boca, pero al ver que estaba vacía la arrojó contra la pared, con tanta fuerza, que la botella se partió en pedazos demasiado pequeños para que se pudieran identificar a simple vista. Ahora el piso estaba recubierto por una fina capa de cristales.

Bella tembló al ver a Edward acercarse a ella con una expresión fría y cruel en su rostro. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula para no gritar, cuando este la cogió fuertemente por los brazos.

- ¡ACASO ERES ESTUPIDA! – le gritó mientras la zarandeaba.

Bella pemaneció callada y Edward al ver que no había respuesta alguna, empezó a clavarle las uñas lentamente, esperando ver una reacción. Bella cerró los ojos, mareada por el repentino dolor que aumentaba lentamente. Respiró varias veces, mientras que sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Gritó al sentir un líquido caliente derramarse por sus costados.

Edward la soltó, y el dolor disminuyó notablemente, aunque la sangre seguía derramándose por sus costados. Bella se observó los brazos y pudo ver varias cortadas, en forma de medias lunas, de las cuales se resbalaban hilos de sangre. Supuso que con eso empezaba el sufrimiento que le había prometido su captor.

Levantó su vista hacia Edward, que al igual que ella, estaba mirando sus brazos. Retrocedió, al ver como los ojos de Edward se oscurecían, siguiendo los hilos de sangre que caían por sus costados.

- Edward. – susurró, sin poder controlarlo.

El demonio levantó su vista hacia ella y sus ojos volvieron un poco a la normalidad, aunque su expresión mostraban la desesperación encarnada.

Bella bajó la vista y suspiró. Edward estaba demasiado alterado, tenía que calmarse y ella sabía que si le hablaba, se enojaría aún más con ella.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista dio un paso hacia atrás al verlo frente a ella. Edward la cogió por la barbilla con delicadeza, mientras que llevaba sus labios hacia los de ella, pero Bella al ver sus intenciones, volteó la cabeza, asqueada.

- Qué así sea. – murmuró Edward.

Bella no pudo ver las manos del demonio empujarla, lo único que supo es que segundos después estaba en el piso, al lado de la pata de la cama y la cabeza le dolía horriblemente. Abrió sus ojos pero lo único que pudo divisar fueron una gran cantidad de colores, que le recordaban a las luces del bar en Forks. Parpadeó varias veces, pero todo se movía a su alrededor, aunque ella permanecía quieta. Pareciera que en un segundo el universo hubiera cambiado y fuera el Sol el cual se moviera alrededor de la Tierra. O por lo menos eso sintió ella, lo más probable es que pronto fuera a desmayarse.

No supo si llevó sus manos a su cabeza como acto reflejo por el dolor, estaba demasiado mareada para siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos. Su cabeza pitaba y sentía un calor bastante intenso en la parte de atrás de su cráneo. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo mantenerse en pie, su propio cuerpo le pesaba demasiado. Lo último que vio, antes de perder el conocimiento, fue la silueta de Edward avanzar hacia ella.

* * *

Estaba alterado y no podía pensar con claridad. Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos, con una mirada de odio que le helaría la sangre a más de uno. Sus ojos estaban negros y sus colmillos resaltaban por fuera de su boca. Rastreó el olor de sus hermanos y sin pensarlo dos veces entro al salón en donde se encontraban.

Ninguno de los dos se inmutó, Jasper siguió recostado en su sillón fumando lentamente su cigarrillo y asintiendo a lo que Emmett le decía.

Edward avanzó hacia ellos y tomó una de las tantas botellas de whisky que estaban en una mesa al lado de ellos. Era difícil para el emborracharse, pero no imposible. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas botellas llevaba, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba más y más, nada parecía suficiente.

Llevó el pico de la botella a sus labios y tomó grandes sorbos, como si fuera agua. Esta vez Jasper y Emmett lo observaron.

- ¿Te preocupa algo, hermano? – preguntó Jasper dejando su cigarrillo en el cenicero. Su cara tan inexpresiva como siempre.

- ¡NO ME ACEPTÓ! – gritó tomando otro sorbo de la botella que ya iba por la mitad.

Emmett río. Sabía que eso lo molestaría y efectivamente así fue.

- ¡¿Te parece divertido, Emmett?!

- Te preocupas demasiado, Edward. – dijo mientras se levantaba del mueble y se acercaba a su hermano. – Es mucho mejor que no te haya aceptado esa mugrosa. ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres morirían, literalmente, por estar contigo?

Edward gruño y Emmett sonrió.

- ¿Por qué le propusiste matrimonio? – dijo esta vez Jasper, su rostro tan tranquilo como siempre.

Edward lo volteó a mirar.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – preguntó confundido.

- No necesitas casarte. Tienes toda la eternidad para ello, tu reinado apenas está empezando. Sinceramente no le veo mucho el sentido.

Edward bajó la cabeza, meditando su respuesta. Después de varios segundos de espera, dijo:

- No te incumbe.

- De hecho, Edward, creo que Jasper tiene un buen punto. – esta vez fue Emmett quien habló. -A menos que quieras empezar a criar mocosos, ¿para qué el matrimonio?

- ¡POR QUE ELLA ES MÍA! – le gritó enfurecido a su hermano, no pudiendo contener más la ira que había en su interior. – MÍA, MÍA, MÍA. –repitió como un demente. – Y…y si tengo que convertirla en un demonio para qué… para qué esté conmigo… lo haré… aunque ella no quiera… yo… - el demente había desaparecido y en su lugar quedaba un hombre destruido, perturbado por no tener lo que quería.

En ese momento Emmett comprendió todo.

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión burlona en su cara. - ¡Eddie está enamorado!

Edward se alejó de él y empezó a caminar por la habitación, escuchó la fastidiosa risa de su hermano, que hacía eco en la habitación. Hasta Jasper rió por la reacción de Edward.

- ¡Cállate, Emmett!

- Lo estás, ¿¡verdad!?

- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer, Edward? – preguntó Jasper, ignorando la pregunta de Emmett.

- Estaba seguro que aceptaría… - dijo más para él que para nadie más. Volteó su cabeza hacia Jasper que seguía esperando una respuesta. - No sé… - susurró. - No sé, quizás torturarla hasta que acepte. – dijo esta vez más alto.

- Me parece una buena idea. – concordó Emmett, aunque realmente le importaba un pepino.

- No creó que sea lo correcto. – dijo Jasper. – Por lo que parece, Bella no te teme, de lo contrario habría aceptado. Si la torturas, simplemente harás que su odio por ti aumente.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? – preguntó Edward molesto. – No puedo hipnotizarla, ni siquiera puedo leer su mente.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo. – hizo un pausa, pensando en lo que iba a decir. – ¿Por qué no intentas que se enamore de ti?

La risa de Emmett se propagó por todo el lugar. Edward no pudo contenerse y le lanzó la botella de whisky vacía, la cual se partió al hacer contacto con el cuerpo del demonio. Emmett paró de reír y se sacudió los vidrios rotos del cuerpo.

- No lo sé, Edward. – dijo Emmett limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos - ¿Por qué no te diviertes con ella? No pierdas tu tiempo buscando enamorarla, no funcionara, además, todos sabemos lo malo que eres con las relaciones.

Edward volteó su mirada hacia Jasper.

_Es tu decisión. _

Edward asintió en señal de comprensión.

Salió de la estancia, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. A lo lejos, escuchó las carcajadas de Emmett.

* * *

- Señorita… - Bella abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar la delgada voz. Sus ojos le ardían, pero afortunadamente la luz del lugar no era tanta como para incomodarle. Parpadeó varias veces, puesto que lo único que veía era una silueta sobre ella. Poco a poco la luz del lugar empezó a hacerse más fuerte a su alrededor y la silueta se hizo más clara.

Una niña, entre los trece y catorce años, estaba sobre ella, observándola. Tenía los ojos negros y era bastante blanca. Bella hizo un movimiento, intentando levantarse, pero sólo pudo levantar su cabeza del suelo, unos pocos centímetros.

- No, por favor no se levante. – dijo la niña mientras se ubicaba detrás de ella y levantaba la cabeza de Bella, del suelo. – Yo la ayudaré. Se ha dado un gran golpe en la cabeza.

La niña la sentó en el suelo con suavidad y una vez sentada, la vista de Bella se llenó de estrellas. Parpadeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos para alejarlas.

Observó a su alrededor y pudo ver que aún se encontraba en la habitación de Edward. Estaba en el piso, justo al lado de la cama, como antes de desmayarse. Como acto reflejo llevó su mano a su cabeza, pero una más pequeña la detuvo.

- Le dolerá más, se lo aseguro. – le dijo la niña.

Bella volteó a mirarla y se humedeció los labios. Tenía la garganta seca y su estomago gruñía, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

- ¿Quién eres? – susurró lo más fuerte posible que podía.

- Me llamó Bree. El amo Edward me ordenó que la limpiara. - Bree la cogió por debajo de la axila y la alzó del suelo. - ¿Puede caminar? – Bella asintió mientras que daba unos pasos.

Se sintió un poco mareada, pero no lo suficiente para desfallecer. Había estado en peores condiciones, eso sólo era un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Se soltó del agarré de Bree, un poco más fuerte de lo que quería, pero esto no pareció afectar a la niña.

Se dirigió hacia la cama, pero un segundo antes de sentarse en ella, Bree la detuvo.

- No señorita. El amo la castigará si siente su olor en la cama.

Bella intentó protestar, pero estaba demasiado cansada para discutir. Bree la condujo a una silla que había al lado de la mesa en la que anteriormente Edward había dejado la botella de whisky. La silla era muy sencilla, de madera y sin ninguna gracia. No encajaba para nada con la habitación, la cual era espaciosa y elegante. Bella se preguntó si quizás Bree la había traído.

Como pudo se acomodó en la silla y Bree cogió un cuenco con agua y unos trapos. La niña se arrodilló detrás de ella y con cuidado empezó a limpiar la parte de atrás de su cabeza con el trapo húmedo. El agua fría sobre su cabeza fue todo un alivio para el dolor punzante que sentía. El golpe había sido bastante fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para sacarle sangre. Su mayor preocupación ahora, con respecto a su cuerpo, eran sus brazos. Las medias lunas en sus costados, estaban moradas y con sólo verlas, dolían. Hilos de sangre seca manchaban la piel de sus dos brazos. La imagen le hacía recordar algunos tatuajes que les había visto a los compañeros de Mike.

El frío desapareció de su cabeza y volvió el dolor, aunque era menos. Bree se levantó lentamente de piso, mientras que metía los trapos en el cuenco de agua. La niña se dirigió a la puerta y Bella sintió un nudo en su garganta. No quería quedarse sola, el simple hecho de quedarse en esa habitación esperando a que el hijo del diablo llegara la hacía estremecerse. Al menos si se quedaba con Bree se sentiría más tranquila, aunque Bree no pudiera hacer nada para protegerla. Edward le dijo que le haría suplicar que la matara. Bella empezaba a pensar que no eran simples amenazas.

- ¿Bree? – llamó Bella con voz temblorosa y los ojos aguados.

- ¿Si…? –Bree se dio la vuelta. Estaba por llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

- Tu… - Bella vaciló un poco. Temerosa de que Bree se negara. - ¿Podrías quedarte?

Bella vio como Bree se encogía en su lugar y observaba la puerta nerviosa.

- Yo… No debería. E-el amo me dijo que sólo la limpiara...

- Por favor… - rogó Bella con la voz quebrada, a punto de sollozar. – Sólo será un minuto, además… -observó sus brazos que aún tenían sangre seca en los costados. – No me has limpiado del todo…

- Oh, no. El amo me dijo que sólo su cráneo. El se encargará de lo demás… - dijo Bree mientras que caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta. Tomó el pomo entre sus manos y añadió sin mirarla.

- Lo lamento, pero si me quedo, el amo me castigará. – abrió la gran puerta de oro y salió corriendo por esta.

- ¡Bree, espera! – intentó llamarla, pero era muy tarde, Bree ya se había ido.

Bella se recostó en la silla y se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban por derramarse. No podía llorar ahora. Por primera vez no debía llorar, no podía permitirse caer ahora. Eso sólo lograría que su nariz se llenara de mocos y sus ojos se hincharan. Debía ser fuerte, por primera vez en su patética existencia debía ser fuerte.

Esperó. No pensó. Simplemente esperó.

De pronto la puerta se abrió. Bella sintió los pasos de Edward acercarse a ella. La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Bella lo volteó a mirar y él se acercó más a ella. Tocó su cabello y la obligó a agachar la cabeza. Revisó la herida que tenía en su cráneo y luego posó sus ojos en los brazos, nunca mirándola a los ojos. Bella lo siguió con la mirada. Edward pasó los dedos por las medias lunas de sus brazos. Ella se tensó por el dolor, el simple tacto le ardía. El demonio levantó la vista hacia ella y la posó en sus ojos chocolate. Bella lo observó y su corazón dio un vuelco. Los ojos de Edward estaban negros, llenos de ira, como si ella hubiera hecho algo que lo había hecho enojar, aunque no sabía qué.

Edward gruño mientras que le mostraba sus colmillos. Bella lo observó horrorizada y acto seguido miró su brazo, el cual Edward sostenía con fuerza. El demonio sonrió maliciosamente a la vez que volvía a enterrar las uñas en su carne. Pero esta vez lo hacía lentamente, dolorosamente, sobre la herida que empezaba a penas empezaba a sanar. Las medias lunas volvieron a sangrar y Bella abrió la boca, soltando un grito ahogado, mientras que se retorcía en la silla. Intentó alejarse pero Edward apretó con más fuerza. Cada segundo que pasaba enterraba más sus uñas en la carne de ella, haciéndola sangrar. Lentamente, dolorosamente y Bella no podía evitarlo, sus uñas eran como navajas.

- Para, para, para… - murmuró, no queriendo hablar muy fuerte.

Edward se detuvo, pero no alejo las uñas de su carne. Bella lo volteó a mirar con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas de dolor. El demonio se acercó a su cara y besó sus mejillas, alejando las lágrimas. Bella gimió de miedo.

- Pudo haber sido mejor para ti, Bella. – le susurró, soltando su aliento sobre ella. Olía a licor.

- Edward, ¿estás borracho? – preguntó asustada.

Edward rió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

- Un poquito. – volvió a reír mientras que la apretaba con más fuerza.

Bella gimió, mareada por el dolor.

Edward se alejó de ella y se acercó a la cama.

- Podemos hacer esto de dos formas, Bella. – dijo acariciando el fino edredón. – Duermes en el suelo, o duermes conmigo en la cama, pero… - se volteó hacia ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa pintada en su rostro. La observo de arriba abajo. – Desnuda.

Bella se levantó de un brinco de la silla. Sus brazos le ardían, pero no los necesitaba para lo que iba a hacer.

- ¡Para eso me trajiste! – le dijo enojada, no estaba gritando, un truco que le había enseñado su madre cuando era niña era el de no gritar en situaciones como estas. Eso sólo hacía que la otra persona también gritara y todo se volviera un caos. - ¡Quieres que me acueste contigo!

- No, no sólo eso. Quiero que te entregues a mi Isabella, no sólo tu cuerpo, también tu alma y corazón.

- ¡El que tu no tengas corazón no significa que tomes el mío! – gritó furiosa, sin poder contenerse. Para su sorpresa Edward no se movió. La observó serio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- Decídete. – dijo en voz baja. – La cama o el piso. No estoy de humor así que date prisa.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Eh! ¿No pudiste elegir a una que si quisiera dormir contigo? – le espetó.

- Isabella… -amenazó Edward, apuntó de perder la paciencia.

- ¿Por qué yo? – continuó.

- ¡YA DECIDÍ! ¡Será el piso entonces! – le gritó mientras que la jalaba del brazo. La arrastro justo al lado de la pata de la cama en donde la tiró.

Bella cayó fuertemente en el piso sobre su brazo izquierdo. El dolor hizo que nuevas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Sintió algo solido y frio en su tobillo, levantó la cabeza y vio que era una cadena, demasiado pesada para que siquiera pudiera levantar la pierna. Intentó removerse pero Edward la detuvo.

- Tienes suerte que no haya sido en tu cuello. – dijo entre dientes.

Bella tragó en seco y descansó su cabeza en el suelo. Se sentía adolorida, cansada, hambrienta, sedienta, pero sobre todo triste. Su cabeza volvió a doler. Si pasaba la noche en el suelo, el trabajo que había hecho Bree habría sido en vano. Sus brazos le ardían y poco a poco empezó a sentir frio. No tardó mucho en empezar a temblar.

Vio como Edward apagaba las luces de la habitación y acto seguido como se recostaba en la cama. Se quedó en el profundo silencio y sin previo aviso, comenzó a llorar. No podía pensar, sólo lloraba.

Una parte de ella, la parte más estúpida por supuesto, lo hacía, porque quería llamar la atención de Edward. Le costaba admitirlo, pero los últimos días que había pasado con él, la habían hecho sentir viva de nuevo. ¡Y todo eso se había ido a la mierda en los once segundos que vio el video!

La otra parte de ella lloraba por el hecho de que había perdido todo lo que quería: su libertad, su amiga y seguramente perdería su salud.

Su última parte lloraba por dolor. ¡Mierda, dolía como el…!

- Isabella, cállate, no me dejas dormir. – dijo Edward mientras se revolcaba en la cama, intentando dormir. Bueno, realmente no estaba haciendo el esfuerzo, sólo lo decía para molestarla.

Bella lloró con más fuerza.

Edward gruñó y Bella se calló al sentir como se bajaba de la cama. ¡Mierda!

- ¡Cual es tu problema! – le gritó acercándose a ella.

Bella lo miró extrañada y luego contestó como una niña pequeña:

- Tengo frio. – sonrió mentalmente al ver la mueca de Edward, que se borró rápidamente, mientras que se encogía de hombros e intentaba volver a subirse en la cama.

Bella volvió a llorar, su comportamiento era ridículo para una adolescente de su edad, pero el fastidio de Edward lo valía.

Sin previo aviso, el demonio saltó sobre ella como un animal hambriento al ver carne fresca. Bella gritó de miedo cuando la levantó del suelo, como una pluma y la tiró a la cama. Podía ver muy poco por la oscuridad del lugar, pero pudo vislumbrar la silueta de Edward acercarse a la cama. Intentó levantarse pero él se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, impidiendo que moviera las piernas.

- ¿¡QUIERES COMPORTARTE COMO UNA NIÑA!? – le gritó enfurecido.

Bella tembló bajo la mirada de Edward, se sentía como un ratón frente a un halcón. Forcejó contra él, intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero no pudo moverse ni un centímetro. Edward volteó su cuerpo, haciendo que Bella quedara boca abajo.

Bella intentó mover sus piernas, pero tanto Edward, como la cadena en su tobillo izquierdo, se lo impedían.

Sintió un aire frio recorrerle las piernas y se dio cuenta que su vestido había sido levantado.

- Edward… -susurró asustada, mientras que los recuerdos de Mike y ella en el bosque volvían a su memoria.

- Bien, te trataré como una niña. – dijo a la vez que le quitaba las bragas. En ese momento Bella gritó.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

Edward ignoró sus gritos. Para ese momento la respiración de Bella era errática y su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho. Esta vez lloraba de miedo.

Escuchó el sonido de carne chocar con carne y acto seguido sintió su trasero en llamas. Bella gritó de la sorpresa y dio gracias a Dios de no terminar lo que Mike había empezado. Pero su alivio duró sólo unos segundos. Volvió a sentir la mano de Edward contra su ya sensible piel y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, intentando amortiguar los gritos. Enterró las uñas en las sabanas al sentir otro golpe.

Edward no se detuvo ni un segundo para dejarla siquiera acostumbrarse al dolor. La golpeó más fuerte de lo que lo haría un humano común, siempre en el mismo lugar, para que fuera más intenso. Pronto un sonido estridente invadió sus oídos, se detuvo y pudo notar que provenían de la persona sobre la que estaba.

Bella paró de gritar, al no sentir más la mano de Edward sobre su trasero. Sollozó en la almohada y rezó porque ya todo hubiera terminado.

Edward acarició las marcas rojizas con sus dedos, suavemente, como si se tratara de un lienzo recién pintado. Sintió los músculos de la espalda de Bella tensarse, quizás temiendo que la volviera a golpear.

Rápidamente se levantó de su posición y volteó el cuerpo de Bella, para que quedara boca arriba. Ni siquiera miró su rostro, el cual debía estar repleto de lágrimas. Con suficiente fuerza la empujó de la cama. Escuchó un sonido el cuerpo de Bella caer, seguido de un gemido de dolor.

- ¡Ahora cállate y déjame dormir! – dijo en voz alta para que lo escuchara. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió bajo las cobijas y se quedó dormido en pocos segundos, arrullado por los sollozos de Bella.

* * *

**Bueno, ya sé que a nadie le gusta que actualize un día y no sepan cuando actualizaré de nuevo. ****Créanme yo también lo odio, así que de ahora en adelante les diré el día en que actualizaré. **

**Actualizo el viernes.**

**¡Gracias por comentar! (¡comenten, comenten,comenten,comenten, comenten...!) XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!**

** Bueno, este capitulo es un poco violento al final. Sólo les quería advertir. **

**Si son muy sensibles es mejor que no lo lean. **

* * *

Capitulo 10

Bella no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida. Lo más probable era que se hubiera desmayado segundos después de que Edward la empujara de la cama.

No sabía si estaba despierta y tenía los ojos cerrados o si tenía los ojos abiertos pero la oscuridad le impedía ver. De cualquier forma, todo a su alrededor era oscuro.

No sentía sus brazos y su cabeza le ardía. Los oídos le pitaban y saliva se acumulaba sin control en su boca. Se obligó a si misma a tragarla. Sus labios estaban resecos y su estomago gruñía. Intentó agudizar su oído pero no escuchó nada más que su respiración. Definitivamente, Edward no estaba en la habitación. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que se decidió a abrir los ojos.

Era imposible saber si era de día o aún era de noche. La habitación estaba alumbrada simplemente por unas cuantas velas, lo que le daba un aspecto aún más aterrador.  
Movió su cabeza, intentando observar mejor la habitación. Quizás no escuchaba a Edward, pero eso no quería decir que no estaba ahí. Intentó levantar la mitad de su cuerpo, apoyandose en los codos, pero esto sólo le causó más dolor y volvió a recostar su cabeza en el piso.

Cerró los ojos e intentó volver a quedarse dormida, pero el hambre se lo impidió. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba Edward en dejarla así? Lo último que había comido había sido un trozo de pastel de carne, después de que el detective y Alice se hubieran ido.  
Estaba a punto de volver a quedarse dormida cuando sintió una mano en su boca. Abrió los ojos como acto reflejo y gritó ahogado fue amortiguado por la mano que estaba sobre su boca.

Observó a su alrededor y vio un hombre con cabello rubio y ojos azules, observarla. Se removió bajo su agarre intentando que la soltara, pero tenía los brazos demasiado adoloridos como para pelear.

- Cálmate, cálmate... - le susurró el hombre. - No te voy a hacer nada.

Bella dejó de forcejear, pero siguió mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Tranquila, tranquila... - le susurró mientras retiraba su mano.

Bella se quedó callada. Esperando que el hombre diera su siguiente movimiento.

- Soy amigo de Bree. - dijo mientras que la levantaba para que quedara sentada en el piso. Sus manos eran fuertes, pero aún así la sostenía con delicadeza, temiendo que pudiera lastimarla.

Ya una vez sentada, Bella se relajó un poco. Su vestimenta constaba simplemente de una camisa sucia y un pantalón descosido en la parte de abajo. Era obvio que también era un esclavo.

- Te traje comida. - Los ojos de Bella brillaron, como los de un niño en la mañana de navidad, al escucharlo.

El hombre le pasó un cuenco tibio del cual salía un olor bastante familiar. Le pasó una cuchara, un poco sucia y rápidamente Bella comenzó a comer.

El hombre se sentó a su lado y sacó unos panes de su bolsillo.

- Habría traído más, pero se habría notado demasiado. - dijo mientras le pasaba uno de los panes. Bella lo cogió entre sus manos y lo mordió inmediatamente.

La sopa era de pollo. El sabor no era muy bueno, pero el pollo no estaba mal y el líquido estaba tibio. El pan estaba un poco duro, pero no malo. Se tomó la sopa en pocos minutos, mientras que el hombre la observaba.

- Gracias. - susurró mientras que mordía el segundo pan que le había pasado el hombre.

- De nada. - le dijo sonriéndole. - Bree estaba muy apenada por haberte dejado anoche, así que me pidió que te trajera comida. Muchas veces los demonios se olvidan de alimentar a sus esclavos las primeras noches.

Bella de pronto calló en cuenta de algo preocupante.

- Edward. Si él te ve, seguramente te lastimará. - dijo preocupada. Se sentiría terrible si una persona fuera lastimada simplemente por querer ayudarla.

- Tranquila. Esta abajo. No volverá a subir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó no muy convencida.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo lo sé. – le pasó el último pedazo de pan.

Bella terminó de comer rápidamente. Aún se sentía un poco hambrienta, pero no demasiado.

-Soy Bella. – le dijo estirándole la mano.

-James. – contestó el hombre, estrechando su mano con fuerza. Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

James se levantó del suelo y recogió cuenco vacio y la cuchara.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – preguntó mordiéndose las uñas, con temor a que no se lo permitiera.

- Dispara.

-Bueno, llegué aquí ayer y hasta ahora no sé exactamente qué hacer. ¿Quizás tú sepas por qué estoy aquí? – balbuceó nerviosa. Estaba hablando con un completo extraño que seguramente no le contestaría.

James pareció meditar su respuesta un momento hasta que al fin contestó:

-¿Te doy un consejo? – le respondió con otra pregunta. Bella asintió. – Has todo lo que te diga Edward. No luches, no discutas, no protestes. No te servirá de nada. Tampoco lo retes. Si te ordena algo, hazlo. ¿De acuerdo?

Bella estaba atónita. ¿¡Estaba loco!? Nunca obedecería a Edward después de todo lo que le había hecho. Le haría las cosas más difíciles si tenía la oportunidad.

-¿¡Estás loco!? – le gritó. Intentó levantarse del suelo pero la cadena se lo impidió y volvió a caer. - ¿¡Me estás diciendo que me entregué a él?! – continuó. - ¿¡Que sea su sumisa!? ¡Oh no! Ni loca.

James se encogió de hombros y esperó a que Bella se tranquilizara. Al ver la actitud tranquila de James, Bella paró de llorar.

-Entiendo que no quieras. – murmuró en voz baja. – Pero será mucho más difícil si te niegas.

Bella bajó la vista. Ocultando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de la mirada de James.

James suspiró.

-Edward está por llegar. Es mejor que me vaya. – dijo mientras que se dirigía a la salida.

-Espera. – James se detuvo. – Nunca contestaste mi pregunta.

James suspiró y Bella levantó su vista hacia él.

-Tú… -vaciló antes de continuar. – No eres como nosotros. Como Bree y yo, quiero decir. Tú eres sólo de Edward. A diferencia de nosotros que pertenecemos a todos y a nadie al mismo tiempo. Edward es tu amo, sólo haces lo que él dice. Sólo le obedeces a él. Y él hace lo que quiere contigo.

-E -e -es de-ecir q-que… - balbuceó Bella no pudiendo contener las lágrimas. – ¿Es decir que puede mantenerme atada aquí como si fuera un perro?

James bajó la vista y suspiró.

-Debería irme.

Bella asintió, más que nada quería estar sola. Escuchó los pasos de James alejarse y acto seguido la puerta abrirse.

-Gracias. – dijo Bella, si saber muy bien si la había escuchado.

James sonrió y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Edward entró en la habitación para encontrar a Bella dormida en el suelo.

En el inframundo no llegaba el sol, puesto que estaba bajo tierra. Pero, según el reloj, debían ser las 2 de la tarde.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y se detuvo a observarla. Sus brazos aún tenían hilos de sangre seca en ellos y estaban morados. Sus labios estaban resecos y la piel de su tobillo, en el cual tenía la cadena, se estaba tornado rojiza, seguramente se estaba pelando.

Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y rompió la cadena con sus manos. Bella despertó por el ruido que esta causó pero no se movió al ver a Edward frente a ella.

Estaba todo vestido de negro y sus prendas oscuras no tenían ni una arruga. Sus zapatos también eran oscuros, pero estos brillaban de tal forma que Bella pensó que quizás pudiera reflejarse en ellos.

Edward observó con detenimiento la peladura de su tobillo y la acarició con sus largos dedos. Bella se tensó y el demonio levantó la vista hacia ella.

-Levántate. – le ordenó.

Bella se levantó lentamente. Sus piernas le temblaban y se sentía demasiado débil como para mantenerse en pie. Se dejó caer en el suelo de nuevo y miró sus manos mientras decía:

-No puedo levantarme.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, Edward puso una mano por debajo de sus rodillas y la levantó del suelo. Bella pasó sus manos alrededor del su cuello para evitar caerse.

Entraron al baño y Edward la sentó sobre la tapa del excusado.

-Límpiate, haz lo que tengas que hacer. – dijo mientras salía del baño.

-¿Puedo bañarme?- preguntó.

-No. – contestó Edward y cerró la puerta del baño.

Bella se apoyó en el lavabo para no caerse. Se limpió la cara con agua y jabón. Quiso limpiar la sangre seca de sus heridas, pero esta estaba muy pegada en su piel y el mero contacto le ardía. Revisó la peladura en su tobillo y suspiró pesadamente. Era mejor no tocarla.

Aprovechó para tomar toda el agua que le fue posible. La sopa de pollo le había hecho bastante bien. Se sentía completamente agradecida con James por ello. Estaba pálida, pero no tanto como cuando había llegado al lugar.

Salió del baño y vio a Edward sentado al borde de la cama. Su cabeza reposaba en sus manos y sus codos en sus rodillas. Se le notaba como si estuviera pensando arduamente en qué hacer.

Al ver a Bella se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación.

- Sígueme. - le dijo. - Quiero que veas esto.

Bella lo siguió. De repente, el consejo de James no le parecía tan malo.

Caminaron por el pasillo, acompañados por la tenue luz de las antorchas. No había puertas a su lado, simplemente pared. El pasillo era bastante espacioso, lo suficiente para que dos carros cupieran.

Pronto Edward cruzó y se encontraron con una pequeña puerta hecha de acero. Edward sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, al hacerlo un aire frío los golpeó a ambos y Bella recordó que había estado allí la primera noche que había llegado a ese infierno.

El olor era igual a como lo recordaba y la luz era poca, tanto que le era difícil ver. Tembló al ver como Edward entraba.

¿Por qué la habría llevado hasta ahí? No estaría pensando en dejarla ahí hasta que se pudriera, ¿verdad?

- Isabella... - la llamó Edward. Bella volteó su vista hacia él y se dio cuenta que se había quedado petrificada en su lugar. Tragó en seco y lentamente entró en la inmensa oscuridad. El frío era intenso y en poco tiempo empezó a temblar.

Edward caminaba rápidamente y a Bella le era difícil seguirlo a causa de la oscuridad.

Caminaron por entre las celdas que habían en el lugar. Bella intentó no mirar a los lados, podía sentir el miedo de las criaturas que estaban ahí, cuando Edward pasaba. Muchas se encogían en sus puestos, otras se arrinconaban en las esquinas, esperando que las sombras pudieran ocultarlos. La muchacha no pudo evitar preguntarse, que les habían hecho para que le temieran de esa forma. De pronto, Edward se detuvo frente a una pequeña puerta de madera, que yacía al final del pasillo. No tenía pestillo, tan sólo un hueco que indicaba que antes había habido uno. El demonio empujó la puerta con un dedo y esta se abrió.

Edward entró al lugar y Bella le siguió.

Dentro el frío era igual que en las celdas, sólo que era más difícil respirar, pues las paredes estaban recubiertas de moho y humedad. Del techo colgaban unas cuantas cadenas oxidadas y las ratas corrían por el lugar. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Bella, fueron las personas que estaban en la habitación.

Eran esclavos, lo sabía por su vestimenta, además de que estaban arrodillados en el centro de la habitación. Habían cinco de ellos. Todos con la cabeza gacha y temblando de frío. Muchos tenían charcos de sangre bajo ellos. En las esquinas habían del lugar habían dos hombres vestidos de negro. Eran altos y musculosos, al igual que Edward, y sus zapatos brillaban a pesar de la suciedad del lugar. Definitivamente eran demonios, seguramente guardias.

Los dos hombres hicieron una reverencia al ver entrar a Edward. Este último pareció indiferente frente al saludo. Se acercó al primero de la fila que tembló al sentir su presencia.

Era un hombre viejo y delgado. El poco cabello que tenía estaba blanco por las canas y su barba igual. Sus manos estaban sucias y tenía las uñas ensangrentadas. Estaba descalzo, como todos los esclavos de la habitación.

Bella estaba petrificada, incapaz de moverse. ¿Qué quería Edward que ella viera? Ella no debería estar ahí. ¿Acaso le quería mostrar lo que haría con ella si no lo obedecía?

- ¿Qué hizo este, Félix? - la voz de Edward resonó en la pequeña habitación y Bella levantó la vista hacia él.

Uno de los guardas, el más musculoso de los dos, dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Intentó salir del castillo, mi señor. – respondió Félix. Edward se acuclilló para poder quedar a su altura. Él esclavo levantó su mirada hacia él.

Los dos hombres se miraron durante varios segundos que parecieron interminables. De pronto Edward asintió levemente con la cabeza y se acercó al cuello del hombre. Bella tragó en seco y pronto el hombre gritó. Edward lo sostuvo por los hombros impidiendo que se moviera. Chorros de sangre cayeron al suelo y Bella volteó la cabeza mientras que las imágenes del video volvían a su memoria.

Pronto el hombre dejó de gritar y su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo. Edward se irguió y se limpió la boca con su mano. Se limpió los dientes con la lengua y se acercó a los otros esclavos que temblaban de miedo.

-Sáquenlo de aquí. – ordenó y los dos guardas se llevaron el cuerpo.

Edward volteó su cabeza hacia Bella, la cual lloraba en silencio, y le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa. Bella lo fulminó con la mirada. Esto era su forma de castigarla. Sabía que su cuerpo no soportaría más dolor físico, pero la tortura psicológica era igual de efectiva.

Siguieron las torturas y asesinatos.

Al final, Bella estaba arrodillada en su puesto, sollozando sin parar, viendo como cada humano era torturado sin piedad y después asesinado. El primer hombre simplemente había sido una demostración. El tercer esclavo, por ejemplo, había recibido una cortada en el cuello y había sido colgado al techo por los pies, quedando su cabeza cerca del suelo. Edward se había acostado bajo el cuerpo con la boca abierta. Pronto la sangre del hombre empezó a caer a su cabeza, puesto que no tenía otro lugar adonde ir. El esclavo empezó a gritar y retorcerse, intentando que de alguna forma la sangre volviera a circular por su cuerpo, pero era imposible. De sus ojos empezaron a salir hilos de sangre, así como de sus orejas, nariz y boca y Edward permitió que las gotas mojaran su rostro. La sonrisa sádica nunca abandonó su rostro.

Al final todos estaban muertos y la cara de Edward salpicada de sangre. Los guardias se llevaron los cadáveres y Edward se acercó a Bella. Ya era hora de irse.

Bella lo miró con repulsión, con tanto odio que la sonrisa de Edward desapareció.

-Levántate. – le ordenó. Bella no tuvo tiempo de obedecerle, Edward la alzó por el brazo, el cual aún dolía. Se acercó a su cuello y le susurró al oído. – Ahora ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me enojo.

-Mi señor. – Edward volteó su cabeza hacia Félix que había vuelto a entrar a la habitación. – Hay otro. – dijo.

Edward sonrió.

-Hazlo pasar.

Félix asintió mientras que obligaba a otro esclavo entrar a la habitación.

Bella sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir por unos minutos. Félix empujó al esclavo y lo obligó a arrodillarse. El hombre levantó su cabeza y miró asombrado a Bella. Sus ojos azules pronto se llenaron de miedo.

-James Witherdale. – murmuró Edward.

James levantó su cabeza y lo miró con asco. Tenía una herida en la sien que aún sangraba y su labio sangraba.

-Retírate Félix. – ordenó y Félix salió de la habitación mientras que murmuraba otro "sí, señor" Cuando la habitación quedó vacía, Edward volteó su cabeza hacia Bella. - ¿Creíste que iba a ser tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta?

Bella tembló mientras que sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas. Él lo sabía.

-Edward, él no hizo nada malo… - comenzó.

-¡CÁLLATE! – le grito enfurecido. Estaba rojo de la rabia y la sangre en su rostro le daba un aspecto demoniaco.

Se volteó hacia James y lo golpeó en la sien, justo por donde estaba sangrando. James cayó al suelo por el golpe.

-¡Edward, no! –gritó Bella acercándose a él e intentando tomarlo por el brazo, pero Edward se soltó de su agarre y la empujó lejos de él. Empezó a patear el cuerpo de James el cual vomitaba chorros de sangre. Debía de tener hemorragias internas.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR, MALNACIDO! –gritaba una y otra vez.

-¡EDWARD! – gritó Bella desde el otro lado de la habitación. Esta vez el demonio se detuvo y la volteó a mirar, sus ojos estaban negros y sus colmillos sobresalían por entre su boca. –Por favor. – suplicó Bella acercándose a él. – No lo mates.

Edward se acercó a ella y Bella retrocedió.

-Suplícame. – dijo. –Quiero que supliques por su vida.

Bella volteó su mirada hacia James que descansaba en un charco de sangre. Si él moría, ella tendría la culpa. Nunca debió haber aceptado la comida. Una parte de ella siempre sospechó que sería peligroso. Aunque le parecía un poco exagerada la ira de Edward, no tenía otra opción.

Lentamente se arrodilló frente a él y abrazó sus piernas con sus manos.

-Por favor, amo. – suplicó mirándolo a los ojos. – Te lo suplico. Seré buena, haré todo lo que digas, pero, por favor, no lo hagas.

Edward la miró y poco a poco sus facciones empezaron a relajarse de nuevo. Sus puños que antes había mantenido cerrados poco a poco se fueron relajando.

Sin quitar la vista de sus ojos, Edward la levantó suavemente por los brazos y la abrazó fuertemente. Bella se puso tensa al contacto pero pronto se relajó al ver que Edward no la estaba lastimando. Le devolvió el abrazo, un poco dudosa, pero al parecer eso era lo que Edward quería.

Se separaron rápidamente y Edward llamó a Félix y Demetri, los cuales se llevaron a James del lugar. Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría bien.

Edward la cargó y la llevó a la habitación. Una vez allí, los dos entraron al baño.

Bella no pudo evitar empezar a temblar cuando vio como Edward empezaba a desvestirse. Él, al ver su reacción se acercó hacia ella y le acarició los costados de los brazos, para intentar calmarla. Pero seguía adolorida y sólo pudo gemir de dolor.

-Arreglaré eso. – dijo Edward mirando sus brazos.

Después de estar desvestido la ayudó a desvestirse. Le quitó el pequeño "vestido" y la ropa interior.

Entraron a la ducha la cual también tenía una bañera, pero Bella dudaba mucho que la usaran. El agua tibia calló sobre ella y Edward.

Los dos se quedaron quietos en sus puestos, observándose a los ojos. Lentamente, Edward tomó las manos de Bella y las llevó a su rostro.

-Límpiame. – ordenó

Bella empezó a pasar sus dedos por el rostro de Edward, quitando las manchas de sangre.

Pasó por su frente, su nariz y sus mejillas. Acariciándolo suavemente con sus dedos. Edward cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias. Bella llevó sus manos a la boca de él, pero al hacerlo, Edward tomó su mano y empezó a besarla. Empezó a dejar un camino de besos en su mano, su muñeca y antebrazo. Al llegar a sus heridas, las lamió. Limpió la sangre seca con su lengua y las medias lunas de los brazos de Bella empezaron a sanar.

La muchacha lo observó detenidamente, nunca quejándose, siempre guardando silencio, pero agradecida por lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward pronto termino con un brazo y siguió con el otro.

Los pies de ambos estaban llenos de sangre, que pronto se iba por el drenaje.

Bella no sabe cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Edward decidió salir.

La envolvió en una toalla y le retiró el cabello mojado de la cara. Una vez que estuvo seca, la llevó a la cama en donde la tapó con las sabanas. Se acostó a su lado y la abrazó posesivamente, nunca dejándola ir.

* * *

**Lamento si tiene errores, pero no tuve tiempo de revisarlo. Si tiene muchos avísenme y lo volveré a subir. **

**Como siempre los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. :)**

**Actualizo el martes.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Las pesadillas la seguían acosando, se despertó varias veces, sólo para sentir los brazos de Edward a su alrededor acariciarla, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Pero simplemente no la dejaban. Su mente la torturaba, mostrándole una y otra vez lo que había presenciado ese día. Había visto el rostro de Daniel, morado por la falta de aire, y el cuerpo de Rosalie tirado en el suelo, blanco y sin vida. También había visto a su madre y a Alice. Ni siquiera sabía lo que le había pasado después de que Edward se la llevara con él. ¿La habría matado? No, no había razón alguna. Pero aún así sería extraño que la hubiera dejado viva, podría hablar con Reneé. Aunque no había mucho que pudieran hacer para ayudarla...

- ¿Bella? - la voz de Edward la asustó, no se escuchaba serio ni molesto, sólo aperezado.

- ¿Si...? - dijo intentando esconder el temblor de su voz, pero le fue casi imposible.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó.

Bella frunció el ceño confundida. Se llevó las manos a la cara y sintió algo húmedo en sus mejillas. No sabía que estaba llorando, quizás estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos como para sentir el tibio liquido salir de sus ojos.

- No lo sabía. - susurró limpiándose la cara.

- ¿Qué?

- Que estaba llorando.

Edward suspiró mientras que alejaba sus brazos de los de ella. Quería abrazarla durante todo el resto del día, pero le habría gustado que ella le devolviera el abrazo.

Bella al sentirse libre se alejó de él lo que más le permitía la cama. Recostó su cabeza en la almohada, intentando volver a dormirse, pero su cuerpo ya había descansado lo suficiente. ¿Cuánto había dormido?

- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Las cinco.

- ¿¡De la mañana!? - se asombró. Su cuerpo se encontraba muy descansado como para haber dormido tan poco tiempo.

Edward la miró y una sonrisa torcida cruzo por su rostro.

- De la tarde. - murmuró.

Bella abrió la boca desmesuradamente.

- Por Dios, ¿dormimos tanto?

- Tú dormiste mucho, amor. - dijo Edward levantándose de la cama. Aun seguía desnudo, pero pareció no importarle.

Se dirigió al armario y sacó una bata larga y supremamente elegante, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Se cubrió con ella y tomó una manzana, que había en la mesita del centro de la habitación, junto con otras frutas. Se la llevó a la boca, mientras que Bella lo observaba sin moverse de la cama.

Edward la miró y sonrió malvadamente. Le lanzó la manzana y Bella puso sus manos frente a ella como acto reflejo. La manzana aterrizó en su regazo. Bella la tomó y abrió los ojos sorprendida con lo que había visto. Prácticamente no quedaba nada. Edward se había devorado incluso el corazón. Tan sólo la parte de arriba y un poco de cascara del costado apuesto de la mordida.

La muchacha levantó su vista sorprendida hacia Edward, quien le sonreía malvadamente, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

Sus miradas estuvieron conectadas por un tiempo hasta que un golpe en la puerta los distrajo.

Edward volteó su mirada hacia la puerta.

- Llegó Bree. - murmuro.

Bella dejó la manzana a un lado de la cama y se levantó rápidamente. Corrió hacia el baño, pues no quería que Bree la viera desnuda. Encontró su vestido y empezó a cambiarse sin importarle mucho que la puerta estuviera abierta. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y la voz seria de Edward decirle algo a Bree.

Salió del baño y Edward y Bree voltearon su vista hacia ella.

- Quiero que esté lista antes de las ocho, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Edward sin despegar la vista de Bella.

- Sí, señor. - dijo Bree agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

- Hay vestidos en el armario, - continuó Edward señalando la enorme puerta que se encontraba en el costado de la habitación. La puerta también de oro y tenía dibujos extraños en ella, así como los tenía la puerta de la entrada de la habitación.

Edward les dio la espalda y salió de la habitación.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa a Bree, quien se la devolvió, aunque de una forma un poco más tímida.

- Hola, Bree. - susurró Bella.

- Buenas tardes, señorita. - dijo Bree dirigiéndose al armario que le había señalado Edward.

Abrió la gran puerta y entró en él. Bella se acercó al armario y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

El armario era gigantesco. Por lo menos del tamaño de su cuarto. Los estantes eran de madera perfectamente pulida, sin una partícula de polvo en ellos. Sobre estos había varios pares de zapatos, iguales de limpios. En los gachos estaban colgados varios vestidos de distintos colores y telas. Bree estaba bajando uno de ellos mientras que Bella se deleitaba la vista con el lugar. En una de las esquinas había un tocador con un gran espejo, cuyos costados eran de oro. Sobre el tocador descansaban varias joyas. Todas estaban fabricadas con metales preciosos. Las manillas, collares, gargantillas, anillos y demás, brillaban con la luz de las antorchas, dándoles un aspecto aún más valioso.

Sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ellas. Tomó entre sus manos un pequeño anillo de plata que tenía un diamante en el centro. Se lo probó. Le quedaba perfecto, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Observó detenidamente su mano a la luz de las antorchas e hizo una mueca con lo que vio. Sus uñas, o más bien, lo poco que quedaba de ellas, estaban sucias, mordidas y bastante cortas. Tenía bonitas manos, sus dedos eran largos y delgados, pero sus uñas mordidas les daban un mal aspecto. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y suspiró pesadamente. Tenía ojeras y estaba pálida por no comer. Su cuerpo seguía aparentemente normal, sólo un poco delgado. Pasó sus manos por entre su mugroso cabello y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió vio la figura de Bree detrás de ella sosteniendo un vestido en sus manos. Bella dio un brinco y se quitó el anillo de golpe.

- Lamento si la asuste, señorita. - dijo Bree apenada acercándose a ella.

- No. Tranquila Bree. - la tranquilizó Bella. - Eso me pasa por tocar cosas que no debo. - susurró entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente alto como que Bree lo notara.

- Pero si son suyos, señorita. - Bella la miró extrañada y se volteó para encararla.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó.

- Todo esto es suyo. El amo lo compró para usted.

- ¡Todo esto! - exclamó Bella levantando los brazos. Bree asintió.

- Lo mandó a pedir un día antes de que usted llegara.

- Pero, ¿por qué me daría todo esto? ¿No soy su esclava acaso?

- No lo sé, señorita. Estoy igual de sorprendida que usted. Sólo había visto este tipo de ropa en los aposentos de los nobles y reinas. - respondió Bree observando el guarda ropas.

De pronto Bella cayó en la cuenta.

- ¿Cu-cu- cuando dijiste que compró esto? - balbuceó.

- Un día antes de que usted llegara.

¡Oh por Dios! Todo eso era para ella. Por supuesto. Edward estaba decidido en hacerla su reina, ya había preparado todo para ella. Debió haber sido una gran desilusión para él el que ella lo rechazara. Lo decía, obviamente, por todo el dinero que seguramente había gastado en ello.

_¿Enserio, Bella? ¿Crees que se desilusionó por haber gastado tanto dinero? ¡Por Dios es un rey! Se podría bañar en dinero si quisiera._

Su conciencia la reprochó.

_Seguramente es avaro. ¿No todos lo son?_

Su conciencia bufó.

_Claro, tonta_

- Señorita, debemos darnos prisa. La cena es a las ocho. El amo vendrá por usted en menos de tres horas. - dijo Bree saliendo de la habitación con el vestido en su mano.

Bella la siguió. La niña dejó el vestido en la cama y entró rápidamente al baño. Segundos después se escuchó el agua correr. Bella se acercó a la cama y observo el vestido que reposaba en ella. Era rojo, color sangre. Ceñido al cuerpo. No tenia mangas y la espalda estaba descubierta. Era bastante sensual, pero a la vez elegante. Algo que era difícil de encontrar.

La tela se notaba fina, aunque Bella no pudo reconocer que tipo era. Era opaca y a la vista se veía áspera, aunque al tacto era bastante suave.

Escuchó el grifo del agua cerrarse y segundos después, Bree salió del baño.

- Señorita, la baño está listo.

Bella entró y vio como la gran bañera estaba cubierta de espuma. Bree le pidió que se desvistiera. La muchacha se metió a la bañera y se recostó en la superficie de esta. Dejando que el agua le relajara los músculos. Bree se acercó a ella y untó una crema en el rostro. Inmediatamente sintió una calidez en su piel que se le hizo un poco incomoda, pero lo ignoro.

Bree le masajeo la espalda y Bella cerró los ojos. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

Despertó unos minutos después, escuchando como el agua de la bañera se iba por el drenaje. Salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla. Ya no traía la mascarilla en su rostro y sentía la piel bastante fresca, tanto que le era incomodo el sentimiento.

La puerta del armario estaba abierta, por lo que supuso que Bree estaba en él. En la habitación estaba el tocador que anteriormente había estado en el armario. Bella se acercó a él y observó su reflejo. Sus ojeras habían desaparecido y su palidez no era tan notable.

De pronto Bree salió con unos pares de zapatos de tacón en sus manos.

- ¡Oh, qué bueno que ya despertó! - exclamó con una sonrisa. - Si no lo hubiera hecho, me habría visto en la obligación de hacerlo yo misma.

- ¿Cuanto dormí?

- Casi nada, sólo el tiempo en que le hacia los masajes.

Bella asintió.

- Bree, ¿por qué me estás arreglando? - preguntó. Hasta ahora había estado demasiado ocupada analizando el lo que Bree hacia que se había olvidado de preguntar porqué lo hacia.

- Hoy se celebra la llegada del señor Carlisle. Había estado de viaje un tiempo y su esposa ordenó hacer un banquete, señorita.

- ¿Pero entonces yo por qué voy? No soy de la realeza, ni nobleza, ni nada de eso. No tendría por que estar ahí.

Bree se encogió de hombros.

- El amo lo ordenó.

- ¡¿Pero yo que voy a hacer allá?! - poco a poco se estaba sintiendo más asustada. Iba a estar rodeada de demonios, (que muy fácilmente podían matarla), toda la noche. Mierda, ¿¡y si se la comían!?

- Debemos darnos prisa. Ya es tarde y aún no la peinado ni maquillado. - dijo Bree ignorando su pregunta.

Bella abrió la boca para hablar pero decidió que era mejor no hacerle preguntas a alguien que no conocía la respuesta.

* * *

Eran las ocho menos cuarto cuando Bree terminó.

Al final, Bella llevaba el cabello recogido, dejando unos cuantos mechones sueltos. Su maquillaje no se notaba demasiado. Bree le había aplicado un poco de base para tapar su palidez. No le había aplicado rubor en las mejillas. Sus ojos tenían sólo un poco de sombra negra en sus parpados, haciéndolos notar más.

El vestido le quedaba a la perfección. Sus brazos y su espalda quedaban descubiertos y sus piernas quedaban cubiertas por completo hasta los tobillos. El vestido se sostenía gracias a una cadena de oro que pasaba por detrás de su cuello.

Los zapatos eran de cuero negro. El tacón era alto pero era grueso en la punta, evitando que Bella perdiera el equilibrio y se callera.

Bree empezó a limpiar un poco la habitación, la cual había quedado un poco desordenada. Mientras que lo hacía, Bella se sentó frente al tocador y observó detenidamente las joyas. Esa noche no llevaría ninguna puesta.

-¿Bree? - llamó Bella.

-¿Si? – dijo la niña sin dejar de organizar el cuarto.

-¿Cómo está James? – sabía que quizás Bree no pudiera responder su pregunta pero debía intentarlo.

Se volteó hacia la niña al ver que está no contestaba. Bree estaba parada en su puesto sin moverse. De pronto suspiró y volteó su vista hacia Bella.

-Está bien, señorita. – dijo volviendo a su tarea. – Tan sólo un poco lastimado.

-Por favor no me mientas. – Bella sabía que no podía estar bien. Ella misma había visto como lo lastimaban.

Bree levantó su vista hacia ella y Bella pudo notar que tenía los ojos aguados.

-Estaba vomitando sangre cuando lo llevaron con los demás esclavos. Lo llevamos a su cuarto e intentamos ayudarlo. El médico del lugar lo revisó y lo ayudo a que dejara de sangrar. Se está recuperando.

-¿Estará bien? – preguntó preocupada.

Bree sonrió con tristeza.

-James es muy fuerte. Estoy segura que se curara.

Bella asintió y retiró las lágrimas de sus ojos cuidadosamente, evitando que el maquillaje se corriera.

Siguió observando a Bree organizar la habitación y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué una chica como ella era obligada a vivir de esa forma. ¿Habría nacido siendo una esclava, o, habría sido libre una vez, al igual que ella?

Quiso preguntarle qué le había pasado pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

Volteó su mirada hacia la puerta y Bree paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward estaba en la puerta. Estaba todo vestido de negro. Su saco era de cuero y dejaba ver la camiseta negra que traía debajo. Su cabello estaba igual de despeinado como siempre, pero quedaba perfecto con su aspecto.

Bree agachó la cabeza inmediatamente y Bella se levantó de la silla que quedaba frente al tocador. Edward la miró de arriba abajo disimuladamente. Se veía muy hermosa esa noche. El vestido salía perfectamente con su tono de piel.

A pesar de lo apuesto que se veía Edward, su belleza era opacada por la expresión de su rostro. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que no disgustado con algo como si lo que menos quisiera fuera estar ahí.

Suspiró y estiró su mano hacia Bella. Ella se acercó hacia él y la tomo. Le dio una última mirada a Bree que seguía con la cabeza gacha en su puesto. Se sentía un poco triste de dejarla sola limpiando la habitación mientras que ellos iban a cenar. Hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse con ella que ir a reunirse con los demonios.

Edward la sacó de la habitación y caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, voltearon a la izquierda y se encontraron con una gigante puerta de oro que también tenía dibujos en ella, sólo que estos estaban pintados de distintos colores y eran mucho más notables. Edward se acercó a la puerta pero Bella lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Espera. – le dijo. Edward se volteó hacia ella. – ¿Qué se supone que haga cuando este allí? – preguntó mirando la puerta nerviosa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Edward.

Bella tomó aire.

-Quiero decir… - se aclaró la garganta. – ¿No se supone que soy tu esclava? ¿Qué hago aquí?

Edward puso su mano en su bolsillo y volvió a sacar la caja en donde reposaba el anillo de matrimonio.

Bella suspiró.

-Edward ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso…

-No es lo que crees. – la interrumpió Edward. – Mi padre acaba de llegar y le prometí que me casaría. Necesito que pretendas ser mi prometida.

Bella abrió la boca desmesuradamente al escuchar esas palabras. Definitivamente Edward tenía una obsesión con casarse con ella.

-Yo no puedo…

-No te lo estoy preguntando. Te lo estoy ordenando, Isabella. – dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

Tomó la mano de Bella y le puso el anillo a la fuerza.

Bella miró el anillo en su mano y luego los ojos impacientes de Edward.

-Sólo pretender. – dijo rindiéndose. No estaba de humor como para pelear.

Edward asintió y la tomó por la cintura.

-No te alejes de mí, ¿de acuerdo? – le susurró.

Bella asintió.

La puerta se abrió y lo primero que los golpeó fue la gran cantidad de luces. Bella parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz mientras que Edward caminaba aferrándola con más fuerza a él.

Bajaron unas grandes escaleras, que estaban recubiertas por una alfombra negra, y llegaron al salón principal donde una gran multitud los esperaba. Había una orquesta tocando al fondo de la sala. El salón estaba perfectamente decorado, grandes lámparas colgaban del techo y los demonios presentes estaban todos vestidos elegantemente. Las mujeres llevaban largos vestidos, mientras que los hombres llevaban trajes de gala. A diferencia de él de Edward, los trajes que ellos usaban no eran completamente negros.

Todos hicieron una reverencia y Edward sonrió malvadamente. Algo que todos imitaron. El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir como loco sobre su pecho. Quería salir corriendo de allí, pero el agarre de Edward se hizo más fuerte en su cintura, descifrando sus intenciones.

Bella miró a la multitud, pudo notar que algunos hombres la miraban con lujuria, así que apartó la mirada rápidamente.

Edward caminó hacia la mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación y se detuvo frente a ella. Todos los presentes también se acercaron y se sentaron. Edward permaneció parado y tomó una de las copas de champagne que había sobre la mesa.

-Esta noche. Celebramos el regreso de mi padre después de un largo viaje. – Edward levantó su copa en dirección a un hombre rubio que estaba al otro lado de la gran mesa. – Padre, mis hermanos y yo te hemos extrañado. ¿Te gustaría decir unas palabras?

Todos le dirigieron una sonrisa Carlisle, quien se levantó de su silla y también levantó su copa de champagne.

-Gracias, hijo. Yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta. – dijo con una sonrisa un poco hipócrita. – Pero, no soy el único que ha regresado de un largo viaje, ¿verdad? – Carlisle le sonrió maliciosamente y la sonrisa de Edward se borró.- ¿Cuéntanos cuál fue la razón de que te tardaras tanto?

Edward lo miró con odio. Pero rápidamente recupero su compostura.

-Bueno padre, ahora que lo mencionas, creo que me veo en la obligación de anunciarles a todos que pronto contraeré matrimonio. – todos los presentes lo miraron un poco extrañados. Jasper le sonrió y Emmett le guiñó un ojo. Edward sonrió también pero por dentro estaba hecho una furia. – Me gustaría presentarles a mi prometida, Isabella. – los demonios aplaudieron un poco extrañados de que Edward se casara, pues su fama de mujeriego se conocía en todo el reino.

Bella sonrío intentando ocultar el miedo de su rostro. Podía pretender ser la prometida de Edward por una noche, pero lo que más le preocupaba era como se saldría de ese lio. No se iba a casar con Edward ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Pero todo el reino creía que sí.

_Bueno, es su problema. _Pensó.

_Edward fue el que te pidió que fingieras ser su prometida. Él es el que va tener que solucionar este lio. _

Bueno, en eso tenía razón. Edward la metió en ese lio. Fue su idea. Era su obligación de sacarla de ese lio.

Edward se sentó y pronto empezaron a servir los alimentos. Los esclavos organizaron todo rápidamente y los demonios empezaron a comer. En la mesa había pollo, carne, frutas, pescado, pan, vegetales… todo el tipo de alimentos conocidos. Las porciones que cada uno se servía era bastante grande, pero Bella no tenía mucha hambre. Se le había quitado el apetito. Tomó la copa de champagne en sus manos y empezó a beberla a pequeños sorbos. El liquido le calló un poco mal a causa de su estomago vacio pero la ayudaba a calmarle los nervios.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Edward que miraba su plato, perdido en sus pensamientos. Pronto los demonios terminaron de comer y los esclavos sirvieron un líquido rojo, muy parecido al vino, en sus copas.

Bella estiró la mano para tomar su copa pero Edward la detuvo.

-No es vino. – susurró.

Rápidamente alejó su mano y se tomó todo el resto del champagne. Pronto otro esclavo le sirvió más.

Todos los presentes se levantaron y se caminaron hacia una sala que conectaba con la que estaban.

En el otro salón la música era más movida y los demonios empezaron a bailar. No era un baile lento y ordenado como los que Bella veía en las películas. Este era sensual, hasta erótico. Los demonios se abrazaban los unos a los otros, algunos se besaban, pero no era un beso delicado o amoroso, era fuerte demandante. Poco a poco, entre más avanzaba el tiempo, Bella notó que algunos ya no tenían alguna prenda puesta. Los hombres se habían quitado los sacos, mientras que los peinados de las mujeres se habían desecho, dejando sus largas cabelleras sueltas.

Bella se recostó contra una pared y otro esclavo le pasó una copa de champagne en la una bandeja de plata. La muchacha se la bebió de un sorbo.

Edward estaba entre la multitud, rodeado por un grupo de mujeres que acariciaban su pecho. Ya no traía el saco puesto y su camisa estaba tenia desabotonada los dos primeros botones. Las mujeres se turnaban para besarlo, sin dejar de bailar, y le entrelazaban los dedos en su cabello. Edward sonreía, disfrutando de las sensaciones. Bella observó como subía su mano por la pierna de una de ellas, debajo del vestido. Alejó la vista. Al parecer en el inframundo no estaba mal visto que tu "prometido" "bailara" con otras mujeres.

Vio que no era la única que no bailaba. Carlisle, estaba recostado contra la pared y observaba con el ceño fruncido a su hijo.

Bella caminó por el salón y encontró una puerta de vidrio que daba a un gran balcón. Se dirigió a él rápidamente, tomando otra copa de champagne en el camino. Revisó que no hubiera nadie en él y entró. Cerró la puerta de vidrio detrás de ella. Podía seguir observando la fiesta, pero la música era menos fuerte.

Observó el paisaje a su alrededor y se desilusionó un poco al ver simplemente obscuridad. No podía ver ni siquiera el suelo. Todo era obscuro alrededor de ella, como si el mundo no existiera más allá del castillo.

Suspiró y siguió tomando. Un esclavo de vez en cuando entraba para darle otra copa. No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero pronto decidió mirar atreves del vidrio y observó como Edward era separado de las mujeres por su padre. Carlisle lo cogió por el brazo y lo sacó de la fiesta. Bella se quedó quieta en su puesto observando cómo Edward era arrastrado por su padre fuera del salón. Cuando se perdieron de su vista, Bella siguió tomando de su copa, pero unas voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Volteó la cabeza a su izquierda y observó a Edward y Carlisle discutir en el balcón que quedaba seguido al de ella. Se agachó rápidamente, no quería que pensaran que los estaba escuchando. Se sentó en el suelo y siguió bebiendo de su copa de champagne. Por Dios, ¿¡cuántas se había tomado?! Ya había perdido la cuenta. No pudo evitar escuchar la charla de Edward y Carlisle.

-¡¿Crees que no puedo sentir su olor?! – decía Carlisle molesto.

-No te incumbe Carlisle. – respondió Edward con voz despreocupada. Bella se lo imaginó con las manos en sus bolsillos mirando la oscuridad.

-¡¿Qué van a decir todos cuando el rey del inframundo se casé con una humana?!

-Me importa una mierda lo que digan.

-No permitiré que te cases con ella. Edward te ordenó…

-No puedes ordenarme nada, Carlisle. – lo interrumpió Edward con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. – Ya no eres rey, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero soy tu padre y tienes que obedecerme.

-Vete a la mierda, Carlisle. Me casaré con ella y no puedes evitarlo. –Edward intentó alejarse de él pero Carlisle lo tomó con fuerza por el brazo.

-Estás enamorado, ¿verdad? - Carlisle sonrió malvadamente.

Edward se soltó de su agarre.

Carlisle lo miró con asco.

-Eres débil, Edward. Dime, ¿siquiera te has acostado con ella?

No, no lo había hecho y Carlisle lo sabía.

-Eres igual a tu madre. – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Edward se acercó con él y lo empujó contra el muro del balcón. Lo sostuvo por el cuello de la camisa y dijo con voz amenazante.

-Vuelves a hablar de ella y te arranco la cabeza, _padre. _– lo soltó con fuerza y Carlisle se tambaleó un poco. Edward salió del balcón y Carlisle lo siguió.

Bella se levantó del suelo y terminó el poco champagne que quedaba en la copa. De pronto escuchó como la puerta de vidrio se corría. Volteó su cabeza y vio a Edward ir hacia ella.

-Nos vamos. – dijo con voz fría.

Oh, oh… Estaba enojado.

Edward la cogió del brazo con fuerza y prácticamente la arrastro fuera del balcón. Bella se tambaleó y le fue casi imposible seguirle el paso. Sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y la gente bailando alrededor de ella no la ayudaban. Edward la sacó rápidamente del lugar y se dirigió al pasillo. Entraron a la habitación y Edward cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Bella se sostuvo de la columna de la cama. Todo aba vueltas y ahora frente a ella habían tres Edwards.

Rio ante la ironía de este hecho y entonces calló en la cuenta de que quizás se había pasado con las copas.

Edward la miró y frunció el ceño.

-Estás borracha. – no era una pregunta.

Bella asintió.

-Uff… ¡Qué noche! No veo la hora de acostarme. – dijo mientras que se quitaba los zapatos.

Caminó descalza por la habitación, tambaleándose un poco, pero la voz de Edward la detuvo.

-Quítate la ropa, Isabella. – dijo de forma seria.

Bella lo volteó a mirar extrañada.

-No. – dijo mirando la expresión fría de Edward.

-¡Quítate la ropa y acuéstate en la cama!

-¡No! – gritó Bella. Quizás estaba borracha pero aún podía defenderse.

Edward rugió y se abalanzó sobre ella. Bella gritó mientras que los dos caían en la cama. Se retorció intentando que Edward se separara de ella, pero era imposible quitarlo de encima. Intentó golpearlo pero no sabía cuál de todos los Edwards que veía era el real. Sus manos iban de un lado a otro, ni siquiera lo tocaban. Edward la tomó por las manos y las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza. Empezó a quitarse la camisa y Bella comenzó a llorar.

Edward se detuvo y gruño. Se separó de ella y se acostó a su lado.

Pasó sus manos por su cara, restregándola entera. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Podía ser un sádico asesino, pero nunca un violador como su padre.

Escuchó como Bella sollozaba desesperada e intentó abrazarla, pero ella le dio la espalda y se alejó de él.

Edward gruño y también le dio la espalda. Unos minutos después escuchó como la respiración de Bella se volvía más acompasada y se dio cuenta que estaba dormida. Quiso dormir también pero la voz de Carlisle seguía sonando en su mente. Ahora más que nunca quería casarse, ya no sólo era por qué la deseara para él sólo, también sabía que sería la mejor forma de enojar a Carlisle y era lo que más quería.

Pero el problema era, ¿cómo lograría que aceptara?

* * *

**¿Qué creen que hará Edward para que Bella acepte? Seguirá siendo malo o seguirá el consejo de Jasper.**

**Gracias sus comentarios, no se imaginan cuanto los aprecio! :D**

**Actualizo el sábado. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! **

**Antes que todo me gustaría disculparme por la tardanza. Sé que dije que actualizaría el sábado pero tuve un problema en los ojos, (algo parecido a la conjuntivitis) y estar en el computador simplemente lo empeoraba. Lo bueno es que esto me dio mucho más tiempo para pensar y mi imaginación se volvió loca. Este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito y ya llevo la mitad del próximo así que no me tardaré mucho. **

**Bueno, ya sé que algunas de ustedes me dijeron que querían saber con lujo de detalles lo de la madre de Edward. Les explicaré todo pero un poco más adelante. También voy a explicar pronto el pasado de Bella y el accidente que tuvo con su hermano. Pero si la curiosidad las está matando, les doy una pista: La madre de Edward no es Esme. Imagino que ya deben tener una idea de quien es. Aún así, hay toda una historia detrás de eso.**

* * *

Capitulo 12

Quizás torturarla no era la forma más sencilla de hacerla su esposa. Quizás debía empezar a tomar en cuenta el consejo de Jasper. Pero, ¿seria posible que Bella lo perdonara después de todo lo que le había hecho? Bueno... En fin de cuentas, él no buscaba su perdón...

Edward se sentó en la cama lentamente. Estaba agotado, pero no había podido quedarse dormido en toda la noche. Volteó su cabeza y vio el cuerpo dormido de Bella.

Suspiró cansado.

Aún no podía creer que había sido capaz de hacerle algo así. Había estado a punto de forzarla. De robar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. No debería importarle. Había sido criado con el pensamiento de que todo lo que fuera inferior a él lo podía utilizar a su antojo. De que sólo importaba él y que los demás debían de doblegarse ante su rey. Y lo había hecho. Lo había hecho tantas veces... Había matado y torturado. Y también le había quitado la inocencia a unas cuantas muchachas. Había hecho sentir a las personas inferiores, y se podría decir que las había aplastado como si fueran cucarachas en el pavimento...Pero nunca violado. Nunca había sido capaz de forzar a una persona de esa forma. Su placer era lo único que importaba, pero ni siquiera él podía sacarle placer a una situación como aquella. Mucho menos si el rostro de su madre se le aparecía cada vez que siquiera lo pensaba...

Bella se removió en la cama. Aún llevaba puesto el vestido y el anillo de compromiso. Su maquillaje esta corrido por las lágrimas y su boca exhalaba el hedor a alcohol.

Edward se acercó a ella y con cuidado le quitó el anillo de su mano derecha. Apretó la joya en sus manos y volvió a guardarla en la caja a la que pertenecía.

Se levantó de la cama y se quitó el traje de gala que tenía puesto. Hoy no habría obligaciones que cumplir hasta mediodía, puesto que todos los demonios debían de estar dormidos. Miró su reloj de mano y suspiró. Eran las seis de la mañana. La fiesta había terminado hace menos de dos horas. No tenía nada que hacer. Se puso un jean y una camisa negra sin mangas. Volvió a acostarse en la cama, mientras que escuchaba la respiración acompasada de Bella.

* * *

Bella abrió los ojos como platos. Su corazón latía frenéticamente y su respiración era entrecortada.

Rápidamente se sentó en la cama y observó a su alrededor. La habitación estaba un poco iluminada, lo que indicaba que Edward ya se había levantado.

"Edward"...tan sólo verlo de nuevo la asustaba. Se quitó los mechones de cabello que tenía pegados en su frente por el sudor y se frotó los ojos.

Empezó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, obligándose a si misma a calmarse.

De pronto sintió como un bulto se movía a su lado y volteó su mirada rápidamente hacia Edward.

Se alejó de él lo más posible, casi cayéndose de la cama.

Edward se acercó hacia ella, pero Bella volvió a alejarse de él. Esta vez tan sólo tenía medio cuerpo en la cama. Un poco más y se caería.

- N-No te acer-ques... - balbuceó asustada. Tenía los ojos aguados y sus labios temblaban.

- Bella yo... - empezó Edward, acercándose inconscientemente hacia ella.

- ¡No! - gritó Bella, a la vez que perdía el equilibrio y caía fuertemente al suelo.

Él se acercó a ella a una velocidad inhumana intentando calmarla. Pero, Bella al verlo junto a él se arrastró lejos de él, su cuerpo golpeando contra la pared.

- Shh... Tranquila, tranquila... - dijo el demonio levantando sus manos en el aire.

- Tú... tú... - balbuceó Bella mientras que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

- No lo hice Bella. - susurró Edward con la voz más convincente que conocía. - No lo hice.

Bella lo miró a con sus ojos aguados y no pudo soportarlo más. Su barbilla empezó a temblar a la vez que grandes espasmos la sacudían. Puso su mano en su boca, intentando de alguna forma acallar los sollozos pero nada funcionó.

Edward bajó sus manos y se acercó hacia ella. Esta vez, Bella no se movió. Se acercó un poco más y tocó su brazo con las puntas de los dedos. Al ver que aún no había respuesta, aprovechó el momento. Puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó fuertemente disfrutando del calor humano. Él no era frío, pero tampoco era caliente. Su corazón no bombardeaba sangre por sus venas. El calor que irradiaba se debía a toda la sangre que tenía en su interior. Su cuerpo funcionaba como un horno, almacenando el calor, no dejándolo escapar. Pero era calor robado. No era de él, él estaba muerto. El calor de Bella, al contrario, era vivo. Se podía sentir y degustar la vida en él. Podía escuchar su corazón bombardear sangre por sus venas, podía sentir sus poros abrirse y respirar. Por un momento, se sintió vivo. ¡¿Hace cuanto que no se sentía así?!

De pronto sintió algo húmedo llenar su pecho y se dio cuenta de que quizás debería cambiar su camisa. Bella aún sollozaba, pero con menos fuerza.

- Shhh... - le repitió mientras pasaba sus manos por los brazos de la muchacha, acariciando la cremosa piel. - Ya cálmate Bella, sino harás que tenga que poner a secar mi camisa. - dijo con tono burlón.

Bella paró de llorar y alejó su cabeza del pecho de Edward.

A pesar de que la tela era negra, podía observar las manchas de maquillaje en ella. Intentó apartarlas con sus dedos pero Edward la detuvo.

- Creo que quizás tengas que cambiarla. - dijo sonriendo a pesar de que sus ojos y su nariz seguían rojos.

Edward le sonrió y puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella. Quitó las lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido con sus pulgares, acariciando la delicada piel de su rostro. Sin poder contenerse le dio un beso en la frente.

Bella se erizó, mostrando de esta forma que aún no confiaba en él.

Edward suspiró contra su frente, lo suficientemente bajo para que Bella pensara que sólo estaba respirando, y se alejó de ella.

- Debes de tener hambre. - murmuró mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Bella lo siguió con la mirada y asintió.

Se levantó del suelo lentamente. La cabeza le dolía, por la borrachera que se había pegado en la fiesta. Se sentía mareada, pero había estado en peores condiciones. Parpadeó varias veces para alejar el mareo y se quitó el vestido rojo, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Edward la observó hacerlo y también se deshizo de su camisa.

- ¿Edward? - llamó Bella en un susurro. El demonio la miró a los ojos y levantó las cejas, en señal de que continuara. - ¿Puedo bañarme? - dijo en un tono aún más bajo.

Edward asintió y Bella corrió al baño. Se encerró en el y se desnudó por completo.

Salió unos minutos después y se cubrió con una toalla. Gruñó al ver que no tenía nada que ponerse.

Avanzó hacia la puerta, dejando pequeños charcos de agua, a causa de su cabello y su cuerpo, por el cual aún se deslizaban gotas de agua. Abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó su cabeza por esta.

Edward estaba recostado boca arriba en la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos estaban detrás de su cabeza. Su respiración era acompasada y Bella sopesó la idea de despertarlo. Se decidió cuando vio que el charco en sus pies se estaba agrandando. Se aclaró la garganta pero al ver que no había reacción alguna abrió la boca para hablar.

- Edward. - susurró.

Nada.

- Edward. - volvió a decir con más fuerza.

El demonio levantó su cabeza hacia ella automáticamente, como si de una alarma se tratara. Su ceño se relajó al verla en toalla.

Bella agachó la cabeza apenada.

- ¿Te desperté? - preguntó.

Edward negó con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de ella.

- No tengo que ponerme, ¿sabes dónde están... - quiso decir, los trapos que usaba normalmente, pero se contuvo. - ...dónde está lo que uso habitualmente...?

Edward se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia el armario dándole la espalda. Entró en este unos segundos y salió con un par de prendas en su mano, totalmente distintas a las que ella usaba "habitualmente". Se las entregó y volvió a recostarse en la cama.

- Cámbiate rápido. - dijo ya con los ojos cerrados. - Iremos a desayunar.

Bella cerró la puerta y observó la ropa. Sus ojos brillaron con lo que vio y no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Era su ropa! Sacada directamente de su habitación. Sabía que debería sentirse molesta de que Edward hubiera entrado a su cuarto y hubiera tomado algo que le pertenecía sin ella saberlo. Pero estaba demasiado contenta de saber que no tendría que utilizar más esos detestables trapos para cubrirse.

Se puso rápidamente las ropa interior limpia y su jean azul oscuro. La blusa era una blusa roja sencilla, casi del mismo color que el vestido de la otra noche. Era una prenda que usaba normalmente por que estaba hecha de lana y tenía las mangas largas, perfecta para el clima de Forks. Peinó su cabello mojado con los dedos y salió del baño.

Edward estaba parado frente a ella y tenía las manos detrás de su espalda. La miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió. Se acercó hacia Bella y le mostró sus amados "converse". Bella los tomó y se los puso rápidamente. No tenía medias debajo, pero no le molestaba.

- Creí que te gustaría. - dijo Edward cuando ella ya estuvo lista.

- Me gusta. Gracias. - murmuró Bella. Pero luego añadió. - ¿Vamos a ir a desayunar?

- Sí.

- ¿Tú irás conmigo? - preguntó confundida. Las últimas veces comió sentada en el piso. Todo esto era nuevo para ella. ¿Dónde estaba el Edward posesivo y malvado que conocía?

- Sí. - respondió.

El demonio avanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación y Bella lo siguió.

Salieron de ahí y caminaron por el mismo pasillo que Bella tanto conocía. Sólo que esta vez volvieron a quedar frente a la gran puerta de oro, que indicaba el inicio del salón principal.

Edward abrió las puertas y Bella entró detrás de él.

El salón había sido organizado de nuevo. Un gran desayuno se encontraba en la gran mesa del centro, esperándolos. El estomago de Bella gruñó al presenciarlo y Edward sonrió al escucharlo. La acercó hacia la mesa para que pudiera ver con más detenimiento los alimentos. Había varias tostadas, servidas en una bandeja de plata, distintos tipos de quesos y de mermeladas, huevos revueltos, tocinetas, pequeños pasteles, aderezos, miel... Las copas tenían chocolate frío en ellas y también había leche y café, junto con varios yogures de distintos sabores y cereal.

Bella miró a Edward y vio que este la observaba. Bajó rápidamente la vista y siguió observando los alimentos.

- ¿Todo esto es lo que vamos a comer? - preguntó Bella

- Sí.

- N-no podré con todo. - dijo nerviosa.

- Come hasta donde puedas, Bella. - le respondió Edward mientras que le acariciaba la espalda sin poder contenerse.

La sonrisa de Bella se borró y frunció el ceño mientras que lo encaraba.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

La sonrisa de Edward también se borró y puso sus dos manos detrás de su espalda.

- Tan sólo... Estoy tratando de ser amable contigo, Bella.

- ¿Por qué? - le espetó con desconfianza.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- No soy tonta, Edward. El desayuno, la ropa...¿Qué estás tramando?

- Nada, amor. - dijo Edward, sus ojos reflejando la inocencia más pura.

El ceño de Bella se relajó un poco, pero su desconfianza no desapareció por completo.

- Mira, - dijo Edward tomando una de las copas con chocolate que descansaban en la mesa. - Por qué mejor no desayunamos... - le ofreció la copa y Bella la tomó en sus manos - ...y después te enseño el castillo. - tomó otra copa, pero esta tenía un liquido rojo en ella. - Debes de estar cansada de estar encerrada en ese cuarta, ¿verdad?

Bella suspiró y observó con detenimiento la copa de plata que sostenía en manos. Podía sentir, atreves de la plata, el frío de la bebida en sus manos, justo como a ella le gustaba. Se le hizo agua la boca al ver lo espumoso que se notaba el chocolate. Aunque tenía la copa un poco separada de su rostro, podía sentir el olor amargo y dulzón en su boca. El hedor le era totalmente desconocido, pero la tentaba cada vez más a tomar un sorbo. Sin poder contenerse, Bella llevó la copa a sus labios y Edward la imitó.

* * *

El desayuno transcurrió rápidamente. Bella comió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Los huevos estaban tibios y blandos, las tostadas crujientes y la mermelada poseía un sabor delicioso que nunca antes había probado. De hecho toda la comida era deliciosa, pero distinta. Nunca había probado algo como aquello. Era, en su totalidad, un desayuno digno de un rey.

Edward no comió, se dedicó a tomar de su copa de sangre. Aunque una que otra vez tomó una manzana y la devoró casi por completo en una mordida. Sólo dejaba el tallo, por que tanto el corazón como las semillas, se las comía. Bella miró esto sorprendida. Los dientes de Edward debían de ser increíblemente fuertes, seguramente indestructibles, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo debían de sentirse perforando su piel.

-Mmm... Edward... - lo llamó Bella mientras que observaba el último poco de chocolate en su copa. Edward levantó su vista hacia ella y levantó ambas cejas. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Edward asintió y Bella tomó el último poco de chocolate, intentando ganar tiempo. - ¿Cómo se supone que puedes comer si... mmm...estás...?

- ¿Muerto? - completo el por ella.

Bella asintió.

- Mi cuerpo no funciona como el tuyo. El mío es venenoso. Los alimentos que consumo desaparecen en mi cuerpo, el veneno los consume. La sangre, al contrario, si es necesaria.

- ¿Morirías si no tomara sangre?

Edward sonrió.

- No puedo morir, Bella. Soy inmortal, ¿recuerdas? - no esperó una respuesta. - Si no bebo sangre, simplemente me debilitaría, pero no moriría. Esa no es una opción.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo puedes pasar sin tomar sangre, antes de que te debilites? - preguntó Bella, la curiosidad comiéndosela por dentro.

- No lo sé. Meses supongo, quizás años. - se detuvo un segundo y se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la mesa. De repente abrió la boca y continuó. - Pero no lo aguantaría. - dijo. - La sed sería insoportable. Buscaría cualquier forma de alimentarme.

Bella se estremeció. Aún no lograba acostumbrarse a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Edward se levantó de su silla y le tendió la mano. Bella la tomó y ambos salieron del comedor.

- ¿Adónde vamos? - preguntó Bella.

- Te dije que después de desayunar recorreríamos el castillo. - le dijo Edward tomando con fuerza su mano, pero Bella la abrió indicándole que no lo quería de esa forma.

Edward entendió su mensaje y separó su mano de la de ella, (a regañadientes, por supuesto).

- ¿De qué tamaño es tu castillo? - dijo intentando distraer a Edward una vez que la soltó.

- Digamos qué... Forks es pequeño comparado con él. - respondió.

- Me gustaría verlo desde afuera. - Bella lo miró a los ojos y Edward negó.

- No te gustaría. - respondió.

- ¿Por qué?

Edward suspiró y siguió caminando por el interminable camino.

- ¡Edward! - exclamó Bella al notar que la había dejado atrás.

Corrió hacia él pero se detuvo justo cuando Edward lo hizo de repente.

- ¿Alguna vez has escuchado las historias del infierno, Bella? - preguntó con vos calmada aunque sin mirarla todavía.

Bella negó.

- No sé a que te refieres. - dijo.

- Vamos, Bella. Seguramente que sí. - rió socarronamente antes de continuar. - Has memoria. ¿Nunca te contaron que si eras buena irías al cielo y que si eras mala te pudrirías en el infierno?

Bella parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida por la expresión, qué, sin saber por qué, había causado que su estomago diera un vuelco.

- Sí. - dijo en un susurro. - Supongo que sí.

- Dime, Bella. ¿Cual era tu imagen del inframundo? - preguntó esta vez mirándola.

Bella tragó en seco.

- Llamas, demonios por todos lados. Oscuridad, ríos de agua negra...

- Cómo en la películas. - no era una pregunta.

- Sí.

- Bueno, Bella... Si aquí adentro están los demonios y los esclavos que les sirven, ¿qué crees que hay afuera?

Bella dudo un momento. Quizás la respuesta correcta era la que estaba pensando, pero a la vez el trabajo que hacían los esclavos era suficiente castigo como para creer que estaban pagando por algo que habían hecho mal en su vida anterior. De pronto la imagen de Bree volvió a su memoria, ¿que pudo haber hecho una niña como ella para merecer algo así? ¡¿O James?! No, definitivamente no podía creer que pudieran haber hecho algo malo, quizás estaban aquí contra su voluntad. Y si era así, eso significaba que afuera seguramente estaban pagando los que realmente se lo merecían: los pecadores.

- Isabella... - la llamó Edward levantando las cejas fingiendo impaciencia.

- Afuera están pagando todas las almas condenadas. - dijo después de reflexionar una y otra vez de que no había otra opción.

Edward sonrió con malicia.

- Muy bien. - le dio la espalda y siguió caminando.

- Espera, Edward. - dijo Bella caminando rápidamente para quedar justo a su lado. Edward no aminoró su paso o hizo alguna señal de que la había escuchado. Aún así, Bella continuó.

- Ayer que estaba en el balcón no vi nada.

Edward se detuvo y tensó todos sus músculos.

- ¿Estabas en el balcón? - preguntó con voz fría.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró y todos los colores se fueron de su rostro, Edward la fulminó con la mirada mientras que avanzaba hacia ella.

- ¿Qué oíste? - sus ojos estaban casi completamente negros dejando ver sólo un poco de verde alrededor de la pupila, la cual había crecido exageradamente.

Bella retrocedió.

- N-n-nada. ¿Se suponía que debería de haber escuchado algo? - balbuceó asustada, recordando perfectamente la conversación de Edward y Carlisle.

- ¡No me mientas, Isabella! - exclamó Edward fuertemente.

Bella saltó y retrocedió aún más.

- No oí nada, Edward. Te lo juro. Estaba borracha apenas lo recuerdo. - mentira, una gran mentira. Rezó mentalmente para que Edward no se diera cuenta de que no le decía la verdad.

Su corazón se relajó un poco al ver como los músculos de Edward también lo hacían.

Edward se separó de ella.

- No viste nada por qué las llamas se apagan en la noche. - dijo sin mirarla.

Bella lo miró extrañada, nunca creyó que dejaran descansar a las almas pecadoras. Bueno, ¿qué más se podía esperar?

- Me- me gustaría verlo. - susurró Bella.

Edward la miró como si estuviera loca pero luego se encogió de hombros.

- Como gustes. - dijo caminando rápidamente. Bella lo siguió y ambos llegaron hasta el final del pasillo, en donde había una puerta de vidrio, igual a la que había la el salón principal. Edward abrió la puerta y entró. Bella lo siguió y una vez afuera pudo sentir el calor de las llamas golpear su rostro.

No había luz. El cielo era totalmente negro, como si no hubiera nada ahí, simplemente vacío. Las llamas no estaban cerca del castillo, sino varios metros alejadas de este. Esta vez, con la luz del fuego, Bella pudo ver el suelo. Se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta que este estaba más alejado de lo que ella esperaba, seguramente unos cinco pisos. El suelo era de concreto y este continuaba hasta toparse con una enorme reja de oro, la cual mostraba la separación del castillo y las llamas. No había vegetación, no había luz y dudaba que el aire que en ese momento estaba respirando fuera saludable. Los gritos que provenían de las llamas llenaban el ambiente haciendo imposible escuchar otra cosa. Miró a su lado y vio a Edward recostado sobre el pequeño muro del balcón, observando el horizonte con el rostro inexpresivo. Parecía como si estuviera contemplando una piedra. No le causaba ninguna sensación, ningún sentimiento.

Sin poder contenerse, Bella salió del balcón y volvió a entrar al castillo. Edward la siguió y cerró la puerta de vidrio tras él. Una vez dentro, Bella sintió como el aire se hacía más fresco y como los horribles sonidos desaparecían.

- ¿Estarán así por el resto de la eternidad? - no pudo evitar preguntar. Estaba aterrorizada, a pesar de que ella misma había sido la que lo había querido ver, no podía evitar temblar de pues a cabeza. Se preparó mentalmente para la respuesta.

- No. - respondió Edward y Bella se relajó un poco. - A su debido tiempo se les entregará la paz.

- ¿Y cuando será eso?

- Depende del crimen. - dijo Edward encogiendose de hombros. - Por ejemplo Adolf Hitler sigue hirviendose ahí. Y no creo que salga en mucho tiempo.

Bella tragó en seco.

- ¿Todos los demonios viven en este castillo? - preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Sí.

- ¿Y cuantos serían?

- Más de los que te imaginas.

- ¿Y todos son inmortales?

- Sí.

Edward volvió a caminar. Pero esta vez, al voltear por uno de los pasillos, ambos quedaron en la cima de una gran escalera. Frente a ellos se encontraba un salón gigantesco, mucho más grande que en el que habían cenado la otra noche. De hecho este que tenían frente a ellos era muchísimo más hermoso y por lo menos tres veces más grande que el anterior (y eso que el anterior era gigantesco)

Las baldosas brillaban por lo relucientes que estaban y las antorchas en las esquinas del lugar en vez de dar un aspecto tenue y lastimero, como en las otras habitaciones, daban un aspecto seductor y elegante. Del techo colgaba una gran lampara de oro y piedras preciosas. En los muros habían varios dibujos extraños, parecidos a los de las puertas de las habitaciones.

- El salón de baile. - dijo Edward con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Bella. - Apuesto a que nunca has visto nada igual.

Bella siguió mirando el lugar, asombrada por la hermosura de este.

- ¡Wow! Edward, es... Fantástico. - ni siquiera podía encontrar una palabra que se le igualara.

- Es el centro del castillo. Sólo se utiliza para ocasiones muy especiales, como una coronación o algo así.

Bella rió.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Edward, extrañado por su risa.

- Nada, es sólo que aún no te he visto con tu corona ni tu trono.

Edward sonrió.

- Digamos que soy más moderno. No pretendo quedarme sentado todo el día con una corona en mi cabeza dando ordenes. Me gusta hacer las cosas por mi mismo.

- ¿Cómo es ser rey? - preguntó Bella bajando por las escaleras.

Edward se quedó quieto en su lugar observándola y bajó la cabeza mientras pensaba en su respuesta.

- Agotador - dijo al fin.

Bella llegó hasta el final de las anchas escaleras y miró hacia arriba.

- Creí que los demonios no se cansaban. - dijo más alto de lo normal, creyendo que Edward quizás no la escucharía.

- No de esa manera. Siempre estás dando órdenes, en mi caso, cumpliendo mis propias órdenes. – frunció el ceño de repente, molesto. Como si hubiera recordado algo incomodo. - Sonreír enfrente de todos – continuó con la voz más fuerte. - Aunque sabes que todos son unos malditos hipócritas, tener todo lo que quieres sin tener que luchar por ello…

- Sí seguramente eso es agotador. - susurró Bella dándole la espalda.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo detrás de ella.

- Tú no sabes lo que es. - Bella dio un salto y se dio la vuelta rápidamente al sentirlo detrás de ella. - Es agotador que todo lo que quieras te lo den en un abrir y cerrar de ojos o que simplemente lo tomes por tu cuenta sin tener que luchar por ello. Al final, te das cuenta que tu existencia es una completa porquería. Y levantarse todos los días y darse cuenta que tienes todo lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas es... agotador.

Bella lo miró sorprendida por un momento, ¿adónde fue a parar el Edward sádico y malvado que sólo le importaba el mismo?

Siguieron observándose, sus miradas inexpresivas ante tal revelación. Hasta que Bella rompió el silencio.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tú necesitas, Edward? - preguntó con voz suave.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y bajo la vista. Pasó a un lado de ella y avanzó por el salón. Bella se dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo y se dio cuenta que él subía por las escaleras que quedaban al final del salón, opuestas por las que bajaron.

- Ven. - dijo sin voltearse. - Aún queda mucho por mostrarte.

Bella lo siguió y suspiró, quizás sería en otro momento en que contestaría su pregunta.

* * *

Después de ver el salón, fueron hacia la galería de arte y se detuvieron para almorzar. La comida estaba deliciosa como era de esperarse y Bella tuvo un poco de dificultad en decidir qué comer. Había pollo, pescado, carne, conejo, pasta, verduras, sopas, cremas… en fin un verdadero banquete, mucho más grande que el desayuno. Bella se sirvió de todo un poco y esta vez Edward también comió con ella.

Estuvieron varias horas en la biblioteca, observando los libros antiguos y clásicos que habían ahí. Algunos eran del inframundo especialmente. Se hablaba del inicio de la Tierra y el cielo y con este el inframundo. Eran más historias de las que Bella se hubiera imaginado. Estaban las que ya conocía, como la de Luzbel y Belial y la de Hades y sus hermanos. Pero había otras que le eran totalmente desconocidas. Eran tantas historias, que se requería una sección entera de libros para contarlas, aunque ninguna precisaba cual era la verdadera.

Los clásicos también estaban presentes. Mark Twain, León Tolstoit, Charles Dickens, Simone de Beauvoir, Marcel Proust, Henry Miller, Fedor Dostoyevski, John Steibeck, Thomas Mann… entre otros, eran sólo algunos de los que se encontraban en ese gran lugar, que muy fácilmente podría haber sido comparado con la biblioteca de Alejandría.

-Te gusta leer. – afirmó Edward al verla tan distraída en el lugar.

Bella dejó el libro que estaba ojeando a un lado y asintió.

-Vendremos otro día si quieres. – continuó. – Pero ahora es momento de que nos vayamos. – dijo mientras que le daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Bella suspiró y lo siguió. No se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que salió de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó ya cuando tuvo a Edward a su lado.

-Las 10 de la noche. – respondió este sin mirarla ni a ella ni a al reloj que tenía en su mano izquierda.

Después de caminar por los oscuros pasillos y subir las amplias escaleras llegaron por fin al piso en donde se encontraba la habitación de Edward, pero mientras que llegaban hasta esta, Bella pudo notar, por el rabillo del ojo, una puerta de madera, con el picaporte de metal y no de oro como ya era costumbre para ella, y que mostraba un aire abandonado y sucio que desentonaba con todo el lugar. Se detuvo a mirarla y casi no notó cuando las palabras salieron inconscientemente de sus labios.

-¿Qué es ahí, Edward? – preguntó.

Edward siguió su mirada y entrecerró los ojos en señal de incomodidad.

-El cuarto de los esclavos. – dijo secamente mientras que la tomaba por la espalda y la obligaba a avanzar.

Los esclavos… ¡James! Seguramente estaba ahí. Pobre James. Todo lo que había hecho por ayudarla y lo que le había pasado. Era una suerte que aún siguiera vivo.

Bella se estremeció al imaginarse las condiciones por las cuales seguramente estaría pasando. Después de lo que Edward le había hecho de seguro estaba en cama con uno que otro hueso roto.

Parpadeó varias veces, intentando alejar la culpa. Quería golpearse frente a un espejo por lo que había causado. Pero ya no podía, Edward la mataría si tan sólo volvía a mirarlo.

Entraron a la habitación y Bella se sentó en la cama al instante. Se quitó los _convers_ y recostó su cabeza en la colcha intentando relajarse.

-Te tengo una respuesta. – la voz de Edward la hizo erguirse en la cama de inmediato.

¿Una respuesta?

-Para tu pregunta. – continuó Edward al ver su cara de confusión. – Ya sé lo que necesito.

Bella asintió lentamente, en señal de que continuara.

Edward se acercó lentamente a ella y se acuclilló frente a ella, quedando su cabeza a la misma altura.

-Quizás necesito a alguien que remplace la soledad que me acompaña cada día. Alguien a quien cuidar y complacer. Alguien que me haga feliz si esa persona es feliz. Quizás… - estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla de Bella con su pulgar. - … necesito sentir el calor de una dama que me abrace cada noche, una amiga… - acercó su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus narices se tocaron y sintieron sus respiraciones en la boca del otro. – … o algo más…

Cerró los ojos esperando rozar sus labios contra los de ella, pero Bella bajó su rostro antes de que algo pasara. Edward ahogó un gruñido de frustración y se separó de ella.

-Eso no cambia las cosas, Edward. – susurró Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward se irguió y se quitó la ropa camisa y sus zapatos, quedando tan sólo con los jeans desgastados que traía puestos. Se acostó a un lado de la cama dándole la espalda y cerró los ojos intentado quedarse dormido rápidamente.

Bella suspiró se acostó a su lado también dándole la espalda. No pasó mucho hasta que la oscuridad la invadió y se quedó dormida pensando en James, sin saber por qué.

* * *

**No sé ustedes… pero yo amé a Edward en este capítulo.**

**Gracias por comentar. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lo siento, casi 3 semanas sin actualizar... Deben querer matarme.**

* * *

Capitulo 13

El cansancio había vencido a Edward justo cuando su cabeza había tocado la almohada. Nunca antes se había sentido tan agotado. Casi no había dormido la noche después de la fiesta, lo que impidió que recuperara toda la energía que había perdido en ella. Las fiestas en el inframundo eran salvajes, la sangre, el baile, la excitación y algunas veces el placer sexual en muchas cantidades, eran lo que lo agotaban como ninguna otra cosa. Podía correr una maratón entera, quedar de campeón, y aún así no desperdiciaría tanta energía como lo hacía en tales reuniones.

Después de recorrer el palacio y volver a la habitación, se quedó profundamente dormido, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta si Bella también se había acostado o seguía despierta.

-Edward…- susurró Bella. Pero este no la escuchó.

-Edward. – volvió a susurrar esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Edward permaneció dormido, ajeno a lo que pasaba.

Bella se sentó en la cama lentamente y se empezó a morder las uñas nerviosa. Había dormido una o dos horas, pero se sentía con bastante energía como permanecer despierta hasta la mañana. Observó la enorme habitación, bañada por la oscuridad sepulcral del inframundo. Encontró la puerta de oro con su mirada y tomó aire, intentando que de esta forma la valentía se hiciera presente en su cuerpo y alejara el miedo. Necesitaba ser valiente en ese momento si quería hacer lo que tenía planeado.

James, la había ayudado cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Ni siquiera Bree. La niña era muy amable con ella, pero era obvio que su miedo por Edward la dominaba. James sabía las consecuencias que traerían lo que estaba haciendo. Él sabía que probablemente lo lastimarían por lo que hizo, y aún así la ayudó. Su conciencia no estaría en paz si no lo visitaba, o por lo menos que James supiera que no había olvidado lo que hizo por ella.

Lentamente bajó sus piernas del colchón, hasta que sintió el frío del piso en las puntas de sus dedos. Volteó de nuevo su mirada hacia Edward pero este no se movió.

Bella cayó al piso sin hacer ruido y se puso sus zapatos rápidamente. Fue a gatas hasta la puerta y cuando estuvo frente a ella se puso de pie lentamente. Su corazón latía fuerte por debajo de su pecho y sus poros no dejaban de expulsar grandes gotas de sudor frio. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que Edward la volviera a lastimar, más que la última vez. Miedo a que James saliera lastimado por su culpa… pero simplemente no podía echarse para atrás. Por primera vez sentía ese gran deseo de ayudar a alguien y no lo iba a dejar a un lado simplemente por mera cobardía.

Se incorporó y abrió la puerta, rezando por que esta no hiciera ruido. Al parecer las puertas del castillo tenían un perfecto mantenimiento, porque esta no hizo ningún ruido. Salió de la habitación y dejó la puerta entreabierta para que su llegada no se escuchara.

Encontrar la puerta del salón de esclavos no fue difícil, se acordaba perfectamente donde estaba. Los pasillos estaban iluminados, lo que hizo más fácil su búsqueda.

Observó con detenimiento la puerta desgastada y fea que desentonaba con todo el lugar, preguntándose si tal vez lo que estaba haciendo fuera lo correcto.

_Vamos, no seas cobarde. _

Se reprochó mentalmente.

Tomó aire y cogió el pomo grasiento y sucio entre sus manos. Este se sentía débil, como si se fuera a caer ejerciendo la mínima presión. Empujó la puerta lo más suavemente posible, pero esta aún así chirrió.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando a que algo pasara, pero nada ocurrió.

Lo primero que la golpeó fue el fuerte olor de putrefacción en el lugar. Se tapó la boca y la nariz con su mano. Era insoportable. La humedad recorría el piso y las paredes. Juró ver cosas moviéndose por el suelo pero intentó ignorarlas. Si algo debería llamarse inframundo, definitivamente era ese lugar.

Cuando sus ojos por fin se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, Bella, pudo notar que, en efecto, era un túnel. Caminó por este casi a ciegas y notó que las paredes eran de tierra y no de cemento como el piso.

Pronto divisó una luz tenue, como la de los pasillos, al fondo. Al llegar a ella se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una pequeña cocina. Esta no contaba con la higiene que una cocina requería. Los platos estaban manchados y había agua estancada en el lavabo.

Algunas cucarachas se deslizaban por entre los platos y la vasija sucia. Había una mesa en el centro de la cocina. Esta tenía grandes pelusas de polvo sobre ella. Se notaba que no se había usado en mucho tiempo. Las puertas de los gabinetes se veían flojas y la madera había sido destruida por las termitas.

Bella apretó más su mano alrededor de su nariz y boca, hasta el punto en que le fue difícil respirar. Estaba completamente sola en ese lugar y no sabía qué dirección tomar.

Había una puerta al fondo de la cocina, seguramente marcando la separación de esta con otra habitación. Podía seguir adelante, pero no sabía con que se podría encontrar. Quizás los esclavos podrían verla como una amenaza y delatarla con Edward, o quizás se encontraría con demonios que frustrarían su plan. La consecuencia de sus acciones, cada vez que lo pensaba, siempre era la misma: Edward.

No, definitivamente lo mejor era volver. Con algo de suerte Edward aún seguiría dormido y no se daría cuenta de su ausencia... ¿pero y James? Enserio necesitaba saber como estaba, que era lo que le había pasado y sobre todo pedirle perdón. Necesitaba que James supiera que no había olvidado lo que había hecho por ella.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta del fondo pero de pronto una voz grave y tosca le habló.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

Bella se dio la vuelta asustada, lanzando un grito ahogado, y se encontró con un hombre alto y delgado, de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Se notaba que era joven, tal vez unos veinticinco o más. Su ropa estaba sucia y desteñida, al igual que la de los demás esclavos. Sus manos estaban sucias y las uñas tenían sangre en ellas. Andaba descalzo, al igual que ella cuando había llegado por primera vez aquí.

El hombre la observó de arriba a abajo con una mirada confundida y a la vez un poco asustada, en su rostro.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! - le espetó. Bella saltó y abrió la boca para hablar. Sus labios temblaban a causa del miedo y le era difícil formar una oración coherente en su cabeza.

- Y-Yo... - balbuceó retrocediendo unos pasos. - Es- es- Esta-ba bu-buscando...

- ¡No tienes nada que buscar aquí! - exclamó el hombre molesto. - Sal de aquí, niña, a menos que quieras problemas. - Avanzó hacia Bella y la tomó fuertemente del brazo intentando dirigirla hacia la salida, pero antes de que pudiera sacarla completamente de la cocina, la muchacha divisó una silueta por el rabillo del ojo y volteó su cabeza para poder observar mejor a la persona que acababa de llegar.

Era un chico, más o menos de su edad, sólo que un poco más bajo. Tenía el cabello café y los ojos negros. La miraba asustado y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- Vuelve a la cama, Diego, voy a sacar a esta niña de aquí.

- Alistair, suéltala. - dijo el muchacho temblando de miedo.

- No te preocupes yo me encar...

- ¡Es la prometida del rey! - exclamó Diego.

Bella volteó su vista hacia Alistair, el cual estaba pálido como estomago se rana. Tragó saliva y soltó con cuidado el brazo de Bella.

- Yo... - comenzó a decir. - No lo sabía...

- ¡Por favor perdónenlo! - dijo Diego de repente. Bella lo miró confundida y esta vez pudo divisarlo mejor. Era el que le había servido las copas la noche de la fiesta, justo cuando Edward la había presentado como su prometida. El pobre chico debía de estar asustado hasta la medula, quizás creía que ella era igual que su amo.

- ¡No lo sabía! ¡Por favor! - continuo Diego.

Bella se irguió en su puesto y miró a Diego y Alistar. Intentó ocultar lo mejor que pudo el miedo en sus ojos y dijo con voz firme y segura.

- Estoy buscando a James Witherdale.

Diego y Alistar intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y Bella lo notó.

- No le haré nada, simplemente necesito hablar con él.

Alistair se alejó de ella y bajó la cabeza, meditando por un momento la respuesta. Bella posó sus ojos en Diego el cual tenía la cabeza agachada y no paraba de temblar.

- Por aquí, señorita. - dijo Alistair estirando su mano hacia la puerta que se encontraba al fondo de la cocina.

Bella meditó un momento y empezó a avanzar. Alistar la siguió un paso detrás de ella y Diego igual.

La puerta conducía a un pasillo estrecho y oscuro. En las paredes, estaban pegadas las camas de los esclavos en forma de camarote. Había una en el suelo, otra en el medio y la última se encontraba cerca del techo. Los esclavos dormían, ajenos a su presciencia. Era casi cientos de ellos, el pasillo continuaba hasta que ya no se alcazaba a ver el fondo.

Bella saltó al escuchar la voz de Alistair a su espalda.

- Por aquí, mi señora. - dijo el esclavo señalándole con la mano que avanzara.

Bella caminó con las piernas temblorosas por entre las camas. A sus espaldas, Diego dejó la puerta abierta, dejando que entrará un poco de luz.

La cama de James se encontraba en el suelo. Sobre el estaban otras dos camas ocupadas por esclavos desconocidos para ella.

- ¿Quiere que lo despertemos...? - comenzó Diego, pero Bella lo interrumpió.

- No, yo lo haré. Pueden retirarse.

Los dos dieron media vuelta, y cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados Bella se arrodilló en el piso y observó el rostro pacifico y sereno que James tenía al dormir.

Tenía varios moretones en su rostro y una venda en la parte de arriba de la cabeza, cubriendo su lastimada sien.

Su brazo izquierdo descansaba en su estomago y su respiración era entrecortada.

Lentamente Bella le apartó los cortos cabellos del rostro, pero al hacerlo James abrió los ojos asustado. Bella se separó de él y el rostro de James tomó una expresión confundida.

-¿Bella? - murmuró paseándose la mano derecha por los ojos, intentando alejar el sueño.

- ¿Te desperté? - preguntó la muchacha.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo James ignorando su pregunta.

- Yo... - meditó sus palabras antes de responder. - ... Simplemente quería que supieras que no he olvidado lo que hiciste por mi... Lo lamento James, todo esto es mi culpa.

James recostó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Una sonrisa amarga se posó en sus labios.

- ¿Lo lamentas? - rió sin gracia. - Ayy... ¡Bella! Lo que menos tienes que hacer es lamentarte. ¿Fuiste tú la que me pediste que te llevara la comida? No. ¿Fuiste tú la qué le dijiste a Edward lo que había hecho? No. ¿Fuiste tú la qué me rompiste dos costillas y dejaste estos moretones en mi cara? No. - levantó su vista hacia ella y la miró a los ojos. - Si estoy en este lío es por mi culpa.

Bella suspiró pesadamente no queriendo discutir más.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

James volvió a recostarse sobre la almohada.

- Bien... - dijo restándole importancia. - Sólo son un par de costillas rotas. No pasa nada.

- Te vi sangrar mucho el otro día.

- Supieron controlar las hemorragias cuando llegué aquí. Es extraño, nunca antes los demonios habían curado a un esclavo.

Bella frunció el ceño extrañada.

- ¿Los demonios te curaron?

- Créeme, estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Quizás querían conservarme vivo... Si me hubieran dejado aquí nadie habría podido hacer nada por mí.

- ¿Por qué querrían hacerlo? - preguntó Bella, su pregunta sonando un poco fuerte, aunque James entendió lo que quería decir.

- No lo sé... - dijo finalmente.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio meditando lo que estaba pasando, hasta que James rompió el silencio.

- Bella... - la llamó. La muchacha volteó la vista hacia él. - Deberías volver. Ese tipo, Edward, se ve que no es muy paciente.

- Me dejó venir. - mintió Bella.

James rodó los ojos.

- Sí, claro. - dijo con sarcasmo.

- Es enserio. - mintió con más fuerza. - No te preocupes, puedo quedarme contigo hasta el amanecer.

- ¿Enserio?

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Bella con una sonrisa en sus labios. - No te preocupes.

James suspiró.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres amigo de Bree? - preguntó Bella casi inmediatamente.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber? - dijo James, sus cejas juntándose prácticamente.

- Curiosidad. - admitió la muchacha.

- Dos años. - respondió. - Cuando aún le servía a Victoria.

- ¿Victoria?

- Síp.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Alguien a quien he tratado de olvidar desde hace mucho tiempo. - suspiró pesadamente.

- Quiero saber. - insistió Bella

James la miró a los ojos seriamente.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente mi historia, Bella? Te lo advierto, no tiene un final feliz.

Bella asintió.

- Vivía en Brooklyn. Y yo... Bueno era un completo fracasado. No tenía dinero para mantenerme, me pasaba de aquí allá pidiendo dinero a mis compañeros. Obviamente sabían que no se los devolvería y algunos después de un tiempo se rehusaron a prestarme.

- ¿Pasabas hambre?

- No. Iba a uno de esos centro de ayuda y me hacía pasar por necesitado, me daban comida y algunas veces hasta dormía ahí, aunque tenía mi propia casa. No era un vago, trabajaba lo más que podía. No pienses mal de mí, Bella. Tenía mi trabajo simplemente que algunas veces el dinero no alcanzaba.

- ¿No te pagaban?

- Sí, sí lo hacían pero la fabrica en la que trabajaba estaba en quiebra así que lo que nos daban a penas me servía para mantener la casa.

- Un día mientras que visitaba a mi amigo Joseph en el bar, me encontré con una mujer hermosísima. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Traía un jean azul pegado al cuerpo y una chaqueta negra encima de su blusa blanca. Sus ojos eran verdes y su cabellera era espesa y rojiza. Era simplemente perfecta.

- Se acercó a mí y me preguntó cómo me llamaba. Me sorprendió que lo hiciera, ¿sabes? En ese entonces andaba tan sucio como un puerco. Mis uñas estaban negras y mis ropas estaban desgastadas y llenas de polvo. A penas si me bañaba. Le dije que mi nombre era James y desde ahí solamente recuerdo cuando la llevé a la parte trasera del bar, al callejón sin salida, y lo hicimos tan violentamente como dos perros en calor. Seguí saliendo con ella, la llevaba al bar y siempre terminábamos en el callejón o en algún motel que no podía pagar. Me decía que era todo un demonio del sexo. ¡Ja! Ahora entiendo el doble sentido de sus palabras.

- Un día me preguntó si quería quedarme con ella por siempre. La verdad era que no. Nos conocíamos hace una semana no sabía casi nada de ella. Ni siquiera sabía su apellido. No supe que responder. Le dije que sí, que por supuesto que me gustaría estar con ella, porque, sabes, Bella... el sexo era increíble. No lo puedo negar, Victoria sabía cómo complacer a un hombre. Sí, por supuesto que quería tener sexo así por siempre. - cerró los ojos con fuerza. - Soy tan estúpido, debí haberlo pensado más detenidamente. Aún recuerdo la sonrisa maliciosa de Victoria cuando le respondí. Justo al verla sentí miedo, miedo como nunca antes, me quedé mudo del susto y luego, ¡Bam! aparecí aquí.

- Pasaron meses y meses y Victoria se aparecía más y más seguido. Nada la satisfacía, estaba completamente loca por mi cuerpo. - de pronto se detuvo y cerró los ojos, recordando algo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Bella intrigada.

- Es sólo que... - murmuró abriendo los ojos. - Cada vez que estaba con ella me sentía más fuerte, no, no me sentía, era más fuerte. No sé como lo hacía pero estoy seguro que estando con ella todos mis instintos y habilidades aumentaban. Podíamos pasar noches enteras teniendo sexo salvaje, ella era insaciable y yo poco a poco me estaba volviendo igual.

- ¿Y qué pasó, te dejó?

James negó con la cabeza

- Yo la dejé. Le dije que no todo era sexo para mí. Detestaba estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes jugando a ser su mascota. Me rebelé, le dije que yo no la amaba lo suficiente como para estar con ella por el resto de la eternidad y... bueno, terminé aquí.

- ¿Te gustaría volver a estar con Victoria? - murmuró Bella.

- No. - dijo James automáticamente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si escuchará una vez más su vocecita de niña consentida diciendo que yo era suyo me volvería loco. Por lo menos aquí nadie me lo dice.

Bella sonrió. Le parecía admirable como una persona que había sufrido durante tanto tiempo aún viera la vida de forma más o menos positiva. Ella no había logrado hacerlo, para ella la vida era una mierda. Una prolongación innecesaria para lo que había al final del camino. Su filosofía siempre fue la misma: ¿Para qué vivir si todos vamos a morir?

Bueno al parecer habían algunos que no lo hacían, que no morían. Después de todo la vida era inesperada en todos los sentido, hasta en el de la muerte.

Se recostó al lado de la cama de James, su cuerpo en el piso y su cabeza sobre el colchón. Lo observó una vez más y vio que este ya estaba profundamente dormido. Sin poder impedirlo dejó escapar un bostezo. Apretó su camisa contra su pecho y se acurrucó cerca del colchón, como un gato, sus rodillas casi tocando su barbilla, sin poder evitarlo, calló dormida, esta vez con su conciencia en paz.

* * *

- Nos vas a meter a todos en problemas.

Bella entreabrió los ojos al escuchar una voz femenina proveniente de la cocina.

- Cálmate, Sasha. - dijo una voz masculina. - Es la prometida del rey, debía seguir sus ordenes, prometió que no lo lastimaría.

- ¡Oh, Alistair! Tanto tiempo viviendo aquí y aún crees en lo que dicen.

- ¿Por qué querría lastimarlo? Vamos, estás exagerando.

- ¡¿Qué hacia la prometida del rey aquí?! - esta vez la voz sonó más fuerte y Bella levantó su cabeza al darse cuenta que estaban hablando de ella.

- No lo sé...

- Sólo nos traerá problemas, cuando el rey se dé cuenta nos castigará por dejarla entrar.

- Escucha, Sasha, desde que esté aquí es porqué el rey se lo permitió. No creo que sea tan tonta como para escaparse de él.

Al escuchar esto Bella se levantó de golpe.

¡Mierda! ¡Edward!

Se había quedado dormida. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Observó a su alrededor y pudo ver algunas camas vacías. James aún seguía dormido, ausente de lo que pasaba.

Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina. La abrió de golpe y Alistair y la mujer que estaba con él se levantaron de las sillas en las que estaban sentados. Observaron a Bella sorprendidos y se miraron entre ellos.

- ¿Ya sé va, mi señora? - preguntó Alistair, rompiendo el silencio.

Bella caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y murmuró un sí.

Salió de ahí y se encontró con el largo pasillo del castillo. Después de ver tanta suciedad durante toda la noche, algo tan limpio le parecía extraño.

Al ver que no había nadie corrió hacia la puerta de Edward. Suspiró aliviada al ver que esta seguía entre abierta, tal y como la había dejado.

Con sumo cuidado la empujó un poco, intentando no hacer ruido. Las manos le sudaban y el corazón le latía a mil. Entró lentamente por esta hasta que su cuerpo entero estuvo dentro. Giró el pomo entre sus manos y cerró la puerta, intentando en lo posible que esta no hiciera ningún ruido.

- No te molestes en hacer silencio, no estoy dormido. - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Bella se tensó y empezó a temblar. Ahora sí que estaba en un gran lío.

Se giró lentamente hasta quedar frente a Edward. El demonio estaba acostado al borde de la cama. Uno de sus brazos sostenía una botella de vino casi vacía. Estaba mirando el techo de la habitación con rostro inexpresivo.

- Dime, Bella. - continuó con voz firme. - ¿Debería escuchar tus excusas o ir directamente al grano?

Bella se quedó callada. No le salía la voz, sus labios temblaban demasiado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no se molestó en contener.

- Ed... - empezó.

- No te molestes. - la interrumpió Edward levantando su mano en señal de que se callara. - Puedo sentir _su_ olor en ti.

- Edward, tu no entiendes. - dijo conteniendo los sollozos. Debía ser fuerte, no se iba a derrumbar. - No hice nada tan sólo hablé con él...

- ¡SIN MI PERMISO! - gritó Edward levantándose de la cama. Tiró la botella vacía contra la pared, pero esta vez Bella no se molesto en voltearla a mirar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Edward.

- Ser bueno contigo simplemente complica más las cosas. - Bella le sostuvo la mirada.

- ¡SER BUENO CONMIGO! - gritó enfurecida. - ¡Me tienes encerrada aquí como si fuera tu puta mascota!

De pronto su cabeza dio media vuelta a la vez que la mano de hierro de Edward estampaba contra su mejilla. Sintió como se desplomaba en el suelo mareada. Los oídos le pitaban y todo deba vueltas. Por un momento sintió que se desmayaría. La sangre corría en abundancia por debajo de su nariz, era tanta que Bella la podía sentir las gotas en su cuello.

- Eres una malagradecida. - dijo Edward con veneno en su voz. - Tu estadía aquí podría ser muchísimo peor. Podía mantenerte atada a la pared, pasando frío y hambre. Disfrutando como tu cuerpo se va debilitando a medida que pasa el tiempo. O podría beber de tu sangre de forma lenta y dolorosa. ¡Pero no lo he hecho! En vez de eso te he dado comida, ropa, incluso te dejé dormir en la cama.

-Yo no te debo nada. – dijo Bella levantándose para quedar a su altura Las rodillas le temblaban y su nariz y mejilla le dolían como nunca. – ¡Lo único que me has dado ha sido dolor! ¡No vengas a reclamarme agradecimiento porque no te lo mereces, maldito! – gritó tan fuerte que su garganta le ardió.

Sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Por un momento se sintió feliz de por fin haberle gritado todo lo que había guardado durante tiempo, pero al ver el rostro de Edward se arrepintió.

Los ojos verdes del demonio se oscurecieron por completo, hasta el punto de quedar negros como carbón. Su globo ocular quedó oculto bajo su pupila. Sus labios se volvieron morados y sus colmillos se ensancharon hasta el punto de salir de su boca.

Bella retrocedió unos pasos asustada, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más puesto que Edward la tomó por los brazos y la tiró de espaldas contra el piso.

Su cabeza y su espalda golpearon las baldosas frías y duras, fuertemente. Un sonido sordo se escuchó en la habitación, seguido de lo que parecía ser un sollozo y un gemido ahogado de dolor.

Bella sintió como sus brazos y piernas perdían toda la energía que tenían.

Todo a su alrededor se oscureció. Sus sentidos se perdieron en algún rincón oscuro y borroso de su mente. Sentía que estaba levitando, como una pluma levita antes de por in caer al suelo suavemente. Sólo que en este caso, Bella no volvió suavemente a la realidad.

Parpadeó varias veces y observó, encima de ella, como Edward le gritaba cosas que su muy atrofiada mente no podía comprender. Poco a poco su vista se aclaró y pudo divisar mejor las facciones de Edward así también como el techo de la habitación. Tan sólo había pasado un segundo desde que la había lanzado en esa posición, pero el golpe que habían recibido tanto su cabeza y espalda la habían dejado atontada.

Vio como Edward acercaba su rostro hacia el de ella e intentó mover sus manos como acto reflejo pero estas no le respondieron. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en los dedos de sus manos pero nada más, estaba demasiado golpeada como para moverse. Fue ahí cuando todo el aire desapareció de su sistema y tan sólo un leve sentido de conciencia quedó en ella. Su vista volvió a nublarse y sus pulmones y garganta le ardían por el hecho de no poder recibir aire.

Movió sus manos y piernas desesperadamente, bueno, lo intentó. La falta de aire era más fuerte y esta vez la nariz de Edward estaba tocando la suya. Miró los ojos negros de Edward fijamente y poco a poco fue perdiendo la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

…..

Jasper estaba entre los muchos estantes de la biblioteca, pasando sus dedos largos y finos por los lomos de los libros, mientras que leía los títulos mentalmente. De pronto su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por unos pasos provenientes del corredor del pasillo.

Observó con cara de aburrimiento y despreocupación la puerta de caoba. Se sorprendió que fuera su hermano el que entrara por esta, pero lo hizo aún más al ver su cara de demacrada y aterradora que los demonios tenían cuando la furia era ya demasiada.

Jasper levantó las cejas en forma de sorpresa y los ojos de Edward se aclararon un poco, aunque la pupila siguió siendo negra.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí. – dijo Edward con la voz ronca.

Los ojos de Jasper brillaron a la vez que en sus labios se posaba una sonrisa demoniaca. Ya podía imaginarse las atrocidades que quería su hermano que cometiera.

* * *

**Gracias por comentar. :D :D :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enserio, perdón por la tardanza pero no he tenido nada de tiempo para escribir.**

* * *

Capitulo 14

Jasper observó con aburrimiento la fachada del instituto de Forks.

A simple vista parecería un lugar común y corriente. Un simple edificio lleno de hojas de papel y escritorios. Pero la verdad era mucho más cruda. Era el lugar en donde pasaban ocho horas al día de lunes a viernes los seres humanos más despreciables, egocéntricos, ignorantes, egoístas, insolentes y estúpidos del planeta: los adolescentes.

¡Como los odiaba! Los odiaba más que a los seres regordetes y cabezones llamados niños.

Jasper nunca había sentido amor por nada ni nadie desde que se convirtió en demonio. Detestaba toda clase de ser viviente sobre todo los seres vacíos e ignorantes como los adolescentes. Un adolescente está totalmente perdido en el mundo. No sabe qué hacer ni a donde ir, es la etapa en la que busca poder encajar en el mundo. ¡Qué cosa tan irónica! Si tan sólo supieran que nunca se podrá encajar en un mundo tan desordenado como este.

O por lo menos eso pensaba Jasper.

Detestaba a la raza humana en sí. Le parecía una raza que simplemente vivía por vivir, que no tenía ningún camino figo en su existencia, que simplemente estaban hechos para estorbarle.

¡Ohh, cuanto se divertía matándolos! Como se sabía de memoria las mismas palabras insulsas que siempre repetían: "¡Por favor!" o "¡Haré lo que tú quieras!" Su parte favorita era cuando les daba un deje de esperanza diciéndoles cosas como: "¿O enserio, y, qué harías por mí?" o a las mujeres cuando fingía su cara de lastima y sentía como el miedo de las chicas disminuía sólo un momento. Al final siempre terminaba su actuación y los dejaba tirados en el pavimento como muñecos de trapo, vacíos e inmóviles.

Aunque disfrutaba matándolos, no estaba precisamente interesado en las torturas sádicas y lentas que Edward proporcionaba. Recordó como una vez su hermano le sacó los ojos y la lengua a una esclava que lo había desobedecido y humillado delante de otros demonios. Su muerte había tardado tres días, ya que Edward se alimentaba de ella y esperaba que su cuerpo se curara lo suficiente para poder seguir bebiendo sin matarla.

Sí, Edward era el maestro del sadismo.

Era por eso que Jasper se había sorprendido bastante al escuchar la orden de su hermano que no era, para nada, lo que él se imaginaba. Su trabajo era cuidar a unos adolescentes. O mejor dicho quedar de niñero. Edward quería que vigilara a los familiares y amigos de Bella y que esperara sus órdenes. Podía hablar con ellos, pero con la condición de mantener oculta su verdadera identidad. Era un trabajo completamente aburrido. Se había imaginado una matanza, ¡una carnicería! Algo que hiciera que la adrenalina volviera a correr por sus terminaciones nerviosas como antes.

_Sólo vigilarlos, _ le había dicho.

Jasper soltó un suspiro innecesario y se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol que marcaba la entrada al bosque. Desde su posición podía ver a todos los estudiantes y maestros de la institución.

Vio a un grupo de muchachos en el estacionamiento a lado de sus autos. Podía sentir el olor de la marihuana desde donde estaba. No tardó en darse cuenta de que eran ellos. Ellos eran los mocosos que Edward quería que cuidara. Su hermano le había indicado que eran ocho adolescentes y dos adultos. Dos de los muchachos iban a la reserva y los otros estudiaban en el instituto.

Eso hacia que quedaran seis chicos en el instituto.

Jasper se sorprendió al ver que sólo habían cinco en el grupo. ¿Dónde estaba el sexto?

La campana sonó y vio como los cinco se abalanzaban hacia una chica delgadita que había salido de un Porsche amarillo, y la atropellaban con preguntas.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" dijo una voz femenina.

"¡Esa perra me las va a pagar!" dijo un chico rubio.

"¡Alice, por favor dinos!"

"¿¡Con quien está!? ¡No me digas que fue con la policía por que te juro que la mato!"

De pronto la muchachita salió corriendo hacia la puerta del establecimiento mientras que los demás le gritaban y volvían a sus autos.

Jasper frunció el ceño curioso. ¿En que estaba metido el nuevo juguetito de su hermano?

* * *

Edward volvió a entrar a la habitación y se sentó en el piso, recostando su espalda contra la puerta de oro.

La figura de Bella se encontraba en la cama esta vez. Aún estaba inconsciente pero su nariz había parado de sangrar lo que indicaba que sus hermosos sesos no estaban lastimados.

Pasaron las horas pero Bella seguía dormida. Se despertó a eso de las dos de la tarde.

Se incorporó lentamente en la cama y Edward la observó sin moverse de su posición. Sin previo aviso escuchó como sus sollozos se hacían más fuertes y desesperados con el paso del tiempo. Dejó que llorara tranquila. Él estaba demasiado cansado para seguir peleando. Tan sólo quería que todo este juego que había entre los dos terminara de una vez.

Bella se levantó de la cama pero se quedó petrificada al ver a Edward sentado en el piso mirándola fijamente.

La sangre de su nariz ya estaba seca y se había caído un poco por las lágrimas.

Edward suspiró y se levantó del piso. Bella retrocedió asustada hasta que el inicio de sus pantorrillas tocó el comienzo de la cama.

- Estoy cansado de ser bueno contigo. - dijo Edward casi en un susurro.

Bella no respondió. Pero dibujo en su mente todas las formas posibles de asesinarlo. Lo odiaba tanto que le dolía. Había matado a su amiga, había arruinado su vida más de lo que ya estaba. ¡Y aún así tenía el atrevimiento de decirle que había sido bueno con ella!

- Te casaras conmigo. - continuó.

En ese momento Bella suspiró intentando no volver a estallar en sollozos.

- Bella...

- ¿Por qué, Edward? - dijo la muchacha sin mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? No lo haré, no...

- No te lo estoy pidiendo. Ya no es una opción. - Bella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

- Porque me cansé de estar jugando a intentar ser bueno. No soy una buena persona, Bella. No me importa nada ni nadie. Nos casaremos en dos semanas, ya todo está organizado. Puedes hacer lo que quieras en el palacio, tu ropa está en el armario y puedes utilizar todas las joyas que quieras.

- ¡Edward no puedes obligarme! - gritó Bella acercándose más a él. - No me casaré contigo. Te odio, eres repugnante, ¡preferiría morir antes de casarme contigo!

Esperó el golpe o lo que fuera que lastimara su cuerpo. Esperó los gritos y las amenazas. Esperó ver el rostro de Edward transformado por la ira, pero nada de eso sucedió.

El rostro del demonio permaneció sereno, casi inexpresivo, como si no hubiera escuchado ni una sola palabra.

Bella frunció el ceño extrañada.

- ¿Y si no fueras tú la que murieras, sino alguien que quisieras, cambiarías de opinión? - El corazón de la muchacha se aceleró como el motor de un tren al escuchar sus palabras... No, no sería capaz...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - balbuceó asustada, aunque ya podía imaginarse la respuesta.

Edward suspiró.

- Mandé a mi hermano a revisar a tus amiguitos. - dijo con crueldad. - Recházame y morirán. - cerró la boca por un momento pero al ver que Bella sólo se disponía a mirarlo con los ojos como platos, añadió: - Obviamente, James no se queda afuera. Lo mataré, Bella. Lo torturaré durante días y tú lo verás todo. Si crees que viste suficiente el otro día en el sótano te aseguró que su muerte será diez veces peor que la de esos pobres desgraciados. - se acercó hacia ella hasta que sus narices se tocaron. - y lo peor de todo, - continuó - es que todo lo que le pase será tu culpa.

De pronto, Bella, no lo soportó más. Sin saber bien que hacía se arrojó hacia él mientras que le pegaba en el pecho con sus puños.

- ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA, UN DESGRACIADO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO! - levantó su mano para pegarle en la cara pero Edward la sostuvo por las muñecas dejándola inmovilizada.

- ¡Escúchame bien, niñita tonta! - le dijo de forma amenazante. - ¡Estoy harto de de tu pataletas! Tienes que aprender que aquí tu vas a hacer lo que yo te digo y si te digo que quiero que te cases conmigo lo harás! ¡¿Quedó claro?!

Bella bajó la vista y empezó a sollozar. Esta vez ya no había salida alguna.

Lentamente asintió con la cabeza mientras que intentaba, sin éxito, parar de llorar. Lo aceptaba. Aceptaba hacer todo lo que Edward quisiera hacer. Esta vez ya no podía simplemente pelear más. No cuando su familia y compañeros estaban en peligro.

Edward la soltó con rudeza y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tomó entre sus dedos largos y finos la cajita de terciopelo que contenía el gran anillo de diamantes y lo puso frente al rostro de la muchacha.

Bella observó la cajita y exhaló todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones mientras estiraba su mano derecha.

Sintió el frío de la joya en su dedo anular mientras que observaba los ojos verdes de Edward. De pronto sin poder impedirlo el demonio rozo sus labios cálidos y suaves con los de ella.

Edward puso sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Bella, intentando que esta no se moviera, pero para su sorpresa, la muchacha no hizo ningún movimiento. Se quedo quieta, cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajo. Edward cerró los ojos e inhaló la esencia de Bella antes de romper el beso y salir por la habitación.

La muchacha miró la puerta de oro confundida, mientras que una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla y también mientras que sus dedos acariciaban inconscientemente sus labios.

* * *

El resto del día se pasó lentamente para Bella. Su cabeza y su espalda ya no le dolían, algo que le resultaba extraño puesto que cuando estaba con Edward aún podía sentir la punzada de dolor en todas sus extremidades.

Después de que Edward se fue, pensó que lloraría más, pero se sorprendió al no sentir más la desesperación que había sentido momentos atrás. Las lágrimas se habían ido y con ellas su intranquilidad. Se sentía cansada, casi relajada, como si algo que hubiera estado guardando durante tanto tiempo por fin se fuera.

Se pasó el resto del día en el baño. Se quito la sangre seca de su nariz y se metió en su bañera durante horas. No hizo nada más que pensar. Pensó en sus amigos en su familia, en su hermano. Pero sobre todo pensó en Edward. ¿Quién era él después de todo? Simplemente sabía su nombre y apellido pero nada más. A duras penas recordaba el nombre de sus hermanos y su padre y le causaba curiosidad saber su historia. Después de todo si se iba a casar con alguien debía conocerlo.

Como a eso de las seis de la tarde salió del baño y se dirigió al armario. Su ropa sucia había desaparecido, así como los pedazos de vidrios rotos en el piso.

Vio todas sus blusas y jeanes en los estantes así como el tocador con las joyas. Al final se decidió por una sudadera y una camisa de manga larga.

Caminó descalza hacia la cama y se sentó en ella a esperar a Edward.

Ha eso de las diez de la noche Edward apareció en la puerta. Apagó las luces de la habitación y sin decir nada se acostó en la cama justo al lado de Bella, la cual aún seguía sentada.

- Estaba pensando, - dijo Bella de un momento a otro. Edward se incorporó en la cama y miró la figura de su prometida con sorpresa. - No te conozco, Edward. - continuó. - No sé quien eres, de donde vienes, que piensas de la vida... Nada, simplemente no te conozco. Y me casaré contigo dentro de dos semanas. - Esta vez volteó su cabeza y se lo quedó observando con el rostro inexpresivo. - ¿No se supone, que si me voy a casar contigo, sepa al menos quien será mi futuro esposo?

Edward se acercó a ella con lentitud y ambos quedaron erguidos en la cama.

- ¿Que quieres saber? - preguntó.

- ¿Quién eres?

El demonio observó el rostro de Bella por un segundo antes de volver a recostar su cabeza en la almohada.

- Mi nombre completo es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Nací en lo que ahora se conoce como Irlanda, en 1275. - Bella se acercó hacia él y se recostó a su lado, observando su perfil. - Carlisle Cullen es mi padre y el antiguo rey del inframundo. Mi madre se llamaba Elizabeth Mansen y era una simple campesina en ese entonces. Carlisle era el típico demonio que casaba en las noches y aterrorizaba a los aldeanos. Le gusta hacerlo, le gustaba la sangre, el sexo, pero sobretodo le gustaba robar la inocencia de las mujeres hermosas. Mi madre era una de ellas. Carlisle la sedujo, la engaño y la convenció de que se fuera con él. Una vez solos la violó, la trató como un animal y bebió de su sangre hasta el punto de matarla. Creyéndola muerta Carlisle volvió al infierno y siguió viviendo como si nada hubiera pasado. - Era sorprendente todo el odio que transmitía la voz de Edward, era aún más aterrador que cuando su rostro se transformaba por la ira.

- Pero mi madre sobrevivió, regresó a la aldea en donde vivía y fue curada por los médicos del lugar. Nueve meses después, nacimos mi hermano y yo. Era casi imposible que no pasara. Que no naciéramos quiero decir. Si hubiéramos sido engendrados por un humano, quizás habríamos muerto a causa de la pérdida de sangre de Elizabeth, pero al ser hijos del mismo diablo éramos más fuertes que otros bebés.

- ¿Es decir que tu hermano y tú nacieron al mismo tiempo? - preguntó Bella.

- Sí. - respondió Edward. - Se puede decir que somos como gemelos, pero a la vez no somos iguales. Mi madre nos crió a Jasper y a mí. Le ayudábamos con las cosechas y la ganadería. Recuerdo que éramos incluso más fuertes que ella y nos cansábamos menos, así que éramos de mucha ayuda. Un día, Carlisle se enteró de nuestra existencia y nos llevó con él al inframundo.

- ¿Y Elizabeth? - dijo Bella casi en un susurro al ver que Edward se había detenido.

- La mató. - respondió Edward mirándola a los ojos. - La mató y luego nos convirtió en demonios. Nos condenó, como venganza hacia Elizabeth.

- No comprendo, ¿es decir que antes eras humano?

-No era del todo humano. Pero aún podía decidir si quería vivir para siempre o morir.

Bella lo miró con tristeza. Le habían quitado su humanidad, y lo peor de todo es que había sido su propio padre. No le extrañaba que lo odiara tanto.

Intentó pensar en algo que decir cuando el silencio se tornó incomodo. Tomó aire lentamente y abrió y cerró la boca torpemente, intentando encontrar algo que decir.

-Edward… yo… - balbuceó.

- ¿Tú qué? - le espetó con furia. - No digas nada tú no tienes nada que ver en esto.

Bella bajó la vista hacia su pecho. Era cierto, ella no podía decir nada, ella no tenía nada que ver en lo que había pasado. Y aún así sería hipócrita de su parte decir que lo sentía cuando en realidad no sentía nada. No sentía tristeza ni tampoco felicidad. Estaba vacía. Pero sabía que a Edward le dolía aún la pérdida de su madre, aunque intentara negarlo. Ella sabía lo que se sentía perder a un familiar.

- Sé lo que sientes, Edward. - Bella levantó su mirada hacia él. - Y sí no te voy a decir que lo lamento porque no lo hago. Como tu dijiste no tengo nada que ver en esto. Pero sé que te duele, y no está mal, Ed...

- Bella. - la interrumpió Edward. - ¿Qué puede haber de bueno en sentir dolor?

- Es preferible sentir dolor que no sentir nada en absoluto. - respondió la chica con sabiduría. - Edward, una persona que es capaz de sentir cualquier cosa, aún tiene esperanza de ser salvado.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento. ¿Ser salvado? ¿Ser salvado de qué? ¿De convertirse en un monstruo? ¿Eso era lo que ella pensaba de él?

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? - preguntó Edward asombrado.

Bella permaneció en silencio y volteó su cabeza hacia el techo.

- Porque siento que después de todo lo que me has hecho, no eres un monstruo.

- Y cuando... Sentiste eso.

La muchacha lo volteó a mirar y quedaron cara a cara.

- Un segundo después de que me besaras.

Edward la miró confundido por un segundo y luego se abalanzó sobre ella como un animal hambriento.

La besó con tanta fuerza que creyó que quizás la rompería. Bella le respondió el beso sintiéndose más fuerte cada vez que sentía los labios de él sobre los de ella. Como si una fuerza desconocida la dominara se puso a horcajadas sobre él mientras que le desabrochaba el pantalón.

Edward sonrió con malicia, sus ojos mostrando un sentimiento que sólo él conocía. Pero Bella estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía como para notarlo. Tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento Edward le quitó la ropa.

Los dos se revolcaron en la cama como animales hambrientos pelándose por una presa. Los dos intentando calmar el deseo y el calor que sentían en su interior. Ya el miedo por el sexo había quedado en el olvido para Bella, y todo lo que Edward le había hecho parecía una mentira.

Cada beso, cada caricia, cada toque que había entre ambos le hacía olvidar a la muchacha el mundo a su alrededor, ahora todo lo que existían eran ellos dos, nada más.

* * *

Las noches en la Tierra eran lentas y aburridas.

Jasper había seguido a los muchachos durante horas. Había visto todo lo que hacían: Iban a la playa, fuman, consumían, bebían… y luego volvían a sus casas o algunos se quedaban a dormir en casas de otros.

Se sorprendió al no ver a la chica delgadita del estacionamiento, con ellos. Quizás no estaba en su grupo. Pero entonces, ¿quién era ella?

Cuando se aburrió de seguir a los demás adolescentes se dirigió a la casa de Bella. Sabía bien donde quedaba, Edward le había explicado. Se quedó parado en la puerta de la casa escuchando todo lo que pasaba dentro de ella.

Escuchó dos voces femeninas, una más grave que la otra gritar cosas tan rápidamente que incluso para él eran difíciles de comprender. Al final escuchó como una de las dos mujeres bajaba la voz y corría hacia la puerta.

Desapareció en las sombras antes de que la persona lo pudiera ver y se ocultó al lado de un árbol.

Se sorprendió al ver a la chica delgadita del estacionamiento salir de la casa casi corriendo. Se estaba limpiando las lágrimas con la palma de la mano y se pasaba desesperadamente los dedos por el poco cabello que tenía.

La muchachita empezó a caminar con rapidez calle abajo pero de pronto se detuvo y volteó su cabeza a donde estaba Jasper.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, o eso pareció, pues Jasper sabía que no podía verlo, las sombras lo ocultaban lo suficientemente bien como para que los ojos de un humano lograran verlo. Al final la chica bajó la mirada y siguió caminando como si nada. Sin saber que Jasper la seguía.

* * *

**Juro por el bendito señor Obispo que no voy a volver a tardarme dos semanas. Por favor no se aburran de esperar, es sólo que este último mes ha sido un desastre. **

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal les pareció? Aburrido, cursi, malo, muy malo… denme sus opiniones. **

**PD: Si se sorprendieron por el cambio tan precipitado de la actitud de Bella hacia Edward, no se preocupen esto tiene explicación.**

**Gracias por comentar :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola...**

* * *

Capitulo 15

Ni Edward ni Bella supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron en la cama revolcándose como locos entre las sabanas. En ese momento el silencio y la oscuridad sepulcral del inframundo se habían convertido en una bendición para ambos. No se despegaron ni un momento el uno del otro hasta cuando ya el cuerpo de Bella empezó a sentirse demasiado cansado como para continuar.

Bella se lanzó a un lado de Edward y recostó todo su cuerpo en la cama. Su mente estaba en blanco, totalmente desconectada del mundo mientras que la de Edward aún estaba intentando asimilar lo que había pasado.

Poco a poco los jadeos de Bella se fueron volviendo más y más lentos hasta que su respiración volvió a obtener el compás normal.

Ambos se quedaron observando el techo de la habitación hasta que de pronto, Bella se levantó de la cama lentamente y se encerró en el baño. Edward la siguió con la mirada hasta que escuchó el agua de la ducha correr. Para ser sincero no se esperaba algo como eso. Creyó que Bella tardaría más en responderle. Quizás, después de todo, ella no lo odiaba tanto como él creía, porque de ser así el efecto no habría sido tan inmediato. Quizás, había un sentimiento mutuo que era desconocido para ambos. No era amor, o no por lo menos por la parte de Bella, pero quizás ambos se sentían... atraídos de alguna manera. Una manera extraña, como un drogadicto se siente con respecto a las drogas. Cree que las necesita, lo hacen sentir bien, llega un momento en que cree que ya no podrá vivir sin ellas, pero la realidad es que su vida sin ellas es posible y al final es lo mejor. Sí, quizás ambos se sentían...atraídos el uno por el otro y la fascinación que el sentía por ella simplemente había intensificado las cosas.

Edward sabía que ella no lo amaba, y que las probabilidades de que lo hiciera eran mínimas. Él no sabía amar, nunca nadie le había demostrado cariño, ni él había tenido la posibilidad de demostrárselo a alguien. Al final, los sentimientos como el amor, el cariño y el aprecio habían quedado en el olvido, enterrados en alguna de las partes más profundas de su mente. Con Bella habían intentado salir de alguna forma, pero estos se distorsionaban una vez que hallaban la superficie, se convertían en algo siniestro y aterrador y al final terminaban simplemente llenándolo de más rabia e ira cuando se daba cuenta que no era correspondido. Al final lo que él sentía terminaba por convertirse en un amor oscuro.

Volteó su cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a Bella recostada sobre el marco de la puerta del baño, vestida con la ropa de dormir y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Traía el cabello mojado por la ducha que había tomado y su rostro se veía fresco y limpio por primera vez en tanto tiempo. No se notaba cansada, al contrario, parecía que hubiera dormido durante miles de años y estuviera emanando toda esa energía contenida por todas partes. Se veía rejuvenecida, incluso más atractiva que antes.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante varios segundos hasta que Bella suspiró y levantó las cejas en señal de agotamiento. Edward no sabía que decir, ¿qué se suponía que le dijera a la chica a quien le mató a la mejor amiga, a la que secuestró, a la que lastimó por mucho tiempo no sólo física sino también mentalmente, a la que amenazó para que se casará con él y con la que se había acabado de acostar?

Al final, al no encontrar ninguna pregunta o comentario correcto decidió simplemente tomar el camino más fácil y no darle vueltas al asunto:

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó con voz ronca sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Bella levantó las cejas de nuevo, sólo que esta vez en señal de sorpresa y parpadeó varias veces intentando asimilar la pregunta.

- ¿Sería extraño si te digo que bien? - respondió con otra pregunta mientras que fruncía el ceño.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

- No veo que tiene de malo. - dijo.

- Entonces me siento bien. - afirmó Bella acercándose a la cama. - De hecho, - continuó. - me siento "muy" bien.

Edward la miró con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos y acto seguido se levantó de la cama de un brinco. Fue hacia el armario y cogió un jean y una camisa negra. Tomó una manzana del cesto de frutas y se la llevó a la boca. En un mordisco se había comido gran parte de esta así como el corazón. Se metió el resto que quedaba a la boca y se lo trago de un bocado.

Bella lo miró asombrada, no era la primera vez que lo veía hacer algo así pero de todas formas le causaba impresión ver como su futuro esposo se tragaba una manzana entera en dos mordiscos.

- Así qué, - comenzó Edward. - ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Puedes desayunar o, bueno, más bien almorzar...

- ¿Qué hora es? - lo interrumpió Bella.

- Las tres de la tarde. - respondió indiferente.

La muchacha levantó las cejas asombrada, ¿acaso no habían comenzado a eso de las diez de la noche?

- ¿Por qué esa cara? - preguntó Edward al ver su expresión de asombro.

- ¿N-no no comenzamos a las diez de la noche? - balbuceó.

Para su sorpresa Edward sonrió con picardía, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Sí, sí lo hicimos.

- ¡¿Significa que tuvimos sexo durante más de doce horas?! - exclamó.

Edward sonrió.

- Bueno, de hecho fueron 14 horas y media...

- ¡¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?! - gritó la muchacha.

- Bueno pues porque es normal para mi...

- ¡Pero no para mi!

Edward rodó los ojos restándole importancia.

- Cálmate, Bella. No es el fin del mundo...

- Algo no esta bien. - reflexionó Bella mirando al piso, ignorándolo. - Tú no me conoces, Edward. - continuó pero esta vez mirándolo a los ojos. - No puedo pasar más de dos horas con alguien sin caer rendida. ¡¿Qué sigue?! ¡¿Me saldrán colmillos y chuparé sangre?!

- Bueno, primero que todo, cálmate. - Edward se acercó hacia ella, ya irritado por todo el drama que estaba causando. - Y segundo, no te preocupes por eso. Sigues viva, tienes energía, no estás lastimada, eres joven, guapa, además no puedes decir que no te gustó.

En ese momento Bella levantó la vista hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada. Edward sonrió por su reaccion y fue hacia la puerta de oro de la habitación.

Unos segundos después, Bella lo siguió, su estomago rugiendo hambriento.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al salón principal un banquete gigantesco les esperaba.

Las copas y los platos estaban perfectamente ordenados en la larga mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

Bella comió con lentitud saboreando todos los alimentos que había servido en su plato. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había comido más de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero que aún se sentía hambrienta. La sed y el hambre que estaba sintiendo eran impresionantes, tanto así, que pudo captar los ojos asombrados de Edward sobre ella al verla comer. Bella lo ignoró y terminó su comida. Al final se había tomado dos botellas de vino, comido cuatro presas de pollo, un filete de pescado y un pedazo de tarta de manzana.

Edward la observó con una sonrisa de incredulidad en sus ojos mientras que seguía tomando sangre de su copa de plata.

- ¿Qué? - le espetó Bella al notar su mirada sobre ella.

- Es sólo que... - dijo este. - ...nunca creí que el ser humano pudiera asimilar tanta comida.

Bella se mordió el labio preocupada y trago saliva nerviosa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Apenas si podía recordar lo que había comido. Bueno, era cierto que hacia casi más de un día que no comía, pero eso ya era exagerado. Estaba segura que algo extraño estaba pasando. No sólo en su cuerpo, sino también en su mentalidad. ¡Se había acostado con Edward! ¡Edward Cullen! ¡El hombre que había convertido su vida en un completo infierno! (literalmente) Y lo peor de todo, era que no se sentía ni un poco culpable de lo que había hecho. De hecho se sentía bien, como nunca antes. Tanto física como mentalmente se sentía excelente. Llena de energía. Ni siquiera se sentía llena por todo lo que acababa de comer, era como si los alimentos desaparecieran una vez que entraran a su cuerpo...

- ¿Quieres ir a la biblioteca? - la voz de Edward la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Bella levantó su cabeza hacia él y asintió.

- Ehh... Sí... Me gustaría. - afirmó levantándose de su puesto.

Edward la imitó y ambos salieron por la puerta de oro.

La biblioteca era un lugar que admirar. Incluso más que el salón de baile del palacio. Estaba llena de algo que sólo podía encontrar alguien que era o que había sido un buen lector en algún tiempo. Algo especial, que te hacía sentir acompañada aún en los momentos más solitarios de tu vida.

Bella se había considerado una buena lectora en algún tiempo. Algunos de sus compañeros, de hecho, la consideraban un ratón de biblioteca. Los libros le encantaban, toda clase de ellos. Hubo un tiempo en el que incluso soñó con convertirse en una escritora famosa. Soñaba con escribir en alguna cafetería, con el olor del café y del pan caliente rodeándola, apretando más contra ella la chaqueta que traía puesta mientras reflexionaba mirando las gotas de lluvia caer del otro lado de la ventana. Quizás ese sería el único momento en el que disfrutaría ver llover.

- ¿En qué piensas? - le preguntó Edward al ver que se había quedado mirando una línea fija del libro de John Steinbeck en su mano.

Bella no levantó la vista y cerró el libro dejándolo a un lado.

- En mi. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros recostando su cuerpo en el mueble en el que estaba.

Era un mueble grande de terciopelo rojo y se sentía suave bajo su piel. Edward estaba sentado en uno igual frente a ella con un libro en su mano al cual no le estaba poniendo mucho cuidado.

- ¿En tu hermano? - preguntó Edward sin consideración.

Bella levantó la vista de golpe y lo miró con todo el odio que era capaz de transmitir.

- ¡No! - afirmó molesta mientras que cogía el libro en su mano y se levantaba para llevarlo a su sitio en el estante.

Edward la siguió con la mirada. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo y estaba concentrado en lo siguiente que iba a decir, no le importaba si la lastimaba con sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo murió? -

Bella se quedó quieta en su puesto y puso el libro con violencia en su lugar. Tomó un gran suspiro y acto seguido se encogió de hombros.

- No te importa. - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, pero no pudo llegar a esta ya que Edward se plantó frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso.

- ¡¿Qué?! - le gritó.

- Recuerda que aún no eres mi esposa, - dijo Edward con voz fría. - lo que significa que por ahora sigues siendo mi esclava y aún debes tratarme con todo el respeto posible.

Bella lo miró con ojos como platos. Algo que definitivamente no había hecho durante toda su estadía en ese lugar era tratarlo con respeto. Aunque también era verdad que Edward no se lo exigía demasiado. Pero si esta vez lo estaba haciendo era porque quería saberlo, y Bella no tenía otra opción que aceptarlo.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber? - preguntó volteando la vista hacia otro lugar. - No es una historia interesante.

- Te conté la mía, ¿no? ¿Es lo justo no crees?

- ¡¿Así que esto es para emparejar las cosas?! - dijo la muchacha mirándolo con repulsión.

No quería hablar de su hermano. No había hablado con nadie desde el accidente, ni siquiera con los psicólogos de centro de rehabilitación. A los únicos que había logrado contarles lo ocurrido habían sido a los policías que había sacado el cadáver del agua.

- ¡No te conozco, Bella! - exclamó Edward cogiéndola por los hombros. - Tú misma lo dijiste, nos casaremos en dos semanas y no nos conocemos.

Bella lo miró a los ojos unos segundos y después bajó la cabeza rendida. Edward la soltó con lentitud y observó como se dirigía hacia el mueble de terciopelo rojo.

La muchacha sostuvo su cabeza en una de sus manos y posó su vista en su regazo. Después de varios minutos sin decir nada abrió la boca y empezó a hablar en un susurro.

- Yo era lo que se decía: una buena chica. - comenzó. - Tenía buenas notas, buenos amigos, buenos padres... Todo era bueno para mí. Mis padres estaban orgullosos de mí y era un modelo a seguir para las demás chicas de mi escuela. Cuando cumplí doce, - tragó saliva. - nació mi hermano. Ambos nos llevamos muy bien. Él vivía con mi madre y yo vivía con mi padre. Algunas veces sentía que Charlie estaba muy solo, así que me gustaba hacerle compañía. De cualquier forma...Daniel y yo nos llevamos muy bien, pero no sé en que momento las cosas empezaron a ir mal con mis padres, creo que fue cuando cumplí 16. El colegio era más difícil, empecé a perder materias y a tener muchos problemas con mis profesores. Me quedaba estudiando hasta tarde pero simplemente no funcionaba. Me sentía frustrada, - admitió, la frustración sonando en su voz, como si estuviera viviendo todo de nuevo. - sentía como si ya simplemente todo girara alrededor de un estúpido numero.

En fin, Mike...él me, me dijo que conocía una forma para que todo volviera a estar bien de nuevo. Un día me llevó al bosque y me presentó con sus compañeros. Me dijo que si fumaba marihuana todo sería más sencillo. Que abriría mi mente de alguna forma, - rió sin gracia. - y yo como, ¡como la estúpida que soy!, le, le creí.

- ¿Y era cierto? - preguntó Edward sentándose a su lado.

Bella tomó aire y cerró los ojos.

- Sí. De alguna forma me ayudaba a concentrarme más y me iba mejor en los exámenes. Pero obviamente todo tiene sus consecuencias. Me volví adicta desde el primer momento en que la probé. Simplemente necesitaba más, era como el aire, no respiraba sin ella.

- Volviste con Mike. - no era un pregunta.

Bella asintió.

- El problema no era conseguir la droga. Él siempre la tenía. El problema para mí, era pagarla. Empecé a robarle dinero a mi madre cuando la visitaba, si le robaba a Charlie seguramente descubriría que algo extraño pasaba. Pero no mi madre, era muy distraída y yo no vivía con ella así que era la última de la que sospechaba. Un día, me descubrió. Le dije que simplemente estaba buscando algo que había perdido, pero sé que no me creyó. Renée no era estúpida, sabía que algo extraño pasaba conmigo pero yo simplemente le decía que todo estaba bien. De cualquier forma, después de ver que el dinero no había vuelto a desaparecer me dejó en paz, pensando que ya todo había pasado.

- Pero entonces, ¿como hiciste para conseguir el dinero?

- Me prostituía. - admitió con asco en su voz. - Lo hacía con Mike. Yo sabía que yo le gustaba así que me aproveché. Mike me daba la droga y yo estaba tranquila.

Un día, mi madre me dijo que cuidara a mi hermano. Estábamos en la casa y Daniel quería ir a pescar, así que lo llevé a pescar al lago que quedaba a las afueras de Forks. Ese día yo había mezclado crack con pastillas alucinógenas y estaba absolutamente drogada.

Estábamos en un bote. - en ese momento Edward pudo oler el olor salino de las lágrimas mientras que se resbalaban por la mejilla de Bella. - Y él se inclinó mucho en el borde y calló al agua, yo... - se detuvo un momento mientras tragaba saliva y tomaba más aire. - yo lo ví caer al río y me tiré al agua para intentar salvarlo, pero no veía nada y estaba tan drogada que se me era difícil nadar. Mi cabeza chocó contra la parte de abajo del bote y en ese momento perdí el control, sentí que no iba a poder salir. Tal vez esto te parezca extraño pero sentí que encima de mi se allana un gran techo de madera que me impedía salir y que tarde o temprano me ahogaría. En ese momento salí a la superficie pero no pude volver a sumergirme. - Suspiró. - Así que se ahogó.

Después las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales. Mi madre no me hablaba, me internaron en un centro de rehabilitación pero me escapé y volví con Charlie. Le dije que estaba bien, que no consumiría más. Pude ver en sus ojos que no me creía. Pero aún así me dejó quedarme con él. Todo siguió igual por un tiempo hasta que te conocí. Me imagino que ya sabes el resto.

Edward tomó a Bella por la barbilla y la levantó de tal forma que sus ojos se encontraron. Bella se limpió las lágrimas mientras que lo veía con rostro inexpresivo.

- ¿Ya estás feliz? - le preguntó alejándose de él.

Edward la miró y suspiró.

- No fue tu culpa. - dijo al fin.

La muchacha lo miró asombrada.

- ¡¿No escuchaste nada de la historia?!

- Bella hablo en serio...

- ¡Yo igual! - exclamó molesta.

- ¡Escúchame! Estabas drogada no estabas en tus cinco sentidos. La culpa fue de tu madre.

- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó Bella levantándose del mueble.

- Ella sabía que estabas drogada. - se explicó Edward. - Sabía que consumías, fue una irresponsabilidad de su parte dejar que lo cuidaras.

- Cállate. - susurró Bella llorando.

- Sólo piénsalo, fue su culpa. Tú no estabas bien, estabas enferma. Ella era la madre era su responsabilidad decidir con quien dejaba a su hijo.

- ¡CÁLLATE! - le gritó mientras que se agarraba el pelo y los espasmos sacudían su cuerpo.

Edward corrió hacia ella a una velocidad inhumana y le tomó las manos, evitando de esta forma que se hiciera daño.

- Sólo piénsalo, Bella. - dijo con voz persuasiva mientras que la estrechaba contra él y le acariciaba la espalda.

- Sácame de aquí, Edward. - lloró la muchacha contra su pecho. - Quiero dormir. - dijo abrazándolo más contra ella.

Edward asintió y la levantó.

Llegó a la habitación y la acostó en la cama. Él se recostó a su lado y la abrazó de tal forma que la cabeza de Bella quedara contra su pecho. Al final los sollozos de la muchacha fueron disminuyendo y esta lentamente se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

Lo había visto en el bosque la otra noche, y también en el instituto. Pero Alice sabía que lo mejor era no acercarse a él. Seguramente el chico creía que no lo veía cuando cruzó su mirada con él o que no sintió como la seguía calle abajo.

Después de salir de la casa de Bella, pudo distinguir el brillo de sus ojos marrones al lado del árbol. Caminó lentamente calle abajo y entró a un bar cercano. Una vez adentro, encontró la salida de emergencia y salió a un callejón. Corrió como condenada por este hasta que al fin encontró la carretera y fue a su casa.

Aún los sucesos de la última vez la seguían acosando. Había acudido a Renée buscando un poco de ayuda, pero esta simplemente le había dicho que no interviniera a menos que quisiera quedar como Rosalie.

Esta vez estaba completamente sola, pero simplemente no podía quedarse quieta sin hacer nada. Había visto como su amiga desaparecía frente a sus ojos, ¡necesitaba hacer algo!

Renée accedió a darle algunos consejos de protección. Alice no salía de casa a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Debía ir al colegio para mantener la apariencia de que todo estaba bien, pero si Mike y su pandilla la comtinuaban siguiendola tendría que dejar de ir. Según Renée nadie más podía saber la verdad, ni siquiera Charlie.

Renée le había dicho que seguramente había escapado de casa y que era alguna de sus etapas de rebeldía. Charlie al final, sin saber más que hacer, le había creído, aunque no renunciaba a la búsqueda de su hija.

Al siguiente día, Alice se dirigió al instituto y llegó lo más temprano que pudo. No quería encontrarse con Mike de nuevo, el simple hecho de que la mirara le causaba escalofríos. El imbécil no había parado de acosarla desde que Bella desapareció. Estaba desesperado pensando que quizás su amiga le había dicho a la policía y estaban empezando una búsqueda para apresarlo.

¡Estaba como loco!

La amenazaba todo el tiempo pero Alice simplemente huía de él sin decir una palabra.

Caminó rápidamente por el estacionamiento pero se detuvo al sentir una sombra detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta asustada y su corazón se aceleró al ver los mismos ojos marrones que había visto la otra noche. El chico era alto y delgado, su cabello era rubio y debía medir por lo menos 1.90 una estatura bastante grande comparada con sus insignificantes 1.47.

De repente el muchacho hizo algo que le sorprendió: levantó la mano y una sonrisa amistosa se posó en sus labios. Alice frunció el ceño, más asombrada que asustada e intentó sonreír pero sólo le salió una mueca. Dio media vuelta pero al hacerlo sintió como el chico se acercaba a ella.

Alice lo encaró de nuevo y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que el muchacho estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba.

- Hola. - dijo el chico sonriéndole. Aunque no era una sonrisa amistosa, más bien, le hacía recordar a la de un tiburón.

- ¿Hola? - balbuceó Alice mirando a su alrededor intentando encontrar a alguien.

- Me llamó Jasper. - se presentó el muchacho tendiéndole la mano.

- Aja. - contestó Alice cortante y se dio la vuelta.

- Espera. - llamó Jasper acercándose a ella.

Alice se tensó pero no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para ignorarlo. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y Jasper le dijo con una sonrisa:

- Yo...enserio lamento si te incomodé, pero soy nuevo en el pueblo y no conozco a nadie, tan sólo estaba intentando hacer amigos...

- ¿Estudias aquí? - lo interrumpió Alice.

Jasper la miró asombrado por su pregunta y luego contesto.

- Mmm...no...

- ¿Entonces tu forma de hacer amigos es venir a un instituto a las 8 de la mañana y presentarte con una chica que ni siquiera conoces? - le dijo Alice de manera cortante.

Jasper la miró serio aunque por dentro sólo quería arrancarle la cabeza por se tan desconfiada.

- Mira, tan sólo te vi aquí y quise conocerte. ¿Eso esta mal? - puso su mejor cara de inocencia. Sonrió internamente al ver como el rostro de la chica se relajaba en señal de que le creía.

Alice suspiró pesadamente y su pulso empezó a adquirir un ritmo normal de nuevo.

- Lo siento, - se disculpó. - pero en este momento no soy muy buena compañía. Si quieres hacer amigos espera unos minutos hasta que el instituto se llene.

Jasper asintió de forma casi imperceptible pero antes de que Alice pudiera despedirse, le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - su voz era fría y cortante. Parecía más una orden que una pregunta. En esos momentos el muchacho un simplemente quería hacer amigos desapareció y dio paso a un hombre para nada tímido y que aparentaba superioridad.

- Alice. - susurró inconscientemente y luego se lamentó por haberlo hecho.

Un mal presentimiento la atravesó, casi como el mismo que había sentido con Rosalie. Tragó saliva con fuerza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Los ojos de Jasper se entrecerraron al ver su reacción y se acercó a ella.

- Un placer, Alice. - dijo con el rostro inexpresivo, muy consciente de los temblores y del pulso acelerado de la chica.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la carretera.

Alice lo siguió con la mirada, demasiado asustada como para moverse.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

* * *

**...Chao... :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

**5 días antes de la boda.**

Bella se sentó frente al tocador de oro mientras que retiraba algunos cabellos de su rostro. El espejo le mostraba una mujer joven y hermosa, con ojos de un brillante color chocolate y piel blanca y suave como la porcelana. Las ojeras a las cuales ya se había acostumbrado los últimos años de su vida, habían desparecido hace unos días. Sus labios, antes pálidos y resecos, se encontraban rojos y carnosos, parecidos a los de Edward.

La chica en el espejo sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con la tenue luz de la habitación.

Era sorprendente el cambio que había adquirido estos últimos días. Incluso se podría decir que estaba más alta y esbelta. Su cabello había crecido considerablemente, dándole a su rostro un aspecto más ovalado y volviendo sus facciones un poco más simétricas.

Bella pensó que las próximas semanas con Edward serían una completa pesadilla, pero estaba equivocada. De hecho no habían sido para nada malas. Se había levantado un día con el sentimiento de que su vida apenas estaba comenzado, y que tenía que aprovecharla al máximo. Sabía que había cambiado, no sólo ella sino también Edward. Aunque su comportamiento de "sólo quiero conocerte" no la convencía algunas veces, intentaba no hacer preguntas sobre el tema.

Había decidido de cambiar radicalmente su estilo. Sus jeans y sus camisetas ya no le agradaban, no sólo porque le parecían opacas y sin vida, sino porque le daban calor. Al final después de ver todos las hermosas y elegantes ropas que tenía en su armario se había decidido por lo más sencillo posible. Le gustaba sobre todo un vestido negro que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y cuyas tiras eran gruesas y cómodas.

Obviamente no sólo su forma de vestir había cambiado. También su forma de pensar. Llegó un momento en el que creyó que todo lo que estaba pasando no era correcto pero después de darle varias vueltas al asunto, decidió seguir el consejo de Edward: no preocuparse.

El sexo era increíble. Pasaban horas y horas en la cama o en cualquier lado sin preocuparse por nada. En dos días, ya no había lugar en el que no lo hubieran hecho. Edward era insaciable, pasaba horas y horas con ella en la habitación. Nunca salían, ni siquiera a comer, por lo menos Bella no sentía hambre ni cansancio hasta varias horas después. (Variaaaaassss horas después)

Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado.

Bella se sentía más atraída hacia Edward, aunque este pensamiento le asustaba, el que se estuviera enamorando de él, preferiría pensar que su atracción se debía al gran apetito sexual que despertaba él en ella.

Bella miró a su lado derecho y encontró una copa de vino que reposaba ahí usualmente. La tomó en sus manos y la llevó a sus labios. Para ser vino era demasiado espeso, pero el sabor era incluso más exquisito que cualquier otro que hubiera tomado antes. Lo saboreó por unos momentos hasta que el líquido se fue por su garganta, dejando sus dientes y su boca manchados.

De pronto volteó su cabeza a la puerta de entrada al escucharla abrirse. Los pasos sordos y repetitivos, le indicaron que se trataba de alguien descalzo y de pies pequeños. Miró al espejo y pudo ver a Bree reflejada detrás de ella.

Bella le sonrió y Bree la imitó.

- Se ve hermosa, señorita. - le dijo la niña aún sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Bree tenía una gran simpatía con Bella, quizás por el hecho de que era humana igual que ella y también porque estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad.

Bella volvió a sonreírle aunque esta vez su sonrisa fue un poco más tosca que la anterior. Bree la ignoró y empezó a arreglar el armario primero, para poder hablar un poco más con Bella.

- Veo que el amo le ha permitido usar uno de los vestidos. - se atrevió a decir la niña. Bella frunció el ceño al escuchar la palabra "permitió". Edward no le había permitido nada, ella era su prometida, ¡en cinco días sería su esposa! Sin saber porqué esa palabra la ofendió de sobre manera.

- No sólo uno. - respondió. Su voz sonando fría y cortante. - Todos. Después de todo son míos, ¿no?

- Por supuesto, señorita. - aseguró Bree rápidamente al darse cuenta que quizás el comentario le había molestado.

Empezó a organizar el armario que estaba un poco desorganizado y luego tendría que limpiar el resto de la habitación que no había sido arreglada durante varios días.

- Bree...

La niña se dio la vuelta y miró a Bella que seguía mirándola a través del espejo, sin encararla.

- ¿Si, señorita? - preguntó en un susurro.

- Quiero que de ahora en adelante no vuelvas a hablar sin mi permiso, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Bella intentando sonar lo menos cortante posible. Bree era sólo una niña que había sufrido demasiado durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, lo menos que Bella quería era hacerla sentir mal, pero algo respecto a ella la enojaba, y quería mostrarle ese enojo para que no la molestara de nuevo

- Sí..., seño... - empezó a responderle Bree en un susurro como si temiera decir algo mal.

- No creas que te lo digo por ser malvada contigo. - se corrigió Bella de inmediato sintiéndose mal. - Es sólo que estaba pensando y me has sorprendido.

- Lo siento.

- Bueno, después de todo ya no importa que hayas abierto la boca, - continuó sin darse cuenta que la forma de decirlo había lastimado a la niña. - mejor cuéntame, ¿sabes que tipo de vino es este? - levantó la copa que sostenía en su mano y se la enseñó a Bree que en ese momento la observó con determinación.

- No disculpe, señorita no lo sé. - dijo negando con la cabeza. El liquido se veía más espeso que un vino común y también más oscuro. - ¿Le ha gustado?

- ¡Me encanta! - exclamó Bella tomando otro trago del liquido. - No importa, después le preguntaré a Edward.

Bree bajó la cabeza y continuó con su trabajo.

El tiempo pasó y Bella permaneció sentada frente al espejo, pensando en todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Sostenía la copa en su mano y le daba vueltas al último poco de vino que quedaba en esta.

- ¿Si me permite señorita, puedo decir algo? - la voz de Bree la distrajo y levantó la vista al espejo.

Asintió rápidamente y Bree bajó la cabeza temerosa de la forma en la que Bella reaccionaría por lo que iba a decir.

- He visto al amo un poco extraño estos días, - comenzó. Bella frunció el ceño extrañada de que Bree hablara de Edward si le temía tanto. - es como si algo hubiera cambiado y me preocupa.

- ¿Cómo que ha cambiado?

- Bueno pues ya hay menos esclavos muertos... - balbuceó.

Bella soltó una risita burlona y Bree tembló en su lugar.

- Lo siento, Bree. - se disculpó Bella. - Pero, ¿te preocupa que no haya más esclavos muertos?

- No, es sólo que es extraño. Nunca lo había visto así. Y ha usted también la veo distinta.

De repente la cara de Bella cambió por completo y la volteó a mirar por primera vez en todo el día.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que me ves distinta? - le espetó enojada sin saber por qué.

- Pues la veo un poco más... - dejó la frase inconclusa.

- ¿Qué? - Bella estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Bree saltó en su puesto.

- No-no sé co-como decirlo.

- Tan sólo dilo y ya. Vamos, me porto mal contigo o soy grosera..

- No nada de eso.. - la interrumpió Bree, intentando que Bella no se enojara más, pero esto sólo tuvo el efecto contrario.

- No me interrumpas. - dijo enojada.

- Lo siento - susurró Bree tan bajo que Bella apenas la escuchó.

- De cualquier forma, no es que me importe lo que piense una esclava de mi. - Bella volvió a quedar frente al espejo restándole importancia al tema. - Y sobre Edward... Pues es obvio que esté feliz. Vamos a casarnos.

Al decir esto Bree levantó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Se casaran? - no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca.

- Sí.

- ¿Pero cuándo? - exclamó preocupada.

- En cinco días, no estés tan sorprendida al parecer lo venía planeando hace mucho tiempo.

- ¡Pero no puede casarse con él! - Bree levantó la voz y dio un paso hacia adelante. Bella volvió a darse la vuelta y la encaró.

- ¡¿Por qué no?! - preguntó irritada.

- Pues él es un demonio...

- ¿Y...?

- Pues señorita que el es inmortal y si se casan usted también tendrá que convertirse en demonio. - se apresuró a decir la niña.

Bella se quedó quieta en su lugar, sorprendida por la acusación de la niña.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó intentando fingir tranquilidad.

- Es lo que me han dicho. - Bree volvió a bajar la cabeza

- ¿Quienes?

- Son leyendas de los esclavos.

- Pues entonces deja de creer en ellas, niña tonta. - dijo Bella fingiendo tranquilidad aunque por dentro estaba como una fiera. Bree mantuvo la cabeza agachada evitando de esta forma que Bella se diera cuenta que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. - Mejor trabaja, - continuó Bella. Sabía que estaba siendo cruel pero no podía controlarse. De pronto no pudo evitarlo y dijo sin pensar: - y ten cuidado con tu lengua, no será que te la corten.

La niña tembló de miedo y se limpió las lágrimas de la cara.

- Perdone mi impertinencia, señorita. - dijo y salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Bella completamente sola.

La muchacha escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y volvió a sentarse frente al tocador. Cogió la copa de vino y se la llevó a los labios bebiendo las últimas gotas que quedaban.

Aunque intentaba no pensar en las palabras que Bree le había dicho sobre que tendría que convertirse en demonio si se iba a casar con Edward, la verdad era que le preocupaba. Porque si fuera así, todo tendría más sentido. La obsesión que Edward tenía con casarse con ella era que la quería hacer inmortal. Pero los cambios que había sufrido las últimas semanas, ¿qué significaban? ¿El estar con él la hacía más fuerte? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Si Edward le había mentido, no lo perdonaría jamás. Bueno, de hecho nunca le había mentido ya que nunca le había dicho porqué quería casarse con ella.

Pero aún así, lo había planeado todo, ¡era un maldito! Si Bree estaba en lo cierto Bella no podía casarse con él, ¡no quería ser un demonio!

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Bree! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan grosera con ella?! ¡Era sólo una niña! ¡En que estaba pensando! Algo no estaba bien, ella no era así. ¡No disfrutaba del dolor de los demás! ¡¿Qué le pasaba?!

De repente el sonido de un vidrio quebrarse la sacó de sus pensamientos. Bella miró a su alrededor buscando que había producido el sonido pero una punzada de dolor en su mano la hizo mirar hacia abajo.

Bella se levantó asustada y observó su mano preocupada. Su terror aumentó al ver que no tenía ninguna herida en su piel. Miró el tocador y vio los vidrios rotos de la copa esparcidos por la mesa y por el suelo.

No, era imposible. ¡No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper un vaso de vidrio con una sola mano! Volvió a mirar su mano y esta se encontraba perfectamente. Sólo tenía un par de cristales esparcidos en su palma, pero ni una sola herida.

¿Cómo era posible?

- ¿Bella? - la voz de Edward la llamó.

Rápidamente se limpió la mano con la tela del vestido, quitando los vidrios quebrados de su piel.

- Voy. - dijo mientras que salía del armario.

Edward estaba frente a ella con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Pasa algo? - le preguntó al ver la cara de preocupación de ella.

- Ehh... Es sólo que algo no está bien. - respondió Bella preocupada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? - Edward se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos al ver lo preocupada que estaba.

- Edward, - tragó saliva. - Aca-acabo de romper un vaso con mi mano.

Edward la soltó y frunció aún más el ceño.

- ¿Estás segura? - dijo torpemente.

Bella lo miró con ira y después le gritó:

- ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡QUIZÁS ESTO PARA TÍ SEA NORMAL PERO NO PARA MI! ¡NO SOY TAN FUERTE!

- Ya, ya... - Edward se acercó aún más ella con la intención de calmarla pero Bella se alejó de él y lo apuntó con el dedo.

- ¿Estás haciendo esto? - su mano temblaba y su rostro estaba contorsionado en una máscara de terror. - Por qué si lo estás haciendo, Edward te suplico que lo detengas.

- Bella... - intentó decirle Edward pero ella lo detuvo.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Bree! Debiste haber visto lo que le hice. Ella estaba llorando, debo pedirle disculpas... - Bella se dirigió a la puerta pero Edward la sostuvo por la cintura antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta.

- No sabes de que hablas. - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Suéltame. - le exigió Bella fulminándolo con la mirada.

- No. - dijo Edward agarrándola con más fuerza.

- Edward...

- No te voy a soltar así que cálmate.

- ¡Pues yo no me voy a calmar así que suéltame!

Edward rodó los ojos y la lanzó a la cama. Bella no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de gritar, cuando menos pensó ya estaba boca arriba, el rostro de Edward a escasos centímetros del suyo.

- Cálmate. - le dijo lenta y pausadamente mientras que la miraba a los ojos.

Bella intentó levantarse pero Edward fue más rápido y la tomó por las muñecas inmovilizándola. Enredó sus piernas con las de ella y dejó que su cuerpo descansara sobre el suyo.

Bella soltó un jadeo al sentir como todo el aire se iba de su cuerpo.

- Edward...eres...muy pesado... - dijo de forma entrecortada.

- ¿Te vas a calmar? - preguntó el demonio con tranquilidad recostando su cabeza contra su pecho.

- Sí... Sí, sólo quítateme de encima.

Edward le soltó las muñecas pero la agarró por la cintura y se dio la vuelta en la cama, haciendo que ella quedara encima de él.

Bella lo miró por unos segundos e intentó levantarse pero Edward la apretó más contra él, ignorándola.

- Aún sigo molesta contigo. - le dijo aunque se podía ver claramente que estaba mucho más tranquila.

- No me digas. - dijo Edward corriendo uno de los cabellos de ella detrás de su oído para ver mejor su rostro.

- Estoy preocupada. - admitió Bella sin dejar de mirarlo.

Edward suspiró pesadamente mientras que le sonreía.

- No lo estés. Quizás estabas alterada qué sé yo, no te preocupes por eso, Bella.

- No es que... Debí haberme lastimado la mano o algo así... Pero no me pasó nada... Algo no está bien...

- Bella - la interrumpió Edward mientras que subía su mano por su muslo. - No te preocupes.

La muchacha suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos. Edward la depositó con suavidad en la cama mientras que se ubicaba encima de ella y la besaba profundamente en los labios. Bella no le respondió el beso, estaba demasiado tensa y preocupada y las palabras de Bree seguían en su mente.

- Edward espera. - dijo.

Edward soltó un bufido contra el cuerpo de la muchacha y alzó su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

- Tengo una duda.

El demonio levantó las cejas en señal de que continuara.

- ¿Cómo se hace un demonio? - preguntó.

Edward tensó la mandíbula al escucharla y Bella lo notó.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? - preguntó a su vez.

- ¿Qué? Nadie...es simple curiosidad. - mintió.

Edward la miró a los ojos unos segundos buscando encontrar un deje de mentira en ellos pero estos no le mostraron nada como lo habría hecho su mente. Lamentablemente, la mente de Bella era un misterio, pero Edward sabía que aún así no podía decirle la verdad. Bella jamás lo perdonaría si se daba cuenta que todo esto era para condenarla y así poder estar juntos por siempre.

- No se hace. - dijo. - Tienes que nacer para convertirte en uno.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero después su rostro se relajó.

- ¿No hay otra forma?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

Bella le sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras que le desabotonaba la camisa.

- De acuerdo. - dijo - No más preguntas.

Se besaron con fuerza mientras que se desnudaban el uno al otro.

Sí, definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado.

* * *

**Sí ya sé, cortito. No me demoraré tanto con el otro lo juro.**

**Gracias por comentar :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sí, ya sé: soy un desastre, ustedes me odian, actualizo muuuuuuuuy lento... Pero esta vez no fue mi culpa. Ya sé que deben estar hartas de excusas pero aquí va: el internet se fue durante ¡1 semana y media! ¡¿Pueden creer mi sufrimiento?! Tuve que decirle adiós al ocio... :(**

**La buena noticia es que los próximos capitulos llegaran pronto. ¡Sólo faltan dos cap para la boda!**

* * *

Capitulo 17

**2 días antes de la boda**

Alice corrió por los pasillos del instituto intentando no tropezar con nadie e ignorando las miradas curiosas que algunos alumnos le lanzaban.

Salió al estacionamiento y miró a su alrededor: _buscándolo._

Pudo distinguir unos mechones de su cabello dorado al lado de la carretera. Rápidamente y con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro se acercó a él.

- Hola – dijo acercándose a la moto de Jasper. Este último le sonrió con una sonrisa torcida que la muchacha le devolvió pero de oreja a oreja.

Jasper señaló con la cabeza el espacio detrás de él y Alice no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor. Era la hora del almuerzo y se suponía que no debía salir… bueno, igual no esperaba demorarse rapidez se subió al vehículo mientras que la adrenalina corría por sus venas y su corazón se aceleraba.

Hace cinco días eso habría sido una completa locura pero en definitiva los pensamientos y sentimientos con respecto a él habían cambiado.

Jasper se había convertido en la única persona con quién se sentía indentificada. Al final el muchacho le había demostrado que era una persona normal como ella y que también estaba solo. Aunque llevaban muy poco tiempo de conocerse, Alice lo consideraba uno de sus amigos más cercanos, de hecho el único que le quedaba después de todo lo que había pasado. Era agradable, después de tanto tiempo de estar perdida y sola, encontrar un amigo.

Si se ponía a pensar en los primeros presentimientos que tuvo con respecto a él se avergonzaría bastante y se preguntaría a ella misma: "¿En qué estaba pensando?" Jasper era sólo un muchacho normal, como ella. Con él se podía olvidar del mundo real por un momento. (Aunque el mundo real tuviera cosas que por tanto tiempo había considerado irreales) No más demonios, no más amigas muertas, no más amigas desaparecidas. No más Renée, no más Charlie, no más "no salgas de tu casa porque puedes estar en peligro", no más Mike, no más nada... Aunque fuera por sólo unas horas.

- ¿No tienes casco? - preguntó Alice mirando el cabello dorado de Jasper mientras enrollaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura, a penas tocándolo.

Jasper tomó los brazos de la muchacha y los abrazó con fuerza contra su cintura, haciendo que esta lo estrujara tan fuerte como si fuera una almohada.

- Si te sostienes bien, no pasa nada. - respondió el demonio acelerando y saliendo de ese inmundo lugar repleto de pubertos.

Ni en un millón de años Jasper se habría imaginado en una situación como esa. Él abrazado con una adolescente.

Seguía odiándolos, de todas formas, pero Alice no era una adolescente. Quizás su cuerpo y su edad sí correspondían a uno, pero eso no le importaba. Él pensaba en la mentalidad. Un adolescente común estaba perdido. Pero ella no, aunque ella pensara lo contrario, la verdad era que Alice era la persona con los pies más puestos en la tierra que había encontrado en mucho tiempo. En vez de estar saliendo con sus compañeros a fiestas, se había quedado con Bella durante su enfermedad, no se había derrumbado a pesar de que una de sus mejores amigas estuviera muerta y la otra prisionera de un psicópata asesino. Había seguido luchando. Había hecho lo posible por ayudar a Renée aunque esta se negara a aceptar su ayuda. Alice, a los diecisiete años, había sufrido y confrontado lo que a muchas personas no les ocurría en su vida entera, y aún así seguía sin darse por vencida. Y eso, era algo que Jasper respetaba y admiraba.

Quizás su fascinación por la muchacha fuera eso: fascinación, nada más. Pero había una parte de él que esperaba que no. Jasper nunca había negado la realidad. Sabía que se estaba encariñando con ella y no lo negaba como lo habría hecho alguno de sus hermanos, lo aceptaba. En cinco días, esa muchacha se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su vida. ¿Qué si duraría? No lo sabía. ¿Qué si lo que sentía se podía catalogar como amor? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que Alice le importaba. Y eso era lo más importante.

Jasper acelero la moto mientras que pasaban por la carretera desolada. Los pinos pasaban a su alrededor y una ventisca les azotaba los cabellos a ambos. Apenas era consciente de las manos de Alice en su cintura. Tan sólo podía concentrarse en el lugar al que la llevaba y en lo que le diría.

- ¿Adonde me llevas? - preguntó Alice con voz tan baja que si no hubiera sido por su gran sentido de la audición no la habría escuchado.

- A un lugar especial. - casi gritó para que sus palabras no se desvanecieran con el viento.

Alice asintió y recostó su cabeza sobre la espalda de Jasper en un intento de resguardar sus ojos del viento.

Unos minutos después, llegaron a un sendero que apenas se veía, ya que la vegetación y había crecido sobre este. Los árboles estaban a su alrededor y si no te fijabas bien, seguramente el camino podría pasar desapercibido.

Sin detener la moto, Jasper la pasó con cuidado por el sendero, a una velocidad mínima. Después de pasar por entre los árboles y la oscuridad, llegaron a un gran lago.

Alice levantó la cabeza y reconoció inmediatamente el lugar. Bella solía hablar mucho de este, era en donde Charlie iba todos los fines de semana a pescar. Se había metido ilegalmente, por ese sendero. Quizás alguien lo había construido hace algunos años para entrar sin pagar. Aunque, Alice no le veía mucho el sentido. Era un lago, cualquiera podía estar ahí.

Jasper se bajó de la moto y Alice lo siguió.

- ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? - preguntó confundida. No era un lugar en el que se pudiera hacer mucho, además de ver el lago.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

- Me pareció lindo - respondió. Dejó la moto al lado de un pino y se acercó a la orilla.

- ¿No pensarás nadar? - dijo Alice en broma mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Jasper la miró y sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

Siguió observando el lugar, la brisa fría agitandole los cabellos.

- Hermoso, ¿no te parece? - dijo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Alice se estremeción y se acercó a él.

- Frío. - respondió apretando la chaqueta más contra ella. - Si me preguntas.

Después de ambos mirando el paisaje por unos momentos, Alice se dio la vuelta y miró el piso.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que hacía cuando era niña? - preguntó Alice mirando su perfil.

Jasper levantó las cejas, fingiendo curiosidad. La verdad era que en ese momento tan solo podía pensar.

- De acuerdo. - volvió a decir Alice suponiendo que sí quería. - Pero antes déjame buscar una piedra.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar piedras suficientemente planas para poder lanzar al agua y que rebotaran. Era algo que le había enseñado su madre. Aunque al principio no había sido buena en eso, había mejorado bastante con el paso de los años.

Jasper la observó y no pudo evitar pensar lo alegre que se veía en ese momento en comparación con la primera vez que la vio. Se veía asustada y triste a la vez. Pero no una tristeza común, sino una que no se quita por más que lo intentes. La clase de tristeza que se queda ahí, contigo, día y noche. Como si una parte de ti hubiera sido arrebatada y la necesitaras de vuelta con urgencia.

Suspiró.

Alice no se merecía esto. Se merecía algo mejor de lo que le había pasado. Se merecía una vida tranquila, sin preocupaciones. De alguna forma se sentía culpable...no, se SENTÍA culpable. Había ganado su confianza en los últimos días, inventando cosas para aparentar ser un chico normal y poder hablar con ella. ¡Había robado una motocicleta incluso! Todo para que le creyera. Y al final lo había logrado. Ella había confiado en él. Ya simplemente no podía cargar con esa culpa por más tiempo. Su conciencia lo estaba matando. ¡Ya ni siquiera podía cazar! No se concentraba, no tenía la misma satisfacción.

- ¡Jasper! - gritó Alice yendo hacia él con un par de piedras en sus manos. - Encontré estás. - dijo pasándole tres. Las piedras eran planas y lisas, las ideales para que rebotaran. - ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? - preguntó cogiendo una con su mano derecha y balanceando su muñeca de un lado a otro, buscando la posición perfecta.

- Sí - dijo el demonio mientras que arrojaba una. La piedra rebotó tres veces en el agua antes de hundirse por completo.

- ¿Hacemos una competencia? - preguntó la muchacha. Jasper asintió. - La que llegué más lejos.

Los dos contaron hasta tres y lanzaron la piedra al mismo tiempo. Lo hicieron por un par de minutos hasta que estas se acabaron, quedando Jasper como campeón.

- No es justo. - dijo Alice riendo, fingiendo enojo. - Tú tienes brazos más largos.

Jasper simplemente sonrió ante su broma.

- Buscaré más. - dijo Alice dándole la espalda y mirando al suelo.

- Espera. - Jasper la tomó del brazo con fuerza asiendo que esta se diera la vuelta de golpe. - Tengo algo que decirte. - la miró a los ojos con el rostro inexpresivo.

Ya no podía más, debía acabar con esto. Debía decirle quién era realmente.

* * *

Edward se recostó en la cama al lado de Bella y suspiró con pesadez. Su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de los jadeos que tenía. Aunque parecía imposible, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba cansado.

Sintió como Bella se estiraba en la cama, levantando el trasero y estirando los brazos, como un gato. La sabana que la cubría se resbaló por su cuerpo, dejando a la vista partes de su hermosa y curvilínea anatomía. Edward la siguió con la mirada y la muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa. Lentamente fue hacia el cuerpo del demonio, nunca rompiendo contacto visual. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y bajo su cabeza a su pecho. Sus labios empezaron a besarlo con lentitud mientras que descendía, dejando un camino de besos por el pecho de Edward.

Edward puso sus manos por debajo de su cabeza y cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse pero sólo se puso más tenso. Las caricias de su compañera eran lentas y dulces pero no podía concentrarse en ellas en ese momento. No sabía si era porque estaba muy cansado o porque estaba nervioso por la boda que sería en tan solo dos días.

Bella se detuvo al notar que no recibía ninguna respuesta por parte de su compañero. Suspiró con aburrimiento y alzó su cabeza para mirar a Edward a los ojos.

-¿Ya no tienes energía? – le preguntó desilusionada.

Edward miró sus brillantes ojos color chocolate mientras que le corría el cabello de la cara con las dos manos.

-Estoy… distraído. – dijo soltando un suspiro.

Bella frunció el ceño ante su respuesta e intentó separarse de él, pero Edward le tomó la mano con suavidad haciendo que se quedara.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó la muchacha.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. –respondió. – Quizás sea por la boda.

Esta vez Bella se zafó de su agarre y dejó caer su cuerpo al lado de Edward.

-No comprendo. – dijo la muchacha mirando el techo. – Te veías tan emocionado. Lo habías planeado desde que me trajiste aquí. ¿Por qué te preocupa?

-No me preocupa. – dijo Edward dándose la vuelta para así poder ver su perfil. –Simplemente pienso en ella. No lo sé, es como si tuviera algo dentro de mí que tengo que sacar de una vez por todas.

Bella suspiró y se levantó de la cama con rapidez. Cogió su pijama de seda negra que estaba en el piso y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Estás molesta? – preguntó Edward.

Bella se dio la vuelta y negó con la cabeza.

- No, - dijo indiferente. - tan solo insatisfecha.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar su respuesta, pero Bella pareció no notarlo y entró a baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella de un portazo.

¿Qué le ocurría? No sólo a Bella sino a él también. ¿Cansarse? ¡Por favor! ¡Él nunca se cansaba! Debía ser algo más. Sí, definitivamente era imposible que lo que estuviera pasando se debiera a un agotamiento físico tan poco común en él. ¿Quizás nervios? No, es una boda, no es nada del otro mundo.

"Díselo" sonó una voz en su cabeza. "¿Decirle qué?" se preguntó confundido. "Lo que has querido decirle desde que lo supiste." "¿Saber qué?" "Tú lo sabes, idiota."

Edward cogió una almohada que estaba a su lado y la puso sobre su rostro mientras que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse pero se quedó quieto en su posición. Escuchó los pies descalzos de Bella pasearse por la habitación, y también escuchó el crujido que hacían sus huesos y músculos al moverse. Escuchó como pasaba sus manos por su cabello mojado y como algunas gotas caían al suelo y como su corazón latía acompasadamente y sus pulmones se llenaban de aire.

- ¿No quieres dormir? - preguntó Edward aún con la cabeza bajo la almohada. ¡Demonios, se sentía tan patético, tan humillado! ¿Quién era? Parecía un nerd tratando de satisfacer y complacer a la chica más popular del instituto.

De pronto la almohada de su cara desapareció y se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación. Volteó su cabeza a su izquierda y vio a Bella acomodando la almohada en su espacio. Edward la miró con una ceja levantada, cuestionándole que estaba haciendo.

- Necesito la almohada. - fue la única respuesta de Bella antes de poner su cabeza sobre esta.- Buenas noches. - le dijo mientras que le daba la espalda y cerraba los ojos.

Edward puso sus ojos en blanco antes de cogerla por el hombro y darle la vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente.

- ¡¿Cuál es tu pro...?! - empezó a decir Bella antes de que fuera súbitamente interrumpida por el demonio.

- Te amo. - dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos.

El rostro de Bella cambió súbitamente de expresión. Sus ojos se relajaron y las comisuras de sus labios descendieron hasta que su boca quedó en una perfecta línea horizontal. Edward siguió observándola, esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Pero la muchacha simplemente bajó la vista al pecho de él y volvió a darse la vuelta lentamente, dándole la espalda.

- Buenas noches. - dijo ella mientras que cerraba los ojos.

Edward se quedó en su posición viendo la espalda de la muchacha sin saber qué hacer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y parpadeó varias veces, intentando de alguna forma olvidar lo que había pasado.

No importaba si lo quería o no. Él no la podía obligar a que lo amara. La boda sería en dos días y ya no importaba los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. Ya no importaba, porqué después de todo iban a casarse y nadie podía evitar eso.

* * *

**Gracias por comentar. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

-¿Qué tienes que decirme Jasper? – preguntó Alice mirando el rostro del muchacho.

Jasper miró a su alrededor demasiado apenado para mirarla a la cara. Se sentía como un miserable. ¿Cómo había podido engañar a la única persona que después de tanto tiempo le había hecho sentir algo de nuevo? Bueno, técnicamente no la había engañado por que nunca le dijo que no era un demonio, aunque le dijo que no era una mala persona….

-¿Jasper? –lo llamó Alice esta vez sólo a unos pasos de él.

-Alice no soy quien te dije ser.

Alice lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin entender nada de lo que le decía.

-¿Qué…? – comenzó pero Jasper la interrumpió.

-Por favor escúchame. – dijo. – No hables.

Alice asintió nerviosa sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Edward Cullen es mi hermano. – levantó con lentitud su vista hacia Alice y vio que el rostro de la muchacha se había convertido en una máscara de horror. – Por favor no me tengas miedo…

-¡QUÉ NO TE TENGA MIEDO! – el grito de Alice debió haber alcanzado las montañas. - ¡ERES HERMANO DE LA COSA QUE SECUESTRÓ A MI MEJOR AMIGA!

Jasper bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada. ¿Qué se suponía que le dijera? "Cálmate" ¡Por favor! ¿¡Qué persona con cuatro dedos de frente se calmaría en una situación así!?

-Lo lamento. – susurró el demonio mirándola.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? – preguntó Alice intentando contener las lágrimas.

-No, Alice… nunca te lastimaría. No pienses…

-¡¿Cómo creerte?! – exclamó Alice furiosa más que asustada. – Te hiciste pasar por mi amigo.

-¡Soy tu amigo!

-¡Demuéstralo!

-¡¿Cómo?!

Alice se quedó quieta en su lugar mientras que meditaba algo en su mente.

-¿Por qué viniste acá? – preguntó más tranquila. Si Jasper quisiera lastimarla ya lo habría hecho.

-Fue Edward, él me envió.

-¿A qué?

Jasper suspiró. Esto era más difícil de lo que él creía. Le explico con detenimiento el plan de su hermano y su verdadera misión ahí.

-¿Así que todo esto era una forma de amenazar a mi amiga? – preguntó Alice confundida.

Jasper asintió.

-Edward quería que los vigilara. – admitió. - Si él me daba la orden, los mataría.

Alice se sentó en el piso mientras que su corazón latía desbocado de su pecho e intentaba no hiperventilar.

-Me mentiste, Jasper. – dijo la muchacha llorando. -¿Sabes una cosa? Podría suicidarme, - Jasper la miró asombrado ante tal confesión. – Mi amiga está muerta, mi mejor amiga es drogadicta, acabo de descubrir que existen demonios chupa sangre y la única persona que me saca de ese abismo de depresión y me hace sentirme viva de nuevo, resulta ser el hermano del hombre que a traído tanta desgracia a mi vida.

-No, Alice… Realmente me importas. – el demonio se acuclillo para quedar a su altura intentando no llorar también. – Te quiero. Eres la única que quiero. Te lo juro.

-¿Cómo está Bella? – dijo Alice limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Está bien.

-No me mientas.

-No lo hago. Edward no la ha lastimado. – mintió. No podía romperle más el corazón diciéndole como su hermano había golpeado y torturado psicológicamente a su amiga.

Alice asintió.

-¿Volverá? – preguntó con miedo a la respuesta más obvia.

-No.

-¿Nunca?

Jasper se levantó y miró el lago.

-Cuando mi hermano se obsesiona con algo no renuncia hasta conseguirlo.

-¡Pero ya la tiene! –exclamó Alice. - ¡La secuestró! ¡¿Qué más quiere de ella?!

-Se quiere casar con ella. - Alice lo miró horrorizada imposible de pronunciar una palabra. – Por eso me envió aquí.

-No…- susurró la muchacha. –Bella sería totalmente infeliz. No puede…

-Pues lo hará.-la interrumpió Jasper.- Mañana.

Alice se levantó de su puesto y fue hacia él.

-Tienes que evitarlo. – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Jasper rió con amargura.

-¡¿Evitar una boda?! ¡Es imposible!

-¡Eres su hermano, busca una forma! – le gritó.

Jasper quedó quieto en su lugar y la miró asombrado.

-Me lo debes. – le dijo con odio.

El demonio bajó la mirada como un niño regañado.

-Buscaré una forma. – dijo mirando sus zapatos.

Alice suspiró y se alejó de él. Dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

….

1 día para la boda

Bella no sabía qué hora era. No sabía si era de día o de noche, si Edward regresaría pronto o si apenas acababa de salir. Había despertado sola, con nada más que el recuerdo de la anterior y una diminuta pijama que la calentaba.

No había vuelto a ver a Bree desde el "incidente" del otro día. No sabía si la niña seguía limpiando su habitación u otra persona había tomado su lugar. Cuando volvía de recorrer el castillo o de la biblioteca, encontraba la habitación organizada y limpia, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Con el paso de los días la culpa había desaparecido y había dado lugar a algo más: indiferencia. Ya no le importaba si la había lastimado o no. Simplemente quería divertirse y Edward era bueno en entretenerla, aunque él también se estaba volviendo aburrido. Ya no le satisfacía como antes, pero esperaba que eso cambiara después de que fueran marido y mujer.

Edward le había asegurado que jamás la convertiría en demonio sin su consentimiento y ella le creía. Su miedo de convertirse en algo muerto sin sentimientos había desaparecido y ahora sólo podía pensar en la noche pasada.

Edward se estaba volviendo aburrido e intolerable a su parecer. Era una rutina, no podía divertirse; hasta el sexo se había convertido en una rutina. Anhelaba una de las antiguas fiestas a las que solía ir con sus compañeros. Necesitaba licor, música, ¡gritos! Pero todo era tan callado ahí...todo estaba muerto, incluso ella se estaba muriendo poco a poco. Anhelaba su hogar, con todo su corazón.

Bella no era tonta. Sabía que algo le estaba pasando, algo grave. No había vuelto a ver a James por temor a que lo hiriera con su comportamiento. En ese momento no era esclava de Edward sino de sus impulsos.

Ni siquiera había sabido que decirle la otra noche. "Te amo", sonaba tan real pero aún así no le creía. Quería amar a Edward. Quería perdonarlo después de todo lo que le había hecho, pero parecía que en su corazón no había espacio para el cariño.

¿Que si lo quería? No lo sabía. ¿Que si sentía algo por él? No lo sabía. Pero algo si sabía: no lo amaba. Quizás hubiera una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados entre los dos. Durante su estadía ahí había visto cosas buenas de Edward y se había dado cuenta que era capaz de sentir algo por el hombre que estaba debajo de la bestia. Quizás más adelante lo amaría, tenía fe de que, después de la boda, volvieran a comenzar.

Suspiró con desgana y lentamente se metió bajo las cobijas. Cerró sus ojos, los cuales ya habían dejado de derramar lágrimas hace mucho tiempo, y se quedó dormida, pensando en el mañana y en el que sería su esposo.

* * *

**Ya sé cortico. Pero tengan paciencia el próximo será la boda!**

**Gracias por comentar. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola! Ven, no me demoré tanto con este.**

* * *

Capitulo 19

**Día de la boda (al fin)**

Bella miró con indiferencia su reflejo en el espejo del tocador de oro. Era un hecho que había cambiado en las últimas dos semanas. Su piel de porcelana, sus ojos brillantes y grandes y sus labios carnosos, lucían cada día más perfectos y hermosos, como si hubieran sido esculpidos por un artista del renacimiento.

La habitación estaba oscura y lúgubre y sólo la luz de una antorcha, en la esquina del inmenso armario, la iluminaba.

Había elegido para la ocasión uno de los tantos vestidos que Edward le había comprado. El demonio le había dicho que podía utilizar cualquier cosa que quisiera, que no era importante el color. Finalmente había escogido un vestido púrpura de seda que delineaba sus curvas hasta casi tocar el suelo. El vestido tenía un escote pronunciado que estaba decorado en el centro por un bordado cosido en oro. Las mangas eran también de seda púrpura solo que esta era translucida y dejaba ver la piel de sus brazos. Le llegaban hasta la mitad de la mano y se sostenía gracias a un dije que sujetaba los largos extremos de las mangas en su cintura. El dije era de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes, esmeraldas y rubíes. Sus uñas habían crecido hasta el punto de arañar a Edward cuando estaban en la cama. Sus dedos largos y delgados habían sido decorados por dos anillos de lapislázuli en su mano izquierda, mientras que su anillo de bodas permanecía en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

No se había maquillado ya que su rostro emanaba una luz por sí solo. Tan solo faltaba su cabello por arreglar.

Escuchó los pasos dudosos de Bree en la entrada y esperó. Siguió mirando el espejo y tomó la copa de vino que tenía a su lado derecho y se la llevó con elegancia hasta su boca. Sus labios quedaron manchados por la bebida y sus dientes igual, no era algo común, lo sabía, pero desde que lo había probado se había convertido en su nueva adicción.

Bree entró al lugar con la cabeza agachada y los ojos fijos en sus pies descalzos. Susurró un saludo mientras que tomaba el peine de oro que estaba al lado de la muchacha. Desenredo con cuidado el cabello largo y sedoso de Bella mientras que intentaba no mirar su reflejo (el de Bella) en el espejo.

Después de desenredarlo cogió una de las pinzas que reposaban en el tocador. Peinó el pelo de Bella hacia atrás y lo sostuvo con la pinza, dejando caer el resto del cabello sobre sus hombros.

La niña se retiró y Bella se levantó de su puesto mientras que tomaba la copa casi vacía. Caminó lentamente, haciendo que el tacón de sus zapatos hiciera eco en el lugar. Salió del armario y lo que vio en la habitación la dejó perpleja. Frente a ella se encontraba un muchacho alto y delgado. Traía puesto un traje negro y unos zapatos de igual color. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos cafés la miraban con asombro.

-Bella. – murmuró el muchacho mientras que hacía referencia sin dejar de mirarla.

Bella sonrió al reconocerlo.

-Jasper – dijo mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Lo recordaba por el primer baile al que la había llevado Edward. Lo había visto sentado al lado de un hombre alto y musculoso de pelo negro. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó con una mirada de hipocresía, intentando ocultar la molestia que le provocaba que hubiera entrado en su habitación sin consultarle.

Jasper lo notó y la miró con el rostro inexpresivo.

-Vine a llevarte conmigo. – dijo sin rodeos y acercándose a ella.

Bella rió sin ganas.

-Quítate de mi camino, tengo una boda a la que asistir. – respondió de forma insolente.

-Bella, vine a llevarte a tu hogar.

La muchacha frunció el ceño ante su respuesta y lo miró confundida. No podía estar hablando enserio. ¿Qué quería Jasper de ella? ¿Burlarse? Si era así, en definitiva se había hecho una mala idea de él.

-Por si no lo has notado, este ya se convirtió en mi hogar.

Jasper se acercó a ella a aún más, aunque no podía negar que le había sorprendido la respuesta de la muchacha.

-Bella, creo que no entiendes la situación…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente. - lo interrumpió. – Jasper, anoche mi gran deseo era volver a casa, pero ahora que me voy a casar, me doy cuenta de que quiero intentar esto…

-¡¿Intentar qué?! – gritó Jasper exasperado. - ¡Esto no es un juego, Bella! ¡Aquí no tienes tres vidas! ¡Si mueres, MUERES y punto!

-¡¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?! ¿Qué Edward me matará? – gritó la muchacha a su vez

-No, peor, te convertirá en demonio.

El rostro de Bella decayó mientras que empezaba a temblar. Intentó soreir mientras que tomaba el último poco de vino que había en la copa de vino. Inmediatamente se calmó y miró a Jasper con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

-Estás equivocado, Edward me prometió que nunca me convertiría sin mi consentimiento.

-¿Y tú le creíste? – dijo el demonio con voz burlona.

Bella bajó la mirada y parpadeó varias veces, abrió la boca para contestarle pero Jasper habló primero:

-Claro que lo hiciste, porque estás enamorada de él.

-No lo estoy. – dijo la muchacha levantando la vista.

-Por supuesto que sí. Es por eso que lo quieres intentar, crees que si se casan tu amor por él será más definido. Pues déjame decirte algo, Edward te va a matar y te va a quitar tu humanidad igual como lo hizo nuestro padre con nosotros, excepto que por nuestras venas aún corre sangre humana y podemos sentir y amar gracias a nuestra madre, pero tú, tú serás un demonio de sangre pura y en tu corazón no residirá nada más que el odio. No volverás a sentir nada, no sentirás amor, compasión, culpa… Nada. Al final te volverás insaciable, y el amor que en este momento sientes por Edward, no importara en un futuro.

-¡No te creo! – gritó Bella conteniendo las lágrimas. –El amor lo puede todo…

-Estás equivocada, - le respondió Jasper – no subestimes el poder de la oscuridad, hasta los corazones más puros son arrastrados hacia ella. **(1)**

-No, - susurró Bella, - no pudo haberme mentido, me prometió qué…

-¡Por favor, Bella! – exclamó Jasper. – Te ha estado preparando desde el principio, el vino, los besos, la seducción, el hacerte creer que podías confiar en él...Todo fue una gran mentira para atraparte. Apuesto a que ni siquiera te dijo que era el vino realmente.

Bella lo miró confundida y su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho.

Jasper observó su expresión y la miró horrorizado:

-¡Bella es sangre! – exclamó asombrado de que la muchacha en verdad no lo supiera.

Bella miró la copa en su mano mientras que las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, haciendo que sus ojos ardieran, hacía tanto que no lloraba. Abrió la boca pero no salió sonido de esta, de repente el vaso en su mano se hizo pedazos mientras que ella caía al piso y soltaba el grito más desgarrador que Jasper jamás hubiera escuchado.

Lloró con todas sus fuerzas mientras que los espasmos azotaban con fuerza su cuerpo.

Jasper la miró con el rostro inexpresivo y se acuclilló frente a ella.

-Ahora, - dijo. – ya sabes de lo que mi hermano es capaz.

Bella miró sus manos mientras que intentaba para de llorar.

-Me mintió. – susurró. Otra gota de agua salió de sus ojos pero fue la última de todas. De repente empezó a reír como loca y miró a Jasper con los sus ojos rojos. -¡¿Y tú qué?! – le espetó. – No eres mejor qué él. No creo que te hayas vuelto un buen samaritano de un día a otro. Dime Jasper, - escupió su nombre como si se tratara de veneno. - ¿Por qué haces esto?

Jasper miró sus zapatos. Y Bella rió aún más.

-Eres patético, - le dijo con odio. – ni siquiera puedes mirarme a los ojos.

-Fue Alice, - dijo Jasper haciendo caso omiso de su comentario.

-Te convenció, ¿verdad? – se burló Bella sin sorprenderse. – Dime, Jasper, ¿la amas?

El demonio miró a Bella a los ojos esta vez y dijo sin pensarlo dos veces:

-Sí.

Bella sonrió.

-Aún no lo comprendo, - admitió esta vez más calmada. – Si Edward quería que estuviera con él por siempre, me imagino que quería que lo amara. Si yo fuera un demonio no podría amarlo y Edward sería infeliz. ¿Para qué estar por siempre con alguien que no te quiere?

-De alguna forma también hago esto por él, - admitió Jasper. – no quiero ver como mi hermano te condena a ti a vivir en el infierno por el resto de la eternidad solo por un capricho, y al mismo tiempo se condena a él, a perder a la única mujer que ha amado y a convertirla en un monstruo. Quizás sea tarde para nosotros, redimirnos de nuestros pecados, quiero decir, pero tú estás a tiempo, y quiero ayudarte.

Jasper se levantó del suelo y estiró su mano para ayudar a Bella a levantarse. La muchacha extendió su mano temblorosa y ambos quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros él uno del otro.

-Te llevaré al bosque que está justo al frente de la casa de Alice. Cuando llegues ahí toca y no salgas. Me gustaría poder llevarte directamente pero notarían mi olor.

-¿No te quedarás con nosotras?

-No, volveré a la boda para que nadie sospeche de nada.

Bella asintió, mostrando de esta forma de que comprendía el plan.

-¿Lista? – preguntó Jasper mientras que la agarraba por la cintura.

El demonio no esperó respuesta y ambos desaparecieron entre las sombras.

* * *

Edward tragó saliva nervioso mientras que observaba a todos los demonios que se habían reunido en el salón de baile. Había decidido hacerlo allí esta vez porque sabía que a su prometida le había justado ese lugar cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Había esperado por ella tanto tiempo, no podía contener las ganas de hacerla su esposa de una buena vez.

El ritual matrimonial era algo claramente sencillo. Todos los demonios presentes debían de hacer una reverencia cuando Bella entrara al salón y debían de darle espacio para que pasara entre ellos. La novia debía de llegar hasta donde el rey, quien estaba sentado en un trono de terciopelo rojo y quien tenía una copa de plata en su mano derecha. En esta ambos debían derramar una pequeña cantidad de su sangre. De esta forma Bella mostraba que entregaba su alma y se convertirá en inmortal como su esposo. Después ambos beberían de la copa y Bella ascendería al trono que estaba al lado izquierdo de Edward. Carlisle era el responsable de entregarles las coronas a ambos, este era el último paso para que ambos pudieran convertirse en marido y mujer.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, Isabella sería su mujer de la oscuridad, ya simplemente le faltaba esperar a que se apareciera por la puerta.

Observó entre la multitud a su hermano Emmett que no paraba de reír y comentar estupideces con las demonios del lugar. Se sorprendió al no ver a Jasper a su lado, pero hizo caso omiso a eso. También observó a Carlisle y Esme uno al lado del otro. Esme sonreía pero Carlisle sólo podía mirar el lugar con desprecio, como si odiara todo lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Edward suspiró. En cualquier momento aparecería, sólo tenía que esperar unos minutos más.

Recostó su cabeza contra el espaldar del asiento y cerró los ojos. Escuchó por unos minutos la voz de los demonios hasta que estas fueron bajando y se convirtieron en murmullos y risitas socarronas por parte de las mujeres. Edward abrió los ojos al escucharlas, si algo sabía es que nadie sería tan estúpido de burlarse de su prometida en plena boda. Asesinaría al que se atreviera.

Se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña Bree parada entre los demonio que la miraban con asco y burla. Algunos hombres hacían ademanes de morderla pero la niña solo miraba a Edward con los ojos aguados y los labios temblando.

De inmediato Edward supo que algo andaba mal. Escuchó los pensamientos asustados de la niña y se quedó quieto en su puesto al escucharla.

No está, se había ido. Bree había ido a buscarla en el cuarto pero lo único que había encontrado eran pedazos de vidrio roto.

Edward intentó permanecer calmado pero no pudo ocultar lo que sentía. El salón quedó en silencio al ver a su rey rojo de la ira y con la vena de la frente marcada.

Volteó su cabeza hacia sus hermanos y observó como Jasper y Emmett lo miraban asombrado. Miró a su padre y vio que este sonreía con crueldad, mientras que Esme permanecía con el rostro inexpresivo.

No tuvo que decir ni una palabra para indicarles a todos que lo dejaran solo. En pocos segundos el salón estaba vació dejando a Edward con nada más que su pena.

No estaba, se había ido. Lo había dejado, pero, ¿cómo? No pudo haberlo hecho sola. Alguien la había ayudado. Y estaba seguro que no era cualquier demonio. Edward no era tonto, debía alguien de su familia. ¿Carlisle tal vez? Sabía que su padre detestaba verlo feliz, habría podido hacerlo para verlo infeliz de nuevo. ¿Pero que sacaría con eso? Edward se daría cuenta y le arrancaría la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces.

Lo averiguaría, y destrozaría al que lo hubiera hecho.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a su habitación.

Una vez allí caminó como un sonámbulo hacia el baño en donde se desnudo para tomar una ducha.

El agua fría calló sobre su cuerpo desnudo mientras que un agradable olor inundaba el lugar. Lavó su pelo y su cuerpo con lentitud y se secó con una de las toallas que estaban a su disposición. Se puso sus bóxers y una camisa blanca y desteñida que estaba guardada en el fondo del armario.

Calló con fuerza sobre la cama e intentó quedarse dormido imaginando que todo había sido una pesadilla y Bella estaba dormida a su lado.

Estiró una mano, con la esperanza de poder sentir algo cálido junto a él y agudizó su oído queriendo de esta forma escuchar la respiración acompasada de ella. Pero lo único que sintieron sus dedos fue la sabana fría y arrugada de la cama y lo único que escucharon sus oídos fueron los sollozos desesperados de un hombre que acababa de perderlo todo.

* * *

**(1) Cita de Klaus Mikaelson, **_The Vampire Diaries, _**Because The Night.**

**El vestido de Bella está en mi perfil. **

**Gracias por comentar **** ….**


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Bella corrió los más rápido que pudo después de que Jasper la dejó en el bosque. Desde donde estaba no podía ver la casa de Alice, pero el demonio le había dicho que corriera hacia el sur en una línea recta.

Las ramas de los árboles le rasguñaban la piel y el barro se pegaba a la tela de su vestido mientras que su pelo se empapaba a causa del agua que caía de los árboles. Para su sorpresa no sentido frío desde que estaba allí, y a pesar de lo difícil que le era caminar entre el barro y la tierra no le dolían los pies ni las rodillas.

Siguió corriendo hasta que divisó una luz entre los árboles. Sonrió para sus adentros y fue hacia ella.

Después de unos pocos minutos, se encontraba frente a la casa de su amiga, empapada, con un vestido de seda roto, y con rasguños por toda la piel de su cara y brazos. Tocó el timbre, mientras que miraba detrás de ella como si fuera una paranoica. En unos pocos segundos la puerta se abrió con fuerza y Alice apareció en la entrada. Soltó un grito ahogado al ver a su amiga, pero Bella no se dio el tiempo para reflexionar a que se debía tal expresión de su compañera, saltó en sus brazos y la estrujó con fuerza contra ella.

Alice le devolvió el abrazo mientras que se le aguaban los ojos. Bella cerró los ojos al sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Alice y al escuchar como el corazón de la muchacha batía con fuerza contra su pecho.

- Bella, estaba tan preocupada... - le dijo mientras que lloraba en su hombro. Bella cerró losojos con fuerza intentando derramar una que otra lágrima, pero sus ojos estaban secos. - Tenemos que entrar - dijo Alice con la voz temblorosa. Se separó del abrazo de su amiga y la metió a la casa.

La casa de Alice no era muy grande, pero era cálida y acogedora. Ni su padre ni su madre se encontraban así que Bella no tenía de que preocuparse porque alguien la viera vestida de esa forma. Lo mejor en ese momento era no levantar sospechas en el pueblo, tan sólo Renée y Alice sabían la verdad, ella sabía que era imposible que le hubieran dicho la verdad a Charlie, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le habían inventado.

- ¿Quieres bañarte? - le preguntó Alice tocando su hombro con suavidad.

Bella la volteó a mirar y asintió.

Alice la condujo al cuarto de baño en donde una tina de agua caliente ya estaba preparada. Lentamente se quitó el hermoso vestido de seda púrpura que había sido reducido a un traje húmedo lleno de lodo. Alice le sostuvo el vestido y Bella quedó desnuda, simplemente portando las joyas. Se quitó los anillos de la mano izquierda, pero dejó el de diamante de la mano derecha. El dije de oro que sostenía su cabello le halaba con fuerza el cuero cabelludo, lo que le causaba una gran tensión en su cráneo. También se lo quitó y lo dejó al lado de lavabo junto con los anillos.

Lentamente entró en la tina. Su piel le ardió al sentir el agua tibia en sus heridas y poco a poco la bañera fue tiñendose de rosa. Aunque no tenía heridas graves, tenía muchos rasguños causados por las ramas del bosque y estos ardían como ningún otro.

Reprimió un gemido de dolor cuando Alice empezó a pasar un pañuelo húmedo para poder limpiarle el rostro. Anteriormente esto habría sido placentero, pero sus labios estaban partidos, tenía ojeras y una gran ansiedad la dominaba. Ya no era la Bella hermosa del inframundo, volvía a ser la Bella común y drogadicta del planeta Tierra.

Alice siguió limpiando su rostro lo más suave posible y luego descendió el pañuelo por su cuello y por el resto de su cuerpo desnudo. Cuando ya terminó de limpiarla, la ayudó a levantarse y la metió bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Bella se relajó al sentir las gotas de agua deslizarse por su cuerpo. Su amiga cerró la cortina para darle un poco de privacidad, pero se sentó en la tapa del sanitario para hacerle compañía. Luego de unos minutos de escuchar el agua correr y ver la sombra de Bella a través de la cortina, Alice susurró:

- Bella, - comenzó. Alón obtener respuesta continuó, sabía que su amiga la estaba escuchando. - debo confesarte algo.

Bella permaneció callada aunque escuchaba cada palabra.

- Me enamoré de Jasper. - dijo Alice.

Bella suspiró.

- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero sé que en el fondo no es mala persona. - continuó. - Te liberó después de todo, sólo porque yo se lo pedí. No te pido que me entiendas sé que...

- Alice, - la interrumpió su amiga - déjame sola, por favor. - susurró.

Alice asintió aunque sabía que Bella o podía verla. Se levantó con lentitud y salió del baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Cuando Bella supo que Alice estaba lo suficientemente lejos, se derrumbó en el suelo de la ducha y se largó a llorar.

* * *

Después de varios minutos, Bella salió del baño con una toalla enredada alrededor de su cuerpo. Alice estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, viendo con tristeza el vestido púrpura.

Al ver a su amiga, Alice sonrió y dejó el vestido a un lado.

- Te entiendo. - dijo Bella devolviéndole la sonrisa. Alice sabía que se refería a Jasper. Antes de poder responderle, Bella habló. - Te entiendo porque yo también me enamoré de Edward.

Alice la miró sorprendida y su rostro palideció, ¿cómo era posible? Su amiga nunca se enamoraria de alguien que la maltratara. O bueno, no creía posible que alguien le pudiera pasar. Simplemente el matar a Rosalie era suficiente excusa para odiarlo por el resto de la eternidad. No, no era posible que fuera verdad lo que estaba diciendo.

- Bella, - susurró Alice. - te golpeó, ¿verdad?

La muchacha bajó la cabeza y asintió.

- No sé que te dijo, - continuó Alice - pero el amor real no duele, Bella. No sé, estuviste con él por mucho tiempo, Jasper me comentó que incluso ya no eras la misma de antes, como si te hubieran lavado el cerebro... - tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó - no puedes estar enamorada de él, no es real, debe ser uno de sus trucos, llamaré a Renée ella sabrá como ayudarte...

- Alice, - Bella la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - no es un truco. Cuando estba allá era hermosa, mi cabello era brillante, mi piel era como la porcelana, mis uñas eran largas y fuertes y ahora que acabo de verme en el espejo del baño, no era la misma. Vuelvo a ser la Bella normal del planeta Tierra. Pero mi amor por él no se ha ido. Si no lo amara quizás no estaría sintiéndome así. - cerró los ojos con fuerza y dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. - Lo amo, - dijo mientras que su voz se quebraba. - y ahora no sé.. si lo volveré a ver...

Se detuvo en seco al pensar en eso. Por supuesto que lo veria. Edward podía ir cuando quisiera a la Tierra, podía entrar a su casa... no a la de Alice, pero ella podía ir hacia él, aunque no quería volver al inframundo... ¡Oh por Dios! Ahora si que estaba en un gran lio. Edward la llevaría de vuelta y la odiaría por romper su corazón. Podía destruir lo poco que le quedaba en un ataque de ira. No, lo mejor es que no volviera en un tiempo. La destruiria por completo. Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo? Ahora sentía miedo, miedo como ningún otro. Edward debía estar alejado de ella hasta que las cosas se calmarán, sino Bella lamentaria lo que había hecho.

- Alice - susurró, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, - si Edward vuelve todos estaremos en peligro, no se puede detener cuando quiere algo y creo que lo que va a querer es hacerme daño... Tengo miedo que tome venganza contra ustedes, no me perdonaría si algo les pasará...

- Bella, tranquila. - dijo Alice. - Jasper se encargará de impedir que venga hasta que esté calmado...

- ¡No se puede parar! - exclamó su amiga. - Sé de lo que hablo, necesitamos una forma de bloquearlo... yo... - Bella se levantó de un golpe y empezó a sacar ropa de ella que Alice conservaba por si en algún momento Bella se quedaba a dormir. - Debo ver a mamá. - dijo poniendose un jean.

- ¡Espera! - dijo Alice levantándose y sosteniendola por el antebrazo. Pero la soltó al ver la mirada asesina que Bella le dedicó. El rostro inocente de su amiga había desaparecido y este había pasado a mostrar el rostro de la pura maldad. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y su boca estaba entreabierta, dando la idea de que en cualquier momento dos colmillos saldrían de esta. Alice la soltó con lentitud y dio unos pasos hacia atrás - Estás cansada. Debes dormir, mañana iremos a ver a Renée... - balbuceó.

Bella la miró en silencio y después observó la cama. Su mirada se suavizó y suspiró con pesadez. Asintió lentamente y se quitó el jean que acababa de ponerse. Alice le prestó una sudadera y una camisa de tirantes como pijama.

Bella se recostó bajo las cobijas y poco a poco logró conciliar el sueño, aunque una gran ansiedad estaba formándose dentro de ella sin razón aparente.

* * *

Aún era de noche cuando un extraño sonido la despertó.

Bella abrió los ojos y miró alrededor del cuarto, pero no pudo distinguir nada en la oscuridad. Extrañada, frunció el ceño y retiró las cobijas para levantarse. Una gran ansiedad la estaba invadiendo y ya no creía que pudiera volver a dormir. El piso estaba frío y los pies le dolieron pero todo estaba tan oscuro que no pudo ver sus zapatos en el suelo. De pronto sintió una presencia detrás de ella y volteó la cabeza asustada. Reprimió un alarido de terror al ver dos puntos rojos en la pared y se levantó rápidamente de la cama sin importarle que sus pies se congelaran. Observó horrorizada como los puntos se hacían más grandes, hasta el punto de darse cuenta de lo que eran. Eran ojos.

Su corazón empezó a martillear fuerte contra su pecho mientras que los puntos no paraban de hacerse más y más grandes. Bella corrió horrorizada hacia la puerta pero algo o alguien la empujó de nuevo hacia la cama. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el miedo, mientras que intentaba gritar, pero una mano la amordazaba, sofocándola. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando convencerse de que no era real, mientras que pretendía estar inconsciente por el golpe. De pronto sintió una respiración caliente en su oído y acto seguido escuchó una voz espeluznante decirle: "Sé que estás despierta".

* * *

Edward abrió los ojos lentamente mientras que se estiraba con pereza sobre la cama. Pasó sus manos por su rostro, intentando alejar el desanimo, pero nada funcionó. Estaba triste. Por primera vez después de siglos enteros, estaba sufriendo por otro persona.

¡Maldita sea! Pensó mientras que se levantaba. No podía quedarse ahí como un patético humano despechado. Debí buscar quién lo había hecho...y arrancarle la piel. Pero debía empezar de una vez, buscar ropa, huellas, olor... Se levantó de golpe y se cambió de ropa. Se puso un jean con una camisa negra y caminó hacia la puerta.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros y deshabitados como siempre, solo que estaba vez era distinto. Los demonios no habían salido en todo el día, estaban asustados de encontrarse con su rey y que esta descargara su ira en ellos. Sabían que estaba buscando a un culpable, lo mejor era no cruzares con él por ahora.

Edward llegó a la sala principal, en donde se iba a celebrar la boda, y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, habían retirado los tronos y los adornos, y ahora lo que quedaba era una sala completamente sola. Pero esto no fue lo que le sorprendió. En el centro del salón, fumando un cigarrillo con lentitud y mirando con indiferencia los muros y pisos del salón, estaba su hermano Jasper.

Edward se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido, extrañado de encontrarlo ahí, aunque algo le decía que su hermano estaba ahí porque quería hablar con él.

- Jasper. - lo llamó Edward.

Jasper se volteó mientras que aprisionaba con su mano el cigarrillo y lo volvía polvo. Se acercó su hermano con lentitud mientras que decía:

- Supongo que estás buscando al culpable.

Edward frunció aún más el ceño mientras que asentía.

- Pensé que sería divertido ayudarte. - continuó Jasper. Al ver que Edward simplemente lo observaba continuó. - ¿Tienes planeado como hacerlo?

- Sí. - dijo Edward acercándose a él dando grandes y largos pasos. - Y ahora que te veo aquí, me has dado una idea.

Jasper torció la boca, restándole importancia y preguntó:

- ¿De que se trata?

- Bueno me he puesto a pensar: Bella tuvo que ser ayudada por alguien, un demonio más precisamente. Pero el leído las mentes de todos aquí y sé quienes me temen y quienes serían lo suficientemente estúpidos para desafiarme.

- ¿Y quienes serían ellos? - preguntó Jasper un poco asustado por su respuesta.

- Bueno, - Edward levantó las cejas y caminó al rededor del salón. Jasper lo siguió con la mirada mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que decía. - Carlisle siempre me odió. Tú sabes bien porque, y siempre buscó la manera de hacerme infeliz. Sabía que estaba enamorado de Bella, lo dedujo el mismo momento en que la vio junto a mí. También sabía que Bella no me amaba y estaba obligándola a casarse conmigo, así que al liberarla frustraría mis planea y me rompería el corazón.

Jasper tragó saliva disimuladamente.

- ¿Y crees que él lo hizo? - pregunto pretendiendo indiferencia.

- No - respondió Edward. - Es demasiado egoísta como para hacerlo. Al liberar a Bella habría hecho algo bueno por ella que obviamente me perjudicaba a mí. Si lo hubiera hecho él, Bella estaría en una caja de madera, seis metros bajo tierra, en este momento. Quien la liberó quería que estuviera viva. Al final, no fue liberada con la intención de perjudicarme.

Jasper lo miró asombrado, ¿a qué hora había descubierto todo eso?

- Además, - agregó Edward. - estuvo en la boda todo el tiempo, desde el inicio hasta el final.

Caminó lentamente por el salón y cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda.

- El segundo es Emmett. - continuó. - Pero no tenía nada contra mi matrimonio con Bella y apenas la conocía, así que es imposible que lo haya hecho él. - Hizo una pausa por uno momento y luego dijo: - Además estuvo en la boda todo el tiempo.

- Por último quedas tú, Jasper. - Edward se volteó hacia él, aún con las manos detrás de su espalda. Jasper se quedó quieto en su puesto mientras que intentaba mirarlo de forma inexpresiva. - Pero tú no lo harías, ¿verdad? - dijo Edward sonriendo sin gracia alguna, de hecho de forma un poco demente. - No me quitarías la única cosa que me importa, ¿verdad?

- Verdad. - susurró Jasper.

El rostro de Edward se desmoronó mientras que dejaba de mirarlo y se daba la vuelta.

- Pero sí eres capaz de mentirme. - murmuró.

Jasper frunció el ceño temiendo lo peor.

- Te mandé a la Tierra para que vigilaras a sus compañeros pero nunca te di ordenes. Aún así, no regresaste. Te quedaste allá. Mi hermano no se quedaría en la Tierra vigilando a un grupo de adolescentes día y noche sin quejarse ni una sola vez...sé que los odias, Jasper. Pero no volviste. Aún así, después de que Bella escapara resulta que te encuentro aquí, dándome tu ayuda; algo también extraño, ya que sé que no haces nada a menos que recibas algo a cambio. Recuerdas que te dije que puedo leer la mente de la gente. - no esperó una respuesta, era una pregunta capciosa. - Pues no puedo leer la tuya, tus pensamientos están bloqueados, - en ese momento se dio la vuelta y se acercó a él a una velocidad inhumana. - ¿qué ocultas Jasper?

Jasper lo miró a los ojos sin cambiar su expresión.

- Además, - continuó Edward, está vez en un susurro. - no estuviste al inicio de la boda.

Jasper abrió la boca para protestar pero Edward cogió su garganta y la levantó del suelo.

- No te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo. - dijo Edward apretando más su agarre.

- No lo hice, Edward. - dijo su hermano en lo que parecía ser un susurro, si no hubiera sido un demonio quizás no lo habría escuchado.

- Quiero creerte pero como puedo hacerlo si toda la evidencia apunta hacia ti.

Jasper cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que sentía como perdía fuerzas. No podía morir, pero si el aire no llegaba a su cerebro no podría ocultar por más tiempo sus pensamientos. Al final no pudo sentir más sus piernas y supo que el aire había dejado de circular por su cuerpo.

Edward soltó a su hermano y este calló al suelo mientras que intentaba recuperar todo el aire posible. En pocos segundos estaba de nuevo en pie y miraba horrorizado el rostro de su hermano.

- Alice. - susurró Edward mientras que sonreía malvadamente.

Jasper le enseñó los colmillos con ira y se lanzó sobre él. Edward sonrió aún más y lo empujó contra la pared. Esta se rompió por el impacto, y las motas de polvo cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Jasper. El demonio se recuperó de inmediato y se lanzó contra él.

- Ahora lo entiendo todo. - dijo Edward evitando sus golpes.

Jasper logró pegarle un puño en el rostro y Edward se volteó para un lado. Esto lo enfureció aún más y pateó el estomago de Jasper, el cual retrocedió unos metros. Edward fue hasta él a velocidad inhumana y puso sus manos, duras como el granito y frías como el hielo en el los hombros de su hermano, manteniéndolo en el suelo de esta forma.

- ¡La amas! - gritó. - ¡La amas tanto que me traicionaste! ¡A MI! ¡A TU HERMANO!

- ¡Cállate! - gritó a su vez Jasper, forcejando contra él para poder levantarse. - ¡Tú también lo harías!

Golpeó una de sus piernas con las de Edward haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y aflojara la presión en uno de sus hombros.

Jasper se levantó con rapidez e intentó derribar a Edward, el cual ahora estaba en una posición en cuclillas. Edward adivinó sus intenciones y se levantó antes de que Jasper pudiera golpearlo. Los dos se disputaron en una danza de patadas y puñetazos que no parecía acabar jamás, mientras que Edward gritaba:

- La mataré. Ese será tu castigo. Tú lo verás todo, le arrancaré las uñas y no podrás hacer nada.

Jasper lo arrojó al suelo de un empujón e intentó lograr inmovilizarlo, pero de pronto Edward hizo lo impensable. Mientras que con una mano intentaba alejar a su hermano, dirigió la otra al estomago de su hermano, el cual atravesó como si fuera papel.

Jasper se quedó quieto en su puesto mientras que Edward sentía como su rostro se salpicaba de sangre y como si brazo quedaba húmedo y tibio por el liquido. Movió sus dedos y sintió entre ellos la viscosidad de la sangre entre ellos.

La escena era grotesca. Edward tirado en el suelo atravesando con el brazo derecho el estomago de su hermano, el cual estaba sobre él.

Jasper intentó hablar, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía moverse. Edward acercó su rostro hacia él y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos susurró:

- Adiós, hermano.

Sacó su brazo con lentitud del cuerpo de Jasper mientras que este caía al piso, inmovilizado. El suelo empezó a llenarse de sangre y mientras que Edward se dirigía a la puerta. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar su extremidad. De hecho quería que lo vieran, que se dieran cuenta de nuevo con quien se estaban metiendo.

* * *

Alice intentó dejar de llorar mientras que tomaba una taza de chocolate y veía los titulares del periódico. Ya era tarde, debían ser más de las 12 de la madrugada pero estaba demasiado deprimida que no podía dormir. Extrañaba a Jasper, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que toda las personas que habían sido encontradas muertas habían sido una de sus tantas víctimas. No había podido entender a Bella cuando le contó que estaba enamorada de Edward, pero ella no podía admitir que también se había enamorado de un monstruo. Era cierto que el maltrato que había recibido su amiga por parte de Edward superaba sus problemas con Jasper. Él nunca la había golpeado ni había intentado hacerlo. Pero si le había mentido desde el principio y estaba segura que su plan era asesinarla. Pero aún así, no podía aceptar la relación dd Bella con Edward.

Suspiró mientras que se ponía la cabeza entre las manos. Cuanto desearía que Rosalie estuviera ahí.

De pronto unos pasos en el piso de arriba la sobresaltaron. Se levantó rápidamente mientras que su corazón se aceleraba. Escuchó como una puerta se abría con fuerza y acto seguido sintió como las tablas de la escalera temblaban. Como si alguien estuviera bajando rápidamente por ellas.

Alice fue corriendo hacia las escaleras y se tranquilizó al ver a Bella en estas.

Bella la miró asustada mientras que su pecho se levantaba una y otra vez rápidamente.

- Por Dios, ¿qué pasó? - preguntó Alice asustada por su expresión.

Bella tragó saliva y luego dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Tuve una pesadilla horrible.

El corazón de Alice se tranquilizó mientras que a su rostro volvían a acudir los colores.

- No tienes idea del susto que me has dado.

Bella suspiró con pesadez y se apoyó en la escalera.

- Estoy tan ansiosa, Alice. No creo que pueda dormir de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate? - preguntó Alice.

Bella asintió.

Las dos fueron a la cocina y después de varios minutos de estar en silencio Bella habló por fin.

- Mañana iré a ver a mamá.

- Es mejor que no salgas. - le aconsejó su amiga.

- Sólo por un momento. Dijiste que Jasper evitará que Edward se me acerque.

- Sí, pero aún así es peligroso...

- Por favor Alice. Tengo muchas cosas importantes que hablar con él.

Alice lo meditó un segundo y luego asintió.

- De acuerdo. - dijo.

Ambas terminaron de tomar el chocolate y ha eso de las dos y medio fueron a acostarse.

Sorprendentemente Alice logró conciliar el sueño cuando al fin logró convencerse que Edward no podía entrar a la casa.

Bella también se durmió de nuevo pero se despertó varias veces sobresaltada y sintiendo como el aire le faltaba.

Al otro día, Alice se levantó al escuchar el sonido que producía un montón de hojas al caerse. Corrió hacia el piso de abajo y lo primero que la recibió fue el olor asqueroso del cigarrillo.

Buscó a su amiga con la mirada y la encontró acurrucada en el piso al lado de la mesa de la cocina. El periódico estaba destruido y Bella fumaba con ansiedad. Sus manos temblaban y su frente estaba empapada en sudor. Se había cambiado la ropa y lo que ahora usaba era un jean viejo con una camisa negra de manga larga.

Alice se acercó a ella lentamente mientras que susurraba su nombre.

La muchacha se volteó al escucharla y Alice pudo notar que sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

Lo que escuchó a continuación la dejó como una estatua:

- Necesito a Mike. - dijo Bella en un sollozo.

* * *

**Gracias por comentar :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

- ¡Oh por Dios, Bella! - exclamó Alice acercándose a ella.

La tomó por el brazo y la levantó, mientras que Bella intentaba no tambalearse. Cuando ya pudo obtener de nuevo su equilibrio, se retiró los cabellos de la cara y con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. Volvió a llevar el cigarrillo a su boca mientras que intentaba tranquilizarse.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Alice preocupada al verla de esa forma.

Bella la miró con los ojos enrojecidos y volvió a repetir:

- Necesito a Mike.

Su amiga la miró con la boca abierta intentando asimilar las palabras que había pronunciado.

- No te entiendo... - susurró Alice.

- Necesito. A. Mike. - dijo Bella de forma grosera, acercando su rostro al de Alice y lanzándole todo el humo de cigarrillo en la cara.

- ¡Necesitas a Mike después de lo que te hizo! - exclamó Alice alejándose de ella.

Bella abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró al analizar las palabras de su amiga. ¿Cómo sabía que Mike había intentado abusar de ella? Bella estaba segura que tan solo le había comentado de eso a Edward.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Bella.

- ¡Todo el pueblo lo sabe! - le respondió Alice. Bella frunció el ceño confundida y Alice suspiró. - Mike fue arrestado hace una semana.

El rostro de Bella se desfiguró por completo mientras que sus labios temblaban y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- No... - susurró.

- Fue arrestado por drogas pero admitió haber intentado violarte. - Alice hizo una pausa y luego continuó enojada. - ¡¿Para qué lo quieres?! Es mejor que esté en la cárcel, ¡¿Por qué lloras?!

- ¡Por que es el único que tiene la maldita cosa que quiero! - gritó Bella botando el cigarrillo al suelo.

Alice la miró asombrada por su comportamiento y se dio cuenta que estaban volviendo a lo mismo del principio. El síndrome de abstinencia la estaba torturando lenta y dolorosamente. Abriéndose paso por sus venas y su cerebro, intoxicándola como si fuera veneno.

- No, Bella, no vamos a volver a lo mismo. - dijo Alice enfurecida sin saber que otra actitud tomar.

De repente su amiga empezó a sollozar incontrolablemente mientras que se dirigía al sillón de la sala. Se lanzó en este y apretó con fuerza uno de los almohadones contra su rostro.

- Lo siento, lo siento... - dijo contra el almohadón. - Tú no logras entenderme, no sé que voy a hacer...

Los ojos de Alice se aguaron al verla de esta forma y lentamente se acercó a ella. Se sentó al lado del sillón y suspiró.

- Tienes que controlarte, Bella. - dijo. - ¿La consumías allá también?

Bella negó contra el almohadón.

- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo estuviste allá? - preguntó Alice.

Bella volvió a negar.

- Estuviste más de dos meses. Si pudiste contenerte durante todo ese tiempo, ¿por qué no podrías aquí?

- Allá no me deba. - susurró Bella aún contra el almohadón.

- ¿Qué? - Alice se acercó a ella al no poder entenderla.

Bella levantó la cabeza del almohadón y tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- No me daban ganas de consumir. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eso es imposible, - replicó Alice. - ¿por qué no te daría?

- No lo sé. Pasaban cosas tan extrañas allá.

Alice suspiró.

- De cualquier forma, no puedes salir y aunque pudieras Mike está en la cárcel por tráfico de drogas.

- Puedo hablar con Sam... - empezó a decir Bella pero Alice la interrumpió.

- No, Bella. No te acerques más a ellos. Mira, cuando esto termine te prometo que te llevaré al centro de rehabilitación lo más rápido que pueda, pero mientras tanto no puedes salir ni comunicarte con tus compañeros.

Alice se levantó de su puesto y Bella calló en la cuenta de algo.

- ¿Y mamá? - preguntó.

Su amiga le sonrió y dijo:

- Renée vendrá más tarde. Es mejor que ella venga a que tu salgas.

Bella suspiró y asintió.

- Deberías dormir. - dijo Alice. - Aún es temprano y debes de estar cansada.

La muchacha dejó el almohadón y subió las escaleras lentamente.

Se metió en la cama con lentitud mientras que jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosa y se revolcaba una y otra vez bajo las sabanas, intentando estar cómoda. Al final, logró tranquilizarse aunque seguía ansiosa y deprimida. Sabía que esto era sólo el comienzo, que se pondría peor, pero debía buscar la forma de calmar la ansiedad por un tiempo. El alcohol y el cigarrillo la ayudarían pero, después tendría que encontrar la manera de consumir, sino, lo más probable es que se volviera loca.

Después de haber dormido dos horas, Bella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Decir que había dormido bien sería una mentira. Sentía como si tuviera un gran nudo en la garganta que no la dejara respirar y su cabeza le dolía como nunca. Alice debía haberse vuelto a acostar, después de todo eran apenas las ocho de la mañana y su amiga debía de estar más cansada de lo que ella estaba. No imaginaba como habían sido las noches de Alice, si quizás tendría pesadillas con ella y Edward o con Rosalie, o quizás simplemente se limitaba a no dormir para calmar el dolor. Las grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos demostraban que no había dormido bien en los últimos meses.

Bella suspiró mientras que intentaba no llorar. Estaba deprimida y ansiosa al mismo tiempo. Sabía que todo era a causa de la abstinencia aunque realmente le estaba dando más fuerte y más rápido de lo normal. De seguro su mente le estaba cobrando los dos meses de no haber consumido.

La muchacha salió del baño y se sentó en la cama sin saber que hacer. Tenía miedo. Miedo de Edward. Miedo de que todo esto pudiera terminar en tragedia si no se controlaba. Sabía que no duraría en destruir todo lo que ella amaba para llevarla de regreso con él, pero Edward tenía que entender que convertirla en demonio sólo empeoraría las cosas. Bella no podía imaginarse siendo igual o incluso más despiadada que Edward. Tan sólo lo que le había dicho a Bree ese día era una prueba de lo malvada que podía ser cuando no era ella misma.

Pero en ese momento su mayor preocupación no era exactamente Edward. La ansiedad iba y venía de su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica, sus uñas estaban mordidas y destruidas y sus dedos no paraban de temblar incontrolablemente. No había comido desde que había llegado pero no sentía hambre, tan sólo ansiedad.

- ¿Bella? - la llamó Alice desde abajo.

- ¿Sí? - respondió la muchacha levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la puerta inconscientemente.

- Voy a salir. - dijo Alice desde abajo. - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

- No.

- De acuerdo. - Alice hizo una pausa y Bella logró escuchar el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta. - Por favor no salgas. - dijo Alice antes de salir.

- No lo haré.

Segundos después escuchó como su amiga cerraba la puerta.

Bella suspiró mientras que volvía a tirarse a la cama e intentaba quedarse dormida de nuevo.

* * *

Edward caminó con la mano ensangrentada por los pasillos del castillo mientras que pensaba en lo siguiente que iba hacer.

Jasper debía de estar en un estado parecido al coma en este momento, si no se alimentaba pronto, moriría. El hoyo en su estomago debía de estar cerrándose lentamente pero no lo suficientemente rápido para salvarlo.

La verdad es que le importaba la vida de su hermano, aunque la idea de matarlo había cruzado por su mente, sabía que si lo asesinaba quedaría más solo de lo que ya estaba. Bella y Jasper era lo único que tenía en su vida, no era tan idiota como para echarlo todo a perder.

Abrió la puerta del salón de los esclavos de un portazo mientras que veía como todos los humanos a su alrededor daban un brinco y lo miraban aterrorizado. No los culpaba, debía de verse como el diablo en persona.

- ¿Dónde está Bree? - rugió Edward mientras que todos retrocedían asustados. Después de unos segundos de silencio, gritó: - ¡¿Dónde está?!

- Aquí, mi señor. - el demonio volteó a ver de donde provenía la voz y vio a la niña parada en el medio del salón.

Edward la agarró del brazo con fuerza y la sacó del salón mientras que escuchaba los murmullos preocupados de los humanos detrás de él. Podía sentir el brazo de la niña temblar debajo de su agarre y escuchar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón; podía oler su miedo.

La condujo hasta el pasillo en donde la soltó con rabia frente a él. Edward observó los ojos aguados de la niña y su cuerpo tembloroso.

Edward se quitó la camisa con lentitud mientras que escuchaba como Bree intentaba contener un grito. Ignoró esto y se quitó la prenda por completo. La niña retrocedió unos pasos y Edward pudo ver las cosas horrendas y enfermas que estaban pasando por su mente. Abrió la boca para decirle que se calmara pero a decir verdad estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, quizás era un sádico por aquello pero era la verdad.

Cogió la prenda en sus manos y limpió la sangre de su brazo. Sintió como Bree se relajaba y sonrió con burla por un segundo.

- Mi hermano está en el salón principal desangrándose. - dijo Edward con indiferencia sin dejar de limpiar su brazo. - Necesita sangre, - continuó. - quiero que vayas y lo alimentes.

Volteó sus ojos a los de Bree que lo miraba con confusión. Edward levantó las cejas esperando que se fuera pero la niña sólo balbuceó:

- M-m-e m-atar-rá.

- No, - dijo Edward. - tan solo tienes que echar tu sangre en un vaso e ir dándosela poco a poco...

- Pero, no podré soportarlo... Me desmayaré.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

- Es tu vida por la de él, me parece justo.

La niña lo miró con los ojos llorosos y después susurró sin poder contenerse:

- Se dio cuenta.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada pero Bree no bajó la vista.

- ¿Lo sabías? - gruñó el demonio.

Esta vez la niña no pudo evitar encogerse en su puesto pero no dijo nada. Quizás si volvía a abrir la boca empeoraría las cosas más de lo que ya estaban. Por supuesto que sabía que había sido Jasper quien había ayudado a Bella. Lo había deducido momentos después de que la boda se hubiera cancelado. La niña había visto a Jasper entrar a la habitación de último y desde ahí, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a salir. Ocultó lo mejor que pudo sus pensamientos de Edward; y ahora todo había sido en vano. Empezó a temblar imaginado lo que le haría el demonio frente a ella.

- Sabes, - dijo Edward acercándose con lentitud hacia Bree y tomándola del cuello de su camisón. - Ve a sanar a Jasper. Si no estás muerta cuando llegue, te aseguro que te daré un castigo peor que la muerte misma.

La niña tragó saliva y las lágrimas que tanto había intentado contener de derramaron por sus mejillas. Edward la soltó con asco y Bree se tambaleó hacia atrás intentando no caer. El demonio le dio la espalda pero antes de retirarse escuchó como la niña decía:

- Usted lo hirió, ¿verdad?

Edward se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente.

- Lo hirió y ahora se arrepiente porque sabe que su hermano podría morir por su culpa, y usted quedaría solo.

El demonio se quedó quieto en su puesto y la expresión de su rostro no cambió.

- Lo que su hermano hizo no fue para perjudicarlo. - continuó la niña limpiándose las lágrimas. - Lo único que el amo Jasper quería era salvarlo de cometer una locura. Bella sería un monstruo y usted perdería a la mujer que ama. Lo hizo por usted...

- No, - la interrumpió Edward. - lo hizo por la perra de la que está enamorado.

La niña se quedó callada por unos segundos y después dijo:

- No es un monstruo, tan sólo intenta muy duro de serlo.

Edward rió sin gracia y se acercó a ella rápidamente, apretó la camisa con la cual había limpiado la sangre de su brazo y la arrojó hacia el rostro de la niña.

- Limpia eso. - ordenó con voz fría intentando aparentar que lo que le había dicho la niña no había hecho ningún efecto en él.

Bree tragó saliva con fuerza y miró la camisa ensangrentada. Volteó su vista hacia el pasillo y se dirigió al salón principal.

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando Bella escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. Se había mantenido todo el día despierta intentando concentrarse en otras actividades, había barrido, trapeado, limpiado... Había hecho todo lo que la mantuviera activa. Alice no había regresado aún así que se había pasado todo el día sola.

La muchacha se dirigió a la puerta y ni siquiera se detuvo a ver quien era. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos brazos apretujarla con fuerza en forma de abrazo. No tardó tiempo en distinguir el olor a incienso en las ropas de su madre.

- Bella, gracias a Dios que estás bien. - dijo Renée mientras que se separaba de su hija para poder mirarla a los ojos.

La muchacha la miró con los ojos aguados y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

Renée le dedicó una sonrisa mientras que acariciaba su rostro de forma maternal. Bella sonrió de vuelta y la dejó pasar.

- Estuve tan preocupada, Bella. - dijo su madre mientras que se sentaba en el mueble de la sala. - Recé tanto por volverte a ver con vida.

- Lo siento, - dijo la muchacha con la voz quebrada. - no imagino por lo que tuviste que pasar, debí hacerte caso, debí haberme alejado de Edward...

- No es tu culpa. De todas formas te llevaría con él. Estaba encaprichado contigo.

Bella se sentó a su lado y miró sus dedos.

- De eso mismo quiero hablarte, mamá. - dijo.

- Vamos Bella, no te veo desde hace dos meses, por lo menos deja que disfrute de la prescencia de mi hija. - le reprochó Renée con una sonrisa.

Bella la miró a los ojos y suspiró.

- Es sólo que tengo que aclarar algo.

- De acuerdo. - respondió la mujer rendida.

- Es sobre Daniel.

Renée levantó la vista hacia su hija mientras que su rostro se tornaba serio y sus facciones se oscurecían.

- ¿Qué quieres aclarar? - preguntó.

Bella tomó aire y se recostó en el mueble, el rostro serio.

- ¿Por qué dejaste que lo cuidara? - susurró.

Renée guardó silencio sin saber que decir.

- Sabías que consumía, lo sigo haciendo. - continuó la muchacha. - Despertaba en lugares que no conocía, dormía en clase, pocas veces comía, no llegaba a casa en la noche... - Bella se detuvo para tomar aire mientras que retiraba el cabello de su rostro. - ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que cuidara un niño de cuatro años?

- Tú eres mi hija, Bella. - respondió Renée inmediatamente. - Yo confié en ti. Daniel te quería mucho y pensé que sería bueno que pasaran tiempo juntos... No creo que haya hecho mal, quiero decir tu eras su hermana, no pensé que algo así pudiera pasar, no se...

Renée se detuvo en seco y tragó saliva. Su hija la miró con el ceño fruncido queriendo que continuara.

- ¿No qué? - preguntó.

- Olvídalo, es una estupidez...

- ¡Mamá!

- No es nada...

- ¡¿No qué?! ¡Dime, mamá!

- ¡No se suponía que lo mataras! - el gritó de Renée resonó por toda la casa mientras que Bella la miraba con los ojos llorosos. La muchacha llevó sus manos a su cabello y jaló de este intentando alejar la presión.

Renée se levantó del mueble y miró a su hija.

- Bella, sabes que no quise decir eso... - empezó a decir pero se detuvo al ver como lágrimas silenciosas surcaban por el rostro de su hija.

- Déjame. - susurró la muchacha intentando no derrumbarse en la sala.

Renée suspiró y salió de la casa. No era de esa forma como había planeado el reencuentro con su hija.

Bella se quedó quieta en su puesto intentando respirar, pero simplemente no podía. Algo se la estaba comiendo por dentro; algo que destruía sus arterias, chupaba su sangre y al final la dejaba vacía, como una mosca después de haber sido devorada por una araña en su telaraña.

Sin saber que estaba haciendo se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la alacena en busca de alcohol. Para su desgracia Alice no tenía nada que le pudiera servir, tan solo alimentos enlatados. Bella apretó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras que revisaba cada cajón de la cocina con rabia, azotando y tirando de estos cuando no encontraba lo que quería. Al final se dio cuenta que era inútil encontrar algo en la cocina, así que subió al baño del segundo piso.

Corrió con fuerza el espejo del baño y se encontró con decenas de frascos de medicamentos. Había ibuprono, advil, ranitidina, desloratadina, azetaminofen... pero no había ningún calmante ni ningún antidepresivo. Si tomaba de esas pastillas lo único que conseguiría sería una intoxicación, no lo suficiente para matarla.

Y de repente vino a su mente: Mike no era el único que le podía pasar droga.

Corrió hacia su teléfono y buscó con rapidez entre sus contactos el numero de Sam. Sus manos temblaban sin control mientras que intentaba repetidas veces tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta. El teléfono sonó durante unos segundos hasta que la voz gruesa y fría de un hombre contestó al otro lado de la línea.

- Bueno.

- ¡Sam! - dijo Bella. - ¡Sam, soy yo, Bella!

- ¿Bella? - respondió el hombre confundido.

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Qué hay muñeca! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Estaba de viaje, no le pude avisar a nadie. - mintió Bella esperando que Sam le creyera. Se escuchó una risa disimulada al otro lado de la línea pero nada más. Realmente poco le importaba lo que pensara Sam en ese momento, tan sólo quería salir de eso lo más rápido que pudiera. - Sam, necesito que me ayudes.

- Si te refieres a Mike él no está aquí. Fue arrestado...

- Lo sé, lo sé... - lo interrumpió. - Necesito que me des.

- No Bella tú no entiendes Mike no está...

- Sí lo entiendo. Pero no es el único que tiene, ¿Verdad? Tú podrías darme.

- No, Bella. - respondió Sam en tono de impaciencia. - Mike lo tenía todo, lo arrestaron, así que todo nos lo quitaron.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró y empezó a morder sus uñas de forma inconsciente.

- ¡¿Quieres decir que no hay nada?! - dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- Sí, exactamente.

- Pero, Sam... - esta vez la muchacha lloraba sin poder detenerse. - Tiene que haber algo, tienes que ayudarme...

- Lo siento, preciosa, no hay nada...

- ¡No te creo! - exclamó Bella. - Tiene que haber, tú también tenías no sólo Mike...

- No, Bella no hay, entiende...

- Sam... - no pudo hablar más los sollozos no le permitían articular palabra. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido de la llamada al contarse y supo que estaba sola de nuevo.

* * *

**Por fin terminé. Hace más de un mes que no actualizo, como siempre les digo tengan paciencia. Tan solo faltan 3 capítulos para que esto acabe, (tres meses más de espera XD). Intentaré terminar esta historia rápido, les aseguró que ya estoy - como se dice en mi país - mamada de escribir.**

**Otra cosa, vi en los comentarios que algunos creían que Jasper había muerto, bien como pueden ver no. Aún está vivo.**

**Gracias por comentar! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Edward se sentó en la cama después de haber limpiado su brazo ensangrentado y haberse repetido varias veces que lo que le había dicho Bree no le había afectado. Jasper en este momento debía de estar mejorándose si la niña había hecho lo que le había ordenado, pero si Bree no había cumplido...bueno, ya pensaría qué hacer con ella. No podía negar que estaba asustado, Jasper era la única persona en su vida que le quedaba, porque debía ser realista, Bella no iba a volver. Bueno de cualquier forma ella no tendría que hacerlo, él iría por ella.

* * *

Se recostó en la cama y observo el techo mientras que contaba los minutos para ir al salón principal y ver si Jasper estaba mejor, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Se despertó unas horas después y se levantó de la cama como pudo. Cogió una camisa del armario y se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en una esquina de la habitación. Se cambió mientras que se observaba en el espejo pero pronto un reflejo en el espejo lo distrajo. Se volteó lo más rápido que pudo pero no vio a nadie detrás de él.

Volvió a voltear su cabeza hacia el espejo y se quedó sin palabras con lo que vio. Allí estaba ella, siempre hermosa, con su cabello largo y castaño y sus ojos miel. Elizabeth.

Edward la observó perplejo y volvió a mirar detrás de él pero no observo nada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó dándole la espalda al espejo.

- Siempre quise ver en que se habían convertido tu y tu hermano, creo que hoy es el día. - dijo el reflejo de su madre, pero Edward no la miraba no era capaz.

-Pues aquí me ves. - murmuró el demonio.

- Sí, - sonrío Elizabeth de forma amorosa. - Y no puedo creer lo guapo que estás.

Edward sonrío con amargura.

- No fingas estar orgullosa. Crees que soy un monstruo.

- Creo que estás asustado. Toda tu vida has usado el miedo y la violencia para manipular a las personas, negándote a recibir su amor y su apoyo por temor a que te lastimarán. Cómo tu hermano por ejemplo. Nunca quisiste demostrar que lo amabas, y ahora que lo heriste estás asustado porque temes perder a la única persona que sabes con certeza que te amo y que nunca te lastimó.

- Jasper tomó su decisión y elijió traicionarme.

- Pero Edward... - sonrió Elizabeth tristemente. - ...si lo hizo para evitar que te hicieras más daño a ti y a Bella.

- No es verdad, Jasper nunca me ha apreciado. Siempre he tenido que sobrevivir yo sólo, sin un compañero sin un amigo. Cómo puedo querer a alguien si siempre termino lastimado. - se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos, Elizabeth lo miraba con tristeza pero Edward no se detuvo. - Te amé y ¡¿qué pasó?! Me dejaste. Moriste.

Su madre lo miró fijamente y guardó silencio.

- No te culparía si tú me temieras igual que todos los demás. - Edward bajó la mirada.

- No, Edward. - dijo la mujer sin parar de mirarlo. - Yo te amo. Ni siquiera en la muerte deje de hacerlo.

Edward gritó con fuerza y con un puñetazo rompió el espejo el cual se rompió en mil pedazos que cayeron a sus pies.

* * *

Edward abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su cama como siempre. El espejo de la esquina estaba intacto y seguía sin camisa como antes de dormirse.

Se incorporó con lentitud aún confundido y fue hacia su armario. Cogió la misma camisa que había cogido en su sueño y se acercó al espejo. Este sólo le mostraba una reflejo: el suyo. Todo había sido un sueño. Nunca había tenido un sueño tan real y nítido como ese. Aún podía sentir el dolor en su puño derecho, con el cual había roto el espejo.

Rodó los ojos y fue hacia la puerta, de seguro estaba preocupado por Jasper. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Una, dos, tres horas quizás.

Caminó por los pasillos de su castillo y entró al salón principal, esperando encontrar a su hermano como nuevo y el cuerpo inerte de Bree. Pero no vio nada al llegar, ni siquiera una sola gota de sangre en el suelo.

Edward se dio la vuelta con rapidez pero al hacerlo chocó contra Jasper que lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

- Jasper. - dijo Edward. - Te estaba buscando.

Su hermano no respondió, tan sólo frunció el ceño y se alejó de Edward. Este último miró a su alrededor y preguntó:

- ¿Y Bree?

- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. - dijo al fin Jasper.

- ¿¡Está viva!? - exclamó Edward enojado.

- ¿¡Nunca te cansas!? - exclamó Jasper a su vez.

- ¿De qué? - preguntó Edward.

- De esto. - Jasper movió sus manos a su alrededor. - De tanta muerte todo el tiempo. De tanta soledad, de vivir en un infierno. ¿No estás cansado? Por que yo sí. Estoy harto, cansado de vivir solo, cansado de que todo el mundo me tenga miedo, ¡cansado de no saber quien está conmigo y quien no! Quiero decir, ¡mi propio hermano intentó asesinarme!

- No pretendí hacerlo, tan solo me enojé. - se defendió Edward.

- ¡Oh enserio! - exclamó Jasper con sarcasmo. - ¿Entonces andas matando a tu familia cuando te enojas?

- Pero me arrepentí, te salvé. Mandé a Bree para que te salvara.

- Sí y a cambio la ibas a matar a ella.

Edward bufó.

- No finjas que te importa.

Jasper cerró los ojos con fuerza y se acercó a él.

- Edward, me voy. - le dijo secamente.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? - preguntó con sarcasmo. - Eres inmortal, ¿lo recuerdas? No puedes permanecer en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

- Me voy a vivir con Alice. Encontraré una forma de escabullirme entre los humanos. Hay muchos lugares a donde ir y como tu dijiste soy inmortal, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Edward suspiró en forma de derrota pero no dijo nada. Jasper entendió lo que esto quería decir: no lo detendría, era libre de irse.

-Edward, eres mi hermano. - dijo Jasper. - Y te quiero, así como también te quiere Bella. - Edward levantó la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha. - Pero tú nos alejas. - continuó su hermano. - Ves enemigos en donde sólo hay amigo y es por es que has vivido todo este tiempo sólo. Porque estás todo el tiempo paranoico, pensando que todos te quieren lastimar cuando a algunos de nosotros no importas.

-Mira a Bella por ejemplo. Ella te ama, pero simplemente la has lastimado y le has mentido intentando de esta forma que ella esté junto a ti. Y la verdad es que simplemente la has alejado. No la busques más porque sino esto terminará peor. Cuando lo liberé, no sólo lo hice por Alice, también por ti, evité que cometieras el error más grande de tu existencia y no quisiste escucharme, al contrario, casi me matas.

-Aléjate de toda esta muerte. Habla con ella y si no quiere volver contigo, déjala tranquila. Te lo pido por que eres mi hermano y me importas. Vive tranquilo.

Edward suspiró y sonrió con amargura. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Has lo que quieras, Jasper. - dijo antes de salir por la puerta y dejar a su hermano solo.

* * *

Alice regresó poco tiempo después de que Bella colgara el teléfono. Había ido al instituto como si fuera un día como cualquier otro. Debía aparentar que todo seguía como antes y que aún no había noticia de amiga. Regresó a casa en la noche, después de quedarse en una cafetería y observar su taza de café humeante durante varias horas. Renée le había pedido que llegará tarde, ya que esta planeaba un gran y emotivo reencuentro con su hija, pero la sorpresa de Alice al llegar a su casa sobrepaso el limite de los sustos que había tenido en su corta vida.

La cocina estaba hecha un desastre. Los cubiertos estaban en el suelo y había un que otro pedazo de loza destruido. La muchacha subió corriendo las escaleras con el corazón palpitándole y gritando el nombre de Bella.

Encontró a su amiga en el baño levantando y organizando los contenedores de medicamentos que estaban esparcidos en el piso. Alice la observó en silencio aún temblando de pies a cabeza por el susto que le había causado.

Bella la volteó a mirar y fue ahí cuando Alice pudo notar los ojos y la nariz enrojecida de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Alice mientras que iba hacia ella.

Bella siguió levantando los recipientes y organizando el baño que estaba destruido.

-Nada. – respondió mientras que la voz se le quebraba.

-¿¡Alguien entro?! ¿¡Alguien te lastimó?!

-¡No!

-¿Entonces qué pasó?

-¡Nada! – gritó Bella cansada de tantas preguntas. Termino de recoger el último recipiente el cual era una botella de vidrio.

-Déjame ayudarte. – dijo Alice e intentó coger el recipiente pero Bella se apartó causando que la botella cayera al piso y se partiera en diminutos pedazos.

-Mierda.- maldijo Bella mientras que se agachaba a recoger los pedazos rotos. Alice se quedó quieta en su lugar al ver que nada había salido de la botella, esta estaba vacía así como el resto de los recipientes de medicamentos que Bella ya había organizado.

La muchacha observó el piso del baño buscando una pasta o algo por el estilo pero no había ninguna. Todas habían sido consumidas.

-¿Por qué los frascos están vacíos? – preguntó Alice tomando uno de ellos en sus manos.

Bella se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y después murmuró.

-Estaré bien, Alice. – dijo continuando su tarea y cortándose las manos.

Alice suspiró y tomó aire mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Dejó el frasco de medicamentos mientras que se repetía mentalmente que todo pasaría y que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, aunque sabía que no sería pronto.

* * *

El resto de la noche las dos se la pasaron limpiando la cocina y la habitación. A eso de las dos de la madrugada ambas cayeron rendidas, pero Bella a diferencia de Alice, sólo pudo dormir unas pocas horas a causa de la depresión y la ansiedad.

Se levantó después de estar dando vueltas en la cama sin resultado y fue a la puerta de la casa. Era temprano todavía pero seguramente ya varias tiendas estarían abiertas.

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, se puso un jean azul y un suéter negro. Se puso su chaqueta con cuidado y tomó unos cuantos billetes del cuarto de Alice.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y salió de la casa sin darse cuenta que dejaba el único lugar en el que estaba segura.

Se dirigió a la tienda más cercana mientras que caminaba lo más rápido que podía. La mañana estaba helada, tanto que le era difícil ver a causa de la niebla. Apretó la chaqueta contra su cuerpo y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de esta para intentar conservar el calor.

Llegó a la pequeña tienda que estaba más llena de lo que esperaba. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 8:30 de la mañana, se había tardado media hora en bajar al pueblo y llegar a la tienda.

La campana de la puerta del lugar sonó cuando Bella entró y la vendedora, una señora amargada y regordeta la miró con frialdad. La muchacha no se detuvo a observarla y se fue al sector en donde se encontraban las botellas de vino. Ya los cigarrillos se le habían acabado y el alcohol era lo único que la calmaría el tiempo suficiente. Poco le importaba haber salido de la casa, poco le importaba volver a encontrarse con Edward, en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad.

Cogió la botella de vino en sus manos y la llevó a la caja registradora para cancelarla. Pudo notar que más gente había llegado y que no paraban de mirarla con desconfianza, la vendedora era una de ellas. Bella intentó sonreírle pero esto sólo aumento la desconfianza de la vieja señora, que cogió la botella de vino lentamente y la pasó por la caja, sin dejar de mirarla.

La campana de la tienda volvió a sonar y Bella volteó a mirar quien había entrado. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando la vio y volteó su cabeza para evitar que la viera.

Frente a la puerta, con un gorro de lana rosa y un anorak que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, se encontraba Lauren Mallory, con su cabello rubio suelto y sus piernas recubiertas con un jean azul que daban un aspecto de sencillez y dulzura. Aunque Bella sabía que Lauren era todo menos dulce.

Lauren Mallory era una mujer atractiva desde cualquier punto de vista que se le viera, su delgada figura, sus ojos azules y tan expresivos, su piel perfecta y blanca eran sólo algunos de los atributos con los cuales había nacido, lamentablemente su insolencia y su petulancia la habían convertido en una persona de la que muchos huían y odiaban.

Bella era una de esas personas, sólo que esta la odiaba y al contrario de los demás intentaba no huir de ella sino confrontarla pero no siempre salía ganando en las peleas que ambas tenían. Lauren en definitiva sabía cómo hacer un escándalo y en ese momento era lo que Bella menos quería. Seguro que al verla no se quedaría callada e iría a contarle a la gente del instituto que había vuelto. No, en definitiva eso no podía pasar, no a menos que quisiera que el pueblo entero la sofocara con preguntas.

La vendedora le pasó el vino sin dejar de mirarla extraño y Bella lo tomó con violencia. Mantuvo su rostro debajo de su cabello pero antes de irse vio algo a lo cual no podía resistirse.

-Deme una caja de cigarrillos también. – dijo apuntando a la cajita de Marlboro.

-¿No estás muy joven para fumar? – preguntó la señora aún sin quitar la fría mirada de su rostro.

-¡¿Y usted no está muy vieja para meterse en la vida de las demás personas?! – exclamó Bella con odio.

Sintió varios ojos en ella y supo que había metido la pata. Apretó con fuerza la botella y se dirigió a la puerta pero un apretón en su brazo la detuvo. Levantó su cabeza y vio lo que tanto había tratado de evitar.

-¿Bella? – dijo Lauren con una sonrisa de "no te lo creo" en su rostro. - ¡¿Bella Swan?! – exclamó de forma burlona, su voz atrayendo la atención de la gente en la tienda.

Bella miró a su alrededor y se soltó con violencia del agarre de Lauren. Esta última sonrió con malicia al ver el estado de la muchacha. Bella estaba terrible, bajo sus ojos se encontraban grandes ojeras, y estaba pálida como una hoja. Se le notaba desde fuera que tenía varios problemas aunque estos fueran desconocidos.

-¿A dónde fuiste? Desapareciste así no más.

-No te incumbe… - respondió Bella intentando terminar con la conversación pero Lauren volvió a sostenerla por el brazo.

-Te estabas drogando con alguien más, porque Mike definitivamente te extrañaba. No paraba de buscar a su puta por todas partes.

Bella apretó la botella con fuerza y la fulminó con la mirada. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del almacén. Lauren sonrió y antes de que Bella saliera exclamó:

-No te vayas a equivocar, si quieres te doy la dirección para irte a la mierda… ¡Oh! Qué tonta soy, había olvidado que es ahí en dónde vivís.

Bella se detuvo mientras que apretaba con más fuerza la botella.

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez para encararla pero Lauren ya le había dado la espalda. Bella levantó la botella de vino por sobre su cabeza y con toda su fuerza la estampo contra la cabeza de Lauren. La muchacha gritó mientras que caía al piso por el golpe. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta si la botella se había partido o no, Bella se abalanzó sobre ella mientras que golpeaba y rasguñaba su cara perfecta. Lauren gritó con fuerza al sentir los golpes de sobre su rostro, mientras que luchaba contra ella en vano. Su cabeza le dolía horriblemente y todo a su alrededor se estaba volviendo borroso, sintió como el aire empezaba a irse de su pecho y Bella pudo observar esto también, pero no podía controlarse, su ira la dominaba.

Pronto Bella sintió como unos brazos la cogían con fuerza y la apartaban del cuerpo de Lauren el cual estaba bañado en sangre. Intentó zafarse del agarre pero quien la sostenía era demasiado fuerte. Al final se detuvo en seco y todo a su alrededor empezó a pasar en cámara lenta, como una película de terror. Escuchaba varias voces a su alrededor, pero no podía distinguir que decían, lo único que veía era el cuerpo de Lauren Mallory el cual no se movía y del que no paraba de salir sangre. Pronto dejó ver lo que pasaba, dejó de escuchar también, lo único que pudo ver después de mucho tiempo, fue una oficina oscura y silenciosa, y el rostro de su padre mirándola con preocupación.

* * *

**Gracias por comentar :D**


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

La estación de policía olía a café caliente y pizza guardada. Los papeles se amontonaban por todas partes y la gente no paraba de ir de un lado a otro. Bella observaba esto con el rostro inexpresivo y la vista puesta en un punto fijo. No pensaba en nada en absoluto, tan sólo observaba.

Su padre le había hablado minutos antes pero ella solamente se dispuso a asentir o a negar al escuchar sus palabras. Al parecer Charlie no sabía nada de lo que había pasado. Renée le había dicho que Bella había desaparecido y que lo más probable es que regresara tiempo después. Quizás la idea más probable que Charlie se había formado en la cabeza era que su hija andaba en malos pasos, que debía de estar con algún viejo prostituyéndose para poder drogarse o que quizás estaba durmiendo bajo un puente rodeada de personas de las cuales no conocía sus nombres.

Pero en ese momento, aunque la desaparición de Bella seguía siendo una gran preocupación para Charlie, este debía de idear una forma de calmar a los padres de Lauren Mallory y convencerlos de que no presentaran cargos, aunque era algo difícil de hacer, sobretodo por que Lauren estaba en un hospital con el cráneo reventado y esperando una reconstrucción facial. Si no hubieran detenido a Bella a tiempo, probablemente esta estaría ahora en una celda por homicidio.

Después de varias horas sin pronunciar palabra Bella por fin habló:

- Necesito ir al baño, - susurró.

Su padre le dedicó una mirada triste y asintió, un oficial de policía la levantó de la silla en la cual estaba y la acompaño hasta el fondo de la estación, en donde se encontraba el baño para damas.

Bella se encerró en este y abrió la llave del lavabo para lavar su rostro, lo que vio en el espejo la hizo retroceder unos pasos y causó que su corazón se acelerara. Todo su rostro estaba manchado de sangre junto con su cabello. En su frente había una gran línea de sangre seca que le daba un aspecto violento, incluso demente. Su cabello estaba enredado y si se fijaba bien podía ver machas rojas en él. Abrió la llave del lavabo rápidamente con la intención de lavarse la cara, pero al mirar el chorro que empapaba sus manos se dio cuenta de que este era rojo y tibio. Alejó las manos rápidamente y se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Sí que estaba desarreglada, pero las manchas de sangre habían desaparecido. La llave del agua aún seguía abierta pero de esta solo salía el agua cristalina que había estado esperando anteriormente.

La muchacha cerró los ojos y tragó saliva intentando no llorar. Con las manos temblorosas cerró la llave y puso las manos al lado del espejo mientras que se repetía mentalmente:

"Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, no soy una asesina."

"Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, no soy una asesina."

"Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, no soy una asesina."

"Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, no soy una asesina."

"Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, no soy una asesina."

- ¿Bella? - la voz del oficial la distrajo.

- ¿Si? - respondió con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Ya casi vas a salir? Tu amiga Alice acaba de llegar. - le informó el oficial.

- Voy en un segundo. - respondió la muchacha mientras que secaba sus manos en su pantalón y abría la puerta.

* * *

Bella se sentó en la sala de espera adonde la había llevado el oficial y Alice se sentó a su lado. La castaña la miró con las cejas alzadas y Alice suspiró:

- Ya no sé que voy a hacer contigo, Bella.

- Lo siento. - respondió la muchacha.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Alice habló:

- Pobre Lauren, debe de estar muy arrepentida de haberte dicho lo que te dijo.

Bella asintió:

- Aunque yo también estoy arrepentida. - dijo.

Alice frunció el ceño confundida.

- Era un buen vino. - continuó Bella al ver la cara de su amiga.

Alice sonrió y Bella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que ambas se abrazaban.

* * *

Bella estuvo en la estación de policía todo el día, no fue hasta las ocho de la noche, hasta que Charlie pudo evitar que su hija fuera a la cárcel, alegando que esta no estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando atacó a Lauren y que pronto sería internada en un centro de rehabilitación.

Lo primero que hizo después de salir de la estación fue ir a comprar otra botella de alcohol, obviamente en una tienda distinta. Caminó por las desoladas calles de Forks con la botella en su mano izquierda tomando de vez en cuando y dirigiéndose a ninguna parte en absoluto. Debía de volver a la casa antes del amanecer sino quería que la reportaran como fugitiva. Mañana estaría internada en el centro de rehabilitación y ya no podría volver a ver a ninguno de sus parientes en varios meses. Esperaba que después de salir de la rehabilitación pudiera hablar con Charlie y disculparse debidamente, apenas le había dirigido palabra después de dos meses sin verlo.

Suspiró agotada de tanto caminar y se sentó en el andén sin soltar su botella de licor. Siguió tomando hasta que pronto en esta no quedó más que sólo una pequeña cantidad. Observó en silencio la calle desolada y oscura, demasiado oscura a su parecer. Observó la niebla que se fundía alrededor de ella y aguzó el oído, esperando escuchar algo, y efectivamente lo hizo: una respiración, una leve respiración que no habría podido percibir sino hubiera estado justo detrás de ella.

Bella volteó la cabeza con lentitud y vio la silueta de Edward parada frente a ella. No se asustó, gritó y corrió como él lo estaba esperando, tan sólo se resignó a mirarlo, quizás estaba demasiado borracha como para poder distinguir de quién e trataba, pensó él,o quizás simplemente lo había estado esperando durante todo ese tiempo.

- Te tardaste bastante. - dijo Bella sin dejar de verlo.

Edward sonrió y se sentó a su lado en la acera.

- No esperaba ese recibimiento de tu parte. - dijo mirándola con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que te extrañé. - respondió.

- Y yo a ti. - admitió Edward. Bella sonrió al escuchar pero después frunció el ceño - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el demonio.

- Nada, - dijo Bella con indiferencia apretando más contra ella la chaqueta que traía. - Tan sólo estoy esperando la parte en la que me secuestras y amenazas a mi familia.

La cara de Edward se oscureció mientras que la miraba a los ojos.

- Bella, lo lamento. - su voz sonó sincera, tal como el esperaba

La muchacha rió sin gracia.

- ¿No es un poco tarde para eso?

El demonio se encogió de hombros.

- Mejor tarde que nunca. - dijo serio.

Bella rodó los ojos pero pudo notar que algo andaba mal al ver que Edward no sonreía.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos cafés.

- Casi asesino a mi hermano. - admitió Edward después de un gran suspiro.

- No lo hiciste. - concluyó Bella.

- No por suerte no lo maté.

- Conozco lo que se siente ser el responsable de la muerte de alguien a quien amas, - la muchacha frunció los labios y bajó la vista hacia sus dedos- y no se lo deseo a nadie. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos? - preguntó levantando la mirada de nuevo.

- Él te alejó de mi lado y juré torturar y matar a quien lo hiciera. - respondió Edward mirándola.

- ¿Incluyendo a tu hermano? - Bella frunció el ceño.

- En ese momento ya no lo veía como mi hermano.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza y sonrió con sarcasmo.

- No sé como puedes verlo de forma tan sencilla. - dijo - Me refiero a matar. Hoy casi mato a alguien y no sé lo habría hecho si esa persona hubiera muerto. Quiero decir, la odio, no sabes cuanto pero no pude hacerlo, arrancarle la vida a alguien, por más que lo odie, simplemente no soy capaz.

Edward la observó en silencio mientras que la escuchaba y comprendió que lo que hizo Jasper había sido por su bien. Lo salvó de convertir a la mujer que amaba en un monstruo sediento de sangre, y se lo había agradecido atravesando su cuerpo con su brazo como si fuera una hoja de papel.

- Sabes, - dijo Edward después de un momento de estar en silencio - durante tanto tiempo intenté convencerme de que no era como mi padre, y de que nunca podría hacer las cosas que él hizo y ahora me doy cuenta de que soy exactamente igual a él y tarde mil años para darme cuenta.

- Mejor tarde que nunca. - dijo Bella imitando sus mismas palabras.

El demonio sonrió sin gracia.

- Bella, te amo. Y fui egoísta al querer hacerte como yo sin importarme tus sentimientos. Pero creo que era lo que debía de pasar para que ambos entendiéramos si lo que estábamos haciendo era correcto. No quiero ser más así. No quiero seguir matando gente. Sé que lo que hice es imperdonable, pero aún hay tiempo de solucionar algunas cosas. Bree, James, todos ellos volverán a la Tierra y en el infierno estarán los que deben de estar. El inframundo no está hecho para gente como tú. Y cuando ya haya hecho todo esto, quiero que vengas conmigo, no te haré inmortal sino quieres pero, vive una vida feliz conmigo. Te daría la luna si así lo quisieras, por favor vuelve conmigo. - suplicó.

Bella suspiró y observó en silencio la botella de vino que traía en la mano.

- Edward... Yo te amo, - dijo levantando la mirada hacia él. - pero simplemente mírame. Soy una drogadicta que duerme bajo los puentes y se sienta a la media noche en la calle a hablar con extraños. Por supuesto que quiero vivir una vida feliz contigo, pero antes de eso, antes de ti, quiero ponerme a mi de primera. Quiero hacer las pases con mi madre, quiero que cuando salga de la casa mi padre no tenga que pensar si regresaré o no. No quiero seguir teniendo sueños en los cuales Daniel muera por mi culpa. A diferencia de ti yo no tuve la oportunidad de salvar a mi hermano, este murió por mi culpa y aún sigo llorando en las noches por eso. Me internaré en el centro de rehabilitación. Viviré mi vida y tu vivirás la tuya. Te amo, pero no puedo entregarle mi amor a alguien si ni siquiera puedo amarme a mi misma. Antes de todo tengo que perdonarme y si en verdad me amas, me dejarás ir sin protestar.

Edward la miró en silencio y asintió:

- Cuando estés lista, volveré por ti.

Bella sonrió plenamente y le dio un golpe en un costado de forma juguetona.

- Y tu también tomate un tiempo para ti. - le dijo - Se nota que tampoco estás en paz contigo mismo.

Edward lo sopesó:

- Quizás lo haga. - respondió antes de besarla.

* * *

**Ya sólo falta un capitulo!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogo

- ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? - preguntó Edward por última vez antes de irse. - Aún te puedo llevar conmigo.

- Estoy segura. - respondió Bella sonriéndole.

Habían llegado, hace unos cuantos minutos, al centro de rehabilitación y aún Bella no había podido entrar a este, porque Edward detenía a todas las enfermeras que intentaban entrar con ella al lugar, intentando convencerla de que si se iba con él nunca tendría que preocuparse por recuperarse. Pero la muchacha ya había hecho su decisión y era muy difícil que el pudiera cambiar eso.

Bella aún tenía que responder por lo que le había hecho a Lauren, su madre había vuelto a vivir con Phil y Alice estaba planeando irse a la universidad de Alaska y vivir con Jasper mientras que estudiaba. Estaría el tiempo necesario en el centro de rehabilitación para así ella poder empezar su vida con Edward, así como lo había hecho su familia. Aunque no era el camino más sencillo quería hacerlo, sobretodo por su hermano. De seguro él estaría orgulloso de ella.

Bella se había puesto a pensar que quizás las cosas suceden por alguna razón, quizás desde un principio todo esto debió de pasar para que al final ambos tuvieran una oportunidad de mejorar su vida. Después de todo lo que había pasado, después de tanto tiempo de despertar en lugares que no conocía, de escaparse de la casa, de dormir en clase, de consumir en los inodoros del colegio y de que el recuerdo de su hermano la siguiera atormentando se había dando cuenta que ella misma pudo haber mejorado su vida en vez de estar quejándose todo el tiempo sin afrontar lo que pasaba. Tan sólo esperaba que Edward también lograra entender eso. Bella sabía que Edward tenía un corazón y que era capaz de sentir compasión y amor por los demás y que aún estaba a tiempo de mejorar su existencia, después de todo tenía la eternidad.

- De acuerdo. - suspiró Edward. - Pero te aseguro Isabella que apenas salgas de ese lugar te irás conmigo.

Bella torció los ojos y puso su mano en la mejilla de él.

- Te amo. - le dijo la muchacha mientras que le quitaba con suavidad los cabellos alborotados de su rostro.

Edward se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Suerte. - dijo mientras que se separaba de ella y desaparecía entre las sombras.

Bella volvió a sonreír y se dio vuelta para encarar la fachada del centro de rehabilitación.

Fin

* * *

**Gracias a todos por estar conmigo durante este largo proceso de escribir esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, escribiré otras historias pero estas no serán de Twilight y tardaré un poco en desarrollarlas.**

**Son libres de comentar todo lo que quieran. :D**


End file.
